Naruto : Le Gamer et La Jinchûriki
by MisterLoveLove
Summary: J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko, MiniYandere!Naruko&Kushina
1. Prologue : Renaissance

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

C'est arriver si rapidement...

Mais me voici, mort, écrasé par une voiture...

Si je pouvais rire, je le ferais. Je croyais toujours que ce genre de chose ne pouvais arriver qu'au autres, bien sur, je ne me pensais pas spécial... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que dans le noir le plus total, un texte illumine l'endroit dans lequel je suis.

**GAME OVER**

« Game... Over ? » Toujours un peu perdu dans mes pensées, réfléchissant encore a ce qu'il ce passe je continu de regarder le texte qui fini par changer.

**Nouvelle Partie +**

**Option**

**Tutoriel**

**Jugement**

« Q-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? » Dit-je a haute voix en regardant les environ qui n'a toujours pas changer. Le texte illumine un peu les environs, mais pas assez pour me dire ou je suis.

Me tournant de nouveau vers le texte et hésitant, j'appuie sur le bouton 'Tutoriel' me demandant si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve.

**Nouvelle Partie + : Uniquement disponible après avoir terminer une partie au moins une fois {Décès}, vous avez la possibilité de recommencer une partie avec des {Bonus} en plus.**

**Option : Vous pouvez y changer la difficulté ainsi que le mode et la couleur d'affichage du {Menu}**

**Jugement : Vous abandonnez l'idée de continuer ou de recommencer une partie et êtes juger par vos action devant {Dieu}**

Dés le Tutoriel lu, je me pince les joues pour ressentir de la douleur, chose que je ne voulais absolument pas ressentir.

« Donc... Ma vie... N'a était qu'un jeu ? » Dit-je a haute voix sachant que je suis seul dans cette 'endroit'.

Soupirant de toute les information reçu en si peu de temps, je me concentre de nouveau sur le texte pour y voir de 'Menu Principal' « Il est hors de question que je me fasse juger maintenant... » Je touche le bouton 'Option'.

**Difficulté : Difficile**

**Affichage : Rectangulaire**

**Couleur d'affichage : Blanc**

« Difficulté difficile ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi je n'arriver jamais a réussir ces fichu examen » Riant un bon moment de mes souvenir d'étudiant pendant une dizaines de secondes, je me concentre de nouveau sur le texte qui ce trouve en face de moi.

Appuyant sur le bouton 'Difficuté, je remarque les différent types de choix qui ressemble beaucoup a celui d'un jeu RPG.

Après un petit temps de réflexion, j'appuie sur la difficulté 'Normal'

**Êtes vous sûr de votre choix ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

Appuyant sur le bouton oui, le texte me fait revenir au {Menu Principal}

« Voyons voir ce que nous propose ces fameux 'Bonus' » J'appuie sur le bouton 'Nouvelle Partie +' une peu effrayer et exciter de la suite des événements.

**Félicitation ! Vous avez décédé !**

**En choisissant l'option {Nouvelle Partie +} vous avez la possibilité de choisir le monde/univers dans lequel vous voulez être réincarner.**

**Vous avez aussi la possibilité, suivant le monde/univers choisi, de choisir l'endroit, le type, la race etc... que vous voulez.**

**Une fois vos choix réaliser, vous allez pouvoir personnalisé votre personnage.**

**Et enfin, avant de vous téléporter de le monde/univers que vous avez choisi, vous pourrez, si vous le voulez, avoir en votre possession différents {Bonus} grâce au point bonus que vous avez acquis dans votre vie antérieur en ayant réussi différente quête ou vaincu certain ennemi et/ou Boss.**

**Pour poursuivre appuyer sur le bouton {Suivant}**

Je regarde la dernière phrase de l'explication donner un peu septique, je sais avec certitude que je n'ai vaincu aucun 'Ennemi ou Boss' puisque je ne me suis jamais battu de toute ma vie.

Quant au quête... A moins que j'en ai réussi certaine sans m'en apercevoir, il m'ai impossible de dire si j'ai réussi a gagner des points et combien j'en ai.

« Autant le découvrir pendant après la 'personnalisation de mon personnage' » Dit-je avec un ton humoristique, j'appuie sans plus attendre sur le bouton 'Suivant'

**Monde/Univers disponible :**

**-Seconde vie sur terre {Vous pouvez choisir ce monde pour recommencer une nouvelle vie a l'année que vous voulez}**

**-Extraterrestre {Vous vous réincarnez en une créature venu d'ailleur !}**

**-Manga/Animé {Vous pouvez renaître dans un de vos manga préférer ! ATTENTION : Seul les manga connu de votre vie antérieur seront disponible, certains personnage et/ou événement que vous avez connu dans le Manga/Animé original peuvent être différent}**

« Manga/Animé... » L'idée de revivre dans un monde animé ne me déplaît pas.

Restant pendant quelques minutes devant les trois choix qui me son offert je hoche la tête étant sur de mon choix et appuis sur 'Manga/Animé'

**Univers Manga/Animé Disponible :**

**-Naruto**

**-Dragon Ball Z**

**-One Piece**

**-My Hero Academia**

**-One Punch Man**

**-Hunter X Hunter**

**-Attaque des Titans**

**-Fairy Tail**

**-Ippo**

**-Sword Art Online {ATTENTION : Si vous voulez accéder au Jeu Sword Art Online, seul votre INT et LUK sera inchanger}**

**-Seven Deadly Sins**

« Sa en fait des choix... » Malheureusement, a part Ippo et Sword Art Online, les autres mondes peuvent être violent et dangereux.

« Mais... » En regardant la description de Sword Art Online, je sais immédiatement qu'une fois 'réincarner' dans un de ces manga/animé, j'aurais la possibilité d'augmenter et même je l'espère voir mes 'stats'.

« Si c'est réellement le cas, même le monde le plus dangereux le serais moins si j'avais accès a mes stats... » Savoir que c'est une possibilité me redonne légèrement le moral mais ne m'aide pas dans le choix a faire.

« Drag- Non... Fairy t- Non plus... Malgré le fait de pouvoir peut-être avoir la possibilité d'utilisé la magie, il y a de bien meilleur choix... » Mon regard ce pose après de nombre débat dans ma tête sur Naruto.

« ... Maintenant que j'y pense, si je peut renaître la même année que Naruto, je pourrais me faire amis avec lui pour qu'il ce sente moins seul... Si j'essaye d'en faire de même adulte, le troisième hokage risque probablement de me trouver suspicieux » Je titille ma tête en me rappelant de la description du choix qu'il ma était donner quand j'ai appuyer sur Manga/Animé « Ou alors, peut-être que le Quatrième hokage sera encore en vie... Dans ce cas, il vaudrais mieux commencer au même âge que Naruto »

Étant de nouveau sur de mon choix, j'appuie sur le bouton 'Naruto'

**Dans quel village souhaitez vous renaître :**

**-Konohagakure**

**-Kumogakure**

**-Kirigakure**

**-Sunagakure**

**-Iwagakure**

Sans perdre un instant j'appuie sur le bouton ou il est écrit 'Konohagakure'

**Choisissez un des clan disponibles si dessous {Nombre de point disponible : 100} :**

**\- Sans clan {Point a dépenser : 0}**

**\- Clan Hyuga {A chaque monter de niveau +2 DEX et INT, pourcentage CC plus facile a monter, possibilité de débloquer le Kenkkei Genkai : Byakugan, Point a dépenser : 30}**

**\- Clan Uzumaki {A chaque monter de niveau +2 FOR et +4 END +400 RC et +200% Gain d'expérience au {Fuinjutsu}, possibilité de débloquer le/les Kenkkei Genkai suivant : Chaîne adamantine, Soin beaucoup plus rapide, Soigner un allier en le laissant mordre une parti de votre corps, Point a dépenser : 50}**

**\- Clan Uchiha {A chaque monter de niveau +1 FOR END et INT +2 DEX +150 RC et 200% Gain d'expérience au {Ninjutsu élémentaire}, possibilité de débloquer le/les Kenkkei Genkai suivant : Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternel Mangekyou Sharingan, Point a dépenser : 50}**

**\- Clan Senju {A chaque monter de niveau + 3 FOR et END +300 RC et +200% Gain d'expérience au {Ninjutsu médicale} et {Senjutsu}, possibilité de débloquer le Kenkkei Genkai suivant : Mokuton, Point a dépenser : 70}**

Je regarde avec grande attention les trois dernier, qui sont, en vue des bonus gagner pour chaque augmentation de niveau, plus important que le Clan Hyuga.

Je marmonne en regardant le nombre de point a dépenser pour le clan Senju, certes, si je deviens un membres de ce clan, Tsunade ne sera plus la dernière Senju en vie... Si je suis née a l'époque que je souhaite bien sur...

En plus de ça, pouvoir avoir un Gain d'expérience sur le Senjutsu et Ninjutsu médical peut être très intéressante... Malheureusement, le Ninjutsu médical ne m'intéresse pas, du moins pour le moment... Et je ne pense pas devenir un adepte ou un maître dans cette art la.

Si je devait le prendre, sa serais pour les stats gagner a chaque monter de niveau et le Mokuton qui peut arrêter un Bijuu sans trop de problème...

Le Clan Uzumaki est très intéressant lui aussi, je ne sais pas ce que sait que le **RC** et je pense que le **CC** doit avoir un rapport avec le Contrôle de Chakra.

_**Ping**_

**Vous avez réussi a trouver la signification du CC, +1 INT dés que votre partie commence.**

« Donc si l'on apprend certaine chose par sois même, sa peut permettre de gagner des points de stats... Intéressant » Vu comme c'est indiquer, il est facile de deviner que sa doit être la même chose pour ce qui est des exercice pour augmenter ces stats comme la force et la vitesse.

Mon attention ce tourne de nouveau sur le clan a choisir.

« Être sans clan n'est pas intéressant... Hyuga ne m'apporte pas grand chose, Senju et trop gourmand en point... Donc sois Uzumaki ou Uchiha »

Ils sont l'un autant que l'autre intéressant, Uzumaki pour les stats gagner a chaque monter de niveau et ces Kenkkei Genkai et...

« En réalité, ils sont presque identique... » Uzumaki apporte +4 en **END**, j'ignore ce que sait mais vu combien ça rapporte, ce n'est pas a négliger. Uchiha eux, ne rapporte pas autant en **END** mais compense sur les autres stats, surtout la **DEX**.

« L'avantage d'un Uchiha toutefois reste le Sharingan » Si je peut réussir a le débloquer et a le faire évoluer jusqu'à maturité, j'aurais la possibilité de copier les techniques des mes ennemis et même lires leurs mouvements.

« Hmm... Mais je suis aussi intéresser par le Fuinjutsu... » La possibilité d'aider Naruto avec Kurama grâce au Fuinjutsu ne serais pas de refus...

« Mais entre apprendre plus rapidement tout un arsenal de Ninjutsu et apprendre plus rapidement un seul art... » Je me frotte le menton en continuant de regarder avec hésitation le clan Uzumaki et Uchiha, au bout de quelques instant, je fini part hocher la tête en appuyant sur 'Clan Uchiha'

**Bonus disponible en Nouvelle partie + {Point disponible : 50} :**

**-Gain d'expérience x2 {Point a dépenser : 10}**

**-Gain d'expérience x5 {Point a dépenser : 40}**

**-Gain d'expérience x10 {Point a dépenser : 100}**

**\- Les femmes ne demande qu'a vous voir ! +10 CHA a chaque monter de niveau {Point a dépenser : 10}**

**\- Chakra Contrôle parfait dés la renaissance {Univers Naruto uniquement, Point a dépenser : 80}**

**\- +10 000 RC dés la renaissance {Univers Naruto uniquement, Point a dépenser : 100}**

**\- Réincarnation d'Indra {Univers Naruto uniquement, Clan Uchiha uniquement, Point a dépenser 50}**

Sans hésitation, j'appuie sur la 'Réincarnation d'Indra', sachant que la Réincarnation d'Asura sera forcement Naruto... Si je suis née encore une fois a la bonne époque, je pourrais obtenir les pouvoirs du fameux Rikudo Sennin, et ne pas faire la même erreur que Sasuke...

**A quel moment souhaitez vous être né :**

**?/ ?/ ?**

En regardant la question poser, un sourire ce lit sur mon visage.

« Il faudrait que je sois né un peu avant... peut-être le même jours que Sasuke... » Appuyant sur les point d'interrogation, je tape le 23/07/345

**23/07/345 en êtes vous sûr ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

J'appuie sur le bouton 'Oui'

**Personnalisation du Personnage**

Je décide de prendre mon temps pour essayer de créer le personnage que j'ai en tête. C'est seulement après quelques heures que je réussi avec un grand sourire a terminer ce a quoi je vais ressemble dans l'univers de Naruto.

« Il n'y as pas a dire, je suis vraiment beau garçon » Dit-je en regardant de nouveau le personnage créer **{Mevius de Mevius Final Fantasy avec les yeux bleue} **

**Êtes vous sûr de vous ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

J'appuie sur la touche 'Oui'

**Titre : Aucun**

**Nom : Yoichi Uchiha**

**Niveau : 1 {0/20}**

**RC : 10/10 {Bloquer}**

**CC : 0%**

**FOR : 1**

**END : 2**

**INT: 3**

**DEX : 2**

**CHA : 10**

**Pour commencer votre partie, appuyer sur {Continuer}**

Prenant une grande inspiration, je regarde le bouton 'Continuer' avec grande détermination.

« C'est parti... » En appuyant sur le bouton indiquer, tout deviens de nouveau noir.

* * *

_'Univers de Naruto – Le 23 Juillet 345 - Hôpital'_

« **AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHH **» Un jeune garçon portant une longue robe avec la marque du clan Uchiha sur le dos, regarde la porte menant a ça mère avec une grande inquiétude.

« Tout va bien allez, je suis sur que ta mère et le bébé va bien allez » Dit l'ami du jeune garçon qui continu de regarder la porte sans rien dire avec la même expression sur le visage.

Son ami ce lève et commence a allez en direction de la sortie, en ce tournant il sourit en voyant son ami qui regarde toujours la porte, attendant qu'on l'appel pour voir si tout va bien.

« Reviens me voir avec ton nouveau petit-frère dans les bras » Il lève un bras pour faire comprendre a son ami qu'il s'en va, il ouvre la porte et disparaît en utilisant **Shunshui no Jutsu.**

« **OUAAAH OUAAAH **» Le jeune garçon ce lève, attendant devant la porte après avoir entendu les cris du nouveau-né avec grande impatience.

Ces yeux s'illumine quand la porte commence a s'entrouvrir, le médecin qui a toujours la main a la poignée regarde le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire.

« Tu peut rentré mon garçon » Le jeune garçon n'a pas eu besoin d'entendre le médecin lui dire deux fois la même chose, en bousculant légèrement le médecin toujours prés de la porte, il voit sa mère avec dans ces bras un magnifique petit bébé au cheveux blanc, les yeux fermer.

La mère lève la tête pour apercevoir son aîné en lui souriant « Viens voir comme il est beau » Dit la mère en découvrant légèrement le bébé.

Le jeune garçon ce rapproche du nourrisson qui commence a ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

En ouvrant doucement les paupières, je remarque un garçon d'environ cinq a six ans me regarder avec un petit sourire au lèvre.

« Mère, pourquoi il a les cheveux blanc et les yeux bleue ? » La mère souris en me regardant avec amour, mais je peut voir dans ces yeux qu'elle ce pose sûrement elle aussi la question.

« C'est parce que c'est notre petit ange, Itachi »

Je regarde 'ma mère' et 'mon frère' sans montré aucune expression, mais dans mes pensées, les choses sont bien différentes.

_'J'ai pris la place de Sasuke ?!' _Je regarde ma nouvelle famille avec un grand sourire, heureux de voir que ma mère et mon frère m'aime dés ma naissance et heureux de voir que je peut changer bien plus de chose que je ne le penser.

**Félicitation vous venez de naître !**

**Vous de débloquez la compétence {Observe}**

**{Observe} Niveau 1 {0/50} :**

**Permet d'obtenir plus de renseignement sur la personne voulu.**

_'Voyez vous ça' _Je regarde ma mère voulant immédiatement essayer ma nouvelle compétence _'Observe'_

**Titre : Mère Aimante {+150% Gain Réputation envers sa famille}**

**Nom : Mikoto Uchiha**

**Niveau : ?**

**RC : ?**

**FOR : ?**

**END : ?**

**INT : ?**

**DEX : ?**

**CHA : ?**

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez de débloquez l'option {Réputation} en utilisant {Observe}**

**Réputation :**

**Vous permet d'indiquer la relation de la personne a qui vous utiliser {Observe}**

**Les relations sont classer dans l'ordre suivant :**

**\- Haïr {-250 et -} : Dés que vous essayer d'avoir une conversation avec cette personne, il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle vous attaque {-200% Gain Réputation, -200% Travail d'équipe, -200% Gain d'expérience}**

**\- Détester {-125 a -249} : La personne ne désir pas vous parler et vous rabaisse et humilie dés qu'elle le peut {-100% Gain Réputation, -100% Travail d'équipe, -100% Gain d'expérience}**

**\- Ne vous aime pas {-50 a -124} : Vous ignore même si vous lui demander de l'aide {-50% Gain Réputation, -100% Travail d'équipe, -50% Gain d'expérience}**

**\- Neutre {-49 a 49} : Vous êtes totalement indifférent, ne prête pas réellement attention a vous.**

**\- Vous apprécie {50 a 124} : Vous parle avec joie quand vous essayer de lui faire la conversation {+50% Gain Réputation, +50% Travail d'équipe, +50% Gain d'expérience}**

**\- Vous Adore {125 a 249} : Attend que vous pour que sa journée soit comblé {+100% Gain Réputation, +100% Travail d'équipe, +100% Gain d'expérience}**

**\- Amoureux(se) {250 et +} : Vous avez la possibilité d'entamer une {Relation Amoureuse} une fois ce niveau de réputation atteind {+200% Gain Réputation, +200% Travail d'équipe, +200% Gain d'expérience}**

Le système de réputation mais surtout le titre de ma mère ne peut me donner que le sourire, pendant que je continu de contempler ce qui est afficher devant Itachi me prend dans ces bras.

« Bonjour petit-frère » Je le regarde lui aussi avec un grand sourire en pensant au nom de la compétence acquise il y a peu.

**Titre : Le Prodige {+110% Gain d'expérience sur chaque ennemi vaincu, +5 INT tout les 5 niveaux}**

**Nom : Itachi Uchiha**

**Niveau : ?**

**RC : ?**

**FOR : ?**

**END : ?**

**INT : ?**

**DEX : ?**

**CHA : ?**

**Réputation : 200 {Vous Adore}, si inviter dans votre partie {+100% Gain Réputation, +100% Travail d'équipe, +100% Gain d'expérience}**

_'Je comprend mieux pourquoi Itachi surclasse toujours tout le monde avec l'effet donner a son titre...'_ Itachi commence a ricaner en me voyant lui sourire.

La porte menant a la chambre s'ouvre de nouveau pour y faire découvrir Fugaku Uchiha, qui me regarde rapidement, ce qui me surprend dans son regard n'est pas qu'il me regarde avec haine, après tout, tout les Uchiha on les cheveux noir, donc le voir réagir ainsi ne me surprend pas, non, ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il me regarde avec les Sharingan Activé.

**Danger Détecter !**

**Danger Détecter !**

**Danger Détecter !**

**La {Mentalité de Gamer} Vous empêche d'être effrayer.**

_**Ping**_

**Vous avez débloquez la compétence passif {Détection de Danger}**

**{Détection de Danger} Niveau 3 {0/200}**

**Vous permet de détecter les piège et autre danger a une distance de 10 Mètres de votre position**

**{Mentalité de Gamer} Niveau MAX :**

**Vous permet de gardez votre sang-froid, peu importe dans la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouver {ATTENTION : Cela ne marche pas en qu'en vous êtes embarrasser}**

Je regarde Fugaku sans me soucier pour le moment des différentes compétence débloquer.

Ce dernier continu de me regarde avec son Sharingan activé jusqu'à finir par hocher la tête en fermant les yeux « Il n'a pas pleurer, ni même hurler, c'est bien mon fils » Si je pouvez tomber la tête la première par terre, je le ferais, tester son fils alors qu'il viens tout juste de naître... C'est très... Uchihesque je suppose.

« Fugaku ! Comment peut tu essayer de terrifier mon bébé ! » Toujours les bras croiser, il ouvre les yeux en me regardant de nouveau mais sans son Sharingan.

« Sa couleur de cheveux et de yeux son bien différent de celui d'un Uchiha » Dit-il en ce rapprochant de moi. Il me porte en me mettant au niveau de son visage, me voyant lui sourire, Fugaku ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en faire de même « Je suppose que sa fait de lui un Uchiha très spécial » Itachi et Mikoto roule leur yeux en entendant leur père/mari dire de tel chose a un simple bambin.

'Observe'

**Titre : Chef du Clan Uchiha {+50% Gain d'expérience, +100% Réputation a tout les membres du clan Uchiha}**

**Nom : Fugaku Uchiha**

**Niveau : ?**

**RC : ?**

**FOR : ?**

**END : ?**

**INT : ?**

**DEX : ?**

**CHA : ?**

**Réputation : 100 {Vous Apprécie}, si inviter dans votre partie {+50% Gain Réputation, +50% Travail d'équipe, +50% Gain d'expérience}**

_'Il m'apprécie seulement... probablement mes cheveux et mes yeux qui doit jouet un rôle dans la réputation de... Mon père' _Fugaku me repose dans les bras de ma mère qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en me regardant.

Fugaku ce tourne vers son aîné le sourire disparu de sont visage « Itachi, tu a louper ton entraînement de ce matin, j'espère que tu n'en fera pas de même cette après-midi » Itachi ne prête vraiment attention a Fugaku, son regard est toujours poser sur moi, mais hoche tout de même la tête pour faire comprendre a son père qu'il a entendu.

Heureux de la réponse de son fils, Fugaku ouvre la porte de la chambre en regardant du coin de l'œil Itachi, sa femme et son nouveau fils, il fini par passé la porte avec un sourire bien plus large, mais vu de personne.

Itachi me regarde en me touchant la main « Pourquoi ma t-on menti quant on ma dit que les bébé n'était pas beau ? » Mikoto rie en caressant la tête de son aîné qui continu de s'amuser avec mes mains.

Itachi fini par lever la tête, regardant sa mère en titillant la tête « Comment s'appel t-il ? » Mikoto me soulève, le soleil derrière moi illumine mes cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, mon sourire affecte Mikoto et Itachi qui rie en me voyant bouchez les bras en souriant et dire des mots incompréhensible de bébé.

« Yoichi... Ton petit-frère s'appel Yoichi » Itachi me regarde toujours avec le sourire, il comprend la signification de mon nom et ne peut pas être plus d'accord que sa mère.

« 'Rayon de lumière', il est vrai que voir cette petite boule blanche courir dans tout la tribu donnerais le sourire a beaucoup de personne de notre clan » La mère continue de contempler son fils au cheveux blanc qui continu de gigoter avec le sourire.

« Un vrai rayon de lumière... »

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez de débloquez le titre : Lumière du Clan Uchiha**

**Voulez vous l'équiper ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_'Je me demande bien ce que peut m'apporter le titre' _J'appuie sur la touche 'Oui', Mikoto et Itachi croyant que je demande de nouveau de jouet avec les doigts de mon grand-frère, ce rapproche de nouveau de moi en mettant une de ces main les les mienne.

**Titre : Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}**

**Nom : Yoichi Uchiha**

**Niveau : 1 {0/20}**

**RC : 10/10 {Bloquer}**

**CC : 0%**

**FOR : 1**

**END : 2**

**INT: 3**

**DEX : 2**

**CHA : 10**

_'Hum...Intéressant, même si j'ignore ce qu'est ce CHA' _Continuant de regarder mes stats tout en 'jouant' avec les mains de mon frère, je remarque en petit caractère en haut a droite de ma vue, le mot 'Menu' _'Essayons'_ J'appuie sur le bouton 'Menu'

**Personnage**

**Inventaire**

**?**

**Réputation**

**Tutoriel**

**Option**

_'C'est exactement comme ce 'Menu Principal' quand j'était dans cette endroit sombre...'_ J'appuie sur le bouton 'Tutoriel' espérant avoir plus d'information sur les statisque.

**Personnage : Vous permet d'avoir accès a différents partis de votre personnage :**

**\- Titre : Certains titre peuvent vous apportez un malus ou un bonus {Vous pouvez portez un seul titre a la fois, les titres peuvent être modifiable en appuyant sur le bouton {Titre} du menu {Personnage}}**

**\- Nom : Votre prénom et nom est indiquez dans cette parti du menu {Personnage}**

**\- Niveau : Indique votre niveau actuelle ainsi que le nombre d'expérience accumuler et le nombre d'expérience a gagner pour monter au niveau suivant**

**\- RC : Ou Réserve de Chakra, vous indique la quantité de chakra que vous possédez {ATTENTION : si la réserve de chakra tombe a 0 vous vous évanouirez instantanément}**

**\- CC : Ou Contrôle de chakra, plus le pourcentage et élevé, plus la consommation en chakra des différents Jutsu sont réduit {ATTENTION : Certain Jutsu ne peuvent-être appris que si vous avez un pourcentage suffisant pour pouvoir vous en servir}**

**\- Les Statistique : Sont représenter sous différentes forme qui sont les suivantes :**

**\- FOR : Ou Force, plus cette statistique est élever, plus vous pourrez faire de dégâts ou portez des objet ou poids plus lourd**

**\- END : Qui veut dire Endurance, permet de gagner en résistance augmente légèrement votre réserve de chakra a chaque monter de niveau.**

**-INT : L'intelligence vous permet d'augmenter votre vitesse de réflexion, de concentration ainsi que votre contrôle de chakra {Certain Art ou Jutsu demande d'avoir suffisamment d'INT pour pouvoir les apprendre}**

**-DEX : Indique la dextérité, ou la vitesse de vos mouvements.**

**CHA : Le charme vous permet d'intéragir plus facilement avec un personne, plus votre CHA est élever, plus vous gagnerez de point si vous réussissez a gagner en réputation envers un personne {ATTENTION : les effets sont doubler sur le sexe opposés, trop de CHA peut aussi représenter un danger...}**

**Inventaire : Vous permet de ranger une quantité limiter a 50 Objet {le même objet peut être stocker a l'intérieur en quantité illimité}, chaque monter de niveau vous fera gagner 5 place dans {L'inventaire}**

**? : ?**

**Réputation : La réputation est classer sous deux catégorie :**

**-Réputation d'un lieux : ce que pense les villageois et/ou les résidents d'un lieux en général de vous.**

**-Réputation d'une personnage : ce que pense une personne de vous.**

**Option : Permet de modifier a tout moment la couleur et la forme d'affichage du menu.**

_'Et bien sa répond a bon nombre de questions...'_ Appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton 'Menu' pour enlever tout ce qui a afficher devant moi, je regarde ma mère qui me souris tendrement.

« Sois le bienvenue dans notre petite famille, Yoichi » Dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

**Petite note :Bonjour a tous ! Je sais, la 5éme histoire ne devait mise être en ligne uniquement quant une des 4 autres histoire était terminer, mais j'ai décider de faire autrement !**

**{Pour information, il y aura une 6éme histoire}**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**


	2. Chap1 : l'éveil et cordon bleu

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'4 ans plus tard'_

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez de débloquez la compétence passif {Méditation}**

**{Méditation} Niveau 1 {0/10}**

**+100% Régénération naturelle Santé et RC.**

« Fait le vide dans ton esprit » Je m'exécute rapidement, les yeux fermer, me retrouvant dans le noir total, le bruit des oiseaux, des gens du clan en dehors de notre cours d'entraînement qui parle entre eux, les bruit de pas de mon père qui tourne autour de moi, sont les seuls chose qui me tiennent compagnie dans cette obscurité.

« ... Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu recherche au plus profond de toi, une lueur » Je recherche cette lueur en essayant de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres par l'esprit.

Puis, après deux minutes de recherche, je vois au loin, cette lueur que mon père ma demander de rechercher.

_**Ping**_

****La {Méditation} viens de monter x1 niveau.****

Fugaku regarde son jeune fils en essayant de lire les trait de son visages _'Il est très détendu, son visage ne bouge pas d'un trait, très impressionnant pour une première méditation'_, il arrête de marcher autour de son fils quant il remarque un très léger froncement de sourcils, le sourire au lèvre, il ce rapproche un peu plus du jeune garçon _'Il a déjà trouver... Et bien plus rapidement que Itachi'_

« Rapproche toi de cette lueur et attrape la » Toujours en pleine méditation, je me rapproche petit a petit de cette 'flamme bleue',

arriver devant-elle, je l'attrape a pleine main.

Le sourire de Fugaku s'agrandit en voyant le chakra de son fils exploser _'Il a autant de chakra qu'un enfant en âge d'être en dernière année a l'académie des ninja'_

_**Ping**_

**Félicitation, vous venez de débloquez votre Chakra**

**Vous pouvez désormais avoir accès a votre RC**

**L'utilisation du Chakra est désormais possible.**

_'Il aura fallu 4 ans...' _Fukagu ce rapproche de moi mettant un genoux a terre pour être a ma hauteur.

« C'est bien mon fils, je te donnerais dés demain,un rouleau qui contient un des jutsu de notre clan, tu le liera est apprendra ce qu'il contient » Ne me laissant pas le temps de parler, il ce relève et part en direction de la maison.

_'Il ne me donne pas vraiment le choix'_ Dit-je en appuyant sur le bouton 'Personnage' du 'Menu'

****Titre : Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}** **

****Nom : Yoichi Uchiha****

****Niveau : 1 {0/20}****

****Santé : 25/25 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 10/50 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 0%****

****FOR : 3****

****END : 4****

****INT: 6****

****DEX : 4****

****CHA : 16****

**Compétence {Passif}**

_'Si je me réfère au manga, le premier jutsu que Sasuke apprend est Gokakyu no Jutsu...' _Me rapprochant de la maison, je vois ma mère qui prépare le repas.

_'Si je peut apprendre n'importe quoi comme un personnage de jeu vidéo...'_ « Maman, tu peut m'apprendre a cuisiner ? » Ma mère me regarde un peu surprise par ma demande, mais fini par fouiller quelques tiroir pour y sortir quelques livres.

« Tu est un peu trop jeune pour ça Yoichi, mais tu peut apprendre deux ou trois choses en regardant les images de ces livres » Prenant tout les livres en mains avec quelques difficulté, je part en direction du salon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé, mettant les livres sur le côtés.

Je commence a prendre et lire un livres au hasard _'Il ne reste plus qu'a croisé les doigts'_

Par chance, après avoir lu dix pages du bouquin que j'ai en main...

_**Ping**_

**Vous avez appris la compétence passif {Cuisine}**

**{Cuisine} Niveau 1 {1/15} / Rang {Débutant}**

**Santé et RC maximum augmente de 101 pendant 5 minutes**

_**Ping**_

**Vous avez découvert le menu {Rang}**

**Rang : Attribuer a des compétences passif spéciaux qui sont les suivants : les tâches ménagère, la cuisine, le repassage et le jardinage. Il existe 4 types de Rang**

**\- Rang Débutant : Attribuer a une des compétences ci-dessus du niveau 1 a 10, donnant un effet passif d'une durée minimum de 5 minutes et un pourcentage minimum de 1% {Ces valeurs changent si le niveau de la compétence augmentes, les effets peuvent être différentes suivant la compétence}**

**\- Rang Adepte : Attribuer a une des compétences ci-dessus du niveau 11 a 25, donnant un effet passif d'une durée minimum de 30 minutes et un pourcentage minimum de 10% {Ces valeurs changent si le niveau de la compétence augmentes, les effets peuvent être différentes suivant la compétence}**

**\- Rang Expert : Attribuer a une des compétences ci-dessus du niveau 26 a 45, donnant un effet passif d'une durée minimum de 2 heures et un pourcentage minimum de 45% {Ces valeurs changent si le niveau de la compétence augmentes, les effets peuvent être différentes suivant la compétence}**

**\- Rang Maître : Attribuer a une des compétences ci-dessus du niveau 46 a 50, donnant un effet passif d'une durée minimum de 10 heures et un pourcentage minimum de 100% {Ces valeurs changent si le niveau de la compétence augmentes, les effets peuvent être différentes suivant la compétence}**

_'Hum, vraiment comme un RPG' _Ma mère ayant terminer de préparer le repas appel tout le monde pour venir a table, Itachi et Fugaku arrive peu de temps après.

Oubliant que ma mère ai appeler pour l'heure de repas, je continu de lire le livre avec grand intérêt, surtout quand je constate que toutes les cinq a six pages je gagne un point d'expérience.

Sans m'en apercevoir, Itachi et ma mère sont derrière a regarder ce que je fait, ma mère me regarde avec excitation, voyant que je suis, pour elle, intéresser par la cuisine, mon frère lui souris mais a quelque sueur qui coule le long de son front, sachant que sa mère va probablement lui demander de goûter les plat réaliser par son petit-frère.

« Yoichi » Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom, me retournant, je souris a ma mère en descendant du canapé « C'est l'heure de manger » Suivant mon frère et ma mère en direction de la cuisine, Fugaku me regarde rapidement du coin de l'oeil, puis les referme.

« Yoichi, tu devrais plutôt te focaliser sur ton entraînement, comme le lancer de shuriken » Ma mère lance un regard menaçant a mon père qui n'y prête pas attention, Itachi continu de manger, mais est déçu du comportement de son père a l'égard de Yoichi.

« Je préfère apprendre ce qu'il y a écrit dans le livre que maman ma donner, comme ça je pourrais faire de bon petit plat pour tout le monde ! » Mon père rouvre les yeux avec ces Sharingan activer.

****Danger Détecter !****

****Danger Détecter !****

****Danger Détecter !****

****Danger Détecter !****

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} Vous empêche d'être effrayer.****

****{Détection de Danger} Niveau 7 {0/550}****

****Vous permet de détecter les piège et autre danger a une distance de 35 Mètres de votre position****

_'Il ne ma pas fait ça depuis ma naissance' _Ma mère commence a doucement ce lever activant elle aussi son Sharingan en regardant avec furie son mari, Itachi, toujours entrain de manger, ne prête pas attention a ce qu'il ce passe, toutefois, sans que personne n'y es fait attention, Itachi c'est rapprocher de moi, ces Sharingan lui aussi activé, prêt a me prendre et a fuir d'ici.

Grâce a la 'Mentalité de Gamer', je continu de regarder mon père comme si il n'y avait aucune tension dans l'air.

« Et puis, vu que demain je vais apprendre un jutsu, je pourrais me concentrer sur mon entraînement de lancer de shuriken en même temps » Fugaku désactive immédiatement ces Sharingan en m'entendant dire ceci, comprenant que je veut prendre ma journée pour mieux me concentré a mon entrainement de demain.

Il fini par ce lever de la table mais ne me lâche pas du regard « Je croyais que tu était meilleur que ton frère... » Itachi fronce un peu des sourcils, choses passez inaperçu « ... Mais j'ai du me tromper » Les Sharingan de Mikoto tourne furieusement de gauche a droite.

« Je deviendrais plus fort que Nii-San » Fugaku me regarde en réactivant ces Sharingan « Je deviendrais le ninja le plus puissant du monde ! » Itachi et Mikoto regarde le jeune garçon avec un soupçon de frayeur, ne voulant pas que leur fils/frère devienne comme une grande majorité des personnes du clan Uchiha, des personnages capable de tout pour avoir plus de pouvoir.

« Comme ça... » Je me lève me rapprochant de mon père, m'arrêtant devant lui, je ferme les yeux repensant a chaque événement de ma vie antérieur et du futur qui m'attend ici.

****{ Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Soundtrack – Training******** de 94lolface}****

_'Tu n'y arrivera pas'_

_'Abandonne, tu n'as aucune chance, pourquoi ne pas allez ailleur ?'_

_'Je suis désolé...'_

_'Si seulement...'_

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} Vous empêche d'être en colère.****

_'Yoichi... Itachi a tuer tout le monde...'_

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} Vous empêche d'être en colère.****

_'Je suis désolé... Petit-frère...'_

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} Vous empêche d'être en colère.****

_'Je refuse...'_

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} Vous empêche d'être en colère.****

_'Je ref****use que tout cela arrive !'****_

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} Vous empêche d'être en colère.****

Je rouvre les yeux sans sourire et le regard montrant que je suis très calme grâce a la 'Mentalité de Gamer', je remarque que ma vision a quelques peut changer, mais en vu de la situation, je n'y prête pas attention.

En revanche, Fugaku, Mikoto et Itachi me regarde en désactivant tous leurs Sharingan en voyant mes yeux ayant eux aussi changer de couleur, laissant apercevoir une couleur rouge avec un tomoe sur un oeil et deux tomoe sur le deuxième œil.

« Je pourrais protéger les personnes qui me sont précieux »

_****Ping****_

****Vous venez d'apprendre la compétence {K.I}****

****Vous venez de débloquez le Dojutsu {Sharingan}****

****{K.I} Niveau 1 {5/40}****

****K.I ou soif de sang, vous permet de dégager a vos ennemi votre soif de tuer pouvant les faire trembler {Uniquement si le ou les ennemis on un niveau inférieur au votre}****

****{Sharingan} Niveau 1 {0/200} / {15 RC/Minute} / 1 Tomoe****

****Permet de comprendre certains mouvement de ou des personnes que vous affronter {Pendant activation +3 INT et DEX}****

« Sharingan... Juste après avoir débloquer son chakra... » Murmure Itachi avec grande fierté, rare sont les membres du clan débloquant le Sharingan sans avoir a expérimenter la perte d'une personne ou le stress d'un combat.

Mais ce qui est encore plus rare, c'est de les débloquer avec juste la détermination de vouloir réussir quelque chose comme son petit-frère viens de le faire, surtout a l'âge de quatre ans.

Mikoto regarde son fils en bombant le torse avec joie, son fils viens de débloquer le Dojutsu de leur clan non pas par détermination de devenir le plus puissant comme bon nombre de personne dans le clan, mais par vouloir protéger ceux qu'il chéri le plus.

Fugaku quelques peut surpris par l'apparition des Sharingan de son fils et du K.I qu'il dégage directement sur lui reprend rapidement une expression neutre en ce retournant et partant de la cuisine « Dans ce cas, prouve le moi Yoichi » Avec c'est dernier mots, je ferme les yeux et tombe dans l'inconscience.

****{Stop Musique}****

* * *

« Hum ? » Ouvrant petit a petit les yeux, je vois ma mère qui me caresse les cheveux en chantant une petite chanson.

« Comment va tu Yoichi ? » Je vois Itachi au coter de Mikoto qui me regarde avec un léger sourire ce mettant a genoux devant le canapé pour que sa tête puisse être a la même hauteur que la mienne.

« Tu tes évanouis après avoir utiliser trop de chakra Otouto » Me dit-il en me caressant lui aussi la tête, je me relève doucement et vois les bouquins qui son toujours poser sur le coin du canapé.

« Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter mais... Je peut me remettre a lire ? » Itachi et Mikoto ricane de mon comportement, sachant très bien que quand j'ai quelques chose en tête, je n'abandonne pas temps que j'en ai pas fini.

« Pourquoi ne pas d'abord nous montrez tes Sharingan ? » Je regarde ma mère les yeux grand ouvert, j'ai débloquer les Sharingan ? Comment ? Quand ?

Itachi voyant les différents expressions de mon visages décide de m'apporter les réponses a mes questions « Quand tu tes rapprochez de père tu as débloquez tes Sharingan »

Je regarde mon frère essayant de me rappeler ce qu'il c'est passez _'Je n'ai même pas prêter attention au notification qui s'afficher devant moi' _Pensant au mot 'Personnage' en tête je regarde ce que peut m'apporter ces fameux 'Sharingan' en appuyant sur le bouton 'Dojutsu' du menu 'Personnage', faisant croire a ma mère et a mon frère que je veut juste leur toucher la main comme j'avais l'habitude de faire étant plus petit.

****Titre : Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}** **

****Nom : Yoichi Uchiha****

****Niveau : 1 {0/20}****

****Santé : 25/25 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 10/50 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 0%****

****FOR : 3****

****END : 4****

****INT: 6****

****DEX : 4****

****CHA : 16****

****Dojutsu****

****{Sharingan} Niveau 1 {0/200} / {15 RC/Minute} / 1 Tomoe {Désactivé}****

****Permet de comprendre certains mouvement de ou des personnes que vous affronter {Pendant activation +3 INT et DEX}****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

« Essaye de canaliser du chakra sur tes yeux Yoichi » Regardant toujours le menu 'Personnage' mais ayant entendu ma mère, je pense au mot 'Activé'.

Itachi et Mikoto me regarde avec un grand sourire « Tu peut arrêter de canaliser du chakra dans tes yeux Yoichi » Ne voulant pas perdre de nouveau conscience, je 'désactive' mes yeux puis me relève en prenant un des bouquins sur la cuisine pour pouvoir y augmenter le niveau.

Heureuse de voir son fils être plus en soif de connaissance pour cuisiner que pour apprendre a utiliser son Sharingan, elle fait signe a Itachi de me laisser seul, moi et les bouquins.

Même si je lit le livre pour gagner en expérience dans la compétence 'Cuisine', mon esprit lui, est ailleurs.

_'Vu le comportement de Fugaku a mon égard, cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il prépare ce fameux coup d'état...'_ Même si la 'Mentalité de Gamer' m'empêche d'être triste, je ne peut pas accepter le fait qu'Itachi ce sacrifie pour sauvé le village du coup d'état de Fugaku et les rebelle.

_'Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi...' _Je sais qu'Itachi ne tuera pas tout les membres du clan Uchiha avant ma rentrer a l'académie des ninja.

_'Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre lui... Mais si je peut sauvé au moins maman...' _Malgré le fait que j'ai toujours garder les souvenir de mes parents de ma vie antérieur, Mikoto Uchiha, contrairement a ma mère de ma vie antérieur, est une mère qui ne désire que le bonheur d'Itachi et Yoichi, moi en l'occurrence.

_'Il me faut la sauvé... Et après ça, j'irais sauvé Nii-San'_ Du a sa quête de vengeance, Sasuke a commis d'innombrable erreur, quittez Konoha et une première chose, rejoindre Orichimaru en et une autre, tuer Itachi aussi, et j'en passe.

_'Même si le 'Menu' ma avertie qu'ils y auraient quelques différence entre le Manga et ce que je vie, je suis sur la plupart des événements restera les même...' _« Et je changerais le passé pour un meilleur futur » Dit-je en murmurant en relevant la tête avec plus de détermination.

_****Ping****_

****La {Cuisine} viens de monter x1 niveau.****

_'Même si sa paraît ridicule de montez la cuisine... Les effets apporter une fois le Rang Maître atteint n'est absolument pas négligeable'_ En regardant de nouveau mon niveau de cuisine, je ne peut qu'en être désormais sur.

_'Si demain j'apprend une technique qui me fait dépenser plus de 50 RC, la nourriture me permettrais de lancer deux jutsu supplémentaire... Ou plus si je réussi a le monter rapidement'_

_****Ping****_

****Quête :****

****Réussissait a atteindre le niveau 4 en cuisines avant que le soleil ce couche.****

****Récompense si réussie :****

****x5 Livres supplémentaires pour apprendre la cuisine****

****x100 Ryo****

****x10 point d'expérience****

****Votre mère vous laisse cuisinez le repas de ce soir {+300% gain d'expérience cuisine durant cette événement}****

****Si échoué :****

****Aucune récompense et/ou malus****

****Acceptez vous la quête ?****

****{Oui} {Non}****

_'J'ai donc même accès a des quêtes...' _Remarquant que je n'ai absolument rien a perdre d'accepter la quête, j'appuie sur la touche 'Oui' et reprend rapidement ma lecture.

Fugaku entourer de quelques vingtaines de membre du clan Uchiha ce rapproche d'une grande demeure qui ce trouve non loin de sa maison.

Arriver a l'intérieur, toute les personnes sauf Fugaku ce mettent assis de manière formelle attendant que leur chef parle.

Fugaku s'assois de la même manière que les personnes ce trouvant devant lui sur un très large piédestal.

« ... Le conseil a décider juste de surveiller le clan en nous entourant d'ANBU » Dès les mots prononcer, tout les membre ce trouvant dans la salle cri au scandale, Fugaku lève le bras, faisant comprend a ces camarade Uchiha de ce taire.

« J'ai essayer de parler avec le troisième Hokage, malheureusement, cela n'as abouti a rien... » Fugaku fini par ce lever, descend du piédestal, ce rapprochant de ces compère Uchiha « Malgré nos nombreuses actions pour prouver au yeux du conseil que nous y sommes pour rien a l'événement de l'attaque de Kyuubi, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêchés d'avoir des doutes... »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il active ces Sharingan en regardant ces alliés « C'est pour cela que j'ai décider d'organiser une rebellions pour reconquérir le village, en devenir le chef, et ne plus a avoir affaire a toutes c'est restriction que le conseil ne cesse de nous donner ! » Tout les membres de la salle cri de joie en entendant leurs chef dire c'est mots.

* * *

_****Ping****_

****Quête Réussi !****

****Vous avez gagner les choses suivantes :****

****x5 Livres supplémentaires pour apprendre la cuisine****

****x100 Ryo****

****x10 point d'expérience****

_'Donc, les objet et argent gagner vont dans mon inventaire ?'_ J'appuie sur le bouton 'Menu' puis 'Inventaire' pour espèrer confirmer mes dires

****Inventaire :****

****x5 Livre de cuisine pour débutant {+70% Gain d'expérience {Cuisine}}****

****Argent : 100 Ryo****

_'+70%, le gain d'expérience gagner est presque doubler' _Voulant absolument bénéficier de ce bonus de +300% pendant que je cuisine, je recherche ma mère dans toute la maison pour l'apercevoir en train d'étendre le linge dehors.

« Maman » Ma mère ce retourne avec un grand sourire en me voyant porter avec quelques difficulté les livres quel ma donner a lire, ce rapprochant de moi et récupérant les livres d'une seul main, et par dans la cuisine les ranger.

« Maman, est ce que je peut préparer le repas de ce soir ? J'ai tout lu, je suis sur de faire quelque chose de délicieux ! » Ma mère me regarde un peu septique, il est vrai que lire des livres de cuisine et pratiquer directement la cuisine est quelque chose de différent, toutefois, vue que dans ce monde, je suis comme un personnage de RPG, je ne pense pas que cela pose réellement problème.

« D'accord Yoichi, mais je serais a tes coter quand tu préparera le repas d'accord ? » Heureux de la réponse de ma mère, je l'enlace en accourant en direction du canapé dans le salon pour réfléchir a comment procéder.

****Titre : Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}** **

****Nom : Yoichi Uchiha****

****Niveau : 1 {10/20}****

****Santé : 25/25 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 50/50 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 0%****

****FOR : 3****

****END : 4****

****INT: 6****

****DEX : 4****

****CHA : 16****

****Dojutsu****

****{Sharingan} Niveau 1 {0/200} / {15 RC/Minute} / 1 Tomoe {Désactivé}****

****Permet de comprendre certains mouvement de ou des personnes que vous affronter {Pendant activation +3 INT et DEX}****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

_'Est ce que les Sharingan on toujours était aussi gourmand en chakra ?' _15 RC par minutes, sois un peu moins de 4 minutes d'activation avant que je m'évanouisse du au manque de chakra.

_'Et c'est seulement les Sharingan niveau un avec un seul tomoe... Combien dépense ton de RC par minutes avec le Sharingan au trois tomoe ou pire... Avec le Mangekyou Sharingan...'_ L'idée qu'a chaque monter de niveau le coût en RC réduit reste une hypothèse que je ne pense pas être possible.

Mais pour beaucoup de membre du clan, utiliser les Sharingan ne pose absolument aucun problème... Pourquoi ?

Regardant chaque statistique avec grande attention, mon regard ce porte sur un endroit en particulier, après quelques secondes a la regarder, je ressens comme un déclic en tête, me demandant pourquoi je n'y est pas pensé plus tôt.

_'MAIS OUI ! Mon CC est a 0% ! Plus mon contrôle de chakra sera élever, plus je pourrais contrôler plus facilement la quantité de chakra utiliser a chaque jutsu utiliser, les Sharingan ne doit pas être une exception'_

_****Ping****_

****Pour avoir compris l'importance du contrôle de chakra +1 INT****

_'Cela ne fait que prouver mes dires' _Sachant maintenant comment mis prendre pour diminuer le coût en RC de mes Sharingan et futur jutsu.

_'Maintenant que j'en suis sur, reste a savoir si il y a différent moyen pour apprendre a contrôler correctement son chakra...'_ Je sais que marcher sur les arbres et marcher sur l'eau est un bon moyen, mais vu la quantité de chakra que j'ai, je ne pense pas que je puisse réussir a pratiquer cette exercice bien longtemps...

_'Peut-être que Nii-San pourrais me donner un moyen plus simple pour augmenter petit a petit mon contrôle de chakra'_ Hochant la tête a mes penser, je me lève du canapé pour chercher Itachi qui ce trouve a l'entrée de la maison avec Shisui.

« ...Olution, laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir » Je me rapproche en marchant vers Itachi qui ce retourne, tout comme Sishui vers moi.

« Bonjour Shisui-Nii ! » Shisui ce rapproche de moi en me caressant la tête d'une manière bien différentes de celle de maman et Nii-San.

« Salut petit ange » Me dit-il en ricanant, d'aussi loin que je m'en rappel, il m'a toujours appeler ainsi a cause de ma couleur de cheveux.

Ne me prenant cette fois ci, pas au jeu de Shisui, je me tourne vers mon frère.

« Nii-San, est ce que tu pourrais me dire un moyen d'apprendre a contrôler mon chakra » Shishui me regarde avec un sourcil lever ce demandant la raison de mon envie soudaine de vouloir contrôler mon chakra, Itachi me souris en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Il regarde rapidement au sol pour y prendre une feuille et la poser sur son front, je regarde avec grande curiosité ce qu'il ce passe quand il enlevé ces doigts de feuille qui ne bouge toujours pas de son front.

« C'est l'exercice le plus facile pour commencer a contrôler son chakra » Prenant une feuille au sol, j'essaye de canaliser un de chakra sur mes doigts et mon front.

_****Ping****_

****Vous avait appris l'exercice {Contrôle de Chakra – Feuille}****

****{Contrôle de Chakra – Feuille} Niveau 1 {1/10} / {3 RC/Minute} / 0% CC****

****En canalisant du chakra sur votre front, la feuille déposer ne tombe pas.****

****Cette exercice vous permettra de mieux contrôler votre chakra.****

_'Donc canaliser du chakra sur mes doigts ne sert a rien, bon a savoir'_ Reprenant la feuille qui est part terre en recommençant l'exercice encore en encore sous l'œil amuser d'Itachi de Shisui, ce dernier ce rapproche de moi en prenant trois feuilles, les poses sur son front, et me regarde en tirant la langue.

« Tu a encore du chemin a faire petit ange ahaha ! » Regardant Shisui en voulant froncer des sourcils pour montrez mon mécontentement, mais ayant la 'Mentalité Gamer' qui m'en empêche, je lui souris en continuant l'exercice.

« Je sais que j'ai encore du chemin a faire, mais sa ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon maximum ! » Shisui fini par baisser la tête, deçu de voir que je ne rentre toujours pas dans son jeu.

« Tu est bien trop gentil petit ange ! Énerve toi un peu ! Tout ce que je demande ces un simple froncement de sourcil ! » Itachi tapote l'épaule a Shisui en soupirant, voir son meilleur ami essayer de mettre en colère son petit-frère est amusant a voir, surtout quand son petit-frère fini toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

Sans prêter attention a ce que Shisui et Itachi disent, je continu, tout en rentrant de nouveau dans la maison, l'exercice pour pouvoir mieux contrôler mon chakra.

« En est tu sur Shisui » Itachi a combattu de nombreuse fois et a fait fasse a de nombreux danger, grâce a tout cela, il y a très peu de chose qui peut lui faire peur, mais ce que viens de lui dire Shisui lui glace le sang.

« J'étais la au moment ou il en a parler Itachi... Si la rebellions commence, le village risque de ce transformer en un bain de sang » Voyant son ami perdu dans ces pensés, il lui tapote l'épaule en pointant avec son pouce la direction de la tour de Hokage, qui ce trouve non loin de la tour.

« Allons en parler au troisième Hokage, il sauras peut-être quoi faire » Itachi ne dit rien mais suis Shisui en direction de la tour, pendant le cours chemin qu'il on parcouru pour y arriver sa première pensé viens pour y faire apparaître deux personnes.

_'Mère... Otouto...'_

* * *

_'Maison Des Uchiha'_

« Hmmhmm... » Ma mère me regardant avec grande prudence, ne voulant pas que je me blesse pendant que je prépare le repas, chantonnant une petite chanson en clapant des mains avec joie quant elle vois que je me débrouille plutôt bien.

« Mon fils est un petit prodige de la cuisine ! Tu fera un très bon chef cuisinier mon fils ! » Je la regarde en souriant un peu, mes parents dans ma vie antérieur ne ma jamais donner de compliment quand je réussissais quelques chose.

_'Probablement du au niveau de difficulté qui était difficile' _Je ne détester pas mes parents de ma première vie, mais je ne l'ai aimer pas non plus, ils pensaient toujours que j'étais une erreur a partir du moment ou je leurs est montrez ma première note a l'école.

_'Comment des parents peuvent-ils ignore et négliger leurs enfant pour une note ? J'avais a peine 5 ans en plus !' _Sans prêter attention au nombre de point d'expérience gagner grâce a la cuisine et au bonus de 300% durant ce repas uniquement, je chantonne avec ma mère dont le sourire s'agrandit quand elle entend la même chanson.

_****Ping****_

****Vous avez gagnez x1 Niveau en {Cuisine}****

****Félicitation vous êtes passez au Rang D'adepte a la {Cuisine}****

**{Cuisine} Niveau 10 {0/465} / Rang {Adepte}**

****Santé et RC maximum augmente de 228 pendant 30 minutes****

_'Oooh ! 228 point en Santé et RC, il va falloir que je continu a monter mon niveau... Et que je prépare mon panier-repas dés demain quant je vais commencer a apprendre le nouveau jutsu que mon père va me donner'_ Déterminer a monter mon contrôle de chakra ainsi que le nouveau jutsu, je me retourne en sueur voyant ma mère continuer a chantonner les yeux fermer dansant dans la cuisine.

« Mon fils est un vrai cordon bleu, a moi les petit-enfants » De plus en plus de gouttes fini par tomber en entendant ce qu'elle viens de dire.

_'Il me faudrait rapidement un nouveau titre pour arrêter de bénéficier des +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau...'_ Comme indiquer dans le tutoriel, trop de CHA peut-être dangereux... Et avec pour mère, quelqu'un qui réclame déjà des petit-enfants...

_'J'espère juste que sa lui passera...'_ Terminant de préparer le repas, je prend une cuillerée de la sauce que je viens de terminer pour la faire goûter a ma mère... Qui me regarde en m'enlaçant après avoir avaler le contenu de la cuillère.

« Comment peut tu être meilleur que ta mère en cuisine alors que c'est la première fois que tu met les mains a une poêle ?! » Je la regarde en titillant la tête, je n'ai pas encore goûter, mais sa ne peut pas être aussi bon que sa... Si ?

Curieux, je reprend une cuillerée de la sauce pour y goûter... Le résultat est sans appel.

_'Comment cela peut-être aussi bon ?! Les ingrédients son les même, la préparation aussi, et pourtant le goût est bien meilleur... Est ce que c'est grâce a mon niveau de cuisine ? Ou grâce au rang d'adepte que je viens d'obtenir ?' _Ce que je viens de goûter et bien différent de la sauce que j'avais déjà préparer dans ma vie antérieur, le goût est le même... Mais... Il y a quelque chose en plus qui la rend meilleur.

« Mon fils est un génie de la cuisine ! C'est décider ! » Elle me regarde avec un sourire en continuant de m'enlacer « A partir de maintenant, tu fera la cuisine pour toute la petite famille Yoichi »

Au moment ou je souhaite montrais mon désaccord je m'arrête, repensant a touts l'expérience gagner en cuisinant _'La pratique me fait gagner plus d'expérience que la lecture... Et puis, si sa peut lui faire plaisir'_ Un grand sourire me viens au lèvre en pensant a la réaction que risque d'avoir Itachi et Fugaku quant ils sauront que c'est moi qui est préparer le repas.

« Si c'est ce que tu veut maman, pas de problème ! _'Même si je pense que laissez un enfant de 4 ans dans une cuisine est un peu dangereux, pas de problème !' _Disant la fin de ma phrase en tête ma mère me lâche enfin pour me montrez de nouveau un grand sourire.

« Mais je ne peut pas te laissez seul dans la cuisine, je t'appellerais quand ça sera l'heure de préparer le repas » Me demandant si elle lit dans mes penser, je hoche tout de même la tête, préparant les assiettes avec ma mère pour les poser sur la tables.

« A tables ! » Fugaku et Itachu arrive rapidement s'asseoir a la table.

Fukagu comment a prendre une bouché puis s'arrête de manger en regardant sa femme, Itachi en fait de même en regardant sa mère, le garçon et l'homme ne disent rien jusqu'à ce que Itachi finisse par briser le silence.

« Tu as changée quelque chose mère, c'est délicieux » Mikoto souris grandement en ce levant et ce rapprochant de moi, prenant un de mes bras pour le lever.

« Tout ce qu'il a sur la table est préparer par fils ici même » Itachi me regarde avec grande surprise tout comme Fugaku qui essaye de le masquer du mieux qui peut.

Itachi fini par reprendre une deuxième bouché avant de me regarder en me caressant la tête « Et moi qui croyez souffrir de tes premier plat, me voila aimer ce que tu viens de faire pour la première fois » Fugaku ne dit rien mais continu de manger un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Mikoto et moi-même commençons a rire du comportement de Fugaku et Itachi en profitant du repas préparer par mes soins.

* * *

**« DEMON ! »**

**« VIENS ICI QUE L'ON TERMINE CE QUE LE QUATRIÈME A COMMENCER ! »**

**« TU VA NOUS LE PAYER ! »**

Une jeune fille au cheveux d'or et au yeux bleue cristal âgé de 4 ans, cours le plus vite possible dans une allée essayant d'échapper a ces ravisseurs.

**« OU EST ELLE ? » **

« Tch, laissons la pour aujourd'hui, on finira par la retrouver dés demain » Tout les ravisseur/se ce mettent d'accord pour reporter leur 'chasse' a demain.

Le jeune fille ce trouvant dans l'allée ce met a pleurer en silence en murmurant juste quelques mots

« Pourquoi tout le monde me hait ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi... » Termine t-elle avant de tomber inconsciente, ce faisant rattraper par un homme âges qui la regarder tristement.

_'Minato, Kushina... Vous seriez tellement déçu de voir ce que fait subir le village a votre fille... Pardonner moi'_ Pense le vieille homme en disparaissant avec la jeune fille sans laissez de trace.

* * *

****Petite-note : voici pour le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !****

****Pour ce qui est du paring, j'avais pensez {Étrangement, me demander pas pourquoi} de donner a Naruko un petit coter Yandere {Rien de bien méchant hein ? Juste un petit coter possessif et terrifiant... Un peu comme sa mère en faites} très douce avec le protagoniste {La plupart du temps}, mais est très terrifiante a quelqu'un qui ce rapproche trop de lui, vous voyez le genre.****

****Cela ne reste qu'une idée pour le moment. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !****


	3. Chap2 : Premier Jutsu et Futur Inconnu

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'Tour Hokage – Soir'_

Un vieille homme étant assis derrière un très grand bureau rempli de paperasse, regarde très tristement sur sa gauche, voyant sur le sofa, une toute petite fille âgé de 4 ans, détester de tout le village, 'uniquement' battu car 2 ANBU arrive toujours a temps avant que les personnes faisant du mal a cette enfant fasse pire que 'juste' la battre, et humilier verbalement a chaque fois qu'elle travers n'importe quel parti du village.

Les enfants refuse de jouet avec elle, écoutant leurs parents disant de ne pas s'approcher de cette 'monstruosité'.

Le vieille homme ce tourne vers sa droite, regardant l'endroit ou ce trouve une photo de chaque Hokage.

Son regard toujours aussi triste ce porte sur celui du Quatrième _'Si seulement tu était encore la mon ami...'_ Prenant une grande bouffé de sa pipe, il ce lève en regardant par la fenêtre qui, lui permet de voir tout le village.

_'Si seulement quelqu'un pouvaient être la pour elle...'_ Il lève la tête, regardant le ciel avec une larme coulant de long de sa joue _'Je vous en prie, elle ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il lui arrive, quelqu'un qui pourrais devenir ami avec elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite'_ Ces penser sont disperser en entendant la porte toquer.

« Entré » La porte ouverte, 2 personne portant chacun un masque différent ce rapproche du vieille homme puis ce mettent a genoux devant lui.

« Hokage-Sama, nous avons réussi a localiser les personnes ayant chasser Naruko cette nuit » Le regard du vieille homme qui n'est autres que le troisième Hokage ce refroidi.

« Enlever vos masque, Kakashi, Obito » Les deux hommes s'exécute rapidement en enlevant leur masque, le troisième Hokage les regardent tristement en voyant les deux personnes ce trouvant devant lui ce tourne vers Naruko le poing serrer.

« J'enverrais d'ici peut Oiseaux pour qu'il puisse envoyer toutes ces personnes a Ibiki » Le troisième Hokage marche doucement vers son siège, puis si pose de manière extrêmement lourde.

« Hokage-Sama, si je peut me permettre... » Hokage reprend une bouffé de sa pipe puis y recrache une grande quantité de fumée.

« Impossible Obito, tu sais très bien que le conseil refusera sur le champ que toi ou Rin l'adopte » Les dents serrer et le poing ce serrant de plus en plus fort, Obito fini par ce calmer en voyant sur son épaule la main de son vieille ami et rival, Kakashi.

« Minato-sensei, n'aurait pas voulu que les choses ce passe ainsi » Le troisième Hokage ce relève en ce rapprochant de la petite fille, son regard toujours aussi triste, voyant que cette enfant qu'il considère comme sa petite-fille, a la peau sur les eau, quelque cicatrice sur le corps qui va finir par disparaître grâce au 'Démon' sceller en elle, mais les cicatrices venant du cœur, eux, ne peuvent pas ce refermer grâce au 'Démon'...

« Kakashi, Obito... » Le troisième commence a caresser la tête de Naruko « ... Ce que je vais vous demander n'est pas un ordre du troisième Hokage, mais une demande de la part d'un vieille homme qui veut que sa petite-fille trouve le bonheur » Kakashi et Obito sont pris de surprise par les paroles du troisième Hokage, il est très rare de voir 'Le Professeur' et 'Le dieu des Shinobi' montrez autant d'émotions.

« Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne la jugera pas pour ce que les autres pense d'elle, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut la soutenir dans les moments difficiles, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui tende la main a chaque moment de ça vie... » Le troisième Hokage ce retourne, Kakashi et Obito on les yeux grand ouvert en voyant leur Hokage s'incliner devant eux « Je vous prie, trouver une personne qui sois capable de l'aimer, de la protéger et de la chérir dans les moment ou je ne peut rien faire »

Kakashi baisse la tête, réfléchissant immédiatement a toutes les personnes qu'il connaît qui pourrait vouloir avoir Naruko comme ami, son regard continu de ce trouver au sol, sachant qu'il ne connaît personne qui pourrait s'amuser avec Naruko en permanence, ou même passez un peu de temps avec elle.

Obito pense exactement comme Kakashi, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne de son clan lui vienne a l'esprit, une personne bien différente des autres membres du clan Uchiha, un jeune garçon qui garde toujours le sourire même quant on essaye de l'agacer, un jeune garçon qu'il connaît que trop bien grâce a son petit-frère Shisui.

« Je... Pense pouvoir connaître quelqu'un » Kakashi et le troisième Hokage relève rapidement la tête pour que leur regard ce tourne vers Obito qui lui, a les yeux fermer « Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais mon petit-frère Shisui, m'en a dit beaucoup de bien » Si l'on pouvait voir sous le masque de Kakashi, on pourraient voir un grand sourire ce dessiner sur le visage.

Le troisième Hokage ce retourne vers Naruko qui continu de dormir « Peut tu nous en dire plus sur cette personne ? » Obito regarde le sol réfléchissant ce que lui disait son petit-frère en parlant de ce jeune garçon.

« Il s'appel Yoichi Uchiha, 4 ans, fils de Fugaku-Sama et Mikoto-Sama » Le troisième Hokage et Kakashi son légèrement surpris par cette découverte « Petit-frère de Itachi Uchiha, ou comme beaucoup aime l'appeler, le prodige » Dit-il avec un peu d'amertume, ce qui fait ricaner Kakashi, ce rappelant du bon vieux temps.

« Mais Yoichi est, d'après Shisui bien meilleur qu'Itachi dans tout ce qui est compréhension de technique et autres Art divers » Obito ce met la main au menton ce rappelant ce que lui a dit Shisui en fin de soirée « Il aurait compris l'exercice de contrôle de chakra avec la feuille sur le front a sa deuxième tentative, sans demander comment si prendre » Kakashi et le troisième Hokage sont, cette fois ci, sont réellement surpris, apprendre un exercice pour pouvoir contrôler son chakra part sois même n'est pas chose aisée pour un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, alors apprendre qu'un enfant de 4 ans puisse en seulement deux tentative réussir sans problèmes l'exercice et très surprenant.

« Il aurait aussi débloquer ces Sharingan » Obito souris en repenser a ce qu'il a entendu « Juste en disant a sa famille qu'il veut protéger ce qu'il lui sont chère » Le troisième Hokage ce retourne, regardant Naruko avec cette fois ci, un sourire sincère.

_'Un Prodige qui est capable de devenir aussi voir plus puissant que Madara mais avec le cœur et la bonté de Senju-Sama...' _« Malheureusement... Fugaku Uchiha refusera probablement que son fils soit ami avec Naruko » Dit Obito, le troisième Hokage ce relève en ce rapprochant de son siège, regardant une boule bleu poser sur son bureau.

« Sort-il souvent de l'endroit ou vivent ton clan Obito ? » Obito hoche la tête « Dans ce cas, Kakashi ira surveillé Naruko pendant que toi Obito surveillera Yoichi Uchiha, une fois sorti de la tribu Uchiha, je veut que vous trouviez un moyen pour qu'il ce rencontre » A ceci, Kakashi et Obito souris un peu, gardant leur tête baissez.

« Disposez ! » Kakashi et Obito disparaisse de la pièce, laissant le troisième Hokage dans ces pensées et Naruko dormant tranquillement sur le sofa.

_'Yoichi Uchiha... J'espère que tu sera apporter la lumière dont Naruko a besoin'_

* * *

_'Le Lendemain Matin'_

Me levant très rapidement de mon lit pour accourir dans la cuisine préparer mon repas pour la journée d'entraînement, je remarque sur la table un rouleau avec un petit bout de papier par dessus.

Curieux, je prend une chaise pour pouvoir récupérer le rouleau et bout de papier sur la table.

_Yoichi_

_Dans ce rouleau contient le jutsu Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu, maîtrise cette technique rapidement._

_Fukagu Uchiha, Chef du clan Uchiha._

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Apprenait Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu et monter le jusqu'au niveau 10**

**Temps limité : 72 Heures**

**Récompense si réussie :**

**+100% Gain d'expérience sur tout Jutsu Katon {Durée : 1 semaine}**

**x400 Ryo**

**x50 point d'expérience**

**Si échoué :**

**Aucune récompense et/ou malus**

**Acceptez vous la quête ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_'Il ne pourrais pas plutôt écrire, Papa, ou ton père'_ Appuyant sur 'Oui' en prenant le rouleau en l'accrochant a ma ceinture, je cours en direction de la cuisine, pour me faire arrêter en me voyant être soulever par mon frère.

« Et qu'est ce que tu croyais faire dans la cuisine tout seul Otouto ? » Je le regarde avec un petit sourire en lui pointant le rouleau qui est accrocher a ma ceinture.

« Père ma donner un rouleau pour m'expliquez comment apprendre un jutsu » Itachi regarde le rouleau en levant un sourcil en me reposant doucement au sol.

« Yoichi » Mikoto arrive avant que Itachi et le temps de prononcer ce qu'il voulait dire « Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit pour la cuisine » Je la regarde en souriant, faisant encore et toujours la différence entre ma mère actuelle et celle de ma vie antérieur.

« Désolé maman, mais je suis vraiment presser, j'ai plein de choses a faire aujourd'hui » Mikoto hoche la tête, comprenant en voyant le rouleau attacher a ma ceinture, que j'ai hâte d'apprendre mon premier jutsu.

« Très bien, mais n'oublie pas, tu rentre avant que le soleil ce couche, compris ? » Hochant la tête a la question de ma mère, j'accoure a la cuisine, laissant derrière moi Itachi et Mikoto soupirant de me voir avoir autant d'énergie dés le matin, mais souriant de me voir sourire.

* * *

_'Non loin de la tribu Uchiha, Lac'_

« Voyons... » déposant rapidement mon sac de nourriture au sol, pour pouvoir ouvrir le rouleau contenant les indication pour réaliser le jutsu

_'Serpent - Chèvre - Singe - Cochon - Cheval – Tigre'_

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez d'apprendre la compétence passive {Signe}**

**Vous venez d'apprendre la compétence {Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu}**

**{Signe} Niveau 1 {0/25}**

**Vous mettez 1.5 secondes pour faire un signes**

**{Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu} Niveau 1 {0/100} / 25 RC par utilisation**

**Vous créer une énorme boule de feu que vous projeter en face de vous.**

_'Bon sang, sa en fait du RC dépenser par boule de feu envoyer !' _Produisant doucement les signe indiquer sur le rouleau je prend une grande inspiration.

_'**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu !**' _Une boule d'environ cinq mètre de largeur et longueur ce forme et part en direction du lac.

**{Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu} Niveau 1 {5/100} / 25 RC par utilisation**

**Vous créer une énorme boule de feu que vous projeter en face de vous.**

_'Seulement 5 point d'expérience a chaque utilisation... sa risques d'être longs pour arriver au niveau 10, mais pas impossible !' _Déterminer a réussir ma quête, j'alterne entre enchaîner les boule de feu, méditation, exercice de contrôle de chakra, méditation, boule de feu et ainsi de suite pour augmenter plus rapidement mon contrôle de chakra ainsi que mon niveau de la technique Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu.

* * *

Obito regarde le jeune garçon au cheveux blanc ahurie, ce jeune Uchiha viens en une seul tentative de réussir a lancer une parfaite boule de feu, mais remarque aussi avec son Sharingan, qu'a chaque lancer de boule de feu son chakra diminue très rapidement.

_'On dirais bien qu'il a un très mauvais contrôle du coter de son chakra' _Kakashi apparaît auprès de son ami avec son masque d'ANBU.

« Naruko arrive dans cette direction, espérons juste que tout ce passe pour le mieux » Hochant la tête, les deux adulte s'assoie sur une branche regardant Yoichi s'entraîner et attendant la jeune fille arriver.

* * *

Commençant a manger avec le sourire en voyant que la nourriture m'octroie plus de chakra, je me relève pour pratiquer de nouveau la technique Katon.

_'Groooow' _Me retournant, j'aperçois une jeune fille qui regarde le sol en avançant doucement, suivant le chemin principal.

_'Cette fille... Elle ressemble beaucoup a Naruto quand il utilise le Oiroke no jutsu mais en plus jeune' _Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant sur ces joue des marques faisant pensant a des moustaches de félin.

_'Observe'_

****Titre : Paria {-300% Gain Réputation dans le village de Konoha}****

****Nom : Naruko Uzumaki****

****Niveau : 1 {0/20}****

****Santé : 15/15 {3.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 3000/3000 {Bloquer}****

****CC : 0%****

****FOR : 1****

****END : 10****

****INT: 3****

****DEX : 4****

****CHA : 6****

****Malus : Malnutrition {Le chakra dépenser et doublé, les dégât reçu sont doubler}****

****Réputation : 0 {Neutre}.****

_'Naru...ko ? Naruko ?!' _Je la regarde, les yeux toujours aussi grosse qu'une assiette, me demandant qui est cette Naruko.

_'Paria... RC ridiculement élever pour quelqu'un de 4 ans... Naruto... Est une fille ?'_ Continuant de regarder ces stats, je remarque le malus qui apparaît tout en bas de son menu 'Personnage'

En me rapprochant d'elle, je remarque que ces vêtements sont légèrement abîmés, ces yeux montre énormément de tristesse et ces mains sur le ventre montre qu'elle doit réellement être affamé.

« Ichiraku et fermer pendant une semaine... Comment est ce que je vais faire... » Entendant les paroles de Naru...ko, mais surtout le ton qu'elle utilise, je comprend rapidement qu'elle ne doit plus avoir de quoi ce nourrir chez elle, ou les moyen d'acheter de la nourriture.

« Et Jiji qui est occuper... J'espère juste que les villageois ne me ferons pas de mal aujourd'hui... » Je m'arrête brusquement en entendant ceci.

_'Du mal ?'_ Dans l'animé, tout le monde l'ignore, ou le bouscule dans le pire des cas, mais faire du mal...

_'Et a une petite fille ?!'_

**La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche de vous mettre en colère**

_'Je voulais commencer a me faire ami avec... elle dés mon entrée a l'académie... mais en vu des circonstance'_ Cette personne la... Est bien différente du Naruto de l'animé que je connais, il montrer toujours un sourire quant il ce balader dans le village, faisait des bêtises, ou n'arrêter pas de montrez sa bonne humeur.

Décider, je cours en direction de mon sac et me tourne vers la jeune blonde.

« Héé ! Toi la bas, celle au cheveux magnifique ! » Naruko continu de marcher la tête baisser, les main sur le ventre.

« Héé j'ai dit ! » Naruko relève doucement la tête, puis ce vois être surprise en voyant un jeune garçon au cheveux blanc lui faisant signe de s'approcher de lui.

Naruko méfiante mais curieuse, ce rapproche doucement de moi, arriver a mes coter, elle me regarde timidement.

« Qu-qu'est ce qu'il y a -ttebane ? » La regardant avec un plus grand sourire en entendant son tic verbal, je lui pointe du doigt son ventre.

« Je t'ai vus au loin te tenir le ventre, tout va bien ? Tu n'est pas malade ? » Naruko me regarde de nouveau surprise, seul son Jiji et les personnes tenant le magasin de ramen s'inquiète pour elle.

_'Grooooow'_ Naruko baisse la tête en rougissant, entendant son estomac grogner, en relevant doucement la tête, elle s'attend a ce que le jeune garçon ce moque d'elle, mais est pour la troisième fois surprise de le voir fouiller dans le sac.

Sortant une grande serviette ainsi qu'un grand nombre de sandwich, je regarde Naruko qui bave un peu en les voyant.

« Assis toi et mange a ta faim » Naruko s'assoie hésitante et prend doucement un sandwich en le mettant dans la bouche, prenant une boucher de ce dernier, ces yeux scintille.

« OOOH ! C'est délicieux -ttebane ! » Dévorant les sandwich rapidement, a mon grand amusement, elle s'arrête en me regardant avec grande inquiétude.

« D-désolé d-de tout m-manger comme ça... » Je secoue la tête en sortant de nouveau d'autre sandwich un peu plus gros.

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'en ai encore plein d'autre dans mon sac, comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure, mange a ta faim » Naruko me souris grandement en hochant la tête.

**Votre réputation avec Naruko a augmenter de 100**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 40**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 40**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 40**

_**Ping**_

**Félicitation Naruko {Vous apprécie}**

_'Elle doit réellement ce sentir seul pour que je puisse gagner autant de réputation avec elle pour si peu... Et pourquoi j'ai gagner de la réputation avec des points d'interrogations ?'_ Me concentrant de nouveau sur Naruko, je la vois continuer de manger avec un grand sourire me rend un peu plus heureux.

_'Mais ce n'est pas juste avec sa qu'elle va continuer a être heureuse...'_ Naruko fini le dernier sandwich qu'elle avait dans la main en ce tapotant doucement le ventre avec son autre mains.

« Aah, c'était délicieux, pas aussi bon que Ichiraku, mais délicieux quand même » Me regardant avec cette fois ci un grand sourire, elle me tend la main « Je m'appel Naruko Uzumaki -ttebane »

« Yoichi Uchiha » Lui serrant la main, elle fini par ce relever en regardant le lac.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici Yoichi-Kun ? » Je la regarde rapidement avec un petit sourire voyant que tout comme le Naruto que je connais, elle peut rapidement ce faire des amis quant on lui laisse sa chance.

« Je pratiquer une technique que mon père ma donner dans ce rouleau » Naruko regarde le rouleau avec ces yeux scintillant, puis est légèrement surprise en me voyant lui tendre le rouleau des mains.

« Tu... Me laisse regarder ce qu'il y a dans le rouleau ? » Je hisse les épaules en lui prenant la main et lui posant le rouleau dessus.

« J'ai déjà appris la technique dont parle le rouleau, tu peut toujours essayer de l'apprendre a ton tour, mais garde sa pour toi, cette technique est sensé être une technique de mon clan »

_**Ping**_

**Votre réputation avec Naruko a augmenter de 20**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 30**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 30**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 30**

**Félicitation ? {Vous apprécie}**

**Félicitation ? {Vous apprécie}**

**Félicitation ? {Vous apprécie}**

_'Non franchement, qu'est ce que c'est que tout c'est points d'interrogations ?' _Naruko regarde le rouleau pour y voir différent signe a réaliser avec les mains.

Elle fait les signes indiquer et prend une grande inspiration.

« **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ! **» Elle souffle du mieux qu'elle peut, mais pas une once de flamme sort de sa bouche, reprenant doucement sont souffle, elle me regarde un peu déçu.

« J-je suppose que je n'ai pas réussi -ttebane... » Me mettant la main au menton, je la regarde intensément, ce qui terrifie un peu Naruko, remarquant cela, j'arrête rapidement de la regarder en me mettant une main derrière la tête.

« Désolé Naruko-Chan, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je me demander juste si tu avait déjà débloquer ton chakra » Naruko titille sa tête sur le coter, ce qui me donne sa réponse.

« Si tu n'a pas débloquer ton chakra, tu ne peut pas utiliser de Ninjutsu » Choquer et terrifier a ce qu'elle viens d'entendre, elle pose ces mains sur mes épaules en me secouant.

« Comment est ce que je fait pour débloquer mon chakra Yoichi-Kun, Dit le moi ! Dit le moi ! Dit le moi ! » J'essaye avec grande difficulté de me libérer de la.

Après quelques instant pour reprendre mon équilibre et mon souffle, je la regarde avec un grand sourire « Je vais te montrez comment faire Naruko-Chan, tout d'abord, met toi comme ceci » Je me met en position de méditation « Ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans ta tête »

Je garde les yeux ouvert « Quand tu trouvera une lueur de couleur bleu, dit le moi tout en gardant a l'esprit de faire le vide dans ta tête »

Après quelque minutes, elle fini par rouvrir les yeux, l'air abattu « Je n'ai rien trouver -ttebane » Lui tapotant l'épaule avec un grand sourire, qu'elle me retourne mais moins grand que le miens.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rare quand quelqu'un réussi a trouver du premier coup, recommence, je suis sur que cette fois ci, tu y arrivera ! » Hochant la tête avec détermination, Naruko referme les yeux, le visage plat.

Quelque minutes passe de nouveau « J'ai trouver Yoichi-Kun... Mais... Il y a aussi une lueur rouge » Je lève un sourcil a ce que je viens d'entendre, tandis que au loin les deux ANBU tremble un peu en entendant ceci et un vieille homme devant sa boule de cristal bleu hésite a demander au deux ANBU d'arrêter Naruko de rechercher son chakra.

_'Sûrement Kyuubi'_ Je continu de regarder Naruko qui attend probablement que je lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire « Ne te soucis pas de cette lueur rouge, concentre toi sur la bleu et avance vers elle, une fois a porter de main, attrape la » Naruko hoche doucement la tête, je la regarde attendant un petit instant, puis une énorme quantité de chakra ce dégage d'elle pendant deux bonne secondes.

_'Je vais finir par regretter de ne pas avoir choisi d'être un Uzumaki...'_ Tapotant la tête a Naruko qui lève ces yeux pour me voir avec un grand sourire, elle ce relève un peu excité.

« J'ai réussie -ttebane ? » Je hoche la tête, Naruko me saute dans les bras en me remerciant plusieurs fois avant de prendre rapidement le rouleau qu'elle lit de nouveau.

« Cette fois ci, je vais y arriver... **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ! **» Une minuscule petite flamme sort de la bouche de Naruko qui saute de joie en voyant qu'elle viens de réussir.

« Tu as vue ? Tu as vue ?! J'ai réussi -ttebane ! » Je rigole en la voyant autant joyeuse, les 2 personnes assis sur une branches regarde la scène avec un grand sourire, mais la personne la plus heureuse ce trouve sur un siège a regarder sa boule de cristal bleu, voir Naruko heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, rend le vieille homme comblé.

_'Il lui a même appris a débloquer son chakra et lui a laisser apprendre un jutsu de son propre clan... Mais surtout, ce sourire... Ce garçon... Est un cadeau du ciel' _

Continuant a sauter de joie, Naruko en pointant un doigt vers moi « A toi Yoichi-Kun » La regardant avec un sourcil lever avant de hisser des épaules, je fait les différents signe pour y lancer le jutsu.

_' **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**' _une boule de feu de la même taille que la première quant j'ai essayer d'utiliser ce jutsu ce trouve au dessus du lac.

Une fois le jutsu terminer je me retourne vers Naruko qui me regarde avec un grand 'O' former avec sa bouche « S'était incroyable ! Tu pense que je peut faire quelque chose de la même taille si je m'entraîne suffisamment ? »

_'Tu pourrais probablement faire une boule dix fois plus grosse que la mienne vu la quantité de chakra que tu as'_ Je hoche la tête avec un sourire avant de prendre une pose dite de 'professeur' avec une main sur la hanche et une main lever avec l'index pointer vers le ciel.

« Fait toutefois très attention en t'entraînant Naruko-Chan, tu ne veut pas détruire le village avec ce jutsu quand même » Rigolant en m'entendant mais hochant tout de même la tête a ce que je dit, je sort rapidement un papier et de quoi écrire dessus pour recopier ce qu'il y a sur le rouleau.

« Tiens » Dit-je en tendant le papier a Naruko « Je ne pense pas que tu te souvienne aussi rapidement des signes a réaliser pour ce jutsu, tout ce trouve ici si tu oublie un signe en particulier » Naruko récupère le bout de papier avec un petit sourire, elle relève la tête pour me voir repartir.

Je me fait arrêter en route en ressentant quelque chose qui me tire la manche, me retournant je constate Naruko qui me regarde avec quelque larmes au yeux.

« Y-Yoichi-Kun... » Je la regarde tristement, sachant ce qu'elle pense actuellement.

_'Elle doit avoir peur de ne plus me revoir...' _La voyant toujours en larme, je me met la main au menton, hésitant un peu en voyant le ciel ce coucher.

_'Je risque d'inquiéter ma mère...'_

_**Ping**_

**Choix !**

**{Promettre a Naruko de la raccompagner chez elle a partir de maintenant}**

**Récompense si ce choix est pris :**

**Titre : Ami du 'démon' : {+100% Gain réputation Naruko, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? mais -100% Gain réputation village}**

**Naruko vous adorera**

**Fugaku et une grande partie du clan Uchiha vous apprécierons pas**

**OU**

**{Refuser de raccompagnez Naruko chez elle et rentrée a la maison}**

**Récompense si ce choix est pris :**

**Vous gagnez 40 points de réputation envers Fukagu et une grande partie du clan Uchiha **

**Naruko croira que sa journée avec vous n'a était qu'un rêve**

**Vous perdez 50 points envers ?, ?, ?**

_'Il y a même un système de choix... hum...'_ Sans même réfléchir, j'appuie sur le premier choix puis prend la main a Naruko qui me regarde toujours en larme.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? » Les yeux de Naruko scintille de nouveau en entendant ces mots, comme si ils étaient magique.

« S'il te plaît -ttebane » Dit-elle en laissant comprendre qu'elle attendez cette réponse de ma part.

_**Ping**_

**Votre réputation avec Naruko a augmenter de 100**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 50**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 50**

**Votre réputation avec ? a augmenter de 50**

**Félicitation Naruko {Vous adore}**

* * *

Arriver au centre-ville du village, un très grand nombre de villageois regarde Naruko avec haine, et certain me regarde curieusement, m'arrêtant en plein milieu du centre-ville, je me retourne vers Naruko avec un main poser a l'arrière de ma tête.

« Je tes emmener jusqu'ici Naruko mais je ne sais pas vraiment ou tu habite ahah ! » Naruko me regarde un peu surprise, voyant clairement les regard reçu de la par des villageois, mais vois que Yoichi ne s'en rend pas compte... Ou les ignores.

« S-Suis moi » Prenant les devants mais tenant toujours ma mains avec fermeté, elle avance doucement vers certaine allée, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne nous arrête en route.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ichi dékon ? » Un villageois complètement ivre avec une bouteille en verre briser ce rapproche de nous avec deux autre villageois dans le même état.

Naruko recule un peu en tremblant, sa main me lâchant un petit peu.

Je serre ma main a la sienne, en la mettant doucement derrière moi, ce qui a l'air de la rassurer un petit peu, voyant qu'elle tremble toujours mais un peu moins.

« Qui est chu choi ?! Un ani du chémon ? » Je recule de quelques pas, réfléchissant a comment mis prendre.

_'Je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine du taijutsu, le seul ninjutsu que je peut utiliser risque de les tuer... La seul compétence que j'ai pourrais les effrayer... Et avec un peu de chance les faire fuir'_

Dégagent directement du K.I sur les civiles ivres, ces dernières tremble un peu en me regardant _'Parfait, sa a l'air de marchez'_

« Partez maintenant, sinon... » Mes Sharingan activé, mais ne pouvant pas froncer les sourcils a cause de la 'Mentalité de Gamer', mais reste tout de même terrifiant pour des civil en voyant mes Sharingan activé et mon visage montrant que je reste très calme a la situation.

« ...Je vais faire quelque chose que vous n'oublierais jamais de votre vie » Les villageois fuis rapidement... Mais pas grâce a mon K.I et mon Sharingan activés.

Tournant la tête pour voir si Naruko va bien , je vois juste a ces coter, deux homme portant des masques, ne perdant pas un instant, je prend Naruko par la main, la mettant rapidement derrière moi, dégagent, tout comme pour les villageois, mon K.I et garde mes Sharingan activé, ce qui surprend un peu les deux hommes masqué de voir un enfant de son âge pourvoir dégager du K.I.

Mais souris sans que les deux jeune enfant sans rendent compte en voyant le garçon au cheveuxblanc être aussi protecteur envers la jeune blonde.

« Que voulez vous ? » Naruko regarde par dessus mon épaule avant de sourire un petit peu en ce mettant a mes coter.

« Je les connais Yoichi-Kun » Je désactive mes Sharingan en entendant ce qu'elle viens me de dire en regardant les deux homme ce trouvant devant nous.

_'Observe'_

****Titre : Commandant ANBU {+150% Gain réputation dans le village de Konoha}****

****Nom : Kakashi Hatake****

****Niveau : ?****

****Santé : ?****

****RC : ?****

****CC : ?****

****FOR : ?****

****END : ?****

****INT: ?****

****DEX : ?****

****CHA : ?****

****Réputation : 120 {Vous apprécie } ********si inviter dans votre partie {+50% Gain Réputation, +50% Travail d'équipe, +50% Gain d'expérience}****

****Titre : Mari dévouer {+200% Gain réputation a sa compagne}****

****Nom : Obito Uchiha****

****Niveau : ?****

****Santé : ?****

****RC : ?****

****CC : ?****

****FOR : ?****

****END : ?****

****INT: ?****

****DEX : ?****

****CHA : ?****

****Réputation : 120 {Vous apprécie } ********si inviter dans votre partie {+50% Gain Réputation, +50% Travail d'équipe, +50% Gain d'expérience}****

_'O-O-Obito...' _Qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? Ce masque... Un ANBU ? Mais pourquoi ? Si il est encore a Konoha... Qu'est ce qui m'attend réellement dans le futur...

Réfléchissant rapidement a ce qui ce passe, je prend une grande inspiration.

_'Une chose est sur, Naruko contient Kyuubi, donc Minato et Kushina sont probablement décédé... Mais si Obito et encore la... Cela veut dire que Rin est encore en vie ? Et qui aurais attaquer Konoha au moment de la naissance de Naruko ?'_ Naruko me regarde quelque peut inquiète en me voyant regarder 'Aigle' pendant quelques secondes.

« Il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas Yoichi-Kun ? » Reprenant mes esprit en me tournant vers Naruko, je secoue rapidement ma tête en lui souriant.

« Je peut leur faire confiance pour te ramener chez toi en toutes sécurité ? » Elle hoche la tête en ce rapproche de 'Chien' et 'Aigle', ce retourne rapidement vers moi en me montrant son plus beau sourire.

« J'espère... Que l'on pourra rejouer et s'entraîner ensemble Yoichi-Kun » Ce sourire... Malgré la beauté de ce sourire, il montre aussi a quel point elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit la pour elle... Quelqu'un qui soit la pour l'épauler.

« Pourquoi ne pas ce retrouver devant le lac demain matin ? » Naruko souris grandement en hochant rapidement la tête a ma question, 'Chien' disparaît avec Naruko, laissant 'Aigle' et moi, seul, dans cette allée.

« Eum... Il est possible que vous fassiez la même chose que votre ami pour que je puisse rentrez rapidement a la maison ? » Sous son masque Obito ce rapproche de moi avec un petit sourire, me grattant la tête, je me met a ricaner un peu « Elle ma demander de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil mais... Certain événements on voulu que je ne puisse pas arriver a l'heure »

Le sourire d'Obito s'agrandi en mettant une main sur l'épaule avant de disparaître et de réapparaître quelques secondes après devant la maison sous un tourbillon noir.

_'Il maîtrise donc le __Kamui__...' _Gardant ceci en tête, je me retourne le remerciant de m'avoir amener rapidement a la maison.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, plusieurs goutte tombe le long de mon visage en voyant ma mère avec ces Sharingan activer me regarde avec un sourire BIEN étrange.

« Bonsoir Yoichi » Je me rapproche de ma mère en l'enlaçant, espérant que cette technique puisse me permettre de fuir la furie de ma _douce_ et très _gentil_ maman.

« B-bonsoir maman, tu viens avec moi ? Je vais préparer le repas de ce pas ! » Faisant deux pas vers la cuisine mais m'arrêtant aprés ressentir une main poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne doucement pour voir ma mère continuer de me sourire... Et ce sourire et très effrayant.

« Pourquoi ne pas d'abord discuter dans le salon Yoichi, entre mère et fils hmm? » Même si la 'Mentalité de Gamer' m'empêche d'avoir peur, je suis persuadé que ce qui va passez risque de m'effrayer...

* * *

_'Appartement de Naruko'_

« Merci Chien » Chien lui tapote la tête avant de disparaître, et réapparaître dans l'appartement de la jeune blonde, voulant être sur que personne ne vienne lui faire de mal cette nuit.

Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, qui est remplie de pot de ramen instantanée au sol, ainsi de quelque sac poubelle, elle réussi, en prenant appuie a certain recoin de la pièce ou il y a rien au sol, arriver jusqu'à son lit.

S'allongeant dessus, elle regarde le plafond pendant sans rien dire, puis un grand sourire lui viens au visage.

« Quelqu'un... Il y a quelqu'un de mon âge qui veut jouet avec moi et m'apprend même ce qu'il sait... » Naruko regarde toujours le plafond, le sourire de plus en plus large en repensant a sa journée avec le jeune garçon au cheveux blanc.

« Il m'a donner a manger, il m'a appris a utiliser mon chakra, il m'a appris une technique de feu, il... » Elle prend son oreiller en l'enlaçant « Il ma protéger des gens qui mon traiter de démon... »

Naruko relève sa main, la mettant en face de son visage, la même main que le jeune Uchiha a pris avec fermeté, pour la protéger, pour qu'elle ce sente rassurer.

« J'ai hâte... de le revoir... » Chien ayant entendu le monologue de la jeune fille, eu un petit sourire la voyant s'endormir, mais repris rapidement son visage sérieux en entendant la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir.

'Je suppose qu'il est temps de ce remettre au travail...' Dit 'Chien', tuant sans que Naruko le sache, six civil ayant essayer de la blesser cette nuit.

* * *

« Donc... 'Une' amie ? » Je hoche rapidement la tête en voyant que mère a toujours ces Sharingan d'activer, Itachi est sur le coter et ricane un peu de la situation, tandis que mon père et sur le sofa, lisant le contenu d'un rouleau.

« Est cette 'amie a t-elle un nom ? » Je regarde du coin de l'œil sans que ma mère et Itachi ne s'en aperçoive, me rappelant très bien des conséquences du choix que j'ai fait.

« Elle s'appelle Naruko Uzumaki » Itachi me regarde les yeux grand ouvert, de même que ma mère qui murmure sans que personne entende avec un petit sourire le mot 'Kushina'.

Je vois mon père ce lever en venant dans notre direction avec ces Sharingan activés.

_'Et c'est parti...'_ « Yoichi, ne t'approche plus de cette chose »

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche de vous mettre en colère****

Je regarde mon père de manière très calme, même si grâce a la 'Mentalité de Gamer' ma colère disparaît immédiatement, au font de moi, j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

« Une chose ? En quoi Naruko est une chose ? Elle est très gentil, et je lui est promis de jouet avec elle demain » Fugaku ce rapproche de moi avec ces Sharingan tournoyant très rapidement de gauche a droite.

« Cette chose n'a pas besoin d'ami, elle a juste besoin de mourir » Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes Sharingan s'active en regardant Fugaku « Qu'est ce que tu crois faire Yoichi » Me dit-il en dégageant énormément de K.I directement sur moi.

****Danger Détecter !****

****Danger Détecter !****

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être effrayer****

Continuant de le regarder de la même manière sans montrez la moindre peur sur le visage, Fugaku commence a sortir de la cuisine.

« Père... » Dit-je avec mes Sharingan toujours activé et mon visage toujours aussi calme « Naruko est devenu quelqu'un de précieux a mes yeux, je la protégerais coûte que coûte » Fugaku ce retourne et ce rapproche de nouveau de moi avec ces Sharingan désactiver.

« ... Cette chose » Mes Sharingan commence a tournoyer violemment « ne t'apporte rien n'y a toi, n'y au clan Uchiha, ne lui adresse plus la parole, ne la revois plus, je te donne une semaine pour faire cela Yoichi, sinon... » Fugaku regarde sa femme et son aîné qui lui succédera, étant sur qu'il fera un excellent chef de clan, sa femme et encore suffisamment jeune pour avoir encore des enfants...

« Je te banni du clan »

* * *

****GRANDE NOTE A LIRE SI VOUS SUIVEZ MES FF : Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette FF, je suis dessus depuis déjà un petit moment et je pense mis focaliser pendant un bon moment.****

****Après avoir réfléchis un petit peu au différentes FF que j'ai écrite, je pense {J'hésite encore a le faire} suprimer toute les autre FF sauf celle si ****

****ATTENTION, cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne reverez plus les autres, juste que je préfère me concentrez sur une seul FF et une fois terminez passez a une suivante.****

****Alors vous me direz pourquoi supprimez les autres pour les remettre en lignes plus tard ? Très simple, les histoire seront les même, mais l'écriture sera différente.****

****Comme certain a du s'en rendre compte avec cette FF {Si vous suivez mes autre FF} ma manière d'écrire a un peu changer.****

****J'écrivais souvent le bon vieux {Dit-je} ou {Je dit} ou encore {Dit-il} et {Il dit}, sans vraiment écrire ce qui ce passe vraiment derrière, par exemple :****

****« Salut ça va ? » Je dit, l'autre me regarde « Ouais et toi ? » Dit-il ****

****Etc... Personnellement, je pense que sa gâche la lecture.****

****Etant donner que j'hésite encore, je vais me donner une semaine pour réfléchir de nouveau a tout ceci, votre avis est le très bienvenue.****

****En bref :****

****-Sois je supprime toutes les autres FF que je remettrais en ligne, réécrit en 'mieux' {de mon point de vue du moins} mais pas avant d'avoir fini cette FF {En gros une fois que je commence une FF, j'en referais pas d'autre temps que cette dernière sera terminer}****

****Ou****

****-Sois je garde les FF en ligne et reprend directement mon type d'écriture par dessus {Ce qui, pour moi reste étrange}.****

****POUR INFO : sur la réécriture, certaine FF sera bien plus long a lire que maintenant {DBZ par ex, si je devait refaire l'écriture, je prendrais le temps d'écrire ce qui c'est passez durant sa jeunesse, les étapes qu'il a du traverser pour devenir aussi puissant, etc...}****

****COMME DIT PLUS HAUT, VOTRE AVIS EST LE BIENVENUE, VOUS POUVEZ L'ECRIRE EN REVIEWS OU EN MESSAGE PRIVE, A VOUS DE VOIR.****


	4. Chap3 : Bannissement et Au Travaille !

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

« Tu sera banni du clan » Ma mère et mon frère regarde leur mari/père avec rage en entendant cela.

« Tu compte bannir mon bébé juste parce qu'il est ami avec cette petite fille ?! » Fugaku soupir en croisant les bras, regardant sa femme et son aîné, mais m'ignorant totalement.

**Votre réputation avec Fugaku a diminuer de 200**

**Félicitation Fugaku {Ne vous aime pas}**

Je regarde mon père... Du moins, je pense, étant donner le nombre de point perdu.

_'Est ce qu'il est en train de penser que sa femme et en colère a cause de moi ?'_ Fugaku me regarde rapidement en y dégageant du K.I

****Danger Détecter !****

_**Ping**_

****{Détection de Danger} Niveau 8 {0/590}****

****Vous permet de détecter les piège et autre danger a une distance de 40 Mètres de votre position****

Son regard ce retourne rapidement vers ma mère qui dégage elle même du K.I directement a son mari.

Itachi ce met a mes cotés sans rien dire, mais est prêt a attaquer son père si il essaye de faire quoi que ce soit a son frère.

Quand a moi... Je regarde Fugaku d'un air idiot _'Il me sembler qu'il était plus... Docile dans l'animé'_ Je hisse doucement les épaules, Fugaku me regarde de nouveau, ayant vu le mouvement que je viens d'effectuer.

_'Si il croit que cela me dérange d'être banni du clan... J'ai choisi d'être Uchiha pour les bonus apporter ainsi que les Sharingan, pas pour dire avec fierté que j'en suis un' _Mikoto regarde son fils, terrifier par ce qu'il va dire, depuis qu'il a débloquer ces Sharingan, il a bien fait comprendre a toutes sa famille que ce qui l'anime pour devenir plus fort, ce n'était pas juste pour être considérer comme le meilleur, non, mais pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui lui son chère.

Mikoto sait très bien le choix que risque de faire son bébé, même si sont choix pour devenir plus puissant est différents des autres Uchiha, il reste toujours un Uchiha, rien ne peut l'arrêter dans ce qu'il veut faire, et si quelqu'un ose ce mettre en travers de ça route... Il n'hésitera pas a s'en débarrasser pour poursuivre son désire le plus chère.

En l'occurrence son fils refuse de briser son amitié avec la fille de sa défunte meilleure amie, car C'EST ce qu'il l'anime, C'EST sa raison d'être en tant que Uchiha a partir du moment ou ces Sharingan ce son activés.

Aider, aimé et protéger ceux qu'il lui son chère.

Pendant que tout le monde a le regard tourné vers moi pour attendre ma réponse, ils remarque quelque chose d'étrange en voyant le jeune garçon restez figer le regard poser a l'avant, pour Fugaku et Itachi, il est normal de penser qu'il réfléchi a sa décision.

Mikoto elle, y voit autre chose... Même si son fils n'ai jamais montrez de tristesse et de colère, elle peut voir dans les yeux de son fils, qu'il est actuellement désemparé.

« Non... » Est le seul mots qui me viens a la bouche en voyant ce qui viens de s'afficher.

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

_**Ping**_

**Choix Difficile {10 secondes pour choisir}!**

**{Acceptez de ne plus revoir Naruko}**

**Récompence si ce choix est pris :**

**Titre : Fils a son père : {+100% Gain réputation avec Fugaku, -100% Gain réputation avec Kakashi, Obito et ?}**

**Vous gagnez 220 points de réputation envers Fugaku.**

**Pendant le massacre du clan, vous aurez le temps de sauvez Mikoto.**

**Mais :**

**Kakashi, Obito et ? vous détesterons.**

**Naruko ce fera battre par les civil a l'endroit ou elle vous attendez, et finira par ce faire tuer sous les coup de ces agresseurs.**

**OU**

**{Allez revoir Naruko}**

**? vous considérera comme son petit-fils.**

**Kakashi et Obito vous considérera comme un petit-frère.**

**Naruko sera protéger grâce a votre présence et proche du stade {Amoureux(se)}, possibilité d'entretenir une {Relation Amoureuse} uniquement une fois entrée a l'académie.**

**Mais :**

**Fugaku vous banni du clan {Possibilité de rentrez dans la tribu quand vous voulez mais perdez 10 point de réputation avec tout les membres du clan Uchiha a chaque entrez, sauf pour, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui et Obito}**

**Vous perdez votre nom de clan {Vous gardez toutefois les bonus et le dojutsu de ce dernier}**

**Vous aurez uniquement accès a la librairie de jutsu de votre clan après le massacre.**

**Pendant le massacre du clan, vous n'aurez pas le temps de sauvez Mikoto.**

**{Naruto Shippuden OST III - My Mother and My Father (HQ) de Markie S}**

**10 secondes.**

Je relis une deuxième fois le choix a faire, ne croyant pas ce que je vois.

**9 secondes.**

Grinçant des dents mais montrant au yeux de ma famille mon visage toujours calme, je termine de lire pour la deuxième fois le choix qui mes donner de faire.

**8 secondes.**

Je me tourne vers ma mère qui me regarde avec grande inquiétude, voyant que quelque chose ne va pas avec son fils.

« Yoichi ? »

**7 secondes.**

_'Ce n'est pas juste...' _Je serre le poing gauche et les dent très fort en continuant de regarder ma mère.

**6 secondes.**

_'Quand je penser pouvoir enfin avoir une famille , quand je pensez pouvoir avoir quelqu'un que je peut enfin réellement appelé maman'_

**5 secondes.**

_'On me dit maintenant que je dois sacrifier la seule personne qui peut apporter la paix dans le monde en étant la réincarnation d'Asura pour sauvé une des seul personne a qui je tiens vraiment ?!'_

**4 secondes.**

_'Pourquoi me donner un tel choix ?! Il n'y a t-il pas une autre possibilité ?! Un autres moyen ?!'_

**3 secondes.**

_'J'ai toujours voulu une mère comme elle ! Pourquoi me dire que je dois la sacrifier pour sauvez Naruko, il doit y avoir un moyen !'_

**2 secondes.**

Mikoto souris en voyant son fils « Peut importe ton choix Yoichi, tu sera toujours mon précieux petit garçon » Je continu de la regarder toujours très calmement, mais au fond de moi, en entendant ces mots, je suis dévaster.

_'Maman...'_

**1 secondes.**

Malgré la 'Mentalité de Gamer' activé en permanence, une larme coule le long de ma joue, tremblant, mais sûr désormais de ma décision, j'appuie sur le choix qui ma était donner de faire.

_'Je suis désolé...'_

**{Stop Musique}**

Me retournant vers mon p—Fugaku, je désactive mes Sharingan en soupirant.

« Puis-je au moins dormir ici cette nuit » Fugaku a ces Sharingan qui tourne rapidement mais remarque le regard de sa femme lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne lui pardonnera pas d'avoir fait ceci a son fils.

Espérant réussir a calmer sa femme en hochant la tête et désactivant ces Sharingan, il commence a partir du salon « Uniquement cette nuit, une fois le soleil lever, je veut que tu parte d'ici » Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et ce retourne sans montrez aucune émotion « A partir de demain, tu ne portera plus de le nom d'Uchiha »

Une fois la porte fermer, ma mère m'enlace en pleurant, s'excusant encore et encore, de n'avoir rien dit, mon frère me caresse juste la tête en souriant, fière que moi pour le choix que j'ai fait.

« Même si tu ne porte plus le nom d'Uchiha, tu sera toujours mon petit Otouto, ne l'oubli pas » Je le regarde en souriant, cette parti d'Itachi n'a toujours pas changer, il pense toujours a sa famille avant lui-même.

Me retournant cette fois ci confiant mais toujours hanter par le choix que je viens de faire, je pose mon poing sur mon torse en le bombant.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas, Maman et toi êtes les personnes les plus chères a mes yeux » Je leur souris grandement « Même si je ne suis plus au yeux du village un Uchiha, cela ne veux pas dire que je ne peut pas continuer a m'entraîner pour pouvoir vous protéger ! »

Mikoto continue de m'enlacer en souriant a ce qu'elle entend, Itachi lui hoche la tête, le sourire toujours au visage, partant directement dans sa chambre pour allez dormir.

Me libérant de ma mère, je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de courir en direction de ma chambre, avec une seul pensé en tête.

_'Je t'aime maman...'_

* * *

_'Le Lendemain Matin'_

Comme promis a Fugaku, je me suis lever a cinq heures, un peu avant que le soleil ce lève pour préparer le dernier repas que j'aurais a faire a ma famille avant de quitter la tribu des Uchiha.

_'Maintenant que j'y pense... C'est la première fois que je pourrais allez ou je veut dans le village'_ Continuant de mijoter le plat pour ma mère et Itachi, j'en profite pour préparer quelque sandwich pour moi et Naruko.

_'... MAIS ATTEND, OU JE VAIS DORMIR ?!' _Je me tape la tête contre ma main essayant complètement oublier ce détail... CE détail...

_'IL N'Y A PAS QUE SA, LA NOURRITURE ET L'ARGENT AARRGGH, J'AI COMPLETEMENT OUBLIER !'_

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche de paniquer****

_'Je finirais bien par trouver quelque chose...' _Terminant le repas et voyant le soleil ce lever, j'écris un mot sur un bout de papier, le posant sur la table avec les assiettes, avant de partir pour de bon du domicile.

« Au revoir... Je reviendrais plus fort..._ Je ne peut peut-être pas sauvé maman... Mais je promet... Je le jure... Je te sauverait de tes ténèbres ... Nii-San _» Mettant un pied a l'extérieur du clan Uchiha, je prend une grande inspiration avant de regarder droit devant en souriant et levant le bras vers le ciel.

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

Je me retrouve au bord du lac ou j'ai rencontrez Naruko, sachant que l'heure a laquelle nous nous sommes donner rendez-vous n'est pas avant un bon moment, j'en profite pour m'entraîner de a la technique Katon pour pouvoir réussir cette quêtes qui me permettrais non seulement de gagnez deux niveau d'un coup, mais aussi de gagner le double de point d'expérience récolter sur chaque jutsu kat-

« Ah... » je m'arrête au moment ou j'allais faire un signe pour y lancer le jutsu que j'ai appris hier en me rappelant d'une chose.

_'J'ai seulement un seul jutsu Katon... Et la grande majorité des jutsu Katon que je peut apprendre... Ce trouve au clan Uchiha...' _Appuyant sur le bouton 'Quête' du 'Menu', je regarde de nouveau les récompenses en souriant un peu.

****Apprenait Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu et monter le jusqu'au niveau 10****

****Temps restant : 46 Heures****

****Récompense si réussie :****

****+100% Gain d'expérience sur tout Jutsu Katon {Durée : 1 semaine}****

****x400 Ryo****

****x50 point d'expérience****

****Si échoué :****

****Aucune récompense et/ou malus****

****{Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu} Niveau 4 {125/460} / 22-30 RC par utilisation {Plus vous utiliser de chakra, plus les dégât infliger seront élever}****

****Vous créer une énorme boule de feu que vous projeter en face de vous.****

_'Doucement mais sûrement' _Je remarque en levant un sourcil le nombre de RC que je dois désormais dépenser, comme la description l'indique, je peut utiliser 22 RC pour une utilisation de ce jutsu si je le veut, mais le problème est que j'ignore comment jauger le niveau de chakra a utilisé.

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}****

****Nom : Yoichi****

****Niveau : 1 {10/20}****

****Santé : 25/25 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 20/50 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 2%****

****FOR : 3****

****END : 4****

****INT: 7****

****DEX : 4****

****CHA : 16****

****Dojutsu****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

_'Probablement a cause de mon contrôle ? Si c'est bien ça... Il vaut mieux que je me focalise la dessus'_ Voir le titre 'Lumière du clan Uchiha' me fait un peu rire, mais reste intéressant pour le +2 CHA... jusqu'à un certain point.

Reprenant les signes a faire, je ressent quelque chose sur mes yeux, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir.

« Devine qui sait Yoi-chi-Kun ! » Un petit sourire ce forme sur mon visage en entendant la voix de la jeune fille prononçant mon prénom avec enthousiasme.

« Même si l'on c'est rencontrer que hier, cette voix ne peut que être celle de Naruko ! » Naruko gonfle ces joues, déçu d'avoir était reconnu aussi vite, elle fini par enlever ces mains de mon visage me laissant me retourner pour lui faire face.

« A quoi va t-on jouer et s'entraîner a faire aujourd'hui ? » je la regarde avec un grand sourire en entendant son estomac grogner.

« Pourquoi ne pas d'abord manger ? J'ai prépare un petit quelque chose pour toi aussi » Naruko ce hâte au cotés de mon sac, et s'assoie rapidement sur l'herbe attendant que la nourriture puisse être déballez.

« Je nous ai fait de nouveau quelque sandwich aujourd'hui » Je sort des sandwichs sans prêter attention a Naruko « Après manger, il faut que je fasse une petit tour au village pour trouver un endroit ou dorm- Hein ? » En relevant la tête pour regarder les sandwichs que j'ai mis au sol, je remarque qu'il n'y a déjà plus rien, la relevant de nouveau plus haut, je vois Naruko qui regarde sur le côtés en sifflant.

Soupirant, je sort de nouveau quelques Sandwich pour elle et un peu plus moi moi.

« Donc... » Déballant mon sandwich, j'attends qu'elle termine sa phrase « C'est toi qui a fait c'est sandwich ? » Je hoche la tête en mangeant tranquillement ce que j'ai sous la main.

« C'est délicieux -ttebane ! Comment tu fait ?! Je n'arrive pas a faire cuir des nouilles moi » Une goutte tombe le long de mon front en l'écoutant.

_'Elle est presque identique au Naruto de l'animé'_ « Je ne sais pas, pour tout te dire, ce n'est que la quatrième fois que je cuisine » Naruko ouvre grand la bouche en criant 'C'est pas possible'.

« C'est même meilleur que les ramen instantanée -ttebane... » Ricanant de ces différentes réaction qui passe de l'étonnement, a la gourmandise, a la surprise, a la gourmandise de nouveau, je me relève en prenant soins de ranger tout les emballages au sol dans mon sac.

« Qu'est ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui alors ? » Je regarde le ciel, voyant le soleil a l'horizon qui m'indique approximativement l'heure qu'il est.

« Désolé Naruko, il faut que je trouve un endroit ou me loger » Naruko titille sa tête en me regardant avec un sourcil lever.

« Tu n'avais pas dit hier que tu faisait parti d'un clan ? » Je le regarde un peu surpris par ce qu'elle viens de dire, mais ne le montre pas grâce a la 'Mentalité de Gamer'

_'Elle est plus intelligente que celui de l'animé...' _« J'ai... étais banni de mon clan hier soir » Naruko ainsi que les deux ANBU et la vieille personne qui regarde la scène avec sa boule de cristal bleu sont surpris de m'entendre dire cela de manière calme.

« J-je suis d-désolée -ttebane... » Je lui tapote l'épaule en lui souriant un peu, récupérant mon sac pour me le mettre sur le dos, je prend Naruko par la main qui me regarde un peu surprise.

« Tu veut bien m'aider a trouver un endroit ? Je sortais souvent de ma tribu, mais jamais j'allais réellement m'aventurer dans le village » Naruko me sert la main en hochant la tête partant tout les deux, main dans la main, en direction du village.

Les deux ANBU ce regarde avant de disparaître pour réapparaître devant le bureau du troisième Hokage.

« Entré » Les deux ANBU portant le masque de 'Chien' et de 'Aigle' rentre, faisant quelque pas en avant avant de ce mettre a genoux devant le vieille homme qui regarde tout particulièrement 'Aigle'.

« A tu était au courant de ceci Obito » 'Aigle' secoue sa tête en serrant son poing ce trouvant au sol. Le troisième Hokage ce lève pour faire face au village, puis pose un regard curieux sur deux deux petite figure ce rapprochant de la tour.

« Je suppose que nous allons bientôt en découvrir la raison, même si j'en ai déjà une bonne idée de cette 'raison' » Les deux ANBU toujours a genoux attendent sans prononcer un mot, un ordre de la part du troisième Hokage.

Le troisième prend une grand bouffé de sa pipe en ce rasseyant sur sa chaise « A votre position » Dit-il a faisant un mouvement de balayage avec sa main.

Naruko me fait rentrée dans une grande tour avec un grand sourire au visage.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Jiji ! » La secrétaire lève la tête, regardant Naruko avec haine, puis ce met rapidement a trembler en ressentant le K.I que je dégage directement sur elle.

_****Ping****_

****Le {K.I} viens de monter x1 niveau.****

« I-il est libre, v-vous pouvez a-allez le voir d-dans son bureau » Hochant la tête avec joie, Naruko, toujours agripper a ma main, ce ru vers la porte qui mène au bureau du troisième Hokage.

« Naruko, qu'est ce q- » Me lâchant rapidement pour sauter et donner un coup de pied a la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand, elle ce retourne en me regardant toujours avec le sourire, me prend la main et rentre dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Jiji ! » Je regarde rapidement les alentours, mes yeux ce portant, bien sur, sur la seul personne visible dans le bureau.

_'Observe'_

****Titre : Troisième Hokage {+200% Gain réputation au village de Konoha, +10 CHA}****

****Nom : Hiruzen Sarutobi****

****Niveau : ?****

****Santé : ?****

****RC : ?****

****CC : ?****

****FOR : ?****

****END : ?****

****INT: ?****

****DEX : ?****

****CHA : ?****

****Réputation : 120 {Vous apprécie } si inviter dans votre partie {+50% Gain Réputation, +50% Travail d'équipe, +50% Gain d'expérience} ****

_'Le troisième Hokage !'_ Un peu excité de voir le 'Dieu des Shinobi', je me tourne vers Naruko qui cours en ce rapprochant vers le bureau du troisième Hokage, pendant que je suis a la traîne derrière elle, essayant de reprendre mon équilibre.

_'Une vrai boule d'énergie'_ Hiruzen repose un papier ce concentrant sur ce qu'il a en face de lui.

« Bonjour Naruko-Chan, que me vaut ta venu ici ? » Hiruzen tourne son attention vers moi en me regardant avec un grand sourire, mais je remarque que ces yeux dise autre chose.

« Yoichi-Kun a besoin d'un endroit ou habiter Jiji, tu peut l'aider ? » Hiruzen ouvre un tiroir en sortant un feuille quelques instant, marmonnant avec sa main a la bouche.

« Naruko-Chan, peut tu me laissez seul avec ton ami s'il te plaît » Naruko hoche la tête et commence a partir en direction de la porte mais regarde derrière elle, constatant que je suis au sol, la tête la première, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

« Ah, désolée Yoichi-Kun » Naruko fini par me lâcher la main avec grande difficulté sous le regard amusé des personnes étant dans la même pièce, puis passe la porte me laissant seul avec le troisième Hokage et probablement quelques ANBU qui protège le chef du village.

Hiruzen regarde le jeune garçon ce relever en ricanant un peu, voyant la réaction de la jeune fille.

_'On pourraient presque y revoir Minato et Kushina dans ces deux la'_ La main toujours devant sa bouche pour ne pas montrez sont sourire au jeune garçon qui ce trouve en face de lui, il fini par poser le papier sur son bureau, puis y pose ces coudes pour prendre appuie avec son menton sur ces mains.

« Dit moi mon garçon, ou vivait tu avant que Naruko vienne abîmer ma porter ?» Je me gratte la tête en regardant la porte qui est effectivement, quelque peu abîmer, montrant quelque fissure sur les extrémité.

_'Comment est ce qu'elle a fait sa ?! Ma stats FOR est plus élever que la sienne, mais j'ai jamais réussi a faire ça'_ Je regarde ma main en palissant, me rappelant qu'il y a des chance qu'elle me la prenne de nouveau pour que l'on marche ensemble.

_'... D'ailleurs, pourquoi fait-ont ça ?'_ Hiruzen regarde le jeune garçon avec beaucoup d'amusement, puis ce met a tousser pour essayer de faire comprend au garçon qu'il attend toujours une réponse a sa question.

« D-désolé, je vivais avec le reste du clan Uchiha, mais on ma banni hier soir, ils mon toutefois laissez dormir une dernière fois la bas » Si Hiruzen ne le montre pas, c'est bien parce qu'il refuse de montrez a ce jeune garçon a quel point il est surpris de le voir prendre son bannissement aussi... 'Bien'

« Connaît tu la raison de ton bannissement ? » Le jeune garçon ce trouvant devant lui hoche la tête « Peut tu me l'expliquer »

Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers la porte ou est passez Naruko, Hiruzen voyant cela, prend une bouffé de sa pipe comprenant immédiatement la raison sans que le jeune garçon n'est a lui dire.

« Je me suis fait ami avec Naruko... » Je regarde la porte en serrant les dents « Quand j'en ai parler a ma famille, Fugaku, mon père, a traiter Naruko de monstre » Je sert le poing, me rappelant encore que trop bien de la scène.

« Tu la défendu, puis il ta banni du clan, est ce bien ça ? » Hiruzen soupir, mais fini par avoir un sourcil lever en me voyant secouer la tête.

« Il ma donner le choix de ne plus la revoir et de restez dans le clan ou restez ami avec elle mais ne plus portez le nom d'Uchiha » A sa, Hiruzen ainsi que tout les ANBU ce trouvant dans la pièce regarde le jeune garçon avec grande surprise, sachant que si il est la...

« Pourquoi avoir acceptez de restez ami avec Naruko au point de ne plus pouvoir voir ta famille ? » Je me retourne avec un petit sourire qui surprend les ANBU et Hiruzen.

« Parce que Naruko est devenu une des personnes que je chéris le plus a partir du moment ou nous nous sommes parler et entraîner hier... »

**{Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 26 - I Wish de Chhidori}**

Hiruzen fait tomber sa pipe en croyant voir un grand homme blond, portant une cape blanche apparaître au coter du jeune garçon avec la même expression que lui.

Me rappelant des différents moment hier passez avec Naruko mais aussi des moments dans l'animé ou il ce trouver souvent seul a pleurer pour n'avoir personne avec qui jouer, avec qui parler « Et faisant partie de mes êtres chères... » Je ferme les yeux montrant mon sourire qui s'agrandit en me rappelant a quel point elle était heureuse de pouvoir s'amuser juste avec moi « Je la protégerais, même si je dois en mourir / Je les protégeraient, même si je dois en mourir » Le troisième Hokage et deux ANBU en particulier sont sur d'avoir entendu en plus du garçon, la voix de Minato Namikaze, l'éclair jaune de Konoha ou comme beaucoup le connaissent, le Quatrième Hokage.

_'Minato.../Minato-Sensei...' _Hiruzen regarde le jeune g- non, le jeune homme devant lui, son sourire, sa détermination...

_'Sa flamme de la volonté et aussi grande que la tienne Minato...' _Reprenant ça pipe au sol, il regarde toujours le jeune homme qui continu de sourire, exactement comme Minato quand t-il parle de personne qu'il lui est précieux.

_'Mon ami... Tu n'a plus a t'inquiétai pour Naruko désormais...'_

**{Stop Musique}**

Hiruzen fini par regarder de nouveau le papier ce trouvant sur son bureau, regardant les différent lieux disponible pour ce jeune homme.

Il pourrait chercher dans bien des papier, mais il recherche uniquement des endroit étant le plus près de l'appartement de Naruko, sachant que cela rendra probablement heureux Yoichi mais et sur de rendre heureuse Naruko.

En ce disant sa, une idée lui viens en tête « Chien, fait rentré Naruko » Chien apparaît auprès de la porte, l'ouvrant en faisant signe a Naruko de venir.

Sans perdre un instant la jeune fille accourir dans le bureau pour ce mettre a mes coter.

« Alors Jiji, tu lui as trouver une super maison ? » Hiruzen ricane un peu, ce levant de son siège, il ce rapproche de Naruko en lui chuchotant a l'oreille quelque chose que je n'entend pas.

_'Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas me plaire ?'_ Naruko regarde le troisième Hokage, ces yeux scintillant d'un bleu éclatant.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » Je la regarde un peu surpris par sa joie soudaine, elle ce tourne rapidement vers moi en me prenant la main.

« Allons-y tout de suite Yoichi-Kun ! Je vais t'y emmener ! » Volant littéralement comme un drapeau pendant que Naruko cours, en me demandant toujours ce qu'il ce passe, nous finissons par arriver dans un bâtiment assez vieux, mais habitable.

_'Hum, mieux que mon appartement de ma vie antérieur' _Naruko s'arrêta de courir et marche doucement en montant les escalier du bâtiment, me tenant toujours la main, j'essaye de la suivre sans me faire de nouveau traîner derrière.

Arriver en haut des escalier, Naruko fini par ouvrir une des porte des différents appartements qui n'était pas fermer a clefs.

Suivant toujours la jeune blonde, je rentre dans l'appartement pour apercevoir au sol des centaines de boîtes et de sac poubelle éparpiller un peu partout dans seulement l'entrée.

« Naruko... » Naruko ce retourne, le regarde toujours joyeux ne prêtant pas attention a son environnement.

« Peut tu me dire ou nous sommes ? » Naruko titille sa tête en enlevant ces chaussures pour les poser auprès de la porte.

« C'est chez moi ! » Je la regarde toujours avec un sourcil lever, le troisième Hokage qui lui murmure quelque chose a l'oreille, sa joie, le fait qu'elle mes emmener ici...

« Me dit pas que je vais vivre avec toi... » Naruko hoche rapidement la tête avec un grand sourire « Mais... » _'Tu est une fille et je suis un garçon'_ Malgré le fait que sa soit une enfant de 4 ans, comment est ce que je suis sensé réagir arriver a l'adolescence ?!

Sachant que c'est le troisième Hokage qui a orchestré tout ceci, je fait rapidement le tour de l'appartement pour voir que...

_'C'est invivable... il y a des pot de ramen partout, des sacs poubelle, des insecte, la télévision ne marche pas car il n'y a plus d'électricité, et...' _J'allume un robinet, après quelques instant je soupir _'Pas d'eau chaude bien sur...'_

Regardant Naruko qui me tiens toujours la main en me souriant, je regarde les alentours en levant une de mes manches.

« Naruko... Peut tu t'entraîner seul pour ce matin ? Je... Vais m'occuper de l'appartement » Naruko ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire hoche la tête, me lâche des main et cours en direction de la porte.

« Bien... Il est temps de ce mettre au travail » Prenant quelques sacs poubelle traînant au sol, je l'ai rempli rapidement de pot de ramen.

_'Comment une jeune fille de 4 ans fait pour manger autant de ramen...'_ Même dans l'animé cette question dépasser l'entendement, mais restez un animé, quelque chose de fictif, mais la...

_'Incroyable... Il va falloir qu'elle mange autres chose que ça...'_ J'ouvre le frigo pour y voir avec des gouttes qui tombe le long de mon front, du lait périmé datant de plus de deux semaines, des... Pots de ramen, des céréales ?

Je me tourne rapidement pour jeter un regard curieux sur les meubles, voyant que tout, le lit y compris, et presque en ruine.

_'Heureux de savoir que mes connaissances de ma vie antérieur en matière d'électricité, construction et réparation va pouvoir nous aider a rendre cette appartement vivable' _Continuant a faire le ménage un texte apparaît devant mes yeux.

_**Ping**_

****Vous avez appris la compétence passif {Tâche Ménagère}****

**{Tâche Ménagère} Niveau 1 {5/15} / Rang {Débutant}**

**+1 DEX et END, +10 Santé, +20 RC**

je regarde les effets apporter par les tâches ménagères la bouche grande ouverte, un grand sourire sadique me viens au visage.

« Oh, je vais tellement tout faire briller... » M'équipant de plusieurs sac poubelle, je ramasse très rapidement tout ce qui traîne par terre, ouvre la porte pour y déposer les sacs, ramasse tout ce qui touche a la lingerie, par chance... Dans un sens, Naruko porte visiblement que deux tenu.

Prenant le linge qui traîner le long de son lit, je les déposes rapidement dans la machine a laver pour constater...

« J'ai oublier... Plus d'électricité... » Soupirant a l'idée de réparer tout le matérielle électrique, et n'oubliant pas la quête que je doit terminer consistant a monter ma technique Katon jusqu'au niveau 10, je sais qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seul chose a faire...

« ... Il faut que j'aille parler au troisième Hokage »

* * *

Naruko fait plusieurs signe en prenant une grande inspiration « **Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu ! **» Une petite boule de flamme de quelques centimètres apparaît devant Naruko qui reprend un peu son souffle.

« Comment Yoichi-Kun fait pour en faire une aussi grosse » Gonflant des joues, elle ce souvient que son tout nouveau meilleur ami et colocataire, faisait des boules de plus en plus grosse a presque chaque essaie.

« Mais... Moi aussi je suis plus forte, Yoichi-Kun me la dit hier ! » Les yeux remplie de détermination, elle reprend les signes a réaliser pour reprendre de nouveau une grande inspiration « **Katon - ** **Gokakyu no Jutsu ! **» La personne marchant auprès du lac regarde la jeune fille un peu surpris.

« Excuse moi » Naruko ce retourne, surprise par la personne qui viens tout juste d'apparaître derrière elle.

« Cette technique... Qui est ce qui te la enseigner ? » Demande un jeune garçon en regardant Naruko sans malice, cette dernière regarde le garçon avec un grand sourire.

« C'est mon meilleur ami Yoichi-Kun ! » Le garçon entendant le nom de la personne hoche la tête en lui caressant doucement la sienne.

« Continu comme tu le fait, même si la boule de feu peut te paraître ridicule comparaît a celle de ton ami, avec le temps et de l'entraînement, tu arrivera a en faire autant, ou mieux » Naruko croise les bras en hochant la tête, partant sans ce soucier du garçon en direction de l'endroit ou Yoichi a l'habitude d'allez pour manger.

Prenant une feuille qu'elle pose sur le front, elle ce concentre en y infusant du chakra sur le front pour que la feuille puisse y rester quelques secondes avant de tomber au sol.

Toujours les joues gonfler, Naruko continu l'exercice encore et encore pendant que le garçon part en regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune fille.

_'Je me rappelle d'une jeune fille ce demandant pourquoi elle est autant haïe... Otouto, tu n'a pas idée a quel point je suis fière de toi'_

* * *

« Entré » J'ouvre la porte menant au bureau du troisième Hokage, refermant doucement la porte derrière moi, je m'avance devant le bureau en croisant les bras.

« Eum... Jiji ? » Hiruzen regarde le jeune garçon devant lui avec un sourcil lever, ce demandant ce qu'il ce passe avec la nouvelle génération et la politesse.

« Naruko et moi avons besoin de meubles... » Hiruzen fouille dans ces papiers pour y sortir une petite feuille avec différent type de meubles dessus.

« De quoi avez vous besoin mon garçon ? » Je regarde en me rapprochant de la feuille en question, de nombreux meuble s'y trouve mais...

« 35 000 ryo minimum... » Le prix d'un meuble de qualité est élever... Du moins, pour un enfant de mon âge bien évidement.

_'Il me faut trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent s-'_ Avant de terminer ma phrase, je me tape la tête avec la main, me rappelant qu'il y a une chose que même des enfants peut faire tant que le Hokage accepte.

« Jiji, je souhaite faire des missions de rang D » Hiruzen regarde le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire, sachant qu'il allez déjà lui demander cela, il sort trois papier lui indiquant le type de mission a faire.

« Tu devrais demander a Naruko de t'aider, une fois terminer venez me voir » Hochant la tête, je me dirige vers la porte, mais me fait arrêter par le troisième Hokage qui reprend parole.

« Que pense tu de ton nouvelle appartement » Toujours face a la porte, je commence a l'ouvrir sans me retourner, je peut ressentir que sa question n'est pas une plaisanterie et me demande un avis sérieux sur la question.

« ... C'était rempli des pot de ramen absolument partout, le frigo était rempli de nourriture périmer, des insectes traîne encore dans l'appartement, du linges sale traîner par terre, il n'y a pas d'électricité ni d'eau chaude... » Je soupir en me retournant, voyant le troisième Hokage me regarder sérieusement, puis fini par montrez un visage un peu plus doux en me voyant sourire.

« Je sais cuisiner, je sais faire le ménage, le repassage, je saurais aussi m'occuper de ce problème d'électricité et d'eau chaude, mais sa me prendra une bonne semaine pour réparer tout les dégât... »

Hiruzen souris grandement en entendant les parole du jeune hommes devant lui, malgré son très jeunes âge, il peut voir qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

« Désolé de vouloir en finir rapidement Jiji, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chose a faire... Et je n'ai que 4 ans ! » Hiruzen ricane en voyant le jeune homme tourmenter, refermant la porte derrière moi, je regarde les trois fiche ou son indiquer les description des missions donner.

« Du jardinages... Nettoyage, idéal pour augmenter mon niveau et... » Je lâche la dernière fiche mais continu d'y voir la description écrite.

« Oh non... » La mission D la plus connu de l'animé, la mission D qui pourrait presque être une mission de rang C en vu de la difficulté de cette dernière... Cette mission...

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Réussir a capturez Tora le chat en moins de 10 minutes.**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**x5000 ryo en plus des 1000 ryo de la mission**

**x100 point d'expérience**

**si échoué :**

**Vous passerez l'après-midi entier a le chasser pour pouvoir le capturé.**

**X10 point d'expérience**

* * *

**Petite-note : Voici le chapitre 3 suite du... chapitre... 2... {Tousse}**

**Petite note, pour indiquer que je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas QUAND a lieux le massacre du clan Uchiha, visiblement, d'après l'animé, il a lieux avant que Sasuke rentre a ****l'académie, mais cela ne me donne aucun indice sur l'âge que avait Sasuke ou même Itachi... Je vais tout de même faire en sorte que le massacre reste cohérent.**

**Et non, le massacre n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, mais aura bien lieux...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**


	5. Chap4 : Mission Rang D et Sauvetage

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'Cent point d'expérience... soit trois niveau probablement monter d'un seul coup' _La quête du chat, Tora, me permettrais de gagner plus de 450 **RC**... Ce qui augmenterait la vitesse de gain d'expérience sur le jutsu Katon, QUI me permettrai de gagner de nouveau point d'expérience...

_'Il faut que je l'attrape en dix minutes... A mon âge, je ne suis pas spécialement rapide' _Comprenant maintenant pourquoi le troisième Hokage ma dit d'allée voir Naruko pour lui demander de l'aide, je plie les feuilles, les mettant dans ma poches et cours en direction de l'endroit ou Naruko doit sûrement s'entraîner.

Continuant de courir en direction du lac, j'en profite pour regarde les différentes mon dojutsu en détail...

****Titre : Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}****

****Nom : Yoichi****

****Niveau : 1 {10/20}****

****Santé : 25/25 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 50/50 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 2%****

****FOR : 3****

****END : 4****

****INT: 7****

****DEX : 4****

****CHA : 16****

****Dojutsu****

****{Sharingan} Niveau 1 {0/200} / {13 RC/Minute} / 1 Tomoe {Désactivé}****

****Permet de comprendre certains mouvement de ou des personnes que vous affronter {Pendant activation +3 INT et DEX}****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

_'Donc mon contrôle de chakra a bien un impact sur la quantité de chakra utiliser...'_ 13 **RC** reste beaucoup, mais d'ici une bonne semaine d'entraînement je sais que je peut descendre dans la barre des 10 **RC**.

_'Cinq Minutes au lieux d'un peu moins de quatre minutes... Quel progrès' _Même si je sais qu'en gagnant de l'âge, ma **RC **ainsi que tout le reste va augmenter, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de faire la différence avec Naruko.

_'Je suis vraiment jaloux de ces 3000 **RC**...'_ Je secoue la tête repensant au avantage apporter en ayant choisi d'être un Uchiha.

_'Et puis... Quand je combattrais des ninja ennemis en activant mes Sharingan, a moi les jutsu gratuit'_ Ricanant de mes pensées, je me retrouve au lac ou une petite lueur orange ce fait remarquer un peu plus loin.

« **Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu !** » Une petite fille au cheveux d'or souffle une boule de feu d'un peut plus d'un mètre de largeur et longueur.

« Ouah, tu tes vraiment améliorer Naruko-Chan ! » Vraiment surpris par les performances de la jeune fille, je lui dit ceci en lui mettant les mains sur les yeux.

« Devine qui sait Na-ru-ko-Chan ! » Naruko rie en entendant la voix de son tout récent et premier meilleur ami.

« Je sais que c'est toi Yoi-chi-Kun ! » Finit-elle en ce retournant et enlaçant son ami au cheveux blanc, le lâchant, elle voit, dépassant de sa poche, des feuilles aillant un tampon de Hokage dessus.

Sans demander la permission de son meilleur ami, Naruko prend les feuilles et regarde ce qu'il est écrit dessus.

« Eum... C'est quoi ? » Je la regarde avec un sourcil levant avant de comprendre la raison de sa question.

_'Idiot... Elle a toujours était seul, comment veut tu qu'elle apprenne a lire ?'_ Je ne m'était pas vraiment poser la question quant elle a appris la technique Katon, vu que ce que je lui est écrit est plus un dessin montrant les signe a faire avec les mains comme montrez sur le rouleau que Fugaku m'avais demandais d'apprendre...

« J'ai demander a... Jiji des missions que l'on pourraient faire ensemble pour gagner de l'argent » Naruko a les yeux qui scintilles en entendant le mot 'argent' qu'elle associe aussitôt avec le mot 'ramen' « Et non, je m'occuperais de nos économie donc pas de ramen »

Naruko regarde son meilleur ami choquer, entendant encore le mot 'pas de ramen' faire écho dans sa tête, elle fini par me prendre les épaules et me secouer.

« Tu ne peut pas me faire Yoichi-Kun ! Les ramen c'est la nourritures des dieux ! C'est la vie ! J'ai besoin de ramen Yoichi-Kun ! J'en ai besoin ! » Elle continue de me secouer en pleurant, pensant a ne plus manger ces délicieux ramen.

Voulant lui parler pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de manger autres chose que des ramen, je soupir en lui posant doucement mes mains sur ces épaules.

Elle ce calme, arrêtant de me secouer en me regardant toujours avec les larmes au yeux « Naruko... Il faut que tu mange autre chose que des ramen, si tu mange que des ramen... Tu risque de ne pas grandir » Naruko me ragarde les yeux grand ouvert en entendant son ami lui dire sa.

« Et puis, l'argent gagner en terminant les missions servira a acheter des meubles pour remplacer ceux que tu avez » Naruko titille sa tête « Tes meubles sont... vieux Naruko-Chan, je pense faire quelques missions avec toi et solo pour pouvoir acheter et réparer ce qui a a réparer dans t... Notre appartement »

Naruko a un sourire qui grandi petit a petit en entendant tout ce que viens de lui dire son ami, de nouveau meuble ? Donc un lit douiller ? Fini de dormir sur du bois ?

« Et je vais aussi m'occuper de ce problème d'eau chaude et d'électricité » Naruko continu de regarde son ami qui ne prête plus attention a elle, bien trop concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

« J'ai du jeter la nourriture qui avait a l'intérieur, le lait était périmé, j'irais acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir après avoir fini les trois missions » Naruko commence a ce mettre une main sur la poitrine, continuant de regarder son ami.

« Malheureusement, ont va devoir ce contenter de sandwich et de plat froid le temps que je termine de réparer l'appartement » Elle ce rapproche de son ami qui continu de ruminer, parlant du temps de réparation, de nettoyage, de mission et bien d'autres chose.

Je m'arrête de parler en voyant Naruko m'embrasser sur la joue, je la regarde un peu surpris par son action, mais lui souris en sachant que je suis probablement la seul personne qu'elle voit qui s'inquiète autant pour sa situation.

« Merci Yoichi-Kun... Pour tout »

_****Ping****_

****Votre réputation avec Naruko a augmenter de 30****

****Félicitions, Naruko est {Amoureuse (Crush)} de vous.****

****Vous venez de débloquez {Relation Amoureuse}****

****Relation Amoureuse :****

****Trois type d'amour son débloquer dés qu'une personne a atteint au moins le nombre minimum de point nécessaire pour poursuivre le gain de réputation envers cette dernière, soit 250.****

****\- Crush {250 a 300} : Pense souvent a vous et ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en vous voyant {********+300% Gain Réputation, +300% Travail d'équipe, +300% Gain d'expérience********} {ATTENTION, vous ne pourrez pas dépassez les 300 points tant que vous n'avez pas atteint l'âge de 13 ans}****

****\- Amour Inconditionnel {301 a 400 (MAX)} : Veut passez sa journée avec vous, vous chérir et vous aimez pour toujours {********+500% Gain Réputation, +500% Travail d'équipe, +500% Gain d'expérience********}****

****\- Amour d'un(e) Uzumaki {401 a ?} {Uzumaki Uniquement} : Ne peut pas ce passez de vous, extrêmement jalouse et possessive dés qu'une personne du sexe opposé ce rapproche de vous {********+600% Gain Réputation, +600% Travail d'équipe, +600% Gain d'expérience} {ATTENTION, ne pas prendre la description a la légère !}****

_'Dites moi ça quand je suis devant une femme, pas une enfant !'_ Je regarde Naruko en ricanant nerveusement, celle ci continu de me regarder en souriant, naïve et ignorante de la situation.

« E-Et si nous nous dépêchions de faire c'est missions ? » Naruko hoche la tête, me prenant naturellement la main et attend que je lui dise l'adresse ou ce trouve la première mission.

Lui disant l'adresse, nous marchons main dans la main dans le village, mais cette fois ci, Naruko ne ce soucis pas des regards qu'elle reçois, elle ce tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire, si ont lui avez dit hier matin qu'elle ce ferait un ami, qui ce fiche de ce que les autres penses d'elle et la protège des villageois qui essaye de lui faire du mal, elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Mais le voici... Son première ami, celui qui lui sourit toujours, celui qui la protége, celui qui vie maintenant avec elle, celui qui prend les devants pour sa santé et celui qui accepte même des missions juste pour acheter de quoi rendre LEUR habitation confortable.

Je me retourne pour voir le visages de Naruko qui ce met a pleurer en silence.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruko-Chan ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Naruko secoue sa tête en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

« Est ce que... je peut te faire un câlin ? » Regardant autour de nous, il est très facile de voir les villageois lancer un regard rempli de malice directement sur Naruko.

_'Et elle a tout juste 4 ans...'_ Je me rapproche de Naruko, l'enlaçant pour la deuxième fois.

Les villageois grogne en voyant la scène devant eux mais...

**_**Ping**_**

****Votre réputation avec Naruko a augmenter de 45****

****Votre réputation avec Kakashi a augmenter de 30****

****Votre réputation avec Obito a augmenter de 30****

****Votre réputation avec Hiruzen a augmenter de 30****

****Félicitations, Kakashi {Vous adore}****

****Félicitations, Obito {Vous adore}****

****Félicitations, Hiruzen {Vous adore}****

**_**Ping**_**

****Kakashi et Obito vous considère comme un {Petit-frère – Relation spécial}****

****Hiruzen vous considère comme un {Petit-fils – Relation spécial}****

**_**Ping**_**

****Vous venez de débloquez {Relation Spécial}****

****Relation Spécial :****

****Une fois qu'une ou plusieurs personnes atteint au moins 125 de réputation, il est possible d'avoir une relation spécial avec eux si certaine conditions sont remplie.****

****Si Relation Spécial obtenue {********+250% Gain Réputation, +250% Travail d'équipe, +250% Gain d'expérience********} ****

_'Donc Kakashi et Obito nous observe... Le troisième Hokage doit sûrement utiliser sa boule de cristal ce trouvant sur son bureau pour nous voir' _Je fini par la repousser doucement en la regardant toujours pleurer.

« Naruko-Chan... » Lui reprenant la main, je lui laisse reprendre les devants « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis la pour toi » Naruko continue a marcher en silence, mais les larmes continue de couler de plus en plus, arrivant a l'endroit indiquer pour le jardinage, elle ce frotte rapidement le visage pour ne pas que son meilleur ami puisse voir qu'elle est pleurer.

Toquant a la porte, un jeune homme ouvre la porte, souriant en me regardant mais une grimace ce lit rapidement sur son visage quant il voit Naruko.

« Bonjour ! Nous sommes ici pour le jardinage » Toujours avec le même regard l'homme est sur le point de répondre au 'démon', mais referme la bouche en voyant le jeune garçon derrière elle le regarde avec avec ces Sharingan activés, sans lever la voix le jeune garçon bouge ces lèvres que l'homme compris.

'Si tu lui fait du mal, tu est a moi' Faisant rentrée les enfants sans un mot, l'homme nous montre montre le jardin rempli de mauvaise herbes.

« Enlever les mauvaises herbes, et faites vite » L'homme repart chez lui, nous laissant seuls dans son jardin.

« Je suppose que c'est partie... » Voulant allez faire la quête pour Tora le chat le plus rapidement possible, je prend la faucille ce trouvant non loin de nous, cours en direction des mauvaise herbes et coupe aussi vite que quelqu'un qui marche a vitesse normal.

« Ouah ! Je ne perdrais pas contre toi Yoichi-Kun ! » Naruko prend elle aussi une faucille, cours a mes coter et coupe aussi vite que moi.

Nous nous arrêtons un moment, ce regardant avec un grand sourire.

« Prêt ? » Naruko prend une grande inspiration regardant devant elle sans sourire, les yeux remplie de détermination.

« Partez ! » Nous coupons l'herbe bien plus vite, voulant a tout pris gagner cette petite 'compétition', je ne me retourne pas et continue de reculer, coupe l'herbe avec la faucille et recommence le processus aussi vite que possible.

Toutefois, une chose ma échapper en commençant cette petite compétition... J'ai oublier qu'une Uzumaki a énormément d'énergie a dépenser.

_'Grr, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de monter cette **END** sans monter de niveau...' _Arrivant au bout avant moi, Naruko saute de joie avant de me pointer du doigt.

« Ahah ! J'ai gagner Yoichi-Kun ! » Je grogne en l'entendant ce venter de sa victoire.

_'Me faire battre par une enfant de 4 ans...'_ Je rie de mes pensés tandis que Naruko en fait de même mais de manière un peu plus ironique, toujours heureuse de sa victoire.

Me rappelant que tout ceci était une mission, je regarde les alentours, voyant que le terrain qui était remplie de mauvaise herbes et désormais plat.

« Hum, on a fait vite Naruko-Chan » Je me retourne vers Naruko en baissant la tête, voyant qu'elle s'exclame encore de sa victoire.

« Allons voir le client et passons a la prochaine mission » Naruko cours a mes coter, pour regarder les papier ou il est écrit la description des différentes missions.

« Qu'est ce que l'on doit faire après ? » Soupirant en étant désormais sur qu'elle ne sait pas lire, je range les feuilles de nouveau dans ma poche.

« Nettoyer une partie de la tour de Jiji » Naruko s'arrête de marcher, me retournant je la vois gonfler des joue, les bras croisées.

« Je veut une mission avec de l'action Yoichi-Kun ! Je veut pas nettoyer ! » J'ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir protester mais... « Je veut pas ! Je veut pas ! Je veut de l'action -ttebane! » Je ressort de nouveau les papier de ma poche, une main poser sur le menton.

_'J'ai normalement dix minutes pour attraper Tora... Mais...' _Je regarde Naruko qui continu de me regarder les joue gonflées _'Les dix minutes... C'est quand JE commence la mission, Naruko peut très bien l'attraper pendant que je nettoie... Et une fois attraper, la quête est automatiquement réussi, tout ce que j'aurais a faire c'est de le porter...'_ Un grand sourire me viens au visage, les chances pour que Naruko l'attrape et assez élever, le chat est plus rapide que Naruko oui... Mais Naruko a de l'énergie a revendre.

« Naruko-Chan, pendant que je part nettoyer, tu peut allez faire une autre mission » Naruko ce rapproche de moi en sautillant de joie « Tu dois allez attraper un chat du nom de Tora » Toutes sa joie disparaît en entendant en quoi la mission consiste.

« Hein ?! Mais en quoi attraper il peut y avoir de l'action a essayer d'attraper un chat Yoichi-Kun ?! » Je la regarde en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le nez.

_'Tu n'a pas idée Naruko...' _« Vois le dans un autre sens Naruko-Chan » Naruko me regarde en ce frottant le nez, ce demandant ou je veut en venir « Le chat sera probablement plus rapide que toi, essayer de l'attraper peut être une forme d'entraînement » Naruko forme un grand 'o' avec sa bouche, hochant la tête, elle prend les feuilles ce trouvant dans ma poche, trouvant une photo du chat, elle me redonne les papiers.

« Tout ce que j'ai a faire c'est de l'attrapé et de le donner a Jiji ? » Je hoche la tête « D'accord ! On ce retrouve dans le bureau de Jiji Yoichi-Kun ! J'aurais attraper ce chat avant que tu n'est terminer de faire le nettoyage ! »

**_**Ping**_**

****Quête :****

****Terminer le nettoyage avant que Naruko vienne avec Tora le chat****

****Récompense si réussi :****

****x10 point d'expérience****

****x200 ryo****

****si échoué :****

****Naruko ce ventera de nouveau de sa victoire toutes la journée.****

****Acceptez-vous la quête ?****

****{Oui} {Non}****

J'appuie sur 'Oui' en souriant _'C'est gagnant gagnant de toute manière... Même si j'échoue je réussi la quête de capturer Tora le chat, et si je réussi, il me suffira d'attendre Naruko pour réussir la deuxième quête'_

Après avoir rapidement dit au client que nous en avons terminer, nous somme sortie de chez lui, Naruko me regarde avec de nouveau, ces yeux bleu remplie de détermination.

« Prêt... Partez ! » Naruko accours en s'enfonçant dans le village, regardant rapidement avec ces yeux dans tout les recoins possible.

Quant a moi, je me met a courir en direction de la tour de hokage, ouvre rapidement la porte qui mène au bureau du troisième Hokage sans prêter attention au cri de la secrétaire.

« Jiji, ou ce trouve le matériel pour faire le ménage ! J'ai bes- Oh » Je regarde devant moi pour voir... Fugaku avec quelques documents en main.

Fugaku me regarde quelques instant avant de ce tourner de nouveau vers le troisième Hokage « Les voici rempli Hokage-Sama » Je regarde Fugaku avec un sourcil lever, Hiruzen soupir en regardant de nouveau les papiers puis le jeune homme derrière lui.

« Est tu sur de toi Fugaku » Il hoche la tête sans même prêter attention a son fils qui ce trouve derrière lui, soupirant de nouveau, Hiruzen me regarde avec un regard très triste.

« Mon garçon, Fugaku ici même, viens tout juste de me donner les papier de... ton bannissement du clan, je dois malheureusement te demander de s- » « Oui, oui, passe moi de quoi signer Jiji, je n'ai pas le temps ! » Hiruzen me regarde un peu surpris par ma réaction, mais la personne la plus surprise est Fugaku.

« Yoichi, tu sait ce qu'implique ta signature sur ce papier, n'est ce pas ? » Je le regarde en hochant la tête, ne prêtant pas attention a Fugaku.

« Oui bannissement du clan, plus pouvoir porter le nom Uchiha, et ainsi de suite » Je dit tout en signant le papier « Peut tu me dire ou ce trouve le matériel pour faire le ménage maintenant ? Si Naruko-Chan attrape le chat avant que j'en termine ici elle va encore ce vantée de ça victoire »

Si Fugaku ne ce trouver devant lui, Hiruzen aurait éclater de rire, devant lui, ce trouve un jeune homme qui ce fait rejeter par son père et son clan, mais faire la 'course' avec une amie et pour lui quelque chose de bien plus important que de penser a tout ceci.

« Juste la mon garçon » Accourant en direction d'un petit meuble, je prend de quoi nettoyer et accours vers la porte pour pouvoir nettoyer le hall d'entrée.

Fugaku active ces Sharingan en regardant le troisième Hokage « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Hokage-Sama ? » Les ANBU sort de l'ombres en voyant Fugaku dégager du K.I un peu partout dans le bureau.

Hokage lève le bras, demandant au ANBU de retourner a leur position.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veut parler Fugaku » Fugaku dégage du K.I de plus forte intensité en regardant le troisième Hokage qui reste parfaitement calme en regardant le chef des Uchiha.

« Pourquoi cette 'orphelin' viens vous voir sans prendre de rendez-vous ? » Hiruzen prend une bouffé de sa pipe en regardant la personne qui continu de dégager du K.I directement sur lui.

« Ce jeune homme m'a demander des missions de rang D a faire pour qu'il puisse ce nourrir et acheter de nouveau meuble » Fugaku regarde le troisième Hokage avec un sourcil lever, de nouveau meuble ? Il aurait donc déjà trouver un nouvelle appartement ?

« Ou vit-il ? » Hiruzen regarde le chef du clan Uchiha en posant sa pipe sur le coter.

« Cela ne te regarde plus Fugaku, je te rappel qu'a partir du moment ou toi et lui avait signer ses papier, il ne fait plus partie du clan et n'en porte plus le nom » Fugaku voulant répondre ne trouve rien a dire, ce que viens de lui dire le Hokage et juste, il n'est plus son 'fils' au yeux du village, au yeux de son clan, Yoichi est une 'honte' au nom Uchiha a partir du moment ou il a décider de restez avec cette... 'Chose'

S'inclinant sans rien dire, il ce retourne vers la porte pour y sortir, en descendant de la tour, il y vois Yoichi qui fait très rapidement le ménage.

Continuant a avancer sans même lui lancer un regard, il passe a coter de lui.

« Tu est une honte au yeux de ton clan, tu ne sera jamais aussi fort qu'Itachi » Continuant a faire le ménage sans réellement prêter attention a ce que viens de dire Fugaku, j'ouvre la bouche en souriant un peu.

« Je vous rappel Fugaku-Sama que je n'ai pas de clan, et effectivement, je ne serais pas aussi fort que mon frère... » Mon sourire s'agrandit en terminant une vitre « Je ne cherche pas a devenir aussi fort que lui, je cherche a devenir LE plus fort Shinobi de tout l'histoire, donc essayer de me comparer a Nii-San est ridicule » Fugaku s'en va en serrant les dents, sachant qu'il ne peut rien faire étant donner qu'il n'est plus un Uchiha.

Je me retourne en voyant Fugaku de dos, reprenant le nettoyage rapidement, je termine en quelque minutes avec joie.

Joie qui s'agrandit en voyant ce qu'il viens de s'afficher

__**Ping**__

****Quête Réussi !****

****Vous avez gagner les choses suivantes :****

****x10 point d'expérience****

****x200 ryo****

****Vous venez de gagnez x1 Niveau****

Mes yeux scintilles en voyant ce qui a écrit plus bas, sans perdre de temps j'appuie rapidement sur le menu 'Personnage'

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}****

****Nom : Yoichi****

****Niveau : 2 {0/30}****

****Santé : 40/40 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 200/200 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 2%****

****FOR : 4****

****END : 5****

****INT: 8****

****DEX : 6****

****CHA : 18****

****Dojutsu****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

_'Vingt minutes de Sharingan, et six utilisation de _**_Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu _**_au lieux d'une seule avant de méditer... C'EST PARFAIT !'_ Riant de manière maniaque, je m'arrête d'un coup me rappelant ce que la quête veut dire.

_'Dés que Naruko reviendra avec Tora, a moi les cent point d'expérience !' _Je retourne rapidement au bureau du troisième Hokage, ouvrant la porte sans toquer, Hiruzen relève rapidement la tête en ressentant le chakra du jeune homme.

_'Son chakra... Il en a bien plus que quant il est venu tout a l'heure...'_ Hiruzen continu de me regarder pendant que je pose le matériel en place.

L'ANBU portant un masque de Chien apparaît devant Hiruzen « Hokage-Sama, Naruko ce fait pourchasser par un groupe de personne en dehors du village » Hiruzen ce lève, surpris d'entendre cette information.

« Ou ce trouve Naruko-Chan actuellement ?! » L'ANBU regarde le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire sachant qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

« Ne t'en fait p- » « **OU EST ELLE ?!** »

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche de vous mettre en colère****

Mes Sharingan activés et mon K.I dégager directement sur l'ANBU qui est un peu surpris mais ne réagis pas, ce tourne vers le troisième Hokage qui hoche doucement la tête.

« Non loin de la sortie su- » Le jeune garçon déjà sortie du bureau, accours vers la sortie sud sans ce soucier des personne qui bouscule, le troisième Hokage regarde l'ANBU qui hoche la tête et disparaît.

****{Norihito Sumitomo - Bait In A Trap de }****

_'J'espère qu'ils la trouveront a temps...'_ Le troisième Hokage soupir, espérant ne pas a revoir Naruko a l'hôpital... Mais le jeune garçon ce soucis de bien plus que ça.

**_**Ping**_**

****Quête difficile :****

****Sauvez Naruko des personnes essayant de lui faire du mal****

****Temps limité : 15 minutes****

****Récompense si réussie :****

****Plus personne n'attaquera Naruko.****

****Naruko et vous seront inséparable {Votre réputation avec Naruko ce verra monter jusqu'au maximum (300 point)}****

****X1000 ryo****

****si échoué :****

****Naruko ne sera pas retrouver avant le lendemain matin, elle sera retrouver après avoir était torturer, battu et violer.****

****Cette mission ne peut pas être refuser.****

_'Comme si j'allais refuser une quête pareil si le choix m'étais donner !'_ Grâce au quelque point de **DEX** gagner après ma monter de niveau, ma vitesse est légèrement accrus, arrivant au bout de dix minutes je sort rapidement par la grande porte du village cherchant immédiatement dans les bois.

_'Elle est forcement quelque part...'_

****4:30****

Ne m'arrêtant pas, et ne sachant toujours pas sauter d'arbre en arbre, je cours le plus vite possible en essayant d'éviter de ralentir en esquivant les racines et cailloux traînant sur mon chemin.

****3:10****

« ****NARUKO-CHAN ! ****» Je regarde autours de moi pour ne rien voir du tout, pas un son... rien « Bon sang ! »

****2:20****

« Je n'ai pas fait le choix de sacrifier ma mère pour que Naruko-Chan finisse comme ça » Continuant de courir les dents et les poings serrer au point de saigner je continu de regarder absolument partout dans chaque coin de la foret.

****1:40****

Continuant de regarder dans les environ j'entends des bruits de pas... De gens qui court et hurle le mots 'Démon' et 'Tuer', ne perdant pas de temps j'accours dans cette direction.

****0:30****

Naruko ce retrouve dans une impasse, ne pouvant plus avancer, elle ce retourne, effrayer de voir le sourire des personnes ayant des couteaux, des kunais et shuriken.

****0:04****

« Cette fois ci on te loupera pas démon ! »

****0:03****

« On va bien s'amuser avec toi ! »

****0:02****

« j'espère que tu e- » « ****KATON – GOKAKYU NO JUTSU ! ****»

Une énorme boule de feu de plus de neuf mètres de diamètre passe entre Naruko et les personnes armés et explose un peu plus loin.

Naruko regarde sur le coter ou la boule de feu est apparue, et vois apparaître la personne qu'elle espérer arriver... Cette même personne qu'elle a rencontrez hier mais qui est devenue sa lumière...

« YOICHI-KUN ! » Je cours jusqu'à me mettre devant elle faisant plusieurs signe avec les mains jusqu'à m'arrêter sur la dernière.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous ne laissez pas Naruko-Chan tranquille, une boule de feu de la même puissance que celle que vous venez de voir va foncer droit sur vous » Certaines personnes son un peu effrayer par les menaces du jeune garçon après avoir vu le jutsu, mais d'autre le regarde, ne croyant pas qu'un enfant soit capable de tuer pour cette 'chose'.

« Et croit tu que tu est capable de tuer une dizaine de personne pour cette... 'Choses' ?! » Je me retourne pour voir Naruko accrochez a mon dos pleurant et ce frottant la tête contre moi avec un chat un peu paniquer sur ces épaules, je regarde de nouveaux les personnes qui ont essayer de l'attaquer, de la torture de la...

J'active mes Sharingan en regardant la personne qui viens de parler « Tuer des personnes qui essaye de battre et torturer une fille de son âge... » Faisant le dernier signe avec mes mains certain commence a courir « Tuer des gens me ferais quelque chose... **Mais des monstres !** »

****{ Stop Musique}****

_'_**_**Katon - Gok-**_**_' _« Sa ne sera pas nécessaire jeune homme » Deux ANBU apparaissent avec quelque tâche de sang sur leur tenu, ce qui fuyaient sont a terre, probablement inconscient.

« Aigle, occupe toi d'eux et emmène les a Ibiki » 'Aigle' ce retourne, les gens regardant le masque y vois un œil rouge avec trois tomoe.

« Avec plaisir... » 'Chien' avance vers nous, cachant la scène qui ce passe derrière avec 'Aigle', il me tapote la tête en ce mettant a genoux.

« Est ce que vous voulez allez voir Hokage ? Ou vous voulez que je vous dépose chez vous ? » Je me retourne pour voir Naruko ne pleurant plus, mais restant accrocher a mon dos.

« Peut-ont allez voir Jiji avant ? » 'Chien' touche mon épaule et nous fait disparaître de la forêt pour réapparaître devant le bureau du vieille homme aprés quelques secondes.

Toquant a la porte, 'Chien' avance un peu avant de ce mettre a genoux.

Le troisième Hokage regarde derrière l'ANBU en s'enfonçant dans son siège avec un petit sourire en voyant Naruko accrocher au dos du jeune homme.

Il reprend aussitôt un visage sérieux en regardant Kakashi « Rapport ! » 'Chien' hoche la tête en ce relevant.

« Aigle et moi-même somme arriver sur les lieux après Yoichi » Hiruzen fait un geste du bras, demandant de poursuivre.

« Nous sommes arrivez avant que le jeune garçon utilise un jutsu sur les personnes ayant attaquer Naruko » Hiruzen regarde Yoichi qui tapote la tête a Naruko en souriant.

_'Être prêt a utiliser un jutsu ?'_ « Les personnes étaient-elles armées ? » 'Chien' ne rien pendant un petit instant, ce rapprochant un peu plus du troisième Hokage.

« Armées... Douze personnes... Dont trois Genin Hokage-Sama » Le vieille homme regarde Kakashi les yeux grand ouvert, cela n'est jamais allez aussi loin que quelques coup sans plus... C'est la première fois qu'un groupe de personnes essayant de faire du mal a Naruko soit aussi violent... Et c'est la première fois qu'un groupe de ninja essaye quelque chose envers elle.

Part chance, le jeune homme et visiblement arriver a temps « Va voir Ibiki et dit lui de s'amuser avec ces nouveaux jouet » Kakashi reste paralyser un moment, rare sont les moment ou le troisième Hokage donne la permission a Ibiki de faire ce qu'il veut avec les prisonnier...

Mais il comprend que ceci fera passez un message a tout ceux qui essayerons de faire de nouveau du mal a la jeune fille.

« Bien Hokage-Sama » 'Chien' disparaît du bureau du troisième Hokage, ce dernier regarde la jeune fille qui ne lâche toujours pas Yoichi qui lui, regarde Hokage avec un sérieux qui pourrais effrayer des civils adultes.

« Jiji... Mission accomplie » Je lui donne le chat qui était sur les épaules de Naruko, Hiruzen regarde dans les bras du jeune homme un moment en hochant la tête, faisant signe a un des ANBU de le mettre en cage en attendant la propriétaire de venir le chercher.

Naruko regarde le troisième Hokage avec rage « Jiji ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils me font du mal ! Je ne leur est rien fait ! Et ils me traite de 'démon' et de 'monstre' ! Et tout le monde me regarde en espérant que je me fasse du mal... Pourquoi... » Le troisième Hokage soupir avant de prendre une bouffé de sa pipe, il sait très bien que cela fait souffrir Naruko de ne pas connaître la raison de la haine qu'elle reçois envers les villageois... Mais il sait aussi qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour le savoir.

« Je... Ne peut rien te dire pour le moment Naruko-Chan » Naruko regarde le troisième Hokage en fronçant des sourcils, le poing serrer mais fini par ce relaxer en voyant son meilleur ami lui mettre la main a l'épaule.

« Jiji a dit 'pour le moment' Naruko-Chan, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te le dira pas, il doit juste penser que ce n'est pas encore le moment » Naruko baisse la tête en la hochant doucement prenant la main du jeune homme, Hiruzen me regarde, me faisant comprendre qu'il me remercie de lui avoir rendu les choses plus facile.

« Jiji... Après ce qu'il c'est passer, j'aimerais m'entraîner avec Naruko pour devenir un Shinobi » Hiruzen me regarde en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire, il sait que quelqu'un comme le jeune homme pourrait être un excellent Shinobi.

« Un Shinobi ? » Demande Naruko en titillant sa tête, Je la regarde un peu surprise, avant de me rappelai que c'est le troisième Hokage qui lui donne envie de devenir un ninja.

Voyant le vieille homme sourire a la jeune fille et me rappelant une partie de l'animé, je sais que sa doit être le moment ou elle souhaitera devenir Hokage.

« Jiji, est ce que je peut te demander de ramener Naruko a l'appartement accompagner ? » Hiruzen sourit en voyant que malgré son jeune âge, il est compris le message de vouloir parler seul avec Naruko, hochant la tête, je caresse la tête a Naruko en souriant.

« Je vais allez acheter de quoi manger ce so... Oh, Jiji le paiement » Le vieille homme lance un enveloppe rempli de ryo au jeune homme, s'inclinant doucement, je part du bureau et descend doucement de la tour en regardant ce qui viens de s'afficher après avoir donner le chat au troisième Hokage.

**_**Ping**_**

****Quêtes réussi !****

****Vous avez gagnez les choses suivante :****

****La réputation avec Naruko est au maximum {300}****

****x100 points d'expérience****

****x7000 ryo****

**_**Ping**_**

****Vous venez de montez de x2 Niveau****

En sortant de la tour, j'appuie sur le menu 'Personnage', en voyant mes stats un grand sourire sadique me viens au visage.

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}****

****Nom : Yoichi****

****Niveau : 4 {20/75}****

****Santé : 70/70 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 500/500 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 2%****

****FOR : 6****

****END : 7****

****INT: 10****

****DEX : 10****

****CHA : 22****

****Dojutsu****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

_'J'aurais aimer monter en niveau d'une tout autres manières' _Même si la quête du chat Tora est un succès, l'autre quête qui concerne Naruko m'effraie un peu... bien que personne ne peut le voir grâce a la 'Mentalité de Gamer'.

_'Avec tout ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais annulé l'entraînement de ce soir...'_ Même si je loupe l'entraînement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais rien gagner aujourd'hui.

_'Montez de trois niveau, 500 de _**_**RC**_** _mais toujours 2% de contrôle...' _Me jurant de me concentrer sur mon contrôle de chakra dés la quête du jutsu niveau dix terminer, je rentre en magasin prenant quelques plat froid.

« 30 ryo s'il vous plaît » Je met la main dans la poche tout en utilisant le menu pour y faire apparaître l'argent.

Une fois la nourriture acheter, je me rend dans l'appartement, cette fois ci, bien plus propre que ce matin...

_'Il faudra que je nettoie et repeigne les murs aussi...'_ Je me tourne vers la cuisine... Vide, étant donner que j'ai absolument presque tout jeter, la table était sur le point de s'écrouler, la gazinière était remplie de... chose... Que je ne me suis pas amuser a toucher, le frigo et toutefois la seul chose restante dans la cuisine.

Entendant la porte d'entré, je m'y rend pour y voir Naruko et 'Aigle'.

« Bonsoir Naruko-Chan » Naruko me regarde, ne bougeant pas un moment, c'est mots... sont si simple, mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle souhaite entendre depuis qu'elle a son propre appartement quant elle rentre chez elle... Juste ceci.

« Je suis rentrée Yoichi-Kun » Un grand sourire au lèvre Naruko regarde l'appartement avec un grand 'o' a sa bouche « Yoichi-Kun, tu as tout nettoyer ?! » Je hoche la tête tout en la titillant.

« Désolé de te dire que ce soir, on dors par terre » Naruko me regarde les yeux écarquiller « Il est hors de question que tu dorme de nouveau dans ce lit, c'est bien trop dangereux ! De toute manière, je l'ai jeter »

« QUOI ?! M-mais... » « Pas de mais Naruko-Chan ! J'ai aussi jeter d'autres meubles qui n'était même plus en état de réparation, on n'ira faire de nouvelle mission ensemble demain est cette fois ci... » Je me retourne en avançant vers la cuisine « ... On ne ce sépare pas » Naruko me regarde avec un grand sourire en hochant la tête, puis ce retourne en remerciant 'Aigle' de l'avoir amener chez elle.

Allant dans la cuisine, elle remarque qu'il y a vraiment plus rien... Sauf le frigo.

« On continuera de faire des missions pour pouvoir acheter ce dont on n'a besoin, principalement deux lit puis après o- » « Pourquoi deux lit ? On peut dormir dans le même lit -ttebane » Je regarde Naruko d'un air idiot, mais reprend rapidement mes esprit en me rappelant qu'elle n'a que quatre ans.

« On peut dormir dans le même pour le moment je suppose... » Naruko crie sa joie après avoir entendu son meilleur ami dire ceci « Comment c'est passez ta conversation avec Jiji ? »

Naruko ce relève et lève le poing vers le plafond « Jiji ma parler du monde des Shinobi et Kunoichi, il m'a même dit que c'était le chef du village et que c'était lui le plus fort ! » Je la regarde en ricanant, il est vrai que le troisième Hokage est puissant, il est le 'Dieu des Shinobi' après tout, mais je sais aussi, comme beaucoup, qu'il prend de l'âge...

« J'ai donc décider de devenir la première femme Hokage -ttebane ! » Je la regarde en hochant la tête, continuant de manger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pointe du doigt « Et tu sera mon bras droit ! » Je tousse un moment avant de regarder Naruko qui continue de me regarder en souriant.

« Je suis désolé Naruko-Chan mais mon objectif et de devenir le prochain 'Dieu des Shinobi' » Naruko gonfle des joues puis fini par claquer des doigts, comme si elle venait de résoudre quelque chose.

« Si tu ne peut pas être mon bras droit » Je continue de manger en la regardant, attendant une réponse enfantine de sa part comme « On se mariera -ttebane! / _On se mariera _» J'arrête de manger en clignant des yeux, puis vois Naruko qui rougie un peu mais me regarde avec détermination.

« On se mariera et aurons plein d'enfant -ttebane ! » Je continue de la regarder en clignant des yeux, un peu souriant en voyant a quel point sa naïveté et son innocence peut la rendre aussi mignonne.

« Si sa peut te rendre heureuse » Je dit en hissant des épaules, Naruko hoche rapidement la tête toujours en rougissant.

« C-c'est une promesse -ttebane ? » Je hoche la tête en lui montrant mon auriculaire, elle en fait de même en croisant son doigt sur le miens.

« Promis » Naruko fini par me sauter dessus en m'enlaçant, laissant faire les choses je lui retourne le calin pendant un cours instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte son attention de nouveau sur la nourriture.

« Il faut nous entraîner demain -ttebane ! Je veut devenir la meilleur Hokage qui soit ! » Je croise les jambes et les bras, me demandant quel entraînement faire demain...

_'Vu la quantité de chakra que j'ai maintenant, je devrais pouvoir facilement terminer la quête en une ou deux heures, après sa , il faut absolument que j'améliorer mon contrôle de chakra...'_ Naruko ce rapproche doucement de moi attendant ce a quoi l'entraînement va ressembler demain.

_'Il nous faut aussi s'entraîner physiquement, faire les missions de rang D pour acheter les meubles ET de quoi manger, Il faut que je m'occupe des réparations a faire'_ Ouvrant les yeux pour Naruko non loin de mon visage, je hoche la tête en la regardant.

« Demain matin nous allons pratique le ninjutsu, on demandera a Jiji de nous donner accès a la librairie pour apprendre un ou deux jutsu » Naruko continue de hocher la tête rapidement « nous allons aussi nous entraîner a contrôler notre chakra »

« Encore l'exercice des feuilles ? » Je hoche la tête, la voyant gonfler des joues je lui donne une petite pichenette sur le nez en ricanant.

« Je sais que sa ne te plaît pas, mais n'oublie pas que si tu veut devenir Hokage, il te faut t'entraîner sur chaque point faible, ce qui veut dire aussi apprendre a lire et a écrire » Naruko s'assoie de la même manière que moi en hochant la tête, un peu embarasser de ne savoir lire et écrire, mais encore une fois... Elle n'a que quatre ans

« Il nous faut pratiquer le taijutsu aussi... Je pense créer mon propre style... » Naruko me regarde les yeux scintillant.

« Si tu créer ton propre style, il faudra que tu m'apprenne -ttebane ! » Je hoche la tête de manière nonchalante, mon objectif et assez simple...

Même si j'ai peu de Jutsu dans mon arsenal, tant que je réussi a les maîtrisés, je peut devenir dangereux.

Étant un 'ancien' Uchiha, je sais que j'ai une affinité avec le feu... Mais après, j'ignore le reste.

Naruko elle, a sûrement une affinité avec le vent... Et peut-être aussi l'eau avec son sang Uzumaki.

Il me faut aussi au moins avoir deux tomoe avant... Le massacre, même si je sais que entraîner mes Sharingan risque d'être la partie la plus difficile... Vu le nombres de point d'expérience nécessaire pour seulement le passez niveau un avec un seul tomoe...

_'Avec tout ceci et en m'entraînant avec Naruko, nous devrions au moins être capable de vaincre un groupe de Genin, avec un peu de difficulté certes, mais on sera bien au dessus de la moyenne...'_

« Naruko-Chan... Demain une grosse journée nous attend » Je récupère les assiettes pour les nettoyer pendant Naruko sautille de joie en sachant que demain elle continuera de passer du temps avec son 'futur mari'.

Arriver dans la chambre, il y a juste un draps par terre, pas de matelas, rien de confortable.

Naruko s'installe doucement sur le draps, puis tapote le sol me faisant comprendre de venir coter d'elle.

Une fois tout les deux allonger, la jeune fille pose a tête sur mon torse en souriant « Au moins c'est un peu plus confortable ici » Je souris en lui caressant la tête.

« Bonne nuit Naruko-chan » Naruko tourne sa tête pour faire face a mon visage déjà endormi, un grand sourire lui viens au visage, fermant elle aussi les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Yoichi-Kun »

* * *

****Petite Note : Voici le chapitre 4, je sais que pour certain l'histoire peut paraître lent, mais je préfère bien montrez le développement des personnages contrairement au autres FF déjà écrite par le passé {DBZ ou Narutox HighSchool of the dead} par exemple. ****

****Donc oui, la FF risque de prendre facilement une cinquantaine, voir une centaine de chapitre, étant donner que je suis loin de les faire encore devenir Genin.****

****En parlant des autres FF, je vais les laissés en lignes, dés que j'aurais fini une FF, je la supprimerait pour la réécrire et la remettre en ligne {L'histoire ne sera pas forcement la même}****

****Sur ce, Bonne lecture.****


	6. Chap5 : Quêtes et Fuinjutsu

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'Le lendemain matin'_

Ouvrant doucement les paupières, je me retrouve a faire face a deux ANBU qui ricane d'après ce que j'entends.

« La jeunesse... » Je cligne des yeux en les voyant me regarder, un des ANBU portant le masque du Chien disparaît immédiatement, tandis que celui portant un masque d'Aigle me regarde en levant le bras.

« Yo » Je me tourne vers Naruko qui dors tranquillement dans mes bras, me retournant vers l'ANBU, je vois qui continu de ricaner en nous voyant dans cette position.

« Je peut savoir ce que vous faites chez nous ? » Naruko commence a ce réveiller en s'asseyant, toujours a moitier endormie, elle me regarde en souriant.

« Bonjour Yoichi-Kun » Je lui souris en lui tapotant la tête, l'ANBU continu de nous regarder sans rien pendant un moment jusqu'a tousser pour avoir notre attention.

« Hokage-Sama souhaite s'entretenir avec vous deux » Le regardant avec un sourcil lever, Naruko ce lève rapidement en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Aigle qui est a genoux.

« Dépêche toi Yoichi-Kun, si Jiji nous demande, c'est que sa doit être important -ttebane » Hochant la tête, je me relève en m'étendant, Aigle ce rapproche de toi et me touche l'épaule nous faisant disparaître dans un tourbillon noir.

Réapparaissant devant le bureau du troisième Hokage, Naruko saute en donnant un grand coup de pied sauter sur la porte, attirant l'attention du vieille homme qui avait son nez sur ces papier.

« Ah, Naruko-Chan, Yoichi-Kun, je vous attendez » Le troisième Hokage ce relève avec différent papier, ce rapprochant de nous, il donne deux rouleau a Naruko et me donne une dizaine de papier.

« Les rouleau que tu détiens Naruko-Chan te permettra d'apprendre a lire et a écrire » Naruko regarde le vieille en sautant de joie, déroulant immédiatement un des rouleau pour y voir le contenu.

« Les papier son des missions de rang D, si vous les terminer dans la journée, vous aurez suffisamment d'argent pour vous remeubler » Je regarde les différents papier, voyant que les missions sont les même que hier, a une exception, il n'y a pas de chat a attraper a mon grand soulagement.

Toutefois, une chose me viens en tête « C'est étranges, j'ai dit a Naruko-Chan hier qu'elle devait apprendre a lire et a écrire et vous lui donner des rouleau le lendemain... » Le troisième Hokage me regarde en suant un peu, je me tourne rapidement vers la boule de cristal bleu, sachant que cette objet lui permet de surveiller le village sans ce déplacer.

« Sacrée coïncidence » Le vieille homme ce sens soulager d'entre le jeun homme dire cela.

Naruko continue de regarder le rouleau en murmurant plusieurs mot « Qu'est ce que tu veut que l'on fasse Naruko-Chan ? » Naruko tourne son attention sur moi en posant sa main sur son menton.

« J'aimerais avant de m'entraîner apprendre a lire et a écrire... Sa m'éviterais bien des soucis » Je hoche la tête, comprenant qu'elle veut lire les rouleau contenant les jutsu sans mon aide.

En parlant de jutsu « Jiji, est ce que l'on peut avoir accès a la librairie ? » Le troisième Hokage hoche la tête en retournant sur son bureau pour me donner deux carte.

« Ces cartes vous permettra d'accéder a la librairie » Il pointe du doigt l'endroit ou il est écrit 'type de carte' « Toi et Naruko-Chan avait tout les deux une carte Civil, les cartes sont diviser en plusieurs catégorie, une fois ninja vous pourrez la mettre a jours pour la passez Genin, puis Chunin et enfin Jonin » Je hoche la tête en récupérant les carte.

« Il y a t-il des Jutsu que l'on peut apprendre avec cette carte » Le troisième Hokage hoche rapidement la tête en souriant un peu, voyant Naruko relever la tête en entandant ce mots la.

« Les jutsu de rang E y sont libre d'accès oui » Je me met la main au menton en entendant ce que viens de dire le troisième Hokage.

_'Rang E ? Les jutsu que les élèves de l'académie des ninja apprend ...' _Je hoche la tête en mettant les carte dans ma poche, mais discrètement, les place dans l'inventaire _'Le Bunshin, Henge et Kawarimi no jutsu seront utile a apprendre...' _Je me tourne vers Naruko _'Si on veut être dans la même équipe, il faut que je soit le meilleur Shinobi de l'académie et Naruko-Chan la meilleure Kunoichi...'_

Je ne pense pas avoir de réelle problème pour devenir le meilleur Shinobi, tout ce que j'ai a faire pour apprendre une technique reste juste a la lire et c'est bon...

Naruko est bien plus intelligente que dans l'animé, ce qui m'inquiète le plus reste Sakura Haruno... Elle a était considère comme la meilleure Kunoichi pas parce qu'elle était spécialement forte sur le terrain, mais grâce a ces 'bonnes note' sur papier.

Je hoche la tête en sachant ce qu'il me reste a faire « J'ai promis a Naruko-Chan de ne pas ce séparer pendant nos mission de rang D » Naruko relève la tête avec un grand sourire « Sa serais possible qu'elle reste dans ton bureau Jiji le temps que je termine les missions et mon entraînement » Je regarde Naruko en bombant mon torse « Ne t'inquiète pas Naruko-Chan, je demanderais si je t'enseignerais ce que j'aurais appris a la librairie si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, en attendant, concentre toi sur ton apprentissage pour pouvoir lire et écrire »

Hokage soupir sachant qu'il ne peut pas laisser Naruko ici, mais après ce qu'il c'est passer hier... Il va faire une exception « Très bien, mais juste pour aujourd'hui » Le troisième Hokage vois le jeune homme commencer a partir.

« Yoichi-Kun » Je me retourne regardant le vieille homme rpendre un air sérieux « Qu'elle est ton rêve ? » Le regardant avec un sourcil lever en entendant cette question bien soudaine, j'ouvre la bouche mais me fait arrêter par Naruko.

« Il veut devenir le prochain 'Dieu des Shinobi' ! » Hiruzen regarde Naruko qui continu de sourire « Et je serais la première femme Hokage -ttebane ! »

Hiruzen hoche la tête en prenant une bouffer de ça pipe avec un lèger sourire en entendant la jeune fille dire vouloir être Hokage « Et pourquoi souhaite tu devenir Hokage Naruko-Chan ? » Naruko ce relève, ce met devant le bureau du troisième Hokage en bombant le torse.

« Comme ça, les gens ne me traiterons plus de 'démon' et je serais enfin reconnu en tant que chef du village » Je la regarde avec un peu de tristesse, c'est une des choses qui, pour le moment, n'a pas changer, 'vouloir être reconnu comme Naruko Uzumaki et pas comme Kyuubi'...

« Et Yoichi sera mon mari -ttebane ! » A sa, Hiruzen regarde le jeune homme avec amusement en le voyant rougir un peu ouvrir et fermer la bouche, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire.

« Et on n'auras plein d'enfant ! Au moins cinq fille et trois g- » « Je crois que l'on a compris Naruko-Chan ! » Je lui met la main a la bouche, un peu en sueur en voyant le vieille homme rire de ce qu'il voit.

« Si jeune et déjà projeter aussi loin dans l'avenir ? » Naruko regarde Hiruzen en hochant rapidement la tête avec fierté, et moi je regarde le sol, écoutant les ricanements des ANBU qui sont cacher dans l'ombres.

« J-je vais y allez... » Je part rapidement en direction de la porte, ne voulant pas continuer cette discutions avec le troisième Hokage.

Naruko regarde son meilleur ami et 'futur mari' en titillant sa tête « Jiji, pourquoi Yoichi-Kun est devenu tout rouge ? » Hiruzen prend une bouffé de sa pipe en regardant la fenêtre pour y voir la sculture de la tête en pierre du Quatrième Hokage.

_'Je me demande comment tu aurais réagis en entendant ta fille dire vouloir déjà ce marier et avoir des enfants...'_ Une image de Minato s'évanouissant en entendant son 'petit ange' lui dire ceci lui viens a l'esprit.

Riant de ce qu'il imagine, Naruko ce retourne en titillant sa tête ce demandant pourquoi le troisième Hokage ce met a rire.

* * *

Sortant de la tour, je regarde les différentes missions qui me sont donner.

_'Dix missions, chaque missions donne un minimum de 5000 ryo... Jiji a dit que sa devrait pouvoir payer les meubles... J'ai juste de quoi acheter un lit bien comfo-'_

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Terminer les Dix missions de rang D avant la fin de la mâtiner**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**Vous gagnerez le double de ryo reçu**

**{Optionnel} Si vous finissez la quête en moins de deux heure, le nombre de ryo gagnez sera triplet, +100% Entraînement Katon pendant 1 heure.**

**Si échoué :**

**Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous entraîner et échouerez la quête que vous essayez tant de réussir.**

**Acceptez-vous cette quête ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_'Hum, sa deviens déjà bien plus intéressant' _Il FAUT que je réussisse a terminer c'est dix missions en moins de deux heures.

_'Une fois fini, plus de temps pour s'entraîner, donc plus de temps pour apprendre a contrôler mon chakra et monter mon Sharingan en niveau'_ Je m'arrête de marcher en repensant au Sharingan.

_'Je ne fait plus partie du clan Uchiha...'_ Une idée me traverse l'esprit, mais j'en rie intérieurement très rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'en fasse de moi, un nouveau texte s'affiche.

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Créer votre propre clan au seins de Konoha.**

**Temp Limité : 10 ans**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**Vous porterez le nom du clan que vous venez de créer.**

**Titre : Fondateur du clan ? {+100% Gain de réputation au personne faisant partie de votre clan, +10 CHA}**

**Si échoué :**

**Aucune récompense et/ou Malus**

**Acceptez-vous la quête ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_'Donc, il est possible que je créer un nouveau clan même avec les Sharingan ?' _Si je veut pouvoir créer un clan, il faut me faut déjà un ou plusieurs jutsu qui soit uniquement possible de faire en faisant partie du clan que je veut créer... Il me faut donc inventer des jutsu...

_'La question est si je doit créer un clan, il faut que mon clan soit spécialiser dans un domaine en par- pas forcement...'_ Les Uzumaki sont reconnu pour leur maîtrise du Fuinjutsu mais aussi pour le Kenjutsu... Uchiha pour les Sharingan est leur affinité avec le feu...

_'Il me faut trouver des arts dans lequel mon clan pourrait ce focaliser...'_ Un art me viens a l'esprit aussitôt, l'art de créer des sceaux, ou Fuinjutsu.

Même si les Uzumaki sont des maîtres dans cette arts, cela ne veut pas dire qu'un autre clan peut pas avoir les même aptitude.

_'Le problème reste mes Sharingan'_ Je sais avec certitude qu'une fois que je vais demander la création de mon clan, mes Sharingan vont être un problème, étant un Kekkei Genkai du clan Uchiha, on risque de me refuser...

_'Quoi que... Il n'y aura plus d'Uchiha pour crier au scandale...'_ En pensant cela, une chose me viens en tête.

_'Itachi c'est fait aider par Obito pendant le massacre... Si Obito est du coter de Konoha... Qui va aider Itachi ?'_ Le fait que Obito soit toujours un ninja de cette endroit me dépasse, je sais que si il est encore ici est ami avec Kakashi, cela veut dire que Rin est encore en vie.

Secouant ma tête a toute mes penser, je me focalise de nouveau sur les choix qui me sont donner, mais surtout celui du clan.

_'Le Fuinjutsu est sans limite... Je pourrais créer un style qui est propre au clan que j'aurais créer... Pour ce qui est du ninjutsu par contre...'_ Continuant de marcher et de réfléchir a toute les possibilité qui me sont donner, appuyant sur la touche 'Oui' pour la création d'un clan un nouveau texte apparaît.

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Apprendre le Fuinjutsu jusqu'au niveau 5**

**Temps Limité : 2 semaines**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**x10 rouleau de stockage pour Fuinjutsu**

**x1 livre de Fuinjutsu niveau : débutant**

**x1 livre de Fuinjutsu niveau : intermédiaire**

**Si échoué :**

**-100% Gain expérience Fuinjutsu {Permanent}**

**Acceptez-vous la quête ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

_'Et comment que j'accepte ! Un livre de Fuinjutsu débutant et intermédiaire ne ce refuse pas !'_ J'appuie rapidement sur le bouton 'Oui', puis appuie sur le même bouton pour la quête des dix missions en courant.

Mes yeux s'écarquille un peu en voyant a qu'elle vitesse je cours.

_'je savais que ma vitesse allez augmenter avec mes trois niveau gagner hier... Mais pas a ce point'_ Un sourire sadique me viens au visage en sachant a quel vitesse je vais pouvoir faire mes dix missions de rang D.

_'Et en plus, c'est que du nettoyage, je vais pouvoir monter mon niveau en 'Tâche ménagère'...'_ Je m'arrête en ayant quelques goutte qui tombe le long de mon front.

_'Je crois bien que je doit être l'une des rares personnes a sourire en me disant que je vais devoir faire le ménage'_ Je me remet a courir en soupirant a ce que je viens tout juste de penser.

_'Au moins, l'appartement et propre... Je suppose que sa a sont petit plus de vouloir faire le ménage' _Hochant la tête en essayant de me donner raison d'apprécier le ménage, j'arrive devant la porte du premier client en souriant.

« C'est partie... »

* * *

Le troisième Hokage continu de lire et signer des papier sans prêter attention a Naruko qui est parfaitement calme en lisant un des rouleaux que lui a donner Hiruzen.

Ce calme ce fait rapidement écourter par quelqu'un frappant a la porte.

« Entré » La porte ouverte, deux personnes font face au troisième Hokage qui soupir en voyant la personne plus âgé avec les yeux gonflé, lui montrant très clairement que la femme a pleurer.

« Hokage-Sama, navré de vous importuner ainsi... J-je viens pour vous posez quelques question en ce qui concerne un jeune garçon du nom de Yoichi » Naruko relève la tête en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami.

« Que veut tu savoir Mikoto ? » Le troisième Hokage n'est pas dupe, il voit très facilement que la jeune femme et le jeune garçon qui ce trouvant derrière elle sont inquiet en ce qui concerne le bannissement que Yoichi a signer.

« J-j'aimerais savoir ou il ce trouve, si il va bien... » Le troisième Hokage hoche la tête en regardant Naruko, les deux autres personnes en fait de même.

Naruko les regarde un grand sourire, voyant qu'ils ne recherchent pas a lui faire du mal a elle, ou a les séparer.

« Il va bien ! Il est en train de faire des missions, après ça, il va probablement s'entraîner au bord du lacs ou il va habituellement » Mikoto s'incline rapidement devant Naruko puis accours en sortant du bureau d'Hiruzen.

Le jeune garçon la suivant en fait de même, Naruko ce tourne vers le troisième Hokage un peu inquiète « I-ils ne vont pas essayer de lui dire de ne plus me voir Jiji ? » Hiruzen regarde Naruko en ricanant un peu, cela le rend heureux de voir a quel point elle a pu s'attacher a ce garçon en si peu de temps, et a l'inverse, que ce jeune homme l'apprécie tout autant.

« Tu n'a rien a craindre Naruko-Chan, ils veulent juste savoir si il va bien » Naruko hoche la tête avec un grand sourire en ce tournant rapidement de nouveau vers les rouleaux.

Le troisième Hokage lui, décide d'utiliser sa boule de cristal pour savoir comment Yoichi ce comportera aurpès de ça mère et de son frère.

* * *

« Merci petit, je vais demander au troisième Hokage de faire appel a toi si je veut de nouveau tout nettoyer ici » Je me gratte la tête en riant un peu, serrant la main du client qui me remercie de nouveau, un texte s'affiche me faisant sourire.

_**Ping**_

**Quête réussi !**

**Vous avez gagnez les choses suivantes :**

**x150000 ryo**

**+100% Gain Entraînement Katon pendant 1 heure.**

Faisant signe au client pour lui faire comprendre que je part, j'accours rapidement vers le lac pour en terminer avec cette quête pour gagner le double d'expérience sur les technique Katon pendant une semaine.

Arrivant au lac, je fait immédiatement les signes pour pouvoir utiliser la technique.

_'**Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu' **_Soufflant une boule de feu de plus de neuf mètre de diamètres, je recommence a refaire aussitôt les signes mais me fait arrêter par quelqu'un qui m'enlace.

« Mon bébé... » Je me retourne avec un grand sourire en voyant Itachi me caresser la tête et Mikoto qui pleure en m'enlaçant.

« Pourquoi tu pleure maman ? » Je la pousse un peu pour voir son visage mais plus précisément, ces yeux rouge, montrant qu'elle a pleurer pendant des heures.

« J-je voulais savoir si tu allez bien Yoichi » Je hoche la tete avec un grand sourire en bombant le torse.

« Je vais bien maman tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter ! Je vie avec Naruko-Chan maintenant » Mikoto regarde son fils avec un grand sourire en voyant que la fille de sa meilleur amie être entre de bonne main.

« Naruko nous as dit que tu faisais des missions » Je me tourne vers mon frère en hochant la tête, sortant en même temps des papier avec les différentes missions déjà effectuer.

« Juste du nettoyage, mais j'ai du faire des missions pour acheter de quoi meubler notre appartements a Naruko-Chan et moi » Mikoto ricane en écoutant son fils parler de Naruko aussi naturellement.

« Regarde toi, seulement quatre ans, est tu vie déjà avec une jeune fille ! » Je la regarde un peu embarrasser, gonflant des joues en voyant aussi mon frère ricaner je me retourne vers le lac en refaisant des signes.

_'**Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu**' _Une énorme boule de feu de la même taille que la précédente apparaît au bord de l'eau avant de disparaître petit a petit.

Mikoto et Itachi regarde la boule avec grande surprise, puis avec fierté en voyant le jeune garçon reproduire le jutsu encore et encore jusqu'à manquer de chakra.

« Désolé de ne pas parler avec vous maman, Nii-San, mais je veut devenir plus puissant pour pouvoir vous protégez ainsi que Naruko-Chan et Jiji » Mikoto regarde son aîné en bombant son torse avec joie, Itachi ricane en tapant doucement le front de son frère avec son index et majeur.

« Prend ton temps Otouto, devenir puissant ne ce fait pas du jours au lendemain » Je hoche la tête en me m'étant en position pour méditer, ce qui surprend de nouveau un peu les deux Uchiha.

Souriant au jeune garçon, les deux personnes ce regarde en hochant la tête et commence a partir.

« Je... Veut créer un clan » Mikoto et Itachi ce retourne en regardant le jeune homme qui continu de méditer les yeux fermer.

« Je ne sais pas encore le nom de mon clan... Ni même dans quoi je vais me spécialiser... Mais je sais qu'une fois le clan créer » J'ouvre les yeux en souriant, avançant vers le lac et faisant plusieurs signes.

« Je vous inviterais a le rejoindre » _'**Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu**' _Mikoto et Itachi commence a partir avec un grand sourire au visage, un nouveau clan ? Dit par un enfant de quatre ans peut être ridicule... Mais cette enfant... Son regard, ces actions, sa voix, tout montre qu'il est sérieux dans ce qu'il dit.

« On attend avec grande impatience Yoichi » Mikoto s'en va avec le sourire tandis que Itachi continu de regarder son frère qui enchaîne le même jutsu encore et encore sans relâche.

_'Je te soutiendrais quant le moment sera venu Otouto'_

* * *

_'**Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu !**'_ Une énorme boule de feu de plus de douze mètre de diamètre apparaît et disparaît aussitôt.

_**Ping**_

**Quête réussi !**

**Vous avez ganez les choses suivantes :**

**x400 ryo**

**x50 point d'expérience**

**+100% Gain d'expérience sur tout Jutsu Katon {Durée : 1 semaine}**

_'Hum... Les sous et les points d'expérience sont les bienvenue'_ Je retourne au chemin principal, partant du lac, réfléchissant a ce que je vais faire dés maintenant.

_'Les réparations a faire dans l'appartement et le rachat de meuble et primordiale pour que Naruko-Chan et moi puisse avoir un endroit ou l'on peut être dans le confort...' _Je regarde mes quêtes en soupirant.

_'Je veut absolument apprendre le Fuinjutsu, mais cela ne sert a rien de ce presser... je m'entraîne depuis seulement deux jours... Je pense qu'il est temps de ce reposer un peu'_ Voulant tout de même en apprendre un peu plus sur le Fuinjutsu, je part en direction de la librairie en espérant y trouver quelque livre que je pourrais apporter dans l'appartement.

_'Il faudrait aussi que je trouve un moyen de monter en niveau mes Sharingan...'_ Je soupir de nouveau en sachant qu'il me reste encore beaucoup a faire avant d'être enfin tranquille.

Arriver devant la librairie, j'ouvre la porte et regarde les alentour avec un grand 'o' qui ce forme avec ma bouche.

_'C'est la librairie la plus grande du monde !'_ Des bibliothèque absolument partout, des milliers... Non... Millions de livres sont ranger a l'intérieur.

« Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour toi ? » Une vieille femme me regarde avec le sourire, je me tourne vers elle en m'approche en me grattant la tête.

« Excusez moi, j'aimerais savoir si il est possible d'emprunter des livres » La vieille femme hoche la tête en marchant vers le bureau d'accueil, regardant a une très grande vitesse des livres et fiches qui doivent indiquer le nom des différentes personnes empruntant les livres, elle ce tourne vers moi en posant une fiche devant elle.

« A tu une carte pour pouvoir emprunter les livres mon jeune garçon ? » je lui hoche la tête en faisant apparaître grâce a l'inventaire, les cartes dans ma poches, les récupérant et les tendant a la femme, elle hoche la tête et y pose un tampon dessus.

« Dit moi maintenant quel livres ou rouleau tu souhaite emprunter ? » Je réfléchi un petit instant en me rappelant de quoi j'ai le droit grâce a la carte.

« J'aimerais un rouleau pour apprendre la technique Henge, Bunshin et kawarimi no jutsu... Et si possible deux ou trois livres pour apprendre le Fuinjutsu » La vieille femme marmonne en regardant les différentes fiches.

Sortant de son bureau elle part dans la bibliothèque chercher probablement ce que j'ai demander.

Il auras fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour revenir avec les bras pleines de rouleau et livre.

« Voici les trois rouleau que tu m'a demander, pour les livres de Fuinjutsu, je n'ai malheureusement que des livres pour débutant » Je souris en entendant cela, même en ayant la carte civil, j'ai donc le droit d'apprendre le Fuinjutsu...

« Sa fera dix milles ryo de causion » Je la regarde abasourdi en entendant le prix « Les livres de Fuinjutsu que tu ma demander son très rare a trouver, je me demande même si on peut encore trouver des livres pour débutant de cette art la dans le pays... » Je la regarde cette fois ci avec un sourcil lever, je sais que dans l'animé rare son les maître dans l'art des sceaux... Mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce que sa soit aussi difficile de trouver juste de simple livres pour apprendre le Fuinjutsu...

_'Mais il est vrai que le Fuinjutsu et un art bien particulier...'_ Je sort de ma poche les dix milles ryo, les posant sur le bureau, puis récupère les livres et rouleau demander.

« Au faîtes, n'oublie pas que tu a deux semaines pour rendre tout ceci » Je hoche la tête en m'inclinant pour la remercier, marchant prudemment jusqu'à l'appartement, j'ouvre la porte en me rendant compte d'une chose.

_'Il n'y a pas de verrou sur cette porte... Maintenant que j'y pense... Je n'ai même pas eu de double des clefs'_ Je note mentalement de rajouter ceci a la porte après avoir acheter les meubles pour l'appartement.

Rentrant dans l'appartement, je dépose les rouleau et les livres en dessous du draps au sol le temps de trouver autre chose.

« Bien... Maintenant... les réparations... » Je sort de l'appartement pour voir a quoi ressemble le compteur a l'extérieur... Et je n'ai pas était déçu...

« Je devrais en avoir pour plus de deux a trois jours de réparations... Il faudra que je demande a Jiji si il peut nous acheter les meubles avec l'argent gagner... » Je commence de ce pas le dépannage électrique qui risque de m'agacer...

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche de vous mettre en colère****

« Ou pas... »

* * *

La nuit tomber, Naruko, accompagner de 'Chien' et 'Aigle', arrivent dans l'appartement toujours aussi vide de Naruko.

« Bonsoir Naruko-Chan » Naruko titille sa tête en enlevant ces chaussures et allant dans la cuisine pour voir le jeune garçon au cheveux blanc, derrière le frigo.

« Je suis rentrée Yoichi-Kun... Qu'est ce que tu fait ? » Je continu de trifouiller les fil ce trouvant derrière le frigo en grognant sans prêter attention a Naruko et au deux ANBU derrière elle.

« Je suis en train de remettre en marche l'électriciter... Moi qui croyais que sa allez prendre plusieurs jours, je suis chanceux de voir que les fil ce trouvant dans les murs soit neuf... » En gros, tous ce qui a a faire, pour redémarrer électricité dans l'appartement ce trouve juste en bas et ici.

« Il y avait un fil qui rentrée en contact avec un autre... pas étonnant que sa ne marcher pas, je suis même surpris que sa n'est pas pris feu » Les deux ANBU palis sans que les deux enfants ne le voient grâce a leur masque.

Naruko elle, ne ce soucis pas de sa, mais comprend juste qu'il va y avoir de nouveau de l'électricité ici.

« Quant est ce que je peut allumé la télévision Yoichi-Kun ! » Je continu de m'occuper des fil en soufflant.

« Encore deux petites minutes Naruko-Chan, j'ai presque terminé » Les deux ANBU regarde Naruko qui est assis par terre en sautillant un petit peu sur place, hâte de pouvoir allumer la télévision et ce tourne vers Yoichi qui continu en chantonnant de s'occuper de fil électrique.

L'ANBU au masque de chien ce tourne vers celui qui porte le masque de l'aigle en ricanant « On diraient un couple de marier a les voir comme ça » Entendant cela, je relève rapidement la tête en regardant calmement l'ANBU au masque de chien et d'aigle.

Naruko saute de joie en sachant que des personnes considère déjà Yoichi et elle comme de jeune mariés.

Soupirant en voyant la jeune blonde heureuse, je ne dit rien, mais grogne un peu en retournant sur les fil.

« Voila... Fini ! » Les lumière s'allume d'un coup, la télévision ce met a s'allumer aussi, pendant que Naruko sautille de joie en regardant la télévision commencer a fonctionner, je sautille moi aussi de joie, en voyant que je vais pouvoir stocker de la nourriture dans le frigo.

« Oui la télévision fonctionne ! / Oui le frigo fonctionne ! » Les deux ANBU regarde la scène avec quelques gouttes tombant le long de leur front.

Je me tourne rapidement vers les deux ANBU en espérant que j'ai encore le temps d'allez acheter des meubles, ou juste un lit « Excusez moi... » Les deux ANBU ce tourne vers moi « Est-il possible... qu'un de vous m'aidiez a... Achetez les meubles dont j'ai besoin ? »

Les deux ANBU ce regarde puis ce tourne de nouveau devant moi en hochant la tête.

« Je viens avec toi » Dit 'Aigle' en ce rapprochant de moi « Mais essayons de faire vite, vu que la nuit viens de tomber, on ne peut que espérer tomber sur un magasin d'ouvert » Je hoche la tête avant de me faire aspirer par le vortex que 'Aigle' utilise pour ce téléporter.

Naruko cours vers la cuisine en sautant de joie « Ahah ! Tu as réussi Yoi—chi ? » Naruko ce met un doigt sur le menton en titillant sa tête, ce tournant vers 'Chien', elle le regarde curieusement « Ou est Yoichi-Kun ? »

'Chien' souris en tapotant la tête « Il est parti chercher de quoi vous meublez » Naruko regarde 'Chien' avec ces yeux qui scintille, sautant partout de joie, elle s'arrête tout d'un coup en fermant son poing et le pose sur son torse avec fierté.

« Hum, Ce n'est pas mon futur mari pour rien ! » Elle gonfle rapidement des joues en voyant l'ANBU rire devant elle sans ce cacher.

* * *

_'Naruko-Chan risque de ne pas apprécier cette couleur... Maintenant que j'y pense, est ce qu'elle aime toujours le orange ?' _Je regarde les différents type de lit, bien évidement, un lit double, étant donner qu'elle risque de ce mettre en colère si j'achete un lit pour elle et pour moi...

« Je vais vous prendre le orange » Le vendeur s'incline rapidement et par a l'arrière de la boutique pour allez chercher la chambre complète ce trouvant... Dans un rouleau.

_'Fuinjutsu... Si j'avais eu sa dans ma vie antérieur pendant mes différents déménagement...'_ Le vendeur reviens avec plusieurs rouleau qui contiens tout les meubles que j'avais demander... de couleur orange.

« Cela vous fera cent-vingt milles ryo » Comme j'ai l'habitude maintenant de faire, je sort l'argent directement de ma poche, ce qui surprend le vendeur et l'ANBU.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire voler en gardant autant d'argent sur toi ? » Je me tourne vers l'ANBU en titillant ma tête, je sais que garder mon argent dans ma poche est très stupide, mais si il savait réellement ou je stocker tout mon argent... Cela me poserais problème.

« Je n'est pas vraiment d'endroit ou les garder a part ma poche... » L'ANBU ce tape le masque avec sa main, ayant oublier que malgré le vocabulaire et les performance en ninjutsu du jeune homme... Il reste un garçon de quatre ans.

« Tu pourrais ouvre un compte en banque » Je le regarde l'air stupide_, _il ce retourne un petit instant avant de ce retaper de nouveau le masque avec sa main.

Prenant les rouleaux en remerciant le vendeur, 'Aigle' pose sa main sur une de mes épaules pour me téléporter directement dans l'appartement ou le deuxième ANBU et au sol en train de rire pendant que Naruko sautille a ces coter l'air agacer.

« AHAHAHAHAHA ! » 'Aigle' et moi regardons la scène avec un sourcil lever, ce demandant ce qu'il ce passe.

Naruko ce tourne rapidement vers moi avec un grand sourire au visage « Ah Yoichi-Kun ! Chien rigole dés que je dit qu'on va ce marier ! Je crois qu'il ce moque de moi » Je la regarde toujours avec un sourcil lever tandis que 'Aigle' commence a ricaner.

Naruko avec une main sur les hanches et l'autre main me pointant du doigt, me regarde avec un grand sourire « Tu dois défendre ta futur femme Yoichi-Kun ! Défend moi ! Dit lui quelque chose ! » Cette fois ci, 'Aigle' ce met lui aussi a rire a en tomber par terre.

Je regardes les deux ANBU un peu agacer, mais reste calme grâce a la 'Mentalité de Gamer', continuant de les regarder, une idée me viens en tête.

« Je me demande ce que Jiji penserais si je lui dit que vous avez fait pleurez Naruko-Chan ! » Les deux ANBU s'arrête de rire en me regardant avec un sourcil lever, Naruko compris tout de suite ou voulez en venir son 'Futur mari' et ce met a faire semblant de pleurer.

« P-pourquoi v-v-vous vous m-moquez d-de moi ? » Cette fois ci, les rôle sont inversez, les deux ANBU devienne pale en voyant ce qui ce passe tandis que je me met a ricaner au jeu d'actrice de Naruko.

« O-on va vous laissez ! » Dit 'Chien' en disparaissant, 'Aigle' hoche la tête et en fait de même, mais réapparaît dans un coin de l'appartement, ne ce faisant pas remarquer par les deux jeune enfants.

« Bien jouet Naruko-Chan ! » Naruko sourie en ce grattant la tête, rougissant un peu du compliment.

Déposant les différents rouleau, je donne a Naruko le rouleau ou il est écrit 'Chambre – Lit' et 'Chambre – Armoire', quant a moi, je prend les autres rouleau qui contient tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour la cuisine.

« Utilise juste un peu de chakra dessus le rouleau Naruko-Chan, les objets déposer a l'intérieur y sortirons ! » Elle s'exécute, puis fait apparaître, a son grand bonheur, un lit double de couleur orange.

Ce qui la rend particulièrement heureuse, et a quel point le lit est mous et confortable quant elle s'assoie dessus.

Branchant et posant rapidement les plaques de cuissons, je regarde ce que j'ai pris avec 'Aigle' rapidement avant d'aller voir pour les meubles.

Préparant un bon repas, et étant heureux de pouvoir monter ma cuisine, je me tourne vers le robiner en soupirant.

_'J'ai eu de la chance avec l'électricité, mais je pense pas en avoir autant avec l'eau'_ Prenant un peu d'eau froide et continuant de préparer le repas en chantonnant, je ne me rend pas compte de Naruko qui est derrière moi en train de me regarde avec un grand sourire.

Sa lumière... Son meilleur ami... Son 'futur mari'... Pour elle, Yoichi représente bien plus a ces yeux que n'importe qui a Konoha... Est elle ne le connais que depuis deux jours !

Même le troisième Hokage et les personne travaillant a Ichiruka non pas fait autant pour elle que ce que fait Yoichi a l'heure actuelle... Être toujours la pour elle.

Je me retourne avec un grand sourire en montrant la marmite en mains.

« Naruko-Chan, tu peut déposer les assiettes s'il te plaît ? Le repas est prêt » Naruko regarde son sauveur avec un grand sourire, hochant la tête, elle cherche dans les tiroirs pour y trouver des assiettes neuves.

Les déposant rapidement sur la table, Naruko regarde le jeune garçon y déposer de la soupe de couleur verte.

Elle regarde le jeune garçon avec une grimace, mais goutte tout de même avant de vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Sont visage s'illumine en prenant une cuillère de la soupe « C'est délicieux -ttebane ! » Je la regarde en ricanant, prenant moi aussi, une cuillère de la soupe.

Je suis légèrement surpris du gout mais ne le montre pas, sachant désormais avec certitude, que mon niveau de cuisine améliore le goût de la nourriture que je créer, ce qui une excellente chose, car grâce a ça... Naruko mange des légumes...

« Il y en a d'autres si tu en veut Naruko-Chan » Naruko hoche la tête en me demandant de remplir de nouveaux son assiette.

Continuant de manger confortablement sur nos nouvelle chaise, je me lève pour allez dans la chambre y récupérer un livre pour Fuinjutsu débutant.

Retournant dans la cuisine avec, Naruko regarde rapidement ce que j'ai dans les mains mais retourne rapidement ce concentrer sur sa nourriture quant elle vois qui s'agit d'un livre.

En ouvrant le livre, une pensée me traverse l'esprit _'Les Sharingan me permet de me souvenir de tout ce que vois... Donc si je lit ce livre avec mes Sharingan activé'_ Je regarde le livre avec un petit sourire _'Je pourrais apprendre le Fuinjutsu ET gagner en expérience avec mes Sharingan'_

Sans perdre de temps, j'active mes Sharingan en lisant le livres rapidement, Naruko elle, retourne dans la chambre et regarde la télévision tout en continuant a apprendre par la même occasion a lire et écrire.

**_**Ping**_**

****Vous venez d'apprendre l'art du {FuinJutsu}****

****{Fuinjutsu} Niveau 1 {5/550} {Niveau Art des Sceaux 1/Uzumaki Niveau 1} / RC dépend du sceaux utiliser****

****{Niveau art sceau et Uzumaki Niveau} :****

****Le niveau dans l'art des sceaux représente votre niveau dans l'art du {Fuinjutsu}, plus le niveau du {Fuinjutsu} et élever, plus le niveau dans l'art des sceaux peut augmenter {Maximum 30}, vous permet de créer des sceaux complexe.****

****Le niveau Uzumaki et exactement le même que le niveau dans l'art des sceaux mais bien différent, plus le niveau du {Fuinjutsu} et élever, plus le niveau Uzumaki peut augmenter {Maximum 10}, vous permet de créer des sceaux beaucoup plus complexe.****

_'Il y a même un niveau Uzumaki ?_' Curieux, je continu de lire le livre le plus vite possible grâce a mes Sharingan.

Commençant a bailler, Naruko regarde par la fenêtre pour voir que le noir et total a l'extérieur.

« Yoichi-Kun, c'est l'heure de ce coucher ! » Je referme mon livre en désactivant mes Sharingan, soupirant en voyant que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire au moins trois ou quatre pages.

Arrivant dans la chambre, Naruko me regarde avec un grand sourire en reproduisant la même chose qu'hier, tapant sur le lit a coter d'elle, me faisant comprendre de venir, je m'allonge et elle pose sa tête sur mon torse.

« Bonne nuit Yoichi-Kun, demain sera aussi une grosse journée ! » Je soupir en sachant que demain je passerais ma journée a trouver une solution a ce problème d'eau chaude.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux Naruko-Chan, bonne nuit... » Je ferme les yeux en enlaçant doucement la jeune fille qui souris et en fait de même.

L'ANBU cacher souris en regardant les deux enfants dormir ainsi, et fini par partir de l'appartement dans un vortex noir, laissant les deux jeune enfants, dormir dans un calme total.

* * *

****Petite note : Voici pour le chapitre 5 ! Le chapitre 6 probablement un peu plus long que celui ci {Pas sur}****

****M'enfin, bonne lecture !****


	7. Chap6 : Nouveau Style et Nouvelle Amie

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'1 semaine plus tard'_

« Yoiiiichiiiii-Kuuun ! Dépêche toi ! » Je soupir en terminant de poser la dernière chose qui nous permettra d'avoir de l'eau chaude.

Repensant en même temps a ce qu'il c'est passez durant la semaine, je ne peut pas m'empêchez d'être fière du progrès que moi et Naruko avons fait.

Naruko réussi a écrire, même si c'est avec un peu de difficulté, mais si réussir a écrire en l'espace d'une semaine et surprenant, la lecture est époustouflant.

Elle arrive désormais a lire sans problème, même les mots les plus difficile a épeler.

Heureuse de sa progression, elle m'a rejoins dans mon entraînement depuis trois jours.

En parlant de mon entraînement, même si j'avais toujours le bonus d'expérience du Katon, j'ai arrêter de monter **Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu **pour le moment et de me concentrer sur mon contrôle de chakra, mes Sharingan et surtout, le Fuinjutsu.

La quêtes pour réussir a gagnez un bouquin débutant et intermédiaire pour Fuinjutsu a était très rapide a terminer, trois jours pour être exact.

Mais la vitesse a laquelle j'apprends le Fuinjutsu, je le dois a mes Sharingan qui me permet de me souvenir de tout ce que je vois, donc lis.

Plus je me concentrer sur le Fuinjutsu et mon contrôle de chakra, plus je réfléchissais a la spécialisation du clan que je souhaite fonder.

Le Fuinjutsu et pour moi, une priorité, malgré les dires de Naruko, me disant que ce n'est pas aussi 'cool' que l'utilisation de 'Ninjutsu', le Fuinjutsu est l'art le plus complexe, mais aussi le plus dangereux.

Je sais, après avoir lu les livres pour débutant de Fuinjutsu, avec certitude, que je préfère affronter Madara Uchiha avec son arsenal de Ninjutsu qu'un maître dans l'art du Fuinjutsu.

Si certain Ninjutsu peut être dévastateur, le Fuinjutsu lui, n'as de limite que ce que le créateur souhaite réaliser, Orochimaru en est un parfait exemple avec les marques maudites ou encore la possibilité de sceller les Bijuu dans des personnes.

La deuxième chose que je souhaite apprendre et qui pourrait probablement dire que je suis une disgrâce au seins du clan Uchiha, est l'Iryo Ninjutsu.

Grâce a ma faculté de 'Gamer', je peut arriver en continuant de m'entraîner a contrôler parfaitement mon chakra comme personne, ce qui veut dire que le coter médical serait comme une seconde nature pour moi.

Et enfin, il me faut quelque chose qui pourrais garantir la fondation de mon clan.

Les Uzumaki était réputer pour leur maîtrise au Fuinjutsu, le clan Senju pour Hashirama et Tobirama qui, respectivement, était reconnu et son toujours reconnu comme étant de véritable légende.

Bien évidement la personne qui m'inspire le plus reste le Quatrième Hokage... Orphelin, partant de rien, mais a réussi a devenir par lui même LE ninja le plus rapide du monde.

J'ai, bien sur, déjà penser a deux ou trois Iryo Ninjutsu une fois que j'aurais un contrôle parfait de mon chakra, mais connaissant la meilleure médecin, Tsunade Senju, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire passer cela comme étant quelque chose qui soit propre a mon clan...

Toutefois, si je peut mélanger l'Iryo Ninjutsu au Fuinjutsu... Je pourrais, sans problème, fonder le clan que je souhaite avoir.

Bien sur, cela ne veut pas dire que je me focaliserais uniquement sur la médecine et le Fuinjutsu, il faut aussi a mon clan, de quoi bien ce défendre.

D'où la raison que je souhaite créer un nouveau style de Taijutsu et Kenjutsu, deux style qui peut être dangereux quant ont est passer maître dans ces deux arts la, mais ajouter au Fuijutsu et Iryo Ninjutsu...

Si ce que j'imagine peut ce réaliser avec le Fuinjutsu, dans ce cas, je serais probablement considérer comme bien meilleur que Tsunade en terme de médecine.

Si je devais me donner un titre...

Igaku no Kami ou Dieu de la médecine...

Cela est légèrement différent de ce que je voulais au début, mais mon objectif reste tout de même inchangée... Devenir le meilleur ninja qui soit.

« Yoiichiii-Kuun ! Dépêche toi, j'ai froid -ttebane ! » Mais actuellement, mon objectif ne peut être accomplit si je ne réussi pas a remettre en marche l'eau chaude !

« Pourquoi est ce que tu tes déshabiller Naruko-Chan ? Je tes dit d'attendre que je te donne le signal pour que tu puisse y allez » Naruko toujours dans la salle de bain, allume et éteint l'eau pour savoir si l'eau est bien chaude ou non.

« Sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris un bain bien chaud Yoichi-Kun ! Alors dépêche toi de réparer ce problème ! » Un autre problème que j'ai rencontrais peu de temps après avoir choisi d'accepter de vivre avec Naruko, elle est _très _demandeuse.

Depuis une bonne semaine, je continue, en plus de mon entraînement, de faire des missions de rang D souvent solo, laissant Naruko avec un ANBU dans l'appartement, malgré l'argent accumuler, Naruko a demander bien des choses, tel que des peluches, jouet et même du maquillage... A quatre ans !

Hiruzen et moi-même lui avons bien fait comprendre que le maquillage a son âge est interdit, en colère au début mais calme par la suite après lui avoir dit qu'elle était... Plus belle sans maquillage, Naruko a fini par accepter de ne pas utiliser de maquillage pendant que le troisième Hokage et les deux ANBU bien connu de Naruko me rier au nez...

Mais si j'oublie cette histoire de maquillage, je ne lui est jamais rien refuser, ce qui a pour effet ce qu'elle est en train de me dire actuellement...

« Yoichi-Kun ! Tu dois apprendre a ne pas faire attendre ta futur femme ! C'est ce que Jiji ma dit -ttebane ! » 'Ne pas faire attendre', 'Ne pas refuser', 'Aider', Naruko est, d'après un des deux ANBU qui veille sur Naruko, une vrai Uzumaki...

_'Du peu que j'ai vu de l'animé, je ne me rappel pas que Kushina soit aussi... Collante et demandeuse envers Minato...'_ Encore une fois, peut-être que dans le monde dans lequel je suis, Minato et Kushina ne sont pas exactement les même... Tout comme Obito qui ce trouve encore a Konoha.

« C'est bon ! Essaye de nouveau Naruko-Cha- » Naruko sort de la salle de bain en courant vers ma direction, le sourire au lèvre... Mais oublie une chose.

« Naruko-Chan... » Naruko s'arrête en me voyant tourner la tête, les yeux fermer, elle regarde vers le bas pour voir qu'elle est encore nue.

_'Je sais qu'elle est encore très jeune, mais il faut qu'elle arrête d'être aussi naïve !'_ Naruko continue de sourire en me prenant la main, je me retourne vers elle, les yeux ouvert et septique.

Rentrant dans la salle de bain Naruko me pointe du doigt « A partir de maintenant, on prend notre bain ensemble -ttebane ! » Je la regarde l'air idiot, Naruko continue de me regarder avec un grand sourire en commençant a remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude.

Je soupir en voyant Naruko me regarder en chantonnant, attendant que je me déshabille.

_'Elle n'a encore que quatre ans... je suppose que c'est acceptable...'_ Soupirant, je déshabille et me pose tranquillement dans la baignoire, Naruko en fait de même en face de moi avec un grand sourire en ce détendant.

« Yoichi-Kun, tu as trouver ce que tu rechercher pour le clan que tu veut fonder ? » Ayant déjà tout dit a Naruko de mon projet de créer un nouveau clan, Naruko ma dit qu'elle me soutiendrais, mais bien sur... En tant que 'Futur mari' tout jutsu appris doit aussi être appris par elle.

« Je sais que je vais me spécialiser dans le Fuinjutsu et le Iryo Ninjutsu principalement, mais je ne vais pas ignorer mon entraînement au Taijutsu et Kenjutsu » Naruko me regarde avec ces yeux qui scintille en entendant le mot 'Kenjutsu', depuis qu'elle sait que cela implique de combattre avec une épée, Naruko veut absolument apprendre comment ce servir d'une épée.

« Je pensais créer mon propre style, mais pour le moment, je préfère me concentrer sur le Fuinjutsu et mon contrôle de chakra » Naruko hoche la tête en ce mettant entre mes jambe, contre moi, posant sa tête tranquillement sur moi.

« Tu pense que je dois faire me spécialiser dans quoi exactement ? » Je la regarde un petit instant, la main poser sur le menton.

« Je te verrais bien apprendre a utiliser des jutsu d'élément eau et vent... Et le Fuinjutsu aussi » Naruko lève la tête pour me regarder d'un air ennuyer.

« Apprendre les jutsu élémentaire d'eau et de vent a l'air intéressant... Mais le Fuinjutsu je n'aime pas -ttebane » Je soupir, voyant qu'il est inutile de continuer d'essayer de lui faire apprendre cette art la.

« Dommage... Pour le moment il vaut mieux ce concentrer sur le taijutsu et commencer un entraînement physique quotidien, vu que nous avons pas accès au jutsu de rang D et C de la librairie... » Naruko gonfle des joues, mais fini par hocher la tête, sachant que même avec de puissant jutsu, si elle n'entraîne pas son corps, elle ne deviendra pas une excellente Kunoichi, donc une mauvaise Hokage !

Elle commence a sortir du bain puis ce retourne en me regardant curieusement.

« Yoichi-Kun, tu m'avais pas dit que tu travailler sur un sceau qui pourrait nous rendre plus fort ? » Je la regarde en clignant des yeux avant de me relever pour sortir du bain, me rappelant de quoi elle veut parler.

Elle parle des sceau de gravité, le problème reste que cela risque d'être dangereux a notre âge d'utiliser ce genre de sceau...

« Oui, mais on n'est encore trop jeune pour ça... Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre nos six ans pour que je puisse nous poser les sceau de gravité » Naruko hoche de nouveau la tête en m'écoutant, même si ce n'est qu'une jeune fille de quatre ans, le troisième Hokage nous a bien fait comprendre que le Fuinjutsu pouvais être dangereux si on fait n'importe quoi avec...

« Dans deux ans... Donc on peut uniquement travailler sur le Taijutsu pendant ce temps ? » Je la regarde penseur, je sais que j'ai bien plus que le Taijutsu a apprendre, le problème reste toutefois mon âge et ce dont je suis actuellement capable...

« Pour dire vrai Naruko-Chan... J'aimerais tout comme toi, m'entraîner sur plusieurs chose, mais le problème reste notre âge est le fait que nous somme toujours des civils et non pas des Genin » Naruko gonfle des joues « Je peut m'entraîner au Taijutsu et Fuinjutsu, vu que c'est dans ceci que je veut me spécialiser, toi Naruko... Je ne sais pas... Le Taijutsu et Kenjutsu te va a merveille vu l'énergie que tu as... » Naruko cesse de gonfler des joues et rougie un peu.

« Mais Jiji ne veut pas que l'on touche a une arme... » Je hoche la tête en soupirant, je sais qu'il n'as pas tord, il veut que nous ayons une enfance des plus tranquille, que l'on joue ensemble, que l'on ce comporte comme des enfants de notre âge... Enfin de l'âge a Naruko.

« Je suppose que l'on a pas vraiment le choix... On va devoir ce contenter des exercices de contrôle de chakra, exercices physique et Taijutsu... Enfin moi j'ai aussi le Fuinjutsu... » Naruko ce sèche et commence a mettre son pyjama de couleur orange, tout comme le miens...

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ma obliger de prendre un pyjama de la même couleur... » Naruko me regarde en gonflant un peu des joues, ce rapprochant de moi elle me tapote plusieurs fois la tête avec ces mains.

« Parce que je veut que nos vêtements ce ressemble ! » Je la regarde avec un sourire sadique, Naruko compris immédiatement ce que je compte lui faire.

« Y-Yoichi-Kun, soit gentil, c-c'est bientôt l'heure de ce coucher -ttebane » Je me rapproche doucement vers elle puis faufile mes mains sur son ventre pour la chatouiller.

« Ahahahah ! Y-Yoichi-Kun ! A-Arrête ! Ahaha ! » Je continue sans avoir l'intention de m'arrêter, mais fini rapidement par recevoir un coup de coude de Naruko qui me fait tomber au sol.

_**Ping**_

****Vous avez débloquez la compétence passif {Résistance Physique}****

****{Résistance Physique} Niveau 1 {10/50}****

****Vous permet diminuer de 2% les dégâts reçus****

_'Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier ou lui demander pourquoi elle ma frapper...'_ Naruko accours vite vers moi en larme.

« J-Je suis désolé Yoichi-Kun, je ne voulais pas... » Je lui tapote la tête en souriant, essayant de la calmer en la voyant paniquer de la sorte.

« Ce n'est rien Naruko-Chan... Je suppose que je suis allez un peu trop loin » Je lui dit en me grattant la tête, Naruko fini par cligner des yeux et hoche la tête en allant vers le lit.

Faisant de même, Naruko, comme a son habitude, pose sa tête sur mon torse et ferme les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Yoichi-Kun » Je la regarde en lui caressant doucement la tête, quelque chose qu'elle me demande de faire quand elle dors.

« Bonne nuit Naruko-Chan » Je ferme les yeux, avec un grand sourire, me disant que je vais enfin pouvoir m'entraîner sans passez du temps a réparer quoi que ce soit...

* * *

_'Le Lendemain matin'_

Me réveillant toujours avant Naruko, je prépare le repas en me musant a regarder mes stats et compétences que j'ai améliorer durant une bonne semaine.

****T****itre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Lumière du Clan Uchiha {+100% Gain Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha, +2 CHA a chaque monter de niveau}****

****Nom : Yoichi****

****Niveau : 4 {20/75}****

****Santé : 90/90 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 550/550 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 5%****

****FOR : 6****

****END : 7+2****

****INT: 10****

****DEX : 10+2****

****CHA : 22****

****Dojutsu****

****{Sharingan} Niveau 9 {2000/2200} / {8 RC/Minute} / 1 Tomoe {Désactivé}****

****Permet de comprendre certains mouvement de ou des personnes que vous affronter {Pendant activation +3 INT et DEX}****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****{K.I} Niveau 2 {10/40}****

****K.I ou soif de sang, vous permet de dégager a vos ennemi votre soif de tuer pouvant les faire trembler {Uniquement si le ou les ennemis on un niveau inférieur au votre}****

****{Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu} Niveau 15 {580/1440} / 12-42 RC par utilisation {Plus vous utiliser de chakra, plus les dégât infliger seront élever}****

****Vous créer une énorme boule de feu que vous projeter en face de vous.****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****{Méditation} Niveau 22 {500/800}****

****+122% Régénération naturelle Santé et RC.****

****{Détection de Danger} Niveau 8 {0/590}****

****Vous permet de détecter les piège et autre danger a une distance de 40 Mètres de votre position****

****{Signe} Niveau 7 {20/310}****

****Vous mettez 1.1 secondes pour faire un signes****

****{Fuinjutsu} Niveau 12 {5/550} {Niveau Art des Sceaux 4/Uzumaki Niveau 1} / RC dépend du sceaux utiliser****

**{Résistance Physique} Niveau 1 {10/50}**

**Vous permet diminuer de 2% les dégâts reçus**

****Spécial****

****{Mentalité de Gamer} Niveau MAX :****

****Vous permet de gardez votre sang-froid, peu importe dans la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouver {ATTENTION : Cela ne marche pas en qu'en vous êtes embarrasser}****

****{Contrôle de Chakra – Feuille} Niveau 9 {790/1000} / {10 RC/Minute} / 5% CC****

****En canalisant du chakra sur votre front, la feuille déposer ne tombe pas.****

****{Cuisine} Niveau 16 {100/900} / Rang {Adepte}****

****Santé et RC maximum augmente de 301 pendant 1 heure****

****{Tâche Ménagère} Niveau 14 {620/700} / Rang {Adepte}****

****+2 DEX et END, +20 Santé, +50 RC****

_'Hmm, sa avance bien, le seul problème reste encore et toujours ce contrôle de chakra...' _L'exercice de la feuille demande beaucoup de chakra pour gagner peu de point d'expérience dans cette exercice mais surtout peu de pourcentage sur le **CC**.

_'Malheureusement, Jiji nous a interdit d'essayer autre chose que l'exercice des feuilles pour le contrôle de chakra...'_ Et même si j'essaye de m'entraîner autrement derrière son dos, je sais qu'il suffit juste qu'il m'observe avec sa boule de cristal...

_'Tout ce qu'il me reste a faire c'est de maîtriser cette exercice ainsi que d'augmenter mes Sharingan et Fuinjutsu...' _Je ne me soucis pas de la 'Cuisine' et les 'Tâches ménagères' étant donner que les tâches quotidienne de la journée me permet de monter ces deux la en niveau sans problème.

_'Maintenant le Taijutsu..._' Créer son propre style risque d'être extrêmement compliquer... Surtout a mon âge... Le taijutsu de Gai et Lee est connu pour être agressif, celui des Senju et un mixte entre la défense et l'attaque...

_'Celui des Hyuuga est connu pour leur 'défense ultime' et les Uchiha, tout comme le Tajutsu de Gai, est connu pour être très agressif'_ J'ai toute les carte en mains pour réfléchir a quel sorte de type de Taijutsu je souhaite créer...

_'Défensif et une évidence, après tout, tout comme Tsunade, elle est non seulement connu pour être la meilleure médecin qui soit ET et réputer aussi pour sa force monstrueuse'_ Mais contrairement a Hashirama, Tsunade ce focalise bien trop sur sa force grâce a son contrôle de chakra très impressionnant.

_'Un style qui a la fois, me permettrais d'utiliser le Fuinjutsu et Iryo Ninjutsu... Un style légèrement agressif, mais baser sur la défense...'_ Réfléchissant encore et encore, des souvenir me viennent tête, des souvenir de ma vie antérieur.

_'Mais oui ! Pourquoi est ce que je me focalise sur le style de CE monde, si je veut créer mon propre style il faut qu'il soit UNIQUE !'_ Un art me vient en tête, j'ai lu de nombreux livre sur le sujet mais je ne me suis jamais réellement exercer dessus.

_'J'espère juste que mon trait de 'Gamer' va pouvoir m'aider dans ce domaine...'_ Je sais qu'a chaque fois que j'apprends une technique ou une chose en particulier, un système de niveau et de compétence s'affiche.

_'Donc si je pratique le peu de cette art martial, je devrais pouvoir en débloquer la compétence !' _Éteignant le feu, je ferme les yeux et commence a me mettre en position de combat, sans même faire le moindre mouvement, un texte s'affiche devant mes yeux.

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez d'apprendre la compétence {Wing Chun}**

**{Wing Chun} Niveau 1 {0/800}**

**Art martiaux permettant de retourner la force de l'adversaire.**

Le sourire me viens rapidement au visage en voyant ce qu'il y a d'affichez.

_'Parfait... Mais bon sang, cette art est gourmand en point d'expérience !'_ Le Sharingan demande bien plus de point que le 'Wing Chun'... Mais il est niveau neuf, pas un.

_'Mais le bon coter des choses est que j'ai enfin trouver mon style de combat !'_ Maintenant que je sais quel art martiaux j'utiliserais au corps a corps, reste a savoir qu'elle arme utiliser...

_'Le Kenjutsu bien sur... Mais étrangement, je ne pense pas que cela colle avec le style du 'Wing Chun''_ Je sais que ce style permet aussi l'utilisation de deux sabre et de bâton...

_'Baton... Jiji utilise bien un bâton au corps a corps...'_ Mais le bâton est une invocation.

_'Je suppose qu'il me reste que les sabres... Mais je me vois plus avec une épée...'_ Réfléchissant de nouveau a ce que peut m'apporter ma vie antérieur comme réponse, cette fois ci, rien ne me viens a l'esprit.

Soupirant, je garde tout de même le sourire en sachant que j'ai déjà trouver un art martial non connu de ce monde.

Reprenant la position de 'Wing Chun', je m'exerce a faire quelque mouvement, et a ma grande surprise, les mouvements me viennent en tête naturellement.

_'Je savais que ce système de 'Gamer' m'aider dans bien des choses... Mais au point de faire en sorte d'apprendre un art martial aussi facilement'_ Sans faire attention, Naruko me regarde avec les yeux scintillant en me voyant faire les différents mouvements avec les mains et les pieds.

« Ouah ! » Je m'arrête en me tournant vers Naruko avec un petit sourire « Ce que tu viens de faire Yoichi-Kun... » Je la regarde en lui pointant mon poing dans sa direction avec un pouce lever.

« Je crois que je viens tout juste de créer un nouveau style de Taijutsu Naruko-Chan » Naruko me regarde en sautant partout de joie, mais reprend rapidement son calme quant elle voit que je pose la nourriture sur la table.

« Comment tu va appeler cette forme de Taijutsu ? » je la regarde en continuant de manger, sachant que je vais garder le nom original en guise de remerciement a la personne qui a créer cette art.

« Wing Chun, un art qui permet de retourner la force de sont adversaire » Je m'arrête de manger pour la regarder avec un petit sourire « Cette forme de combat ne demande pas forcement de force ou d'être plus fort que l'adversaire, mais elle requière de la vitesse et de la concentration » Naruko me regarde en hochant la tête rapidement sans quittez mon regard du siens.

« Pour ce qui est du Kenjutsu... Je pensais me focaliser sur un style avec deux épée » Naruko continu de me regarder en hochant la tête sans s'arrêter « Mais malheureusement, pour ceci, il nous faut pratiquer »

Naruko baisse la tête, sachant très bien ou je veut en venir, elle sait que nous sommes trop jeune pour nous entraîner a l'épée, mais ce qui lui remonte le morale et de voir que le jeune garçon a déjà créer un style de combat au corps a corps.

« Yoichi-Kun, il faut que tu m'apprenne ton Taijutsu ! » Je la regarde en ricanant avant de lui donner une petite pichenette sur le nez.

« Naruko-Chan, je viens tout juste de la créer, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je peut t'apprendre quelque chose que je viens tout juste de créer sans même l'avoir essayer » Naruko gonfle un peu des joues avant de son assiette est de la mettre dans le levier.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander a Jiji son avis sur le sujet ? » Je me met la main au menton, le troisième Hokage et une personne de confiance, mais prendre son temps pour lui demander d'essayer quelque chose risque d'être difficile.

« On peut toujours demander, mais ce n'est pas sur qu'il accepte » Je prend mon assiette pour la poser dans le levier et commence a faire la vaisselle, Naruko titille sa tête en ce demandant pourquoi Hiruzen refuserais de tester le Taijutsu que son ami au cheveux blanc viens de créer.

En terminant de nettoyer la vaisselle, je me tourne vers Naruko qui est déjà habiller et excité de voir la réaction du troisième Hokage face a son 'futur mari' et son style de combat.

« Allons-y ! » N'ayant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Naruko me prend par la main et nous m'emmène en direction de la tours ou ce trouve le bureau du 'Dieu des Shinobi'

* * *

Hiruzen soupir en signant de nouveau un papier qui concerne le clan Uchiha, depuis peu, les tensions entre les autres clan et les Uchiha, plus particulièrement Fugaku, ne cesse de s'accroître.

Le conseil n'aidant pas dans le conflit en essayant de diminuer la 'surpopulation' des Uchiha en essayant de les faire reculer petit a petit en dehors du village.

Sont attention est attirer de nouveau devant son bureau quant il voit sa porte ce craqueler de nouveau par la jeune fille qui tout juste de donner un coup de pied dessus.

« Bonjour Jiji ! » Hiruzen regarde les deux jeunes enfants devant lui avec un petit sourire, depuis que Yoichi vie avec Naruko, cette dernière viens souvent le voir, et il lui est très reconnaissant, cela lui change des problèmes qu'il fait fasse a chaque fois que quelqu'un viens habituellement toquer a la porte pour leur parler du clan Uchiha.

« Jiji, Yoichi-Kun a besoin de ton aide » Hiruzen me regarde avec un sourcil lever, c'est bien la première fois qu'il lui demande quelque chose qui ne soit pas en rapport avec Naruko.

Je regarde le troisième Hokage qui attend que je lui demande ce que je souhaite, avec un long soupir j'avance de quelque pas en le regardant avec un petit sourire « Pour tout te dire Jiji, je veut fonder mon propre clan » Le troisième Hokage ainsi que certain ANBU sont légèrement surpris d'entendre ce que je viens de dire.

« Bien sur, je sais que pour fonder un clan, il faut pouvoir apporter 'quelque chose' au village, en l'occurrence, soit un Kekkei Genkai ou alors avoir un jutsu bien particulier propre de son clan comme les Nara et les Yamanaka » Le troisième Hokage ne dit toujours rien et n'est pas non plus surpris de mes connaissances dans ce domaine, étant donner qu'il sait que je suis souvent a la librairie pour y lire différent livres qui concerne les différentes loi des différents village ainsi que leur histoires.

« Le clan que je souhaite créer... » Je me met une mains au menton en regardant le vieille homme « Serais spécialiser dans le Fuinjutsu et l'Iryo Ninjutsu » Hiruzen me regarde un peu surpris, il sais que je lis des livres de Fuinjutsu mais c'est la première fois qu'il entend parler de Iryo Ninjutsu de ma part.

« Dans le futur, je créerais un style qui mélangera Fuinjutsu et Iryo Ninjutsu » Hiruzen ne dit rien et ce contente de prendre une bouffé de sa pipe me laissant continuer « En plus de ceci, le clan que je souhaite fonder aura son propre style de Taijutsu et Kenjutsu... J'ai déjà créer le style que je souhaite pour le Taijutsu mais le K- » Hiruzen leve la main me faisant comprendre de garder le silence.

« Yoichi-Kun, est ce que tu viens tout juste de me dire que tu viens de créer un nouveau style de Taijutsu ? » je le regarde en hochant la tête mais ayant un sourcil lever le voyant marmonner dans sa main.

Hiruzen fait signe a ces ANBU de partir, il ce lève fait différent signe avec ces mains pour y placer un sceau qui permet a personne d'entendre quoi que ce soit en dehors du bureau.

« Peut tu me montrez et me dire en quoi consiste le style que tu viens de créer Yoichi-Kun » Je hoche la tête un peu surpris de voir le troisième Hokage aussi sérieux, je me prépare en prenant la forme adéquate du Wing Chun en fermant les yeux.

« J'appel ceci le 'Wing Chun' » Je commence a faire quelque mouvement lent avec mes mains et mes pieds, Naruko me regarde de la même manière que ce matin en m'ayant vu réaliser les gestes.

Hiruzen lui me regarde stupéfait, les mouvements qu'il vois sont fluide, souple, et bien particulier.

« Contrairement a bon nombre de Taijutsu, celui ci me permet de retourner la puissance de l'adversaire » Hiruzen me regarde bien plus surpris en entend c'est mot « Essaye de m'attaquer Jiji, je vais te montrer » Hiruzen ayant confiance a mes paroles avance rapidement vers moi pour me donner un coup de poing droit au visage.

Mais la seconde d'après Hiruzen ce vois retourne son propre poing droit au visage grâce au contre bien placer de ma part.

Le troisième Hokage au sol, me regarde avec un petit sourire, ce relevant doucement, il désactive le sceau et demande de nouveau a ces ANBU de ce remettre en place.

En ce posant de nouveau dans sont fauteuil, le vieille homme reprend sa pipe pour y prendre une bonne bouffé.

« ... Il faudra que tu m'apprenne ce style de Taijutsu Yoichi-Kun » A sa, Naruko rigole et moi je gonfle légèrement les joues en voyant très bien qu'il ce moque un peu de moi.

« Tu sais que je veut en faire un style uniquement réserver au membre du clan que je veut fonder... » Je regarde Naruko puis me tourne légèrement vers Hiruzen avec un petit sourire « Mais je suppose que je ne peut pas refuser une demande de mon grand-père... »

Le troisième Hokage est pris de surprise en entendant Yoichi lui dire qu'il est d'accord pour lui apprendre ce nouveau style de combat, mais est bien plus surpris en ayant entendu le mot 'grand-père' dans sa phrase.

« Après tout, je dit membre de mon clan mais Naruko aussi va l'apprendre » Naruko sautille de joie en regardant Hiruzen qui ricane en regardant les deux jeune enfant devant lui.

« Tu sais Yoichi-Kun, une fois marier, elle portera le nom du clan que tu souhaite fonder... Qui, je l'espère, sera bien fonder » Je regarde Hiruzen avec un grand sourire m'inclinant un peut mais grognant tout de même quant il parle de mariage.

« Je suis encore loin de pouvoir réussir a la créer, il y a toujours mon problème de contrôle de chakra, le Fuinjutsu et le Kenjutsu... J'hésite toujours entre l'épée et le bâton » Hiruzen est surpris avec un grand sourire en sachant que le jeune homme est intéresser par l'art de combattre avec un bâton.

« Quand tu sera plus grand Yochi-Kun » Je grogne en entendant encore et toujours ce mot la « Je pourrais peut-être t'enseigner l'art de combattre avec un bâton... Si cela t'intéresse toujours »

Je le regarde les yeux grand ouvert _'Avoir comme professeur le 'Dieu des Shinobi' ?! Je réitère mon choix !' _Je hoche rapidement la tête, mais me fait rapidement frapper la tête par Naruko qui gonfle des joues en croisant des bras.

« Et moi ?! Jiji, si tu apprend quelque chose a Yoichi-Kun, il faut aussi que tu m'apprenne quelque chose -ttebane ! » Hiruzen ricane en hochant doucement la tête.

Les regardant de nouveau, Naruko parle au jeune homme avec joie tandis que le jeune homme l'écoute avec un grand sourire l'écoutant attentivement, Hiruzen tourne son fauteuil vers la fenêtre pour y regarder la statue du quatrième Hokage.

_'Ces deux la ce comporte comme toi et Kushina... Sa en ai effrayant'_

« Jiji, est ce qu'il y a un endroit ou l'on peut s'entraîner Yoichi-Kun et moi ? » Hiruzen prend rapidement un papier et le posant devant son bureau, je le récupère pour y voir un plan du village avec des dessin indiquant une destination.

« Vous devriez pouvoir vous entraînez tranquillement sur le terrain indiquez sur ce papier » Je m'incline rapidement devant le troisième Hokage en le remerciant tandis que Naruko lève juste le poing vers le haut en continuant de sauter de joie.

Me prenant par la main, je regarde rapidement Naruko dans les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.

Malheureusement, comme la première fois quant on est allez voir le troisième Hokage, Naruko cours toujours me tenant la mains tandis que je regarde le paysage l'air idiot a voler comme un drapeau.

Après quelques minute de course, nous arrivons a l'endroit indiquer, quelque enfant y sont la pour s'entraîner, lancer des kunai et combatte entre eux pour s'améliorer.

« Bien ! » Dit Naruko ce retournant vers moi en prenant la pose du Wing Chun « Apprend moi Yoichi-Kun !» Je hoche la tête en me mettant a ces coter en prenant la même forme, exerçant quelque mouvement un peu plus lent que d'habitude pour que Naruko puisse suivre, Naruko continue de me regarder en essayant de faire de son mieux pour imiter mes mouvements.

Au loin, plusieurs enfant s'arrête de s'entraîner pour voir Naruko et moi pratiquer un style bien étrange de combat.

Aprés quelque minutes, Naruko compris rapidement les mouvements a faire et me demande d'accélérer un peu.

Acceptant, je décide d'y allez a vitesse normal, et, a mon grand étonnement, Naruko peut me suivre sans difficulté, voyant qu'elle est désormais aussi bonne que moi dans cette pratique je m'arrête et me tourne vers Naruko.

« Est ce que sa te dit un match Naruko ? » Naruko me regarde avec détermination en hochant la tête, prenant la pose du Wing Chun, elle ce rapproche de moi et commence a attaquer.

Tout les enfants arrête de faire ce qu'il font pour voir notre match qui les surprend grandement, contre après contre, sans nous arrêtez, sans réussir a nous faire subir le moindre dégât, nous continuons a nous attaquer jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux finisse par faire une erreur.

Au bout de dix minutes de combat intensif...

_**Ping**_

**Le {Wing Chun} viens de monter x1 niveau**

Dés que le texte c'est affichez mes mouvements sont devenu beaucoup plus fluide et rapide, Naruko n'ayant pas le temps de voir ce qu'il ce passe ce trouve au sol avec ma main derrière sa tête pour être sur qu'elle ne ce blesse pas.

Naruko me regarde en rougissant un peu de mon action, voyant clairement que je chercher a ne pas la blesser « M-merci Yoichi-Kun » Les enfants applaudisse de notre combat, certain nous regarde curieusement et d'autre regarde Naruko avec haine.

« Tu as était incroyable Naruko-Chan ! Je viens tout juste de créer cette art martial mais tu est déjà aussi bonne que moi ! » Naruko ce gratte la tête en ricanant, mais rougie de nouveau rapidement en entendant son estomac grogner.

« Hum, je suppose que c'est l'heure de manger » Nous partons un peu plus loin, en dessous d'un arbre pour y sortir les sandwich que j'ai préparer.

Un autre grognement ce fait entendre derrière l'arbre sur lequel on mange, Naruko et moi ce levons pour allez voir.

En regardant derrière l'arbre on vois une fille du même âge que nous avec, c'est cheveux de couleur violet ne passe pas inaperçu a mes yeux, mais en levant la tête, la jeune fille ouvre ces yeux pour nous faire découvrir c'est yeux de couleur lavande.

« B-bonjour... » Naruko regarde la jeune fille en souriant, elle s'assoie a ces coter tout en lui poitant un sandwich devant le visage.

« Tu as faim ? » La jeune fille allé secouer la tête mais son estomac répond a sa place en grognant de nouveau, hoche la tête rouge comme une tomate, elle prend le sandwich offert par Naruko.

« M-merci... » Naruko la regarde avec un grand sourire en ce pointant du doigt.

« Naruko Uzumaki et lui... » Naruko me pointe du doigt, ce qui attire le regard de la jeune fille vers ma direction « S'appel Yoichi, mon futur mari » Je me tape la tête avec ma main en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

_'Elle ne peut pas essayer de me présenter de manière un peu plus correct ?'_ La jeune fille regarde Naruko en souriant un peu.

« J-je m-m'appel H-Hinata H-Hyuuga » Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, malgré son jeune âge, sa tête ne change pas vraiment, malgré qu'elle soit extrêmement adorable a cette âge la...

Naruko elle aussi hoche la tête en souriant la laissant manger, une fois le sandwich terminer, Hinata ce relève en tapotant ces deux index l'un a l'autre « M-merci pour l-le sandwich, i-il était d-délicieux » Naruko ce met le poing sur le torse pour montrer a quel point elle est fiere d'entendre Hinata lui dire ceci.

« C'est mon futur mari qui les a préparer ! » Hinata ce tourne vers moi en s'inclinant un peu, je la regarde un peu embarrasser de voir une enfant de son âge aussi polie mais lui retourne sa politesse en m'inclinant aussi.

« Dit Hinata-Chan, est ce que tu veut t'entraîner avec nous ? » Hinata regarde les deux enfants devant elle les yeux grand ouvert.

« V-Vous êtes sur ? J-je ne suis pas t-très forte... » Naruko ricane en prenant la main de Hinata.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Yoichi-Kun et moi on va t'entraîner pour que tu sois aussi forte que nous ! Pas vrai Yoichi-Kun ? » Je la regarde en clignant des yeux, mais hoche tout de même la tête en me rapprochant d'eux.

« Faisons juste de notre mieux » Hinata sourie a ce que je viens de lui dire, heureuse de voir que les deux enfants ce trouvant devant elle, seront peut-être les premières personnes en dehors de sont clan a vouloir devenir amis avec elle...

* * *

**Petite-Note : Voici pour le chapitre 6, navré encore une fois pour ce qui n'aime pas la vitesse a laquel sa avance, mais je préfère, comme je l'ai déjà écrit avant, prendre le temps de montrer la progressions des personnes, ainsi que leur relation.**

**Ah oui, j'avais oublier d'ajouter les bonus apporter par la compétences {Tâche ménagère} dans les anciens chapitres, je les ajouterais dés que je le peut donc pas de panique !**

**Bien sur il y aura des 'TimeSkip' mais je ferais en sorte que sa ne soit pas du 'Timeskip du genre '8 ans plus tard...'**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et a dans deux jours pour le chapitre 7**


	8. Réponse Reviews 1 !

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas non plus pour vous dire que j'arrête la FF ahah !**

**Tout d'abord, je tenez a remerciez toute les personne lisant et appréciant ce que j'écris.**

**Au moment ou j'écris, cette FF a déjà 47 Favorities, 54 Follower et 29 Reviews, ce qui, pour moi, et incroyable étant donner que je m'attendez plus a une vingtaine de Follower, mais je me retrouve avec une cinquantaine de personnes qui suis cette FF en seulement deux semaine ! Merci Beaucoup !**

**Ayant vu le nombre de Rewiews, j'ai décider a partir de maintenant de prendre un moment pour vous répondre une fois toutes les deux semaines {Ne vous inquiéter pas, je lis les reviews bien avant hein, je prend juste le temps de vous répondre étant donner qu'entre les études, la FF a écrire, la vie personnel etc... Ce n'est pas évident de vous répondre entre tout ceci...}**

**Maintenant voici les Reviews/Réponse {Je ne répond pas a ceux qui dise juste 'bon chapitre' ou disent juste a quel point il apprécie ce que j'écris, mais pour ces personnes la, sachez que je vous remercie infiniment pour apprécier ma FF!}**

* * *

**Shiro no jojishi : ****bon chap, même si je serais un peu déçu que tu "supprime" temporairement tes autres fics, si sa te permet de te concentrer pleinement sur l'écriture de cette fic, alors fait comme tu le sent, tu as mon soutien quelque soit le choix, j'adore trop tes fic de toute façons****.**

**Réponse : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup Shiro pour avoir apprécier le chapitre que tu a lu ! Maintenant, je sais que j'ai déjà écrit sur une 'petite-note' ce que j'allais faire, mais étant donner que je dédie ce moment pour les viewers qui prenne le temps de lire tout ce que j'écris actuellement, je vais le réécrire, je ne compte pas supprimer ce que j'écris, je les laisse en ligne jusqu'à ce que je termine la FF sur laquelle je travaille PUIS je reprend une des anciennes FF pour retravailler dessus depuis le début. Et merci de me soutenir dans mes choix, cela fait très plaisir a lire et me donne un 'petit coup de boost' dans l'écriture ahah !**

* * *

**David Ezequiel : ****Me gusta como van las cosas por ahora. Lo único malo es la frecuencia de lanzamiento. ¿No puede ser un poco más seguido por favor? Tus otras historias son igual de buenas, pero preferiria que te concentres en una, la termines y pases a otra... La de NarutoxHighSchoolOfTheDeath serian entre 15 o 20 capitulos maximo por ejemplo...**

**Réponse : Merci d'apprécier ce que j'écrit ! Pour ce qui est de la vitesse de la mis en ligne des chapitre, actuellement, je poste un chapitre tout les deux jours, ou au grand maximum, trois jours. Comme je l'ai écrit la réponse de Shiro, je compte bien me concentrer sur une seule FF puis une fois terminer en réécrire ou recommencer une autre. Pour Naruto X Highschool Of The Dead, Si je devait le réécrire, je ne pense pas qu'il ferais 'seulement' 15 a 20 chapitre.**

* * *

**Yifto : ****bof je dirais fait comme tu veux, jaime cette histoire donc je vais continuer a la lire peut importe le changement de style. Par contre j'avoue que ça serait un peu bizarre que le style change de façon abruti.**

**Réponse : Savoir que l'histoire te plaît peut importe le style d'écrire fait plaisir a lire, donc merci beaucoup a toi Yifto ! Et je suis heureux de voir que tu me comprend en ce qui concerne le changement soudain du style d'écriture, pour moi comme pour les lectures, je pense que sa serait étrange de voir du 'dit-je' et 'dit-il' a un tout autre style, d'ou la raison de la réécriture de toutes les FF une fois celle de 'Naruto : Le Gamer et la Jinchuriki' terminer.**

* * *

**MagikHazard : Je suis surpris par le type d'histoire que tu as réalisé, mais rassure toi, je suis surpris dans le bon sens, j'aime beaucoup cette référence au mélange de naruto, du savoir du héro principal, et du système des MMORPG. J'ai bien hâte de la suite, j'ai dévoré tes 3 chapitres !  
A quand la suite ? Continue, je suis devenu très fan !**

**Ayant un peu lu, suite a cette fiction, tes autres fictions, j'avoue préférer ton style sur cette fiction ! DONC CONTINUE COMME SA ! HÂTE DE VOIR LA SUITE !**

**Et pour supprimé les autres, ce choix reviens a toi, tu fais du bon boulot dans toute tes fictions, je pense que le mieux est de ne pas les supprimer, mais de les mettre en stand by, le temps de terminé celle ci, vu que tu semble vouloir te concentrer sur celle ci.**

**Bien cordialement, en espérant voir la suite rapidement ! :) **

**Réponse : Pour être honnête, l'idée du mélange Naruto, Héros ayant les connaissances du Manga/Animée et MMORPG ne viens pas de moi, j'ai lu quelques FF anglaise qui mélanger Naruto et ce système de MMORPG, Naruto étant lui-même le 'Gamer', puis en lisant je me suis juste dit 'Et si j'écrivais quelque chose dans l'univers de Naruto mais ou une personne de 'notre monde' irait dans le monde des Ninja avec ce système de niveau et de RPG. Bien sur, la FF est entièrement imaginer par mes soins, je n'ai pas fait de copier/coller avec une autre personne qui écrit avant moi, mais pour ceux qui apprécie ce genre FF, et qui savent lire l'anglais, vous pouvez en trouver des excellente en cherchant un peu dans le coin ! Mais surtout... Merci d'apprécier mon travail !**

* * *

**Walibizero : ****tres belle fic j'aime bien les passage rpg fait penser a moi quand je me réincarne en slime avec la compétence grand sage j'espère que yoichi va pouvoir réussir a sauver mikoto j'ai hate de voir la suite**

**Réponse : Merci d'apprécier le chapitre que tu as lu ! Il est vrai que cela fait aussi un peu penser a l'animé dont tu parle mais dont j'ai pas le nom en tête. Pour Mikoto, il a malheureusement fait le choix de la sacrifier pour sauver la vie de Naruko... A moins que...**

* * *

**Sir : ****Salut ! J'ai lu les trois chapitres d'un coup et j'aime vraiment bien (le principe de jeu m'a toujours attiré, peut importe la fanfiction)****  
****Juste petit point négatif, pense à te relire ou à te faire relire car il y a pas mal de fautes de français dans tes chapitres. ****  
****Bonne continuation, tu aura ma visite à chaque chapitre !**

**Réponse : Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire Sir et heureux de voir que les chapitres que tu as lu te font plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les éviter, comme dit plus haut, entre vie personnel, étude etc... Je n'est pas réellement le temps de me relire, et je n'ai personne sous la mains qui pourrais me relire. Surtout que maintenant je me suis donner l'objectif d'écrire un chapitre tout les deux a trois jours... Actuellement, tournant plus sur les 2 jours.**

* * *

**Kirega : ****Le massacre a lieu quatre ans avant le début de la série, donc Sasuke devait avoir 8 ans.**

**Réponse : Merci beaucoup Kirega ! Tu n'as pas idée a quel point tu viens de me sauvez d'une épine du pied !**

* * *

**Daniel-palacio : ****No te compliques inventario es una fanfiction hombre la verdad realmente me gusta tu historia la seguiré**

**Réponse : Merci beaucoup de suivre ma FF Daniel ! Mais même si sa reste une FF, je veut faire de mon mieux pour quel soit la plus complète possible {Sans 'TimeSkip' trop grand etc...}**

* * *

**David Ezequiel : ****Me encanta la idea de un buen desarrollo de personaje, y mas de un Gamer. Hacer un TimeSkip hasta la graduación es fácil, pero muy aburrido, esas pequeñas cosas como Naruko enamorandose y prometiendo casarse son las que hacen de la historia una mucho mejor. .**

**Réponse : Exactement, je préfère prendre cette fois ci, contrairement a ce que j'ai écrit dans la FF DBZ, le temps de bien développer le personnages, c'est compétences, sa progression, et ces relations.**

**Pour ce qui est du Naruko qui tombe amoureuse du personnages principal, comme indiquer avant sur l'un de mes précédent chapitre, je compte faire en sorte que sa soit une 'Mini-Yandere', pas dans le mauvais sens, mais plus du genre, 'Je suis toujours avec lui', 'Toujours coller a lui', 'Il est a moi' bref, pas un personnage trop agaçant envers la gente féminine qui ce rapprochera du protagoniste, mais montrera des signes de jalousie si une personne du sexe féminin reste 'un peu trop' avec lui ou et 'trop prés' de lui.**

* * *

**David Ezequiel {Et oui encore} : ****Ojala todos los capítulos sean así. El Hokage debería tener papeles de matrimonio para ellos y casarlos por civil. Como Naruto es chica en este universo, el concejo civil pueden casarla y ella no se va a enterar. Y si la casan con un hombre que la "Domestique" bueno, no creo que sea bueno para la historia. (o tal vez sí)**

**Réponse : Je ne vais rien dire en ce qui concerne le mariage, est ce que sa sera pas une simple promesse mais belle et bien préparer avec le troisième Hokage et les conseiller ? Ou est ce que cela restera une promesse entre le protagoniste et Naruko ? Qui sait... Mais il est vrai que marier une Uzumaki et un Uchiha peut donner le sourire a certain membre du conseil... Un enfant ayant la possibilité de débloquer un Kekkei Genkai des deux clan peut être une bonne chose 'pour Konoha'...**

**Pour ce qui est question de la 'domestication' de Naruko, une bonne chose ? On ne peut que le savoir en suivant les chapitres a venir... Ahah !**

* * *

**David Ezequiel {Et oui encore et toujours} : ****¿Será un capítulo cada dos días?**

**Réponse : Pour le moment oui je compte bien écrire un chapitre tout les deux jours... Trois maximum.**

* * *

**Et voila ! Désolé encore une fois a ce qui n'ont pas eu de réponse de ma part mais je tiens tout de même a vous remercier pour votre soutient et vos messages en 'reviews'.**

**Sachez que même si je ne répond pas a vos reviews, savoir que mon travail vous plaît me donne la motivation de poursuivre !**

**Sur ce, j'ai encore du travail a faire ! Bonne lecture !**


	9. Chap7 : Clan, Mariage et Vie Sauvée

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'3 Jours plus tard'_

« Grrr, encore -ttebane ! » Naruko ce remet en position de combat et ce rus vers moi, Hinata étant a ces coter pour la soutenir en cas de besoin.

« Naruko-Chan, ne fonce pas tête baisser c- » « Tais-toi -ttebane ! » Je soupir en esquivant tout ces coups qui devienne bien moins fluide a cause de son impatience, voyant arriver par derrière Hinata, je fait rapidement tomber Naruko sur le coter pour ne pas la blesser, puis je contre le coup que Hinata compter me donner au ventre et en fait de même que Naruko.

« Urrg... » Naruko ce relève en tapotant ces vêtements, elle regarde Hinata qui en fait de même puis ce tourne vers moi en me pointant du doigt

« Comment tu fait pour t'améliorer aussi vite ?! Hina-Chan et moi arrivons même pas a te toucher une seule fois -ttebane ! » Je la regarde en ricanant un peu, me rapproche de notre lieu habituelle pour manger, Hinata et Naruko s'assoie a mes coter en attendant sagement la nourriture qui ce trouve dans le sac.

Je les regardes en clignant des yeux, refermant le sac, je l'ai regarde avec un petit sourire « Qu'est ce que vous attendez exactement » Hinata me regarde en titillant sa tête, Naruko elle, me regarde en fronçant un peu des sourcils.

« Yoichi-Kun ! » Naruko ce relève en pointant le sac « J'ai faim... S'il te plaît -ttebane... » Je la regarde les yeux grand ouvert, mes bras ouvre le sac sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Naruko accours vers le sac, puis y sort la nourriture pour elle et Hinata qui lui souris et mange dans le calme.

Je pousse un long soupir en voyant Naruko me regarder avec un grand sourire « Tu sais très bien que je ne peut jamais dire non quand tu me fait cette tête la... C'est vraiment pas juste... » Naruko rougie un peu, mais garde le sourire sachant qu'elle est la seule qui soit capable de lui faire ceci.

« Y-Yoichi-San, t-tu t'améliore v-vraiment vite » Je regarde Hinata avec un sourcil lever, depuis notre rencontre, elle ma appeler une seul fois 'Yoichi-Kun'... Mais étrangement, a ce moment la Hinata trembler un peu en regardant derrière moi, me retournant il n'y avait que Naruko qui nous regarder avec un grand sourire, après sa , elle a décider de m'appeler 'Yoichi-San'.

« Cela veut dire que mon Taijutsu s'améliore a une très grande vitesse, heureux de l'entendre » Naruko gonfle ces joues, depuis notre premier combat, Naruko vois bien que je m'améliore a une très grand vitesse, elle aussi s'améliore rapidement... Mais comparaît a mon système de 'Gamer'...

« Au moins... » Naruko me regarde avec un sourire bien plus doux « ... Tu est suffisamment fort pour défendre ta futur femme -ttebane ! » Hinata ricane en me voyant grogner un peu, une chose qui a changer depuis notre rencontre avec Hinata et sa référence a moi en tant que 'Futur mari', dés qu'elle le peut, elle me pointe du doigt en disant a tout le monde que je lui 'appartient'.

_'Mais elle a raison... Je suis devenu bien plus fort au corps a corps'_ Même si l'entraînement au Taijutsu n'augmente étrangement aucun point de stats, cela me permet au moins d'augmenter le niveau du 'Wing Chun'.

Continuant de manger, je sort un livre de Fuinjutsu en activant mes Sharingan, Hinata me regarde avec grande surprise en me regardant.

« T-Tu est u-un Uchiha Y-Yoichi-San ? » Je la regarde en secouant la tête, puis fini par la titiller.

« Le terme exacte serais 'j'étais' un Uchiha, j'ai étais banni de mon clan peu de temps la veille ou Naruko a décider de m'accepter dans son appartement... Qui est le notre maintenant » Naruko continue de manger avec un grand sourire en m'écoutant dire tout ceci.

Hinata me regarde curieusement « Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ton banni ? » Naruko cette fois ci relève la tête en me regardant, je la regarde en ricanant un peu ne voulant bien évidemment pas leur dire la vérité.

« Je... L'ignore » Naruko fronce un peu des sourcils mais ne dit rien, je retourne mon attention sur le livre, Hinata commence a entamer une conversation avec Naruko au sujet de ce qu'elles aiment.

En lisant tranquillement le livre, ma vision ce met subitement a changer, je cligne des yeux en regardant Naruko et Hinata.

_**Ping**_

****{Sharingan} viens de monter x1 niveau****

****Félicitation, Vos {Sharingan} viennent de gagner un tomoe****

****{Sharingan} Niveau 1 {0/6000} / {30 RC/Minute} / 2 Tomoe {Activé}****

****Permet de comprendre certains mouvement de ou des personnes que vous affronter {Pendant activation +6 INT et DEX}****

****Permet de voir le flux du chakra des personnes****

****Permet de contrer les techniques de type {Genjutsu}****

****Permet de copier des technique de type {Ninjutsu} et {Taijutsu}****

_'Trente RC par minute ?!'_ En plus de sa, le nombre de point d'expérience a récolter pour monter que d'un seul niveau et ridicule.

Naruko et Hinata ce tourne vers moi, seul Naruko me regarde avec un sourcil lever.

« Yoichi-Kun, tes Sharingan... Pourquoi tu as deux tomoe au lieux d'un seul ? » Je la regarde avec un petit sourire, je regarde mes mains pour y voir le flux de mon chakra, me retournant vers Hinata et Naruko, je peut voir exactement la même, sauf pour Naruto, ou je constate aussi une autre source de chakra.

_'Kyuubi...' _Naruko baisse la tête, rougissant énormément quant elle me vois la regarder intensément.

« Y-Yoichi-Kun, a-arrête de me regarder c-comme ça, c-c'est embarrasant -ttebane... » Je cligne des yeux en ricanant un peu mais désactivant mes Sharingan.

« Désolé Naruko-Chan, pour répondre a ta question je crois bien que mes Sharingan viennent tout juste d'évoluer » Naruko me regarde en applaudissant, mais Hinata elle me regarde très surprise.

« Y-Yoichi-San, d-deux tomoe a-a l'âge de q-quatre ans est une g-grande première p-pour les Uchiha... » Je la regarde en hissant des épaules, Naruko ce relève rapidement en gonflant des joues.

« Yoichi-Kun n'est plus un Uchiha Hina-Chan » Je croise les bras en hochant la tête, Naruko ouvre la bouche puis titille sa tête en ce tournant vers moi.

« Comment tu va appeler le nom du clan que tu veut créer Yoichi-Kun ? » Je ferme les yeux en me frottant la tête un instant, pensant a un nom...

_'Un nom... Un nom...'_ Je fini par claquer des doigts en regardant Naruko et Hinata avec un grand sourire « Eden, le clan Eden »

« Yoichi Eden et Naruko Eden hum hum » Dit Naruko en marmonnant dans sa mains, Hinata ricane en voyant a quel point son amie et obséder a l'idée de ce marier avec Yoichi.

« Yoichi, Hokage souhaite s'entretenir avec toi » Dit l'ANBU avec un masque d'aigle qui apparaît juste derrière moi.

Je me lève en faisant un petit signe a Hinata et Naruko, je pose la mains sur l'épaule de l'ANBU pour réapparaîre devant le bureau du troisième Hokage, frappant a la porte, je rentre dans le bureau après que Hiruzen m'en ai donner l'autorisation.

« Yoichi-Kun, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? » Je secoue la tête en m'asseyant devant le troisième Hokage, le regardant, je peut voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'inquiète.

« Un problème Jiji ? » Hiruzen souris un peu voyant m'inquiétai pour lui.

« A vrai dire... Oui et non Yoichi-Kun... » Je le regarde avec attention « Cela concerne le clan que tu veut fonder... Je peut faire en sorte que ton clan existe dés maintenant »

Je regarde le troisième Hokage avec grande surprise, mais vu ce qu'il viens de me dire avant, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un coût.

« ...Il existe trois type de clan, du plus important au moins important, les clan les plus puissant ont leur propres Ninjutsu, Taijutsu et, suivant les clan, leurs Kekkei Genkai, c'est clan la ont un siége au seins du conseil » Je hoche la tête lui faisant comprendre de me dire la suite « Ceux en dessous, ont, tout comme ce que j'ai dit précédemment, leur propres Taijutsu et/ou Ninjutsu, ils n'ont pas de siège au conseil mais sont respecter par les autres clan pour leur soutient pendant les période de guerre ou de soutient quant un des clan demande de l'aide, bien sur, ce n'est pas parce que le clan et moins puissant que ceux qui ont un siége au seins du conseil qu'il doit obéir au doigt et a l'oeil des autres clan » Je hoche de nouveaux la tête.

« Et enfin les plus faibles sont sous la tutelle d'un des clan les plus puissant, le clan en question, même avec le temps, ce doit d'aider le clan qui la pris en charge au début de sa fondation, il faut pour ce faire, que le clan est quelque chose a donner a celui plus puissant » Hiruzen prend une bouffer de ça pipe en attendant que j'assimile tout ce qu'il viens de dire avant de reprendre « Bien sur, une fois le clan plus puissant, la 'mise en tutelle' et terminer, mais ils peuvent continuer a ce soutenir mutuellement pendant leur entraînement ou même échanger certain jutsu de leur propre clan l'un a l'autre »

Je me met la mains au menton, tout ce qu'il viens de me dire est extrêmement interressant, mais la fin ne me plaît pas tant que ça « Mon clan est-il obliger d'être sous tutelle avant de gagner en nombre ou en réputation ? » Le troisième Hokage hoche la tête en soupirant.

« C'est une loi qui est passez peu de temps après l'attaque du démon au renard a neuf queue » Tout comme lui, je fini par soupirais, si je veut créer mon clan, il me faut donner quelque chose a un clan plus puissant en retours.

Mais le problème n'est pas ça... « Si je devais commençais a fonder mon clan, il me faut déjà un clan qui m'accepte... » Je lève la tête pour voir Hiruzen me sourire grandement en m'entendant dire ceci.

« Tu sais Yoichi-Kun, je suis chef de mon clan, le clan Sarutobi » Je le regarde les yeux écarquiller un instant en comprenant rapidement ce qu'il veut dire par la.

« Tu... Serais prêt a accepter mon clan Jiji ? » Il ricane un peu mais replit avec un petit 'oui', reprenant sont air sérieux, il fini par soupirait de nouveau.

« Malheureusement tu ma entendu Yoichi-Kun, si tu veut que ton clan soit fonder, il me faut quelque chose d'utile en retour » Je me frotte le menton, quelque chose d'utile...

_'Je ne suis pas encore assez bon pour proposer quoi que ce soit en Fuinjutsu ou Iryo Ninjutsu...' _Peut-être que... « Que pense tu du Taijutsu que j'ai créer Jiji ? » Le troisième Hokage lâche ça pipe, un peu surpris par ma proposition.

« Et tu sur Yoichi-Kun ? Le Taijutsu d'un clan et plutôt personnel » Je lève un sourcil en lui pointant du doigt.

« Et pourtant, tu est prêt a me donner des cours dans l'art du combat au bâton » Hiruzen cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de ricaner un peu.

« Tu n'as pas tort Yoichi-Kun... Alors, veut tu créer ton clan dés maintenant » Je hoche rapidement la tête, hâte d'en terminer avec ma quête, Hiruzen sort rapidement plusieurs documents que je prend le temps de lire, au moment de la signature, Naruko me viens en tête.

« Jiji, une fois que mon clan est fonder, cela veut dire que je suis sous la protection de ton clan c'est ça ? » Hiruzen lève un sourcil en hochant la tête, curieux de savoir ou je veut en venir « Si... Naruko et moi somme officiellement m-marier... E-est ce que cela veut dire q-que Naruko sera aussi sous la protection de ton clan Jiji ? »

Le troisième Hokage me regarde les yeux grand ouvert, cette idée est brillante, en tant que Hokage, il ne peut malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour ce qui est de la protection de Naruko, mais si Naruko est marier a moi, elle portera le nom de mon clan et en fera partie... Ce qui veut dire que officiellement et légalement... Il peut protéger la jeune fille du mieux qu'il peut !

« C'est... Un idée très brillante Yoichi-Kun, mais... Avant que tu fasse ce choix, il faut que tu sache quelque chose en ce qui concerne Naruko » Je le regarde en soupirant, je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit.

« C'est tu ce qu'il c'est passer durant l'attaque de Kyuubi » Je hoche la tête rapidement lui disant la version 'officielle', le quatrième Hokage c'est sacrifier pour tuer le démon renard a neuf queue, le troisième Hokage soupir longuement, une bonne minute de silence fait surface, je vois très clairement que le troisième Hokage hésite a me dire la vériter.

Finalement, il prend une longue inspiration et me regarde sérieusement droit dans les yeux « C'est un mensonge » Je le regarde avec un sourcil lever, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne comprend pas « Un démon comme Kyuubi ne peut pas être tuer, le Quatrième Hokage c'est sacrifier oui... Mais a sceller le démon dans un bébé »

« Et ce bébé est Naruko ? » Il hoche doucement la tête attendant ma réaction, qui le fait sourire en me voyant légèrement agiter malgré ma 'Mentalité Gamer' qui me calme grandement « C'est donc la raison de tout les regards qu'elles reçois de la part des villageois... Pourquoi... Je veut dire, elle nous protége du démon, elle est sensée être vue comme une héroïne, pas une parias » Hiruzen reprend une bouffer de ça pipe en me regardant tristement.

« Les villageois sont aveugler par la haine Yoichi-Kun, beaucoup de personne ont perdu de leur proche pendant l'attaque de Kyuubi... » Je soupir en voyant ce qu'il veut dire « Je te demanderais de ne rien dévoiler a Naruko Yoichi-Kun » Je hoche la tête « ... Veut tu toujours te marier a elle ? » Je cligne des yeux en hochant de nouveaux la tête mais rougissant un peu.

« ANBU ! » L'ANBU au masque de chat apparaît « Ramener moi Naruko Uzumaki dans mon bureau » L'ANBU disparaît sans laissez de trace.

« J-Jiji, ne me dit pas que l'on va ce marier maintenant ?! » Hiruzen ricane, puis explose de rire, je le regarde l'air idiot en attendant une réponse de ça part.

« Officiellement, vous serais marier, du moins, du coter administratif, vous pourrez plus tard, vous marier... Ou divorcer quand vous serez prêt » J'ouvre la bouche mais je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un mots en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir brutalement.

« Bonjour Jiji ! » Naruko cours vers le bureau en prenant la chaise pour la rapprocher de moi, puis me prend la main en me regardant avec un grand sourir.

Encore une chose qui a changer pendant notre rencontre avec Hinata, elle ne me lâche que très rarement, hors des entraînement ou pendant ma lecture au Fuinjutsu, elle me tiens toujours la mains disant que c'est 'ce que doit faire tout bon couple'

« Naruko-Chan, Yoichi-Kun a pu fonder son propre clan qui s'appel désormais le clan 'Eden' » Naruko me regarde en sautant de joie, m'enlaçant en arrêtant pas de dire 'Félicitation' ou 'Je savais que tu allais réussir', je rougie un peu en l'entendant surtout répéter 'C'est bien mon mari', ce qui amuse grandement les ANBU regardant la scène.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas appeler pour ceci Naruko-Chan » Naruko ce calme rapidement en regarde le troisième Hokage avec curiosité « Voit tu, son clan et sous la tutelle de mon clan qui est le clan Sarutobi, par conséquent, toutes les personnes de sont clan sont sous ma protection » Naruko souris un peu en sachant que je vais être protéger par le Hiruzen en personne « Il m'a donc proposer quelque chose... »

_'Il aurait pu éviter de dire que c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée...'_ Hiruzen me regarde avec amusement très rapidement, ce que je remarque et me fait soupirais.

« Si tu te mari a Yoichi-Kun, tu portera le nom de Eden et sera sous la protection de Yoichi-Kun et le chef du clan Sarutobi » Naruko ouvre grand les yeux en me regardant puis ce tourne vers Hiruzen « Tout ce que tu as a faire Naruko-Chan et de signer ce papier, et tu deviendra officiellement Naruko Uzumaki Eden, femme de Yoichi Eden, fondateur du clan Eden, bien sûr, ceci reste sur papier, ce qui veut dire que plus tard, si l'un d'entre vous trouve l'amour séparément, il vous sera rapide de 'divorcer' si je puis dire » Hiruzen tremble énormément en regardant Naruko tandis qu'un ANBU lâche un petit 'iiip', curieux je me tourne vers elle pour y voir un grand sourire sur sont visage.

_'Pourquoi était-il aussi effrayer ?'_ Je titille ma tête sans faire attention a ce que Naruko fait, elle signe le papier, et me regarde avec une très grande affection.

« Je suppose que malgré notre âge nous somme désormais mari et femme... Yoi-Koi » Je la regarde sans réagir un petit instant, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne la main en ricanant.

Je soupir mais souris tout de même a l'innocence de la jeune fille ce trouvant a mes côter « Je suppose... Naru-Hime » Elle rougie énormément en continuant d'avancer vers la sortie, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'elle peut son visage.

**Ping**

**Quête Réussi !**

****Vous avez gagnez les choses suivante :****

****Vous vous appelez désormais Yoichi Eden****

****Titre : Fondateur du clan Eden {+100% Gain de réputation au personne faisant partie de votre clan, +10 CHA}****

Une fois sortie, Hiruzen lâche un long soupir en regardant la photo du quatrième Hokage « Naruko ressemble bien trop a ça mère... » Hiruzen fronce un peu des sourcils en entendant quelques rire dans l'ombres.

Prenant une grande bouffer de ça pipe, il souris en continuant de regarder la photo de son ancien successeur.

_'Les années qui vont venir ce promet d'être très intéressant'_

* * *

_'4 ans plus tard'_

« Plus qu'un seul jours Yoi-Koi ! Un seul jours ! » Naruko sautille de joie autour de la table, je la regarde tout en préparant le repas l'air amuser.

« Hinata et Hanabi ne devrais pas tarder a arriver » La porte ce met a sonner dés que je termine ma phrase « En parlant du loup... Naru-Hime, tu peut ouvrir s'il te plaît ? » Naruko accours vers la porte d'entrée en l'ouvrant avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Hina-Chan, Hana-Chan... Himawari-San » Himawari, la mère de Hinata et Hanabi, souris en entrant dans l'appartement avec ces enfants.

« Navré de venir vous déranger, mais j'ai a parler a Yoichi en ce qui concerne le kidnapping de Hinata-Chan » Naruko hoche rapidement la tête en accourant vers la cuisine.

Je me tourne pour y voir les trois Hyuuga, la plus petite accourant vers moi en m'enlaçant « Yoichi-Nii-Sama, peut préparer a nous aussi a manger, te plaît » Je ricane en voyant la petite Hanabi essayer de prononcer correctement sa phrase en hochant la tête.

Depuis que j'ai sauvez Himawari de sa 'maladie' et Hinata de son kidnapping, le clan Hyûga et venue a me respecter énormément au point que nous avons une confiance mutuelle très forte.

* * *

_'2 ans plus tôt'_

_Lisant toujours avec mes Sharingan activés, je me met toutefois a lire autres chose que le Fuinjutsu._

_Aprés un ans d'entraînement intensif au Fuinjutsu, Tajutsu et a mon contrôle de chakra, il était temps que je m'entraîne a l'Iryo Ninjutsu._

_De nouveaux un ans ce sont passer sans rien de nouveau, les villageois ne regarde même plus Naruko part peur d'être battu par moi ou par le clan Sarutobi._

_Naruko c'est améliorer dans son contrôle de chakra et dans le Taijutsu que je lui ai appris._

_Elle a aussi appris avec aisance les deux jutsu principaux de l'academie qui est le Hengen et Kawarimi no Jutsu, n'arrivant pas, tout comme l'animé, a créer un Bunshin, je lui est expliquer que cela est probablement du a la quantité de chakra qu'elle as, ce qu'elle a rapidement accepter._

_Hinata elle, c'est aussi très bien améliorer dans son Taijutsu, mais évite toujours de m'appeler Yoichi-Kun pour je ne sais quel raison._

_Quant a moi, je m'entraîne toujours sur les même choses, Fuinjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu, Taijutsu et mon contrôle de chakra._

_Autant dire que la réputation de mon clan a rapidement grimper en sachant que j'étais, après neuf mois seulement d'entraînement a l'Iryo Ninjutsu, reconnu comme étant un des meilleurs soigneurs que Konoha peut avoir._

_Malheureusement, je sais que je suis toujours très loin du niveau de Tsunade, de même que pour le Fuinjutsu, Jiraya est bien meilleur que moi._

_'D'un coter, je n'ai que six ans... j'ai encore beaucoup a apprendre avant d'arriver au niveau d'un Sennin' D'après Jiji, Naruko aurez le niveau d'une Genin débutante, tout comme Hinata, quant a moi, j'ai le niveau d'un Genin expérimenté... Enfin, dans la globalité... Naruko a une quantité de chakra équivalent a celle de Hiruzen, Hinata peut facilement traquer n'importe qui avec son Byakugan, je suis considérer comme l'un des meilleurs soigneurs du villages._

_« Hina-Chan en met du temps... » Je mange tranquillement avec Naruko, attendant notre amie Hinata pour notre entraînement habituelle._

_'Elle n'a jamais était en retard... Quelque chose a du arriver' Comme si le ciel pouvait m'entendre, Hinata arrive en courant, les larmes au yeux._

_Naruko accours vers elle est fini rapidement part l'enlacer « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Hina-Chan ?! » Hinata continu de pleurer sans réussir a ce contrôler, elle fini par ce tourner vers moi._

_« Y-Y-Yoichi-S-San, m-ma m-mère e-est m-mourante, l-les médecins disent q-qu'il n-n'y a p-plus rien a f-faire » Elle me regarde les main lier l'une a elle en continuant de pleurer « S-s'il t-te plaît Y-Yoichi-S-San, s-s-sauve l-la ! »_

_**Ping**_

_**Quête difficile :**_

_**Sauvez la mère de Hinata**_

_**Temps Limité : 2 heures**_

_**Récompense si réussi :**_

_**x200 point d'expérience**_

_**x300000 ryo**_

_**Le clan Hyûga vous fera entièrement confiance**_

_**? Vous considérera comme un grand-frère**_

_**? **_

_**si échoué :**_

_**La mère de Hinata mourra**_

_**Hinata perdra toute confiance en elle**_

_**Acceptez-vous la quête ?**_

_**{Oui} {Non}**_

_J'appuie rapidement sur le bouton 'Oui' tout en accourant avec Hinata et Naruko en direction de la tribu des Hyûga._

_Arriver a l'entrée du clan, deux garde nous bloque le chemin « Alte ! C'est la tribu Hyûga, a moins que vous ayez l'autorisation du chef du clan, je ne peut pas vous laissez rentrée » Naruko gonfle un peu des joues, Hinata ce rapproche des gardes toujours en larmes._

_« Je vous en prie, laissez nous passez ! J-j'ai amener Yoichi Eden pour voir si il peut soigner ma mère ! » Les deux me regarde un peu surpris après avoir entendu mon nom, mais secoue la tête._

_« Je suis désolé... Mais sans l'au- » « Il a mon autorisation » Les trois enfants regarde derrière le garde pour y voir Hiashi Hyûga, chef du clan Hyûga._

_« Eden... Le jeune prodige en matière de Iryo Ninjutsu ? » Je le regarde en hochant rapidement la tête, même si cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que le chef du clan Hyûga me connais, en vu de la situation, je ne peut pas réellement me réjouir._

_« Suivez moi » Le chef de clan accours après avoir dit ceci, j'en fait de même pour le suivre tout en soupirant en me rappelant de l'animé._

_'Il a commencer a devenir froid envers ces filles juste après la mort de sa femme et de son frère' Arrivant a destination, je vois au coter de sa femme qui sert les dents, probablement de douleur, un bébé, dans les alentours de douze mois._

_'Probablement Hanabi...' En voyant que j'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça, j'accours au coter de la mère de Hinata puis enlève la couverture, lève légèrement son Kimono pour y laissez entrevoir son ventre, Hiashi me regarde avec un sourcil lever en me voyant sortir un morceaux de feuille avec un sceau inscrit dessus._

_'**Eden Fuinjutsu : Chakurashiru**' Le bout de papier ce met rapidement a briller puis prend une couleur bleue._

_Je recule un peu en observant le sceau avec attention, toutefois Hiashi ce rapproche de moi en observant le sceau que je suis en train d'observer « Puis je savoir ce que... Vous faîtes Eden-San ? »_

_Continuant d'observer le sceau avec attention je lui répond du mieux que je peut « Je viens de prélever une partie du chakra de votre femme pour pouvoir savoir si le problème viens de son flux de chakra » Je me met la main au menton en continuant de regarder avec attention le sceau « Je peut utiliser mes Sharingan pour voir son flux de chakra, mais je ne pourrais voir en 'détail' le problème, si cela viens bien de son chakra ou d'autre chos- » Je m'arrête en voyant une chose qui me paraît étrange sur le sceau._

_« ... J'ai trouver le problème » Hiashi et Hinata me regarde avec grande surprise « Que je vous explique rapidement le sceau, c'est un sceau conçu par mes soins » Je lui pose le papier sur ces mains « Ce que vous voyez est le flux de chakra de votre femme mais en... Version coder »_

_Je sort un papier avec le même sceau mais avant d'y avoir intégrer le chakra de la femme de Hiashi « Voici le sceau avant que je l'utilise sur votre compagne » Je me rapproche en lui montrant la différence étant donner que je suis le seul a la voir « Une fois le chakra transférer dans le sceau, si le flux de chakra n'a aucun problème les caractères ne changes pas... Toutefois » Je lui pointe la différence entre deux caractère ce qui lui fait ouvrir grand les yeux._

_« La différence et infime... Mais pouvez vous me dire quel est le problème » Je hoche rapidement la tête en reprenant le papier._

_« Le caractère montre bien de l'endroit ou il y a un soucis, la côtes gauche... Et c'est du a un empoissonnement » Hiashi et Hinata me regarde les yeux grand ouvert en entendant cela « Le poison a était ingurgiter... Probablement deux jours avant... son état actuellement »_

_« Est ce que vous pouvez la soignez ? » Je m'approche de la mère de Hinata en faisant deux signe avec mes mains puis les pose sur sa côte en activant mes Sharingan '**Shosen no Jutsu'**._

_Mes mains ce mettent a briller doucement de couleur vert, Hiashi regarde sa femme anxieux, puis souris de plus en plus en la voyant de moins en moins souffrir._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je fini par soupirais en arrêtant de la soigner, je sort un papier et écrit différent type de médicament et de plantes dessus « J'ai juste arrêter le poison de poursuivre sa course jusqu'au cœur de son flux de chakra » Je lui donne le papier qu'il prend et observe rapidement « Donner lui tout ce qui a indiquer sur le papier durant deux semaines, matin et soir, le poison disparaîtra durant la première semaine, mais ne sachant pas la puissance du poison, il vaut mieux qu'elle prenne les médicament une semaine de plus pour être sur d'en être débarrasser »_

_Hiashi me regarde en lâchant une petite larme puis s'incline « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Eden-San » Je ricane un peu en me grattant la tête._

_« Je vous en prie relever la tête, et appeler moi Yoichi, je n'ai que six ans... » Hiashi ce redresse et appel un membre du clan « Prenez les médicament inscrit dessus... Et appeler les Anciens du clan, j'ai a leur parler » Le Hyûga récupérant le papier s'incline et disparaît._

_Hinata parle a sa mère tout en ayant Hanabi sur ces jambes, Naruko m'enlace grandement en me félicitant d'avoir sauvez la mère de sa meilleure amie._

_« J'aimerais... » Je me tourne vers Hiashi qui me regarde avec... Espoir ? « M'allier avec ton clan Yoichi-San » Je le regarde un peu surpris, voulant dire quelque chose, il lève le bras me faisant comprendre qu'il n'as pas terminer._

_« Je sais que ton clan et pour le moment très peu nombreux... De ce que je sais, seul toi et cette jeune fille en font partie » Je hoche la tête, puis je regarde Naruko en soupirant, la voyant blablater avec joie le fait que nous soyons marier « Mais... Je sais que ton clan va être d'une grande utilité au seins de Konoha... Surtout après le départ de Tsunade Senju...Nous avons besoin d'un clan comme le tiens » Il ce rapproche en me pointant le sceau que je lui est montrez précédemment « Un clan ayant une très grande connaissance dans l'art des sceaux ainsi que dans l'Iryo Ninjutsu, c'est ce que Konoha aurez du avoir depuis bien longtemps... Je te propose donc une alliance... Aucun échange de jutsu, non, rien de tout cela, nous, Hyûga, ne donnerons jamais les jutsu ou techniques de notre clan » Je hoche la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire « Un alliance entre le clan Eden et Hyûga qui consistera juste a être présent si l'un a besoin de l'autre » Il me tend la main en souriant « Considère cette alliance comme un remerciement pour avoir sauver la vie de ma femme »_

_Je souris en lui serrant la mains « Dans ce cas, après les deux semaines de prise de médicament cela ne vous dérange pas que je vérifie de nouveau sa santé juste après ? » Il secoue rapidement la tête, montrant qu'il est tout a fait d'accord avec ma demande._

_Après une bonne heures ou Hiashi et moi-même avons discuter de l'entraînement de sa fille Hinata ainsi que de nos compétence au seins de nos clan respectif, je suis parti avec Naruko pour nous entraîner de nouveau, laissant Hinata s'amuser pour aujourd'hui avec sa sœur, je regarde devant avec un petit sourire_

_**Ping**_

_**Quête Réussi !**_

_**Vous avez gagnez les choses suivante :**_

_**x200 point d'expérience**_

_**x300000 ryo**_

_**Le clan Hyûga vous fait désormais entièrement confiance**_

_**Hanabi vous considérera comme un grand-frère**_

_**Vous êtes alliées avec le clan Hyûga**_

_**Vous venez de montez de x2 Niveau**_

* * *

_'Fin du FlashBack'_

« Besoin d'aide Yoichi ? » Je secoue la tête en continuant de chantonner tout en préparant le repas.

« Quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire Himawari-San ? » Elle me regarde en souriant tout en hochant la tête.

« Je suis venue pour te remercier de nouveau d'avoir sauver ma fille des mains des ninja de Kumo » Elle s'incline rapidement puis ce redresse aussitôt « Je viens aussi te demander de l'aide en ce qui concerne le sceau qui porte les personnes de la branches secondaires » Je m'arrête de touiller la nourriture en la regardant curieusement.

« Si c'est pour renforcer le sceau, je re- » « C'est pour retirer le sceau... » Je la regarde un peu surpris, avant de retourner mon attention sur la nourriture.

« Les Anciens de votre clan on fini par acceptez votre demande ? » Himawari soupir en ce posant sur une des chaises de la tables a manger.

« Ils... Sont tous en prison pour trahison et tentative de meurtre envers la matriarche du clan Hyûga » Je lâche la louche de la main en la regardant de manière neutre grâce a la 'Mentalité Gamer', mais au fond, je sais que je suis triste.

« Le poison venez donc d'eux ? » Elle hoche la tête en soupirant, je retourne mon attention sur la nourriture « ... J'aurais besoin du sceau en question pour l'analyser et voir ce que je peut faire » Elle ricane en ce rapprochant de moi et poser a mes coter le sceau en question.

Éteignant le feu, je prend le sceau en le regardant avec curiosité « C'est... un sceau extrêmement simple... » Elle me regarde surpris de m'entendre dire ceci « Même bien trop simple, un peu plus complexe que les sceau pour stocker certain objet mais simple pour quelqu'un ayant un minimum de connaissance dans ce domaine » Je repose le sceau pour préparer la table, une fois terminer, je prend un papier en faisant très rapidement un sceau que je donner a Himawari.

« Dites a Hiashi-San d'en faire plusieurs copie, sa devrais supprimer entièrement le sceau des personnes faisant parti de la branche secondaires » Elle hoche la tête sans prononcer un seul mot en voyant que la liberté des personnes de la branches secondaires ce trouve sur ce bout de papier.

« A tables ! » Je cligne des yeux en voyant les trois jeunes filles déjà assis a table avec un grand sourire, Himawari ricane en voyant ces filles avec des yeux qui scintilles après avoir leur assiettes remplie de légumes.

« Itadakimasu ! » Dés c'est mots prononcer, les trois jeunes filles s'empiffre rapidement, Himawari en fait de même mais essaye de garder ces manières du mieux qu'elle peut.

« Je vais finir par découvrir ton secret Yoichi-San... » Je ricane en me grattant la tête, Hinata et Himawari sont toujours en train de me regarder préparer le repas pour savoir la raison que mes plats sont 'délicieux'.

« Ahah ! Yoi-Koi tu ferais une excellente femme » Je tousse en avalant de travers la nourriture, ce qui fait rire le reste de la famille Hyûga.

« Naru-Hime... Je ne préparerais plus ton repas... » Naruko me regarde horrifier, elle accours vers moi en m'enlaçant... Très fort.

« Yoi-Koi, je plaisantais ! S'il te plaît, je ne recommencerais plus, je ne peut plus vivre sans tes petit plats ! » Je fini par devenir bleu, mais grâce a l'action de Himawari qui montre a la jeune fille que je change de couleurs, Naruko me lâche, et me laisse respirer.

« Yoichi-Nii-Sama, délicieux ! » Je fini part ricaner en entendant Hanabi continuer de manger en répéter que c'est 'délicieux'.

« Peut en prendre pour maison ? » Himawari ricane en voyant sa fille essayer de garder de la nourriture préparer par mes soins pour elle.

« Bien sur Hanabi-Chan » Je prend une petite boîte pour y déposer le reste de notre repas.

Hinata récupère la boîte en murmurant 'Le secret des plats de Yoichi-San' Naruko gonfles des joues tandis que moi et Himawari rie a plein cœur.

Me calmant un peu je regarde ce qui ce passe devant moi avec un grand sourire.

Naruko 'gronde' Hinata d'essayer de piquez l'ingrédient 'secret' qui rend mes plats délicieux, Hinata et Hanabi ne font que rire de ce qu'elle dit, Himawari, tout comme moi, regarde la scène avec un petit sourire.

Mon sourire s'efface petit a petit en regardant par la fenêtre en soupirant tristement

_'Je ferais tout pour te sauvez même si la quête en a décider autrement... Maman'_

* * *

_'?'_

Un jeune garçon habillé en ANBU regarde le ciel avec un larme qui tombe en dessous de son masque.

_'J'espère que tu saura me pardonner... Otouto'_

* * *

**Grande Note ! : Bonjour/Bonsoir a tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excusez du retard que j'ai eu sur cette Fanfic, j'ai eu un gros problème coter santé, ce qui m'empêcher d'écrire, mais revoila, neuf comme jamais !**

**Par contre, les FF seront mis a jours moins régulièrement malheureusement {Problème de Santé du a quelque nuit ou je ne dormez pratiquement jamais ou alors prenez bien trop de temps sur l'écriture au point d'en oubliez la santé...} Bref, du coup, un chapitre tout les 3/4 jours comme la dernière fois !**

**Cela me permettra de prendre le temps de développer plus facilement la Fanfic ainsi que de prendre un peu de temps pour moi et mes études.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **


	10. Chap8 : Le 'Joueur' contre le 'Jeu'

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'La veille'_

_Dans le bureau du troisième Hokage, quatre personne ce trouve a parler a l'ANBU portant le masque du corbeau._

_« Nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut tous les éliminer ! » Le troisième Hokage soupir en entendant l'homme ayant un bandage sur son œil gauche ainsi que sur son bras droit._

_« Ne nous emportons pas... Même si nous avons perdu Shisui, nous pouvons toujours essayez de gagnez un peu de temps » Hiruzen regarde l'ANBU « Une semaine, si tu me fait gagnez une semaine je devrais pouvoir apporter une solution a ce problème de coup d'état » L'ANBU hoche la tête avant de disparaître laissant derrière lui une nuée de corbeau._

_A moment de son apparition, l'homme au bandage ce tiens juste devant lui, le regard dur._

_« Hiruzen est un idiot si il croit que tu peut gagnez plus de temps que tu ne la fait déjà » Il ce rapproche de l'ANBU en le regardant avec fermeté « Pour la sécurité du village il faut éliminer toutes menace qui risques de pesait sur nous, surtout si cette menace ce trouve dans le village » _

_L'ANBU disparaît de nouveau sans dire un mot, rentrant chez lui, il regarde près de la cuisine pour y voir sa mère, repensant a ce que lui a dit son petit-frère quatre ans de cela._

_« Je ne sais pas encore le nom de mon clan... Ni même dans quoi je vais me spécialiser... Mais je sais qu'une fois le clan créer, je vous inviterais a le rejoindre » _

_« Otouto... »_

* * *

_'Fin du FlashBack'_

Je marche avec Naruko, main dans la main, jusqu'à arrivez chez Ichiraku.

« Bonjour Teuchi-Jiji, Ayame-Nee-Chan ! » Teuchi ce retourne en souriant, voyant les deux enfant s'asseoir toujours main dans la main.

« Bonjour Naru-Chan, Yoi-Chan » Naruko ricane en me voyant soupirais en entendant mon surnom.

« Ayame-San, pour la énième fois, s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler comme ça... » Ayame et Teuchi ricane en me voyant frapper la tête avec ma main.

« Mais tu sera toujours le petit Yoi-Chan, surtout quand Itachi-Kun et moi allons nous marier ! » Je la regarde tristement en repensant a ce qui risque de ce passez ce soir.

_'Si il déserte comme l'animé, je te promet de le retrouver et de le ramener par la force si il le faut...'_ Naruko me lâche la main et commence a manger ces ramen, un, deux, trois, quatre bol ce superpose très rapidement, je cligne des yeux en regardant la jeune blonde qui mange en souriant.

Je fini par soupirer en sachant très bien qu'elle profite de l'argent des missions de rang D que j'effectue souvent seul pour ne pas a avoir a ruiner le restaurant de Teuchi et Ayame.

« Je me demande toujours ou tu trouve la place dans ton estomac pour manger tout ça... » Naruko me regarde avec ces joues gonflés, sa bouche remplie de ramen.

« Cela ne te dérange pas que je te laisse avec Hinata pour t'entraîner ? J'ai a faire de mon coter » Elle fini par avaler le reste de ramen qu'elle avait a la bouche.

« Tu va faire quoi en attendant Yoi-Koi ? » Je mange tranquillement le reste de mon bol de ramen puis me tourne de nouveau vers Naruko avec un petit sourire, Ayame ricane en voyant a quel point Naruko est possessif envers Yoichi.

Elle ne le lâche jamais, a chaque fois qu'il s'en va quelque part, elle lui demande toujours ou il va allait, Yoichi l'ignore, mais elle sait que Naruko l'espionne de temps en temps quant il part a la librairie ou juste pour ce promener, mais ce qui la fait sourire c'est que Yoichi accepte tout ça sans problème.

« Quotidien, ménage dans la maison, quelques mission de rang D et peut-être restez a la maison pour lire quelques livre de Fuinjutsu avant d'aller méditer un peu, je vais rendre visite a ma mère un peu après » Naruko hoche la tête en souriant, puis reprend rapidement sa course au ramen en... Aspirant tour par tour, les bol qui viennent sur le comptoir.

Soupirant, je prend son porte-monnaie pour le remplir de ryo puis le remet dans sa poche, elle me regarde avec un petit sourire avant que je me lève.

« J'y vais maintenant » Je commence a partir mais une main sur mon épaule m'empêche de continuer ma route.

« Je crois que tu as oublier quelque chose Yoi-Koi » Je soupir mais hoche la tête en me rapprochant d'elle, je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui tapotant la tête.

« Je reviendrais dans la soirée pour préparer le repas _je l'espère _» Naruko souris en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je sort du restaurant en marchant doucement en direction de la maison en me concentrant sur ce qu'il risque de ce passez ce soir.

_'Nii-San peut très bien être celui qui a fait tout ça a lui seul... Ou alors Obito fait partie du massacre... Même si je n'y crois pas étant donner qu'il a encore Rin a Konoha... Ou alors Madara et encore vivant et aide Nii-San' _Je ricane un peu a cette idée, Madara doit avoir maintenant une bonne centaine d'années...

_'Même si cette hypothèse est ridicule...Si elle est vrai, Madara doit avoir ces Rinnegan...' _Je sais que je n'ai toujours aucune chance contre Nii-San... Mais contre Madara, c'est comme ce demander qui peut gagner entre un verre de terre et un éléphant...

Je regarde avec attention mes statistiques ainsi que mes compétences réfléchissant a la moindre stratégie pour sauvé ma mère ou le moindre enfant du clan Uchiha.

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: ********Fondateur du clan Eden {+100% Gain de réputation au personne faisant partie de votre clan, +10 CHA}****

****Nom : Yoichi Eden****

****Niveau : 6 {45/150}****

****Santé : 215/215 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 1100/1100 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 50%****

****FOR : 8****

****END : 9+5****

****INT: 12****

****DEX : 14+5****

****CHA : 26+10****

****Dojutsu****

****{Sharingan} Niveau MAX / {10 RC/Minute} / 3 Tomoe {Désactivé}****

****Permet de prévoir les mouvements de votre ennemie {Pendant activation +10 INT et DEX}****

****Permet de voir le flux du chakra des personnes****

****Permet de contrer les techniques de type {Genjutsu} et les renvoyer contre l'ennemie****

****Permet de copier des technique de type {Ninjutsu}, {Taijutsu} et {Genjutsu}****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****{K.I} Niveau 8 {2/215}****

****K.I ou soif de sang, vous permet de dégager a vos ennemi votre soif de tuer pouvant les paralyser un cours instant {Uniquement si le ou les ennemis on un niveau inférieur au votre}****

****{Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu} Niveau 44 {24/15545} / 2-200 RC par utilisation {Plus vous utiliser de chakra, plus les dégât infliger seront élever}****

****Vous créer une énorme boule de feu que vous projeter en face de vous.****

****{Wing Chun} Niveau 31 / {25574/34000}****

****Art martiaux permettant de retourner la force de l'adversaire.****

****{Kai} Niveau 20 / {9/2100} / 20-100 RC par utilisation {Plus vous utiliser de RC, mieux sont les chances de sortir d'un puissant Genjutsu}****

****{Hengen no Jutsu} Niveau MAX / 10-100 RC par utilisation {Si vous utiliser une grande quantité de RC, vous pouvez vous transformer en quelques chose d'extrêmement petit}****

****{Kawarimi no Jutsu} Niveau MAX / 3-100 RC par utilisation {Si vous utilisez une grande quatité de RC, vous pouvez vous substituer avec un objet bien plus éloigner}****

****{Genjutsu – Sharingan} {Uniquement quand les Sharingan sont activés} / {200 RC/ Utilisation}****

****Un simple regard suffit pour que la compétence puisse être utiliser.****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****{Méditation} Niveau 58 {7/10100}****

****+158% Régénération naturelle Santé et RC.****

****{Détection de Danger} Niveau 12 {0/900}****

****Vous permet de détecter les piège et autre danger a une distance de 70 Mètres de votre position****

****{Signe} Niveau 20 {1/862}****

****Vous mettez 0.8 secondes pour faire un signes****

****{Fuinjutsu} Niveau 62 {887/27410} {Niveau Art des Sceaux 20/Uzumaki Niveau 5} / RC dépend du sceaux utiliser {Cliquez ici pour voir les différents sceau disponible}****

****{Résistance Physique} Niveau 7 {200/460}****

****Vous permet diminuer de 5% les dégâts reçus****

****{Shosen no Jutsu} Niveau 25 {9/5528} / {40 RC/ 10 secondes} / Si méticuleux {80 RC / 10 secondes} ****

****Difuse du chakra dans une personne pour permettre au corp d'accélérer le processus de soins {Vous avez découvert quant infusant une infime quantité de chakra a un endroit ou peut ce trouver tout type de maladie, il est possible de ralentir ou arrêter la progression de cette même maladie}****

****Spécial****

****{Observe} Niveau 65 {8033/8410} :****

****Permet d'obtenir plus de renseignement sur la personne voulu. {Permet de voir les statistiques d'une personne ayant plus ou moins 30 niveau de différences avec vous****

****{Mentalité de Gamer} Niveau MAX :****

****Vous permet de gardez votre sang-froid, peu importe dans la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouver {ATTENTION : Cela ne marche pas en qu'en vous êtes embarrasser}****

****{Contrôle de Chakra – Feuille} Niveau MAX / {10 RC/Minute} / 10% CC****

****En canalisant du chakra sur votre front, la feuille déposer ne tombe pas.****

****{Contrôle de Chakra – Équilibre Kunai} Niveau MAX / {20 RC/Minute} / 20% CC****

****Canalisé du chakra sur le bout de votre doigt en y déposant le kunai droit pour ne pas qu'il tombe****

****{Contrôle de Chakra – Équilibre Petite surface} Niveau MAX / {30 RC/Minute} / 20% CC****

****Vous permet de marchez sur des petites surfaces ne dépassant pas le mètres de haut****

****{Cuisine} Niveau 42 {2441/3005} / Rang {Expert}****

****Santé et RC maximum augmente de 1609 pendant 6 heure****

****{Tâche Ménagère} Niveau MAX {620/700} / Rang {Maître}****

****+5 DEX et END, +100 Santé, +300 RC****

_'Il me faut préparer mon repas un peu avant d'allez au clan Uchiha... Le nombre de Santé et de **RC** récupérer après la nourriture sera le bien venue pendant le massacre...' _Je m'arrête en soupirant un peu repensant au choix que j'ai fait quatre ans de cela.

_'Il était écrit que ma mère mourrait... Mais que ce passerait-il si j'arrive au bon moment pour la sauver ?' _Il est dit avec certitude qu'elle mourra...

_'Soit... Elle peut décédée après le massacre, ou alors... Il m'ai... Impossible de la sau-' _Je secoue rapidement la tête en avançant vers l'appartement.

_'Non, je vais réussir, même si je doit défier le 'jeu' lui-même' _L'objectif est très simple...

Sauvé ma mère.

Sauvé les autres membres n'est que secondaire... Mais si c'est des enfants, je ferais de mon mieux pour les secourir.

_'Si seulement je connaissais le **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**'_Malheureusement, je sais que je pourrais a peine en faire une dizaine, ce qui n'ai pas mal pour un non-Uzumaki.

_'Le Fuinjutsu ne pourra pas m'aider... Du moins, pas avec mes connaissance actuel, les sceaux de paralysie contre Nii-San ou un pseudo-Madara pourrais marcher mais... Je ne pourrais jamais réussir a les placer sur eux'_ Un niveau Genin expérimenter contre un niveau ANBU et/ou Kage voir plus...

_'C'est comme si je partez a l'abattoir...' _Malgré toute les stratégie pensés, face a quelqu'un qui est bien plus rapide et puissant que moi, je n'ai aucune chance...

_'Je pourrais les enfermer grâce a un sceau... Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai le niveau nécessaire pour bloquer ceux pseudo-Madara...' _Je pourrais bloquer Nii-San sans problème... Mais je ne veux pas faire ça.

Si je le fait, au yeux du village, je serais la personne qui arrêter un la personne ayant massacre le clan Uchiha, et je refuse que Nii-San sois considérer comme un criminel.

_'Je n'ai pas le choix... La seul chose que je peut faire face a c'est deux titan c'est de fuir'_ Et je peut créer des sceaux bien spéciaux pour ça.

_'Je peut créer de la fumée comme diversion ou comme manière de fuite, je sais que j'ai le niveau en Fuinjutsu pour faire en sorte que les Sharingan ne puisse pas voir a travers'_ Ce qui m'aiderais grandement, mais une fois la fumée active...

_'Le reste n'ai que de la chance...'_ Tout ce que j'ai a faire et de courir en direction de la maison du chef du clan Uchiha et d'allais sauvée maman...

_'Plus... Facile a dire qu'a faire'_ Avec la panique dans la tribu en plus du massacre qui va avoir lieux... Il me faut faire attention a ce que les autres membres ne me concidère pas comme une menace.

_'... Je sais quoi faire maintenant'_ Hochant la tête, j'accours vers l'appartement pour y faire le ménage et y préparer mes sceaux pour ce soir.

* * *

'Avec Naruko'

« Ahh ! » J'esquive sur le coter pour essayer de porter un coup directement sur la tête a Hina-Chan.

« Hgh ?! » Mais Hina-Chan ayant vue le coup venir grâce a son Byakugan ce baisse rapidement et me donne un coup sur l'épaule, perdant l'équilibre, je fini par tomber au sol.

« Gnn... J'aurais du savoir que tu allez esquiver » Hina-Chan ricane un peu en m'aidant a me relever.

« Je peut en dire de même N-Naru-Chan, ton Taijutsu est très efficace » Je bombe le torse en étant fière d'entendre sa.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Taijutsu Hina-Chan, et tu le sais très bien » Hina-Chan ricane de nouveau en hochant la tête, sachant que le style de Taijutsu que j'utilise est celui que Yoi-Koi a créer.

Yoi-Koi...

« Naru-Chan ? » Je mange doucement les sandwich que Yoi-Koi nous prépare chaque matin pour qu'on puisse manger l'après-midi au terrain d'entraînement sans a ce soucier de réchauffer nos repas.

« Hina-Chan... » Hina-Chan me regarde en titillant sa tête, attendant surement que je termine ma phrase.

« Est ce que tu est déjà tomber amoureuse ? » Hina-Chan cligne des yeux rapidement en rougissant, secouant la tête, je mange mon sandwich en regardant le sol.

Yoi-Koi...

« I-Il c'est passer quelque chose entre toi et Yoichi-San ? » Je secoue la tête en soupirant un peu.

« Je... Il... » Je pousse de nouveau un long soupir « Il me manque... » Hina-Chan ricane en ce rapprochant de moi, me mettant une main a l'épaule, elle sourie en me regardant.

« Tu le vois tout les jours Naru-Chan, tu vie même avec lui » Je la regarde en clignant des yeux, me posant un doigt sur mon menton je regarde le sol avec un petit sourire.

« Il est si gentil Hina-Chan... » Je regarde ma meilleure amie avec un grand sourire « Il fait tout a la maison, il fait des mission de rang D pour payer la nourriture, il m'entraîne, il me soigne quand je me blesse, il me sourie toujours même quand je me fâche » Je ricane un peu, mais ce ricanement fait trembler un peu Hina-Chan « Mon Yoi-Koi est le meilleur, tu ne trouve pas Hina-Chan ? »

Hina-Chan hoche rapidement la tête en ricanant nerveusement, je me relève après avoir terminer mon dernier sandwich « On retourne s'entraîner ? » Hina-Chan ce relève en tapotant la poussière de son pantalon avant d'accourir avec moi sur le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

'Avec Yoichi'

« Aaah... » Je termine le dernier sceau que je place dans mon 'Inventaire' en soupirant longuement, regardant l'heure, je remarque qu'il est seulement une heure de l'après-midi.

_'J'ai dit a Naru-Hime que je ferais des missions de rang D mais...' _Vue l'événement de ce soir, il vaut mieux que je me prépare mentalement a toutes éventualité.

_'Sandwich... O.K... Sceau... O.K...' _Prenant une grande inspiration, je regarde la porte d'entrée avec détermination.

_'Je ne sais pas a quel heure le massacre commence... Je sais juste que c'est la nuit'_ Ouvrant la porte et la refermant devant moi, je vois un peu plus loin la personne qui va probablement être responsable de la mort de tout son clan, dans ces bras, sa petite-amie le regarde en rougissant un peu.

Me rapprochant d'eux, Itachi et Ayame tourne leur attention vers moi, Ayame me regarde avec un grand sourire, Itachi sourie lui aussi mais dans ces yeux je peut facilement y voir beaucoup de tristesse ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seul chose...

_'Il va participer au massacre...' _Je regarde le jeune couple avec un grand sourire en me rapprochant rapidement d'eux.

« Bonjour Nii-San, Ayame-San » Ayame gonfle des joues en me pinçant doucement l'oreille.

« C'est Ayame-Nee-Chan, Yoi-Chan » Je soupir en hochant doucement la tête, lui faisant comprendre d'arrêter de me tirer l'oreille.

« Ou est Naru-Chan » Itachi lui aussi montre un visage un peu surpris après avoir entendu Ayame, voir son frère et Naruko séparer est extrêmement rare, il le vois seul uniquement en mission de rang D ou alors pendant sa méditation de temps en temps, mais voir son frère ce balader dans le village sans Naruko...

« Il c'est passer quelque chose avec Naruko, Otouto ? » Je regarde mon frère en titillant ma tête, puis fini par la secouer en comprenant qu'il doit être rare de me voir sans elle.

« Naruko est partie s'entraîner seule avec Hinata, je suis juste en route vers le lac non loin du clan Uchiha pour méditer un peu » Le lac... Probablement le meilleur endroit pour ce préparer au moment du massacre, c'est a seulement quelque mètres du clan et plus aucun membre du clan Uchiha y vont... Pour je ne sais quel raison.

_'Probablement effrayer que quelqu'un leur 'vol' une de leurs techniques'_ Quand Fugaku a su que j'ai enseigner le ****Katon – Gokakyu no Justu**** a Naruko, il a rapidement débarquer devant le bureau de Jiji pour lui dire de me placer un sceau pour éviter d'enseigner quoi que ce soit faisant partie du clan Uchiha.

Malheureusement pour lui, avec les papier du bannissement signer, il a oublier qu'il ne peut non seulement rien me faire, mais qu'il n'a plus aucun droit de me demander quoi que ce soit.

Depuis, peu d'Uchiha utilise leur Jutsu en dehors de leur tribu.

_'C'est ironique quand j'y pense... Les 'voleurs de jutsu' ont peur d'être eux-même voler'_ Itachi hoche la tête en sachant que Naruko ne reste pas en place quant il s'agit de méditer.

« Je suppose que vous êtes en plein rendez-vous » Ayame hoche rapidement la tête avec un grand sourire, Itachi soupir un peu la voyant commencer a blablater de tout ce qu'elle a fait avec lui durant la mâtiner.

« Je vais vous laissez alors, je vais partir méditer pour l'après-midi » Itachi lève un sourcil, il sait que son frère aime méditer, mais il sait aussi que si sont frère médite toute une après-midi...

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Je le regarde avec un petit sourire en hochant la tête, mais ricane juste après en balayant ma main en face de moi.

« Oh, les choses habituelle, j'ai reçu quelque recommandation de certain soigneur pour que je puisse éviter d'aller a l'académie, ils veulent que je restent a l'hôpital, soigner leur patient... Quels bandent de fainéant » Itachi et Ayame ricane de mon malheur, j'aurais aimer accepter leurs proposition... Si Naruko ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle voulait absolument que je sois avec elle a l'académie.

_'On va apprendre tout ce que je sais déjà...'_ Quatre ans d'académie... Quatre ans d'ennuis... Si je connaissais le ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** sa me permettrais de m'entraîner de mon coter pendant que ma copie pourrais allez a l'académie.

_'Mais pour ça, il faut que j'attende que Mizuki demande a Naruko d'aller voler le rouleau qui contient cette technique...' _Même si maintenant je suis sûr que Naruko ne finira pas dernière de l'académie, je sais aussi que Mizuki trouvera sûrement un moyen de demander a Naruko de voler le rouleau.

_'Est la connaissant, elle me demandera probablement de l'aide...' _Je pourrais essayer de faire en sorte de demandais au troisième Hokage de nous laissez nous occupé de Mizuki en prenant le rouleau.

« Je vous laisse continuer votre rendez-vous, a plus tard Ayame...Nee-Chan, Nii-San » Ayame sourie grandement, Itachi ne dit rien mais me montre un petit sourire en me tapotant le front avec son index et son majeur.

« Au revoir... Otouto » Itachi et Ayame reparte main dans la main, je continu de regarder le couple, la jeune fille en particulier.

_'Tu va briser le cœur d'une jeune fille Nii-San...' _Je reprend ma route en direction du lac pour pouvoir méditer jusqu'à ce soir.

Après quelque minutes de marche, je fini par arriver, je m'assoie en fermant les yeux, inspirant profondément, je repense a l'expression de mon frère.

* * *

'Avec Naruko'

Le soleil commence a disparaître a l'horizon, je rentre dans l'appartement avec un grand sourire « Je suis rentrée Yoi-Koi ! » Une fois mes chaussures enlever je remarque que l'appartement et calme...

« Yoi-Koi ? » Je vais en direction de la cuisine pour y voir des ramen sur la tables avec un bout de papier au milieu, curieuse je prend le bout de papier.

_Naruko_

_Je suis parti rendre visite a ma mère un peu plus tard que prévue._

_Yoichi Eden, Mari de Naru-Hime_

Je ricane en lisant le mot, je le jette puis fait chauffer les ramen que mon Yoi-Koi ma préparer.

Une bonne minute après avoir chauffer les ramen, je commence a souffler dessus puis a les manger.

« Meilleur que ceux de Teuchi-Jiji, fait avec beaucoup ****BEAUCOUP ****d'amour » L'ANBU au masque de 'Chien' tremble un peu en entendant Naruko ricaner d'une manière bien étrange.

_'Comment Yoichi et Minato-Sensei n'a jamais pu voir ce coter la de Naruko et Kushina-Sama...' _L'ANBU soupir doucement sans que Naruko ne s'en rende compte, bien trop occuper a manger les ramen préparer par Yoichi.

* * *

'Avec Yoichi'

Je me lève en examinant quelques bout de papier qui contient les sceau de fumée et de paralysie.

Je regarde le ciel qui passe de l'orange au noir très rapidement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je range les sceau dans mon 'Inventaire' puis regarde au loin le clan Uchiha.

Continuant de regarder le clan Uchiha jusqu'à pouvoir entendre le moindre son qui pourrais me faire savoir quand commence le massacre, une bulle apparaît devant mon visage.

**{****[TOP OST] Visual Novel Action Music #28 - Sekai de Ichiban Dame na Koi de Conjueror}**

Une seul petite seconde me suffit pour comprendre ce que veut dire la bulle.

_**Ping**_

**Défier le 'jeu' lui-même :**

**Le 'jeu' vous donne une chance de sauvez votre mère et/ou d'autres membres du clan Uchiha**

**Temps Limité : 30 minutes.**

**Récompence si réussi :**

**Mikoto et/ou quelques membres du clan Uchiha survivrons.**

**?**

**?**

**Si échoué :**

**Personne a part vous survivra au massacre**

**?**

**?**

**Cette mission ne peut pas être refuser.**

Au même instant, j'accours le plus vite en direction de la tribu des Uchiha, la porte du clan fermer, je sert les dents.

**29:10**

Prenant de l'élan, je saute en donnant un coup de pied a la porte qui ne bouge toujours pas d'un pouce, continuant de frappant pendant une bonne minute, une idée me vient en tête.

Je me mort le pouce pour saigner un peu, posant ma main sur la porte avec grand espoir, j'entends un petit mécanisme qui me fait comprendre que ça viens tout juste de ce débloquer.

Heureux d'entendre ce petit son, j'ouvre rapidement la porte et remarque immédiatement des corps gisant au sol.

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être terrifier.****

Secouant la tête en voyant tout les corps au sol, j'accours en direction de la maison ou ce trouve ma mère.

****16 : 40****

Après quelque minutes de course j'arrive enfin a destination... Toutefois arriver devant la maison, une personne ce trouve devant en me regardant avec ces Sharingan activer.

****{Stop Musique}****

****{ Last Battle #18 ********【********Katanagatari OST Vol.02********】********de Rou Rou}****

« Nii-San... » Itachi me regarde un peu surpris par mon arriver, mais le connaissant, sait la raison de mon arriver ici.

« ... Je ne peut pas te laisser allez plus loin Otouto » Je sert le poing en regardant la minuterie de la missions.

****15 : 23****

« Nii-San, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu en ai a faire tout ça mais je t'en prie-

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

-Ne fait rien a maman, je t'en supplie » Itachi me regarde toujours sans changer d'expression, en voyant au bout de quelques instant qu'il ne compte pas me répondre, j'active mes Sharingan et le surprend quant il remarque mes trois tomoe dans chaque yeux.

« Je ne te laisserais pas en faire de même avec maman Nii-San ! » En le regardant avec plus d'intensité je remarque quelque chose de très étrange dans son flux de chakra.

_'Observe'_

****Titre : Le Tueur d'Uchiha {+200% Point d'expérience, -200% Réputation au membre du clan Uchiha}****

****Nom : Itachi Uchiha 'Eden' {Clone}****

****Niveau : 11****

****Santé : 1 / 1****

****RC : 1000 / 1000****

****FOR : 15****

****END : 10****

****INT : 130****

****DEX : 26****

****CHA : 20****

****Réputation : 200 {Vous Adore}, si inviter dans votre partie {+100% Gain Réputation, +100% Travail d'équipe, +100% Gain d'expérience}****

« Un clone ? » Itachi est de nouveau surpris et ce vois même sourire très peu malgré la tournure des événements.

****12 : 50****

_'Par chance, avec mes sharingan activer, je suis plus rapide que le clone...' _Je me rapproche doucement du clone d'Itachi, qui en fait de même.

L'instant d'après, je sprint directement devant lui prenant la pose de combat, prêt a contre un coup de mon frère.

Mais a ma grande surprise, il continu de me regarder avec ces Sharingan sans faire le moindre mouvements.

Je sert un peu les dents en me rappelant que je lui est aussi appris avec les années mon Taijutsu.

_'Même si je reste meilleur que le clone en Taijutsu, le fait qu'il savent en quoi consiste mon Taijutsu lui est d'une aide précieuse'_

****12 : 00****

J'essaye de donne un coup de poing très rapide au clone qui le contre avec mon Taijutsu, s'en suis alors une série de contre non-stop de coup de poing et de coup de pied.

****9:30****

_'Je perd plus de temps qu'autres chose' _Je fait un backflip en faisant rapidement plusieurs signe avec les mains, le clone d'Itachi en fait de même.

_' _**_**Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu !**_**_' _Les deux boules de feu faisant la même taille rentre en collision avant d'exploser, laissant derrière l'explosion, une grande quantité de fumée.

Voyant la fumée, j'en profite pour sortir rapidement mes papier de Fuinjutsu qui contient la fumée que les Sharingan ne peu pas voir pour pouvoir attaquer Itachi par surprise.

Le clone d'Itachi reste sur ces garde en voyant qu'il ne voit plus le flux du chakra de son frère.

_'Fuinjutsu ?' _Itachi pense un peu surpris _'Pouvoir ce servir du Fuinjutsu comme il le fait a sont âge... Tu est vraiment quelque chose... Otouto'_

Apparaissant derrière lui, je saute immédiatement sur le clone qui ce retourne en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_'_ **_**Genjutsu – Sharingan**_**_' _Le clone d'Itachi reste immobile pendant un court instant, voyant cela, j'essaye de lui donner un coup de pied sauté sur le visage.

« Kai ! » Mais le Genjutsu est très rapidement annulé par Itachi qui prend la même pose de combat que la mienne et commence a engager un combat avec moi.

****4 : 00****

Je fini par refaire la même chose que précédemment, faisant un backflip, je refait plusieurs signe mais m'arrête au dernier en voyant que cela ne mène nul part.

_'Même si je suis plus rapide que sont clone, Nii-San a bien plus d'expérience que moi au combat' _Je sert les dents en voyant qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de réussir a sauver ma mère.

... Et je sais aussi que m'engager au combat contre ce clone ne me mènera a rien.

_'Il ne me laissera pas le temps d'utiliser mes sceaux de fumée pour contrer ces Sharingan...'_ Je regarde mon frère qui, tout comme moi, c'est arrêter au dernier signe du Jutsu.

****{Stop Musique}****

« Nii-San... Je t'en supplie... laisse maman en dehors de tout ça ! »

****3:30****

Le clone d'Itachi regarde son petit-frère avec grande tristesse, mais essaye du mieux qu'il peut de ne pas pleurer devant la détresse du jeune garçon ce trouvant devant lui.

« Je ne peut pas Ot- » « Pourquoi ?! » Itachi continu de me regarder tristement « Pourquoi est ce que tu dois faire ça a maman ?! Elle n'a rien fait ! » Je baisse les bras en me rapprochant de mon frère qui ne bouge pas, mais reste prêt a toute éventualité.

« Maman et toi faites partie des personnes que je tiens le plus ! Même maintenant, je tiens toujours a toi Nii-San, je t'en prie... » Je m'écroule un genoux a terre « Laisse maman en vie... »

Le clone ce retourne sans faire un bruit, mais les larmes coule a flot, c'est ça mission... Pour le bien du village, il doit malheureusement ce salir les mains...

****1 : 00****

Voyant le compteur a une minute, mes yeux s'écarquillent, je sprint rapidement sur le clone d'Itachi qui prend la même pose de combat que moi.

« Nii-San, arrête ! »

****0 : 40****

Le clone d'Itachi continu de contrer mais ne donne cette fois ci pas de coup, bien trop concentrer sur le regard que son frère lui lance.

Un regard de désespoir, de tristesse et de souffrance, il savez que sont frère aller arrivez, il voulez qu'il le haïsse, qu'il le retrouve et l'élimine pour en terminer... Mais...

_« Même maintenant, je tiens toujours a toi Nii-San, je t'en prie... »_

Il veut lui dire de le haïr, de le retrouver pour le tuer... Mais il n'y arrive pas.

****0 : 20****

Le clone d'Itachi fini par disparaître, laissant derrière lui un petit écran de fumée.

Je cligne rapidement des yeux, en regardant de nouveau le compteur j'accours vite vers la maison.

****0 : 10****

Je rentre dans la maison du chef du clan Uchiha en accourant, en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

****0 : 03****

La porte ce trouve qu'a quelques mètres de moi, ne m'arrêtant toujours pas, et mes Sharingan toujours actif pour gagner un peu plus de vitesse, je me retrouve devant la porte l'ouvrant très rapidement...

****0 : 00****

****{Such Sweet Sorrow by Andrew Skeet & Matthew Nicholson de HDSoundDI}****

« Aah... » La porte ouverte, je vois deux personnes allonger au sol, couvert de sang, un homme et une femme.

« Ah... Ah... »

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

Sans prêter attention au corps de l'homme qui est Fugaku, je me rapproche du corps de la femme sans vie.

« Non... Non... »

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

Je la retourne pour y voir son visage souriant, un larme le long de ça joue montre qu'elle a du savoir mon arriver pour la sauver.

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

« Cela ne devait pas ce passer comme ça... Non... Gnn... »

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

Les tâches de sang continue vers la sorti qui mène derrière le clan Uchiha, probablement la ou Itachi c'est enfuis.

« Maman... réveille toi... S'il te plaît... Ghn... » Je secoue doucement le corps sans vie de ma mère qui continue de sourire.

**La {Mentalité de** Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

« Non... NON... »

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

« NON NON NON NON NON ! CELA NE DEVAIT PAS CE PASSEZ COMME CA ! » Je fini par poser le corps de ma mère délicatement au sol, les larme mes viennent doucement.

« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI AVOIR FAIT SA ?! ELLE NE LE MERITER PAS ! ELLE NE LE MERITER PAS ! » Je tape a répétition le sol en répétant toujours la même chose.

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'êt-****

« ****AAAAAAAAAAAH !**** » Une énorme vague de chakra s'échappe de mon corps, craquant et faisant trembler toutes la pièce.

Cinq ANBU arrive sur scène, l'ANBU au masque d'Aigle regarde la scène le poing serrer au poing d'en saigner.

« ****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ****» Je fini par tomber inconscient après que l'ANBU au masque d'Aigle met donner un coup sur la nuque.

... Sans m'en rendre compte, dés mon entrer dans la pièce, un texte c'est afficher.

**_**Ping**_**

****Quête échoué...****

****Vous avez gagnez les choses suivantes :****

****{Mangekyou Sharingan} Niveau 1 / {0/10000} / {700 RC/Minutes}****

****{Pendant activation +20 INT et DEX}****

****{Tsukuyomi} Niveau 1 / {0/5000} / 2000 RC par utilisation, déduit 2% de votre vision a chaque utilisation.****

****Permet de piéger un ennemi dans un Genjutsu impossible a détruire {Les seuls personnes pouvant détruire le genjutsu doivent être du même sang que vous} ****

****{Amateratsu} Niveau 1 / {0/6000} / 1800 RC par utilisation, déduit 3% de votre vision a chaque utilisation.****

****Fait apparaître a l'endroit que vous souhaitez, des flammes noirs incandescentes que seul l'utilisateur peut arrêter, brûler pendant 7 jours et 7 nuits.****

****{Susanoo} Niveau 1 {Première forme uniquement disponible} / {0/15000} / 3500 RC par utilisation, déduit 15% de votre vision a chaque utilisation.****

****Fait apparaît un squelette de couleur violette autour de vous, prêt a vous protégé de tout type d'attaque. ****

****Vous avez accès désormais a la librairie du clan Uchiha****

* * *

****Petite Note : Voici le Chapitre 8 de la petite Fanfic, j'ai voulue a la base, faire deux chapitre pour le massacre, mais après y avoir réfléchi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire tout ceci sur un seul et même chapitre.****

****Je voulais au début, que Naruko s'inquiète toujours pour Yoichi et qu'elle soit réticente a l'idée de le laissez seul comme ça.****

****Mais en écrivant tout ça, je me suis dit que Naruko faisait beaucoup trop Yandere... je veut qu'elle le soit, mais pas poussez a l'extrême non plus.****

****Qu'elle s'inquiète toujours pour lui oui, mais a au point de ne pas le lâchez quant il le veut {Comme écrit, Yoichi doit au moins lui dire ou il va et ce qu'il va faire}****

****Sur ce, Bonne lecture et la prochaine !****


	11. Chap9 : L'Héritage

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

Arriver a l'hôpital Naruko accours dans le couloir en larme après avoir entendu ce que l'ANBU au masque de 'Chien' viens de lui dire.

* * *

_'2 minutes avant l'arriver a l'hôpital'_

_Deux ANBU ce parle dans l'appartement sans que Naruko sache de quoi il s'agit._

_Mais actuellement Naruko ne ce soucis pas de ce que peut bien ce dire les ANBU, non, ce qui l'inquiète est que Yoichi, __**son**__ Yoichi, n'ai toujours pas rentrer._

_'C'est la première fois que ça arrive...' l'ANBU au masque de 'Chien' ce rapproche d'elle._

_« Naruko... J'ai quelque chose a te dire, mais je veut que tu me laisse terminer avant de penser quoi que ce soit d'accord ? » Naruko titille sa tête mais la hoche tout de même._

_L'ANBU prend une petite inspiration en regardant tristement la jeune fille « Le clan Uchiha a était... Massacrer, le seul survivant qui ce trouver sur les lieux est Yoichi, i- » « Ou est Yoi-Koi ?! »_

_L'ANBU soupir, sachant très bien qu'aux moment ou le nom de la personne que la petite fille tiens tant a était prononcer, qu'il ne pourra pas terminer sa sentence._

_« Il est a l'hôpital, il va b- » « Emmène moi voir mon Yoi-Koi __**immédiatement -ttebane ! **__» L'ANBU ne perd pas un instant est utilise le __**Shunshin no Jutsu **__pour ce retrouver devant l'hôpital._

_Naruko accours vers l'accueil en larme « Ou est Yoichi Eden ?! » L'infirmière ne relève pas la tête est ce contente de continuer de taper sur son clavier._

_« Je suis navrée mais seul le troisième Hokage, les ANBU ainsi que les membres du clan Eden peuvent aller le voir » Naruko sert les dents en tapant sur le comptoir de l'accueil, ce qui fait sursauter l'infirmière qui relève la tête pour voir la jeune fille cette fois ci les sourcils foncées._

_« __**Je suis la matriarche du clan Eden, maintenant dites moi ou ce trouve mon Yoi-Koi -ttebane ! **__» Tremblante, l'infirmière lui pointe juste le fond du couloir sur la gauche, sans perdre un instant Naruko accours en direction de la chambre ce trouvant tout au fond._

* * *

_'Fin du FlahsBack'_

Naruko ouvre la porte et vois l'ANBU avec le masque d'aigle et le troisième Hokage assis auprès de Yoichi qui est endormi sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Yoi-Koi ! » Naruko accours vers Yoichi tout en attirant l'attention des deux autre personnes vers elle.

Le troisième Hokage pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille « Il va bien Naruko-Chan, il est juste exténuer... » Naruko pousse un long soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant au coter de Yoichi.

« Chien ma dit que Yoichi était le seul survivant d-du massacre... C'est vrai ? » Le troisième Hokage et l'ANBU au masque d'aigle ce regarde en hochant la tête.

« Je crains que oui Naruko-Chan... Yoichi est arriver a la tribu Uchiha au pire moment qui soit... » Les larmes continue de couler sur les joues de Naruko.

« D-Donc... Itachi-Nii et Mikoto-Kaa-Chan... » Le troisième Hokage secoue sa tête en soupirant doucement.

« Itachi est la personne qui a commis tout c'est crime » Naruko regarde Hiruzen les yeux grand ouvert, ce tournant vers Yoichi, elle c'est que si il est exténuer... C'est qu'il a du faire face a son frère.

« C-Comment va t-il... » Hiruzen s'assoie auprès de la jeune fille, le regard poser sur le jeune garçon qui dors paisiblement.

« Physiquement, tout va bien... Psychologiquement... On attend qu'il ce réveille avant de savoir si on doit allez demander de l'aide a un Yamanaka » Naruko hoche doucement la tête, elle ne ignore qui sont les Yamanaka, mais si le troisième Hokage en parle, c'est qu'il doit pouvoir aider dans tout ce qui est trouble psychologique.

« Un problème reste toujours en suspend Hokage-Sama... » Hiruzen soupir, regardant toujours le jeune garçon.

« Malgré son bannissement, Yoichi a toujours du sang Uchiha en lui... Étant donner qu'il est l'enfant du défunt chef du clan Uchiha, cela fait de lui officiellement le chef de ce même clan... Qu'il le veille ou non » Naruko regarde les deux adulte un peut surprise, voulant prendre la parole elle ce tourne alors rapidement vers Yoichi qui commence doucement a ouvrir les yeux.

« O-ou... ? » Je regarde les alentours pour voir Naruko me regarder en pleurant et m'enlace, l'ANBU au masque d'aigle et le troisième Hokage me regarde avec grande sympathie.

« Yoichi-Kun, te rappel tu de ce qu'il c'est passer ? » Je regarde Hiruzen avec un sourcil lever, petit a petit la mémoire me reviens.

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche d'être triste****

Mes yeux s'écarquille en me rappelant du sourire de ma mère, je me tourne vers l'ANBU au masque d'aigle que secoue la tête, me faisant comprendre... Que je n'ai pas pu sauver ma mère...

« ... Et Nii-San ? » L'ANBU et le troisième Hokage son un peu surpris que je continu d'appeler Itachi avec affection.

« Il c'est enfuie, une escouade d'ANBU sont partie le poursuivre peu de temps après t'avoir retrouver » Je hoche la tête en enlaçant Naruko qui ne s'arrête pas de pleurer.

« Je sais... Que c'est difficile Yoichi-Kun, mais... Tu est le seul survivant Uchiha... » Je regarde Hiruzen avec un sourcil lever, je me tourne vers l'ANBU au masque d'aigle qui me regarde de la même manière.

« ... Que va t-il ce passez maintenant ? » Hiruzen pose un main sur son menton, mais sourie en voyant que Yoichi garde son calme malgré ce qu'il viens de vivre, probablement pour ne pas effrayer Naruko.

« Tu est l'enfant du défunt chef du clan Uchiha... Que tu le veuille ou non Yoichi-Kun, le conseil va sûrement demander a ce que tu reprenne le flambeau... » Hiruzen soupir en regardant le jeune homme qui le regarde avec calme, mais depuis les années ou il a pu observer le garçon, il c'est qu'il refuse, ne serais-ce, de porter le nom d'Uchiha... Surtout après ce qu'il viens de ce passer.

L'ANBU tousse un peu pour avoir mon attention « Je sais que ce que je vais dire risque de te brusquer un peu... Mais étant un enfant du chef de la tribu... Et le seul survivant ayant du sang Uchiha » Je le regarde avec un sourcil lever « Tu as hériter de tout ce que contient la tribu... »

Mes yeux s'écarquille de nouveau, tout... Tout ?! La librairie remplie de Jutsu ? Toutes les maisons ? L'argent ? Absolument Tout ?!

Hiruzen ce relève en ce rapprochant de l'ANBU, avant de pouvoir dire quoi que soit, j'active mes Sharingan en regardant directement l'ANBU droit dans les yeux « ANBU-San, tu est aussi un Uchiha a ce que je sache » Hiruzen s'arrête et ce tourne vers moi surpris que sache cela « Ne soit pas aussi surpris Jiji, quand j'ai sauver Naru-Hime peu de temps après notre rencontre, j'ai vu avec mes Sharingan qu'il avait lui aussi ces... Enfin... Un seul Sharingan a travers son masque »

'Aigle' soupir longuement après avoir entendu cela, depuis son mariage avec Rin, le clan Uchiha ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec lui, seul sa famille allez le voir lui et sa compagne pour prendre des nouvelles.

Il sert le poing en ce rappelant du rapport que Hiruzen lui a donner, lui apprenant la mort de sont petit frère « J'étais un Uchiha Yoichi... Je ne le suis plus depuis bien longtemps » Je le regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Tout comme moi ANBU-San... C'est pourquoi... » Je prend une petite inspiration en regardant Hiruzen « Jiji... Le clan Uchiha n'existe plus... Je veut construire un endroit ou ce trouvera mon clan » Hiruzen hoche la tête sachant très bien que j'allais en décider ainsi.

« ... » Je regarde de nouveau l'ANBU sans rien dire « ... Tu... As dit faire parti du clan autrefois... Est ce que tu as quelque chose que tu souhaite récupérer la-bas ? » L'ANBU est joyeusement surpris d'entendre cela, il hoche doucement la tête, geste que je lui retourne « J'aimerais aussi que Nii-San ne porte plus le nom d'Uchiha mais prennent le nom d'Eden » Cette fois ci, Naruko elle même s'arrête de m'enlacer pour me regarder les yeux grand ouvert.

« Même si ce... Qu'il as fait est impardonnable, je sais qu'il n'as pas fait sa par folie ou par choix... Il DEVAIT le faire, pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, mais je sais que Nii-San n'aurais pas... T-tuer maman sans raison... » Naruko me prendre la main et me sourire grandement.

Hiruzen lui, tourne le dos de tout le monde pour sourire grandement a ce que je viens de dire.

_'... Je crois bien que tu la pousser a devenir quelqu'un de bien meilleur Itachi'_ Hiruzen sans va de la chambre sans prononcer un mot, l'ANBU lui, reste devant moi sans lui aussi, prononcer un mot.

« ANBU-San » L'ANBU retourne son attention sur moi « ... Est ce que tu veut que toi et ta famille... Si tu en as encore... Fasse partie du clan Eden ? » L'ANBU recule d'un pas après que j'ai prononcer mes mots, je lève le bras voyant très bien qu'il ne sauras pas répondre immédiatement.

« Nous avons tout deux fait partie du clan Uchiha... Et depuis petit tu garde toujours un œil sur moi et Naruko... Je te... Non... J'aimerais que tu fasse partie du clan Eden » L'ANBU ne rien pendant un moment avant d'enlever doucement son masque pour y faire découvrir son visage.

Tout comme l'animé, Obito n'as plus qu'un œil, l'autre moitié du visage et bien amocher, probablement a cause du rocher qu'il c'est pris étant plus jeune.

« Tu sais ce que cela imp- » « Je sais, je sais... Mais nous sommes pas des Uchiha, n'est ce pas ? » Obito me souris puis rie un bon moment avant de me regarder avec un grand sourire « J'ai... Une petite fille du nom de Ren... » Je le regarde avec grande surprise, il ce gratte la tête en me regardant « Vue que je n'ai plus de nom, ma fille porte le nom de sa mère »

Je comprend immédiatement ou il veut en venir « Si tu fait partie du clan, j'accepte que ta famille en fasse aussi partie » Obito me souris grandement en s'inclinant un petit peu.

« Merci beaucoup... Eden...Sama ? » Naruko rie en entendant le mot 'Sama', je soupir en balayant le bras devant moi.

« Appel moi comme tu ma toujours appeler... » Obito me regarde en titillant la tête puis ce frappe le front avec la main oubliant qu'il n'a toujours pas donner son prénom.

« Obito... Eden désormais, je suppose » je hoche la tête puis me rallonge en soupirant, me rappelant du sourire que ma mère avait...

« Tout va bien Yoi-Koi ? » Naruko me regarde avec grande inquiétude, je la regarde avec un petit sourire très faible, mais lui suffit pour lui faire comprendre que je vais bien.

« Je vais bien... Je... Pense juste a comment en parler a Ayame...Nee-Chan » Naruko baisse la tête, sachant très bien la relation qu'elle a avec Itachi.

« Elle risque d'être bouleverser -ttebane... » Je hoche la tête tout en la relevant doucement en regardant Naruko.

« Je le ramènerais a Konoha pour qu'il s'explique, je le ferais par la force si il le faut... » Naruko hoche la tête en me regardant avec détermination.

« Et je serais la pour t'aider Yoi-Koi -ttebane ! » Je la regarde en lui tenant la main, la regardant avec un petit sourire, Naruko rougie en souriant, m'embrassant doucement sur la joue tandis que Obito nous regarde en ricanant.

« Ah, je me rappel quand Rin et moi on- » « Aigle, tu a était demander par Hokage-Sama » Obito soupir en voyant qu'il a raté l'occasion de nous embêter, remettant son masque, Obito disparaît via Kamui.

L'ANBU au masque de Chat ce tourne vers nous « Yoichi, le conseil et Hokage désire vous voir » Je regarde l'ANBU un peu surpris, sachant que c'est la première fois que je vais aller voir le conseil.

Me relevant je hoche la tête en ne lâchant pas Naruko des mains, l'ANBU voyant cela ce rapproche de nous en regardant Naruko « Le conseil désire voir que Yoichi... Désolé Naruko » Naruko gonfle un peu des joues, mais sait que cela doit avoir un rapport avec le massacre qui a eu lieu plus tôt, elle enlève sa main de la mienne et m'embrasse de nouveau la joue.

« Je te retrouve a la maison Yoi-Koi » Je hoche la tête en lui retournant l'embrassade, je disparaît avec l'ANBU ayant pour dernière vision de l'hôpital, Naruko qui me regarde en rougissant un peu avec un grand sourire.

Je réapparaît devant une grande porte, l'ANBU l'ouvre pour y faire voir sur la gauche assis en hauteur les chef des cinq clan les plus puissant de konoha dont un siège vide, celui des Uchiha.

Sur la droite trois personnes du membre des conseil civils et enfin en face de moi ce trouve le troisième Hokage et c'est trois conseillez, Koharu, Homura et Danzo.

Mon regard ce porte sur le vieille homme qui porte un bandage sur son bras et son œil, en me rapproche du siège ce trouvant en face de moi, je sert le poing.

_'Donc c'est toujours lui qui est la raison du massacre...'_ Le bandage sur son œil montre bien qu'il a du s'implanter les yeux de Shisui... Repensant a lui, je sert les dents en voyant en face de moi la personne qui la tuer.

« Désolé de te faire venir au conseil aussi vite Yoichi-Kun, mais ceci est de la plus haute importance » Je hoche la tête a ce que dit le troisième Hokage, comprenant très bien ce qu'il veut dire.

« Peut-ont savoir pour Fugaku n'ai toujours pas la ? » Demande Hiashi d'un ton ferme, montrant bien qu'il n'apprécie pas cette même personne.

« Il y a un peu plus d'une heure de cela... La tribu du clan Uchiha a était massacrer » Tout le monde a les yeux écarquiller et commence a ce chuchoter entre eux, Hiashi tourne vite son regard sur la personne qui a sauver sa femme et fille.

« Pourquoi est ce que Yoichi-San ce trouve ici ? » Tout les membres du conseil conseil retourne leur regard sur moi, certain me regarde tristement, sachant que je faisais partie du clan Uchiha avant.

« Yoichi-Kun a eu le malheur de ce trouver dans le clan Uchiha au moment même du massacre » Hiashi ouvre grand les yeux en me voyant baisser doucement la tête.

« Peut-tu nous dire qui a fait ça mon garçon ? » Je relève la tête en regardant Tsume, la chef du clan Inuzuka.

« Itachi Uchiha » Tsume sert un peu des dents en entendant ce nom, comme beaucoup de personnes dans le conseil.

Itachi était reconnu comme un très grand ninja, beaucoup le respectez en tant que capitaine des ANBU, d'autres pour ces performance en Genjutsu.

« Que va devenir ce qui appartient au clan Uchiha ? » Hiruzen ce tourne vers Inoichi qui viens tout juste de poser la question « Je sais que Yoichi-San ici même a du sang Uchiha mais ne serais t-il pas plus judicieux que Obito soit le chef du clan ? » Hiruzen sait très bien ce que veut dire Inoichi.

Au yeux de beaucoup de conseillez, Yoichi n'est qu'un enfant qui ne pourrais pas prouver au yeux de beaucoup la force de son clan... Tout le monde pense ceci sauf trois personnes, Hiashi, Hiruzen et étrangement Danzo.

« ... Comme beaucoup le savent, Yoichi Eden ici même et le fondateur du clan Eden, qui est spécialiser dans l'Iryo Ninjutsu et le Fuinjutsu » Certaines personnes hoche la tête du coter des chef de clan, les conseillez civil me regarde avec grande surprise en entendant cela.

« En seulement quatre ans, je peut certifier moi même les prouesse du jeune homme, il est encore loin de rivaliser avec Jiraya en terme de sceau, mais les progrès qu'il a fait en seulement quatre ans me fait penser a un jeune blond de votre génération qui demander qu'a en apprendre plus sur le Fuinjutsu... Non, Yoichi-Kun apprend bien plus vite que ça, donnez lui je suis sur encore quatre ou cinq ans d'entraînement et il sera autant, si ce n'est pas plus performant, en matière de sceau que Jiraya et Minato lui-même » Tout les chef de clan me regardent avec grande surprise en entendant le troisième Hokage dire qu'un enfant de huit ans peut devenir aussi bon que le Quatrième Hokage lui même après si peu d'année d'entraînement.

« Il a créer lui-même son propre type de Taijutsu alors qu'il n'avait encore que quatre ans, je suis même fière de dire que le clan Eden risque d'être aussi... Si ce n'est pas plus puissant qu'un certain clan rempli de personne au cheveux rouge » Tout le monde ce fige en entendant le troisième Hokage, je regarde Hiruzen avec un sourcil lever en l'écoutant parler des Uzumaki de cette manière.

_'Il veut vraiment que je ne sache pas que Uzumaki est un clan ?' _Hiruzen clappe des mains ce qui fait régner de silence dans la salle.

« Je sais que beaucoup de personne veut que le clan Uchiha soit restaurer » Tout les membres du conseil civil hoche la tête, mais personne du coter des chef de clan.

« Toutefois... Cette requête ne peut-être honoré » Les membres du conseil civil commence a lever le ton jusqu'à ce que Hiruzen utilise son K.I pour les faire taire.

« Yoichi a peut-être du sang Uchiha en lui, mais il reste le fondateur d'un clan qui est SOUS la protection de mon clan » Les membres civils palisse en sachant cela « Tout ce qui appartient au clan Uchiha, appartient désormais a Yoichi, même si il ne fait plus partie du clan, cela reste son héritage » Personne ose répondre, sachant très bien que le troisième Hokage a entièrement raison.

« ... Mais cela reste indéniable que Konoha a besoin des Uchiha » Hiruzen soupir en entendant son vieille ami, Danzo, prononcer c'est mots.

« ... Pourquoi ? » Cette fois ci, toute l'attention et porter sur moi « Je veux dire... » Je me gratte la tête en regardant Danzo droit dans les yeux « De ce que je sais, Tsunade Senju et aussi la seul Senju en vie est pourtant elle ne vie plus dans le village » Danzo commence a ouvrir la bouche mais je réussi a l'interrompre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard « Les Senju sont bien connu pour trois choses, leur niveau incroyable dans l'Iryo Ninjutsu, leur contrôle a l'élèment d'eau et le Kekkei Genkkai perdu du première Hokage... Mais ce n'est pas parce que Tsunade Senju n'as pas les deux dernière élément qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner naissance a un enfant qui peut avoir l'un des trois, si ce n'est pas les trois en même temps »

Danzo me regarde avec fermeté mais me laisse continuer « Il y avait que deux Senju au moment de la fondation du village, et c'est deux Senju la sont devenu des légendes... Mais pourtant, personne ne les a pousser a renouveler leur clan... Alors pourquoi essayer de renouveler un clan ou faisait parti le traître le plus dangereux du monde ? » Hiruzen ce pose la main au menton, comprenant, comme tout les chef de clan, l'avis du jeune garçon.

« En aucun cas je dit que l'action de mon frère, Itachi Uchiha, et justifier, toutefois... Je sais très bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'il en ai arriver a massacrer tout le clan Uchiha » Je regarde les quatre personnes devant moi pour voir Homura et Koharu pâlir, ce qui me laisse rapidement deviner que le massacre c'est belle et bien passez de la même manière que l'animé...

_'Enfin... Reste a savoir qui est la personne qui a du aider Nii-San pendant le massacre'_

« Quand est-il de Obito ? » Je regarde Inoichi qui viens de reprendre la parole.

« Lui ainsi que sa famille fera parti du clan Eden » Cette fois ci, Hiashi ce lève pour me regarder avec grande surprise.

« Est ce prudent de laisser Obito avec toute tes connaissances en Fuinjutsu Yoichi-San » Je le regarde avec un sourcil lever, ne comprenant pas son inquiétude.

« Il est vrai qu'après la mort de sont frère Shisui, Obito peut utiliser tes connaissances pour chercher a ce venger » Je regarde Danzo avec calme, mais au fond de moi quelque chose m'interpelle.

_'Shisui et Obito était frère ?!' _Certain ANBU cacher dans l'ombre fronce un peu des sourcils, ils savent que malgré la colère et la tristesse que la mort de Shisui a apporter a Obito, si il devait retrouver le meurtrier de son frère, il lui demanderait surtout des réponses... Et puis...

« Obito ne représente en aucun cas une menace » Danzo fronce de nouveau des sourcils en m'écoutant « Shisui... Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, je me pose alors une question... Comment est mort Shisui ? »

« Je connais Shisui depuis mon plus jeune âge... Est je sais qu'il est bien plus fort que mon frère Itachi, donc il est impossible pour lui d'avoir périe pendant le massacre... Donc ma question est, comment et-il mort ? » Quelques chuchotement ce fait entendre dans le conseil, Danzo continue de me regarder fermement.

« Je crains que nous pouvons pas répondre a cela étant donner que ceci est un secret de rang S... » Je soupir doucement en écoutant Hiruzen.

_'Un secret de rang S... C'est tellement facile de couvrir n'importe qu'elle problème en disant juste qu'il s'agit d'un secret de rang S que sa en deviens ridicule' _Je sais que Jiji n'y est pour rien, il voulait, après tout, trouver une solution sans violence... Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

« Dans tout les cas, Obito a une femme et une fille au village, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit sans que sa famille risque d'être en danger » Hiashi ce rassois sans rien dire, probablement satisfait de ma réponse.

Le silence règne pendant quelques instant dans le conseil jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruzen soupir en me regardant « Dans ce cas, Obito est officiellement un membre du clan Eden, le Clan Uchiha n'est plus, tout ce qui ce trouve dans la tribu Uchiha appartient désormais a Yoichi Eden, quelqu'un a t-il une objection a faire ? » Personne ne dit rien, Hiruzen hoche la tête en ce levant « Dans ce cas, nous en avons fini »

Heureux de voir que tout c'est plutôt bien passez, je commence a mettre la main sur la poignet de porte pour sortir de la salle du conseil mais me retourne en ressentant une main sur mon épaule.

« Yoichi-Kun, Je suis navré mais la nuit risque encore d'être un peu plus longue pour toi » Je soupir longuement, faisant rire le troisième Hokage qui utilise le Shunshin no Jutsu pour que l'on ce retrouve dans son bureau qui est déjà occuper de trois personnes.

« Bonsoir Eden-Sama » Je regarde la jeune femme qui ressemble a Rin mais ne version adulte, s'incliner doucement vers moi.

« Bonsoir, Yoichi suffira... » Le jeune femme ce relève en souriant, ce rapprochant de moi pour me serrer la main.

« Rin Nohara... Et une fois les papier signer, Rin Eden » Je la regarde un peu surpris en la voyant sautiller un peu de joie.

« Je... Vois que tu est ravis d'intégrer mon clan Rin-San » Rin rougie un peu en ce grattant la tête, Obito ricane un peu en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

« J-je le suis, vot- » « On est de la même famille maintenant Rin-San, tutoie moi » Rin sourie grandement en hochant la tête.

« Ton clan est connu pour abriter des Iryo Ninjutsu et Fuinjutsu très utile pour soigner les patients » Je ricane un peu en la voyant dire ceci de manière un peu extasier « J'ai moi-même vu certaine de tes performance et je dois dire que ta manière de soigner est très intéressante ! » Je sourie en me rapprochant du bureau du troisième Hokage pour signer l'intégration de Rin, Obito et Ren dans mon clan.

« Bien, maintenant que cela est fait... Yoichi » Je regarde Hiruzen en hochant la tête, sachant ce qu'il me reste a faire.

« Je vais vous expliquez brièvement la spécialisation de notre clan » Obito et Rin sourie un peu en entendant le mot 'notre' mais me laisse continuer « Comme vous le savez sûrement, le clan est spécialiser dans l'Iryo Ninjutsu ainsi que le Fuinjutsu, mais pas forcement pour soigner »

« Je suis a l'heure actuelle toujours en train de travailler dessus, mais notre clan a aussi son propre Taijutsu, pour ce qui est du Kenjutsu... Jiji a dit que j'étais encore trop jeune... » Je croise les bras en gonflant un peu des joues, essayant du mieux que je peut pour montrer mon mécontentement, ce qui fait rire les adultes.

« Mais en attendant nous avons que le Taijutsu qui appartient a notre clan et a celui de Jiji ainsi avec quelque Fuinjutsu et Iryo Ninjutsu créer par mes soins... Que je serais ravis de t'apprendre Rin-San » Rin a les yeux qui scintille en hochant très rapidement la tête.

« Bien... Maintenant quelques formalités... » Hiruzen me tends un trousseau de clefs ainsi qu'un rouleau « Ceci est la preuve que tout ce qui ce trouve au clan Uchiha t'appartient Yoichi-Kun » Je hoche la tête en regardant chaque clef qui contient le nom de chaque Uchiha pour les maison, mon regard ce pose sur celui de Shisui, l'enlevant du trousseau de clef, je l'envoie a Obito qui l'attrape avec curiosité avant d'avoir ces yeux écarquiller en voyant le nom qui est intégrer.

« Tout ce qui ce trouve a l'intérieur t'appartient Obito-San » Obito s'incline juste devant moi sans dire un mot « Malheureusement, toutes les habitations du clan vont être vendu pour que l'on puisse fonder nous même notre tribu » Obito et Rin sourie en m'écoutant.

« J'irais récupérer les Jutsu et autres possession du clan Uchiha dés demain matin, si possible, j'aimerais que Obito soit la pour venir m'aider » Hiruzen hoche la tête, comprenant que c'est important pour Obito comme pour moi.

« ... Et maintenant je vais rentrer avant d'inquiéter plus longtemps Naru-Hime » Je termine ma phrase en courant vers la sortie.

« ... Tu as raison Obito, il n'as rien d'un Uchiha » Obito ricane en posant sa fille dans les bras de ça mère.

« Je suis tout de même surpris qu'il ne cherche pas a ce venger d'Itachi mais a l'inverse... Qui cherche a le ramener au village » Hiruzen prend une grande bouffer de sa pipe en regardant le couple devant lui.

« Yoichi-Kun fera tout pour protéger les personnes qu'il lui sont précieuse... Je sais qu'il tenez énormément a sa mère, mais il tiens aussi beaucoup a Itachi... C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'as pas pu la sauvez » Obito baisse la tête en ce rappelant du jeune garçon hurler devant le corps sans vie de sa mère.

« Maintenant que j'y pense... » Hiruzen regarde Obito curieusement « Je... Crois qu'il a débloquez les Mangekyou Sharingan » Hiruzen lâche sa pipe en entendant cela.

Reprenant rapidement son calme, il récupère sa pipe en réfléchissant très fortement « ... Huit ans et déjà autant de puissance » Hiruzen regarde Obito avec grande attention « Le sait-il ? » Obito secoue sa tête.

« Obito, je veut que tu l'entraîne a pouvoir utiliser ces yeux sans qu'il ne puisse ce blesser » Obito soupir en hochant doucement la tête.

« Cela ne devrais pas être un problème, mais tout ce que je peut faire c'est de l'entraîner a diminuer la douleur si il devait utiliser les Mangekyou Sharingan » Le troisième Hokage s'enfonce dans son siège en regardant la photo de ces prédécesseur.

« Fait donc cela, explique lui de n'utiliser ces yeux la quand cas d'urgence réelle » Obito hoche la tête en mettant la main sur les épaule de sa femme est ce téléporte directement chez lui.

Hiruzen soupir longuement en regardant le papier que Yoichi et la petite famille Nohara.

« Cinq membre dans ce clan... »

_« On est de la même famille maintenant »_

Hiruzen ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au mot prononcer par le jeune homme mais ce rappel rapidement ce qu'il c'est passez au conseil.

_'Il est tellement intelligent pour sont âge qu'il me fait penser a un Nara... Sa en ai effrayant'_ Hiruzen soupir ce relevant doucement de sont siège pour regarder le village par la fenêtre.

_'Itachi, ou que tu soit, j'espère que tu continue de t'entraîner vigoureusement' _Le troisième Hokage ricane en ce rasseyant sur son siège.

_'Parce qu'il y en a un qui risque très rapidement de te rattraper pour te ramener par la force'_

* * *

_'Le Lendemain Matin'_

Me rapprochant du clan Uchiha accompagner de Naruko et Obito, je me mort le pouce pour pouvoir utiliser mon sang, ce qui permet de déclencher le mécanisme de la porte pour rentrer dans la tribu.

« Bien, Naru-Hime, je veut que tu m'accompagne, Obito-San, je te laisse prendre tout ce qui appartenait a ta famille » Obito hoche la tête et disparaît, Naruko et moi marchons désormais seul dans cette tribu fantôme.

« Yoi-Koi... » Dit Naruko la main serrer a la mienne « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? » Je tombe la tête la première m'attendant a 'Je suis désolé' ou 'Courage', mais clairement pas a ça.

« On n'est ici pour récupérer tout ce que contient la librairie du clan Uchiha » Naruko me regarde en titillant sa tête, je lui montre rapidement un rouleau de stockage ce trouver a ma ceinture.

« On stock absolument tout ce qui est dans la librairie livre et rouleau » Naruko hoche la tête en me lâchant la main et accourant devant moi.

Après quelques minutes de marche nous arrivons dans la librairie, et comme pour celle de la librairie du village...

« OUAH ! » Je hoche la tête en étant du même avis que Naruko, cette librairie et juste gigantesque, pas plus grande que celle du village, mais pourrais presque y faire penser.

« Ne perdons pas un instant Naru-Hime » Je lui donne une dizaine de rouleau « Scelle le plus de livre et rouleau possible a l'intérieur.

Naruko hoche la tête avec détermination en accourant au fond de la librairie.

Quant a moi, je fait rapidement le tour pour voir ce que peut contenir cette librairie, et je suis loin d'être déçu.

_'Suiton, Katon, Fûton, Doton, Raiton, il y en a des centaines de rouleau' _Je danse intérieurement, heureux de voir tout ce que je peut apprendre comme jutsu.

_'Ils sont classer de D a A... Hum ?'_ Un peu plus loin ce trouve une porte, curieux je me rapproche de la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir, mais impossible, sur le coter de la porte un panneau y est poser.

_'Seul ceux de la branche principal possédant les yeux tout puissant peuvent rentrer'_

Une goutte tombe le long de mon front _'Ouaah... Je savais que les Uchiha était fière de leur yeux mais la sa en ai ridicule...'_ Je soupir en activant mes Sharingan, essayant d'ouvrir la porte, je constate en soupirant qu'il mes toujours impossible de l'ouvrir.

_'Branche principal... J'ignorer que les uchiha fonctionner de la même manière que les Hyûga...'_ Je titile ma tête en relisant le panneau _'Je suis la réincarnation d'Indra, donc je sais avec certitude que je suis de la branche principal... yeux tout puissant...'_ Je soupir en appuyant sur le bouton 'Menu' _'Il me faut donc débloquer les Mangekyou Sharingan... Mais r-'_

Je m'arrête de parler en regardant avec grande surprise que je n'ai pas un seul dojutsu... Mais deux.

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Fondateur du clan Eden {+100% Gain de réputation au personne faisant partie de votre clan, +10 CHA}****

****Nom : Yoichi Eden****

****Niveau : 6 {45/150}****

****Santé : 215/215 {0.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 1100/1100 {0.50% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 50%****

****FOR : 8****

****END : 9+5****

****INT: 12****

****DEX : 14+5****

****CHA : 26+10****

****Dojutsu****

****{Sharingan} Niveau MAX / {10 RC/Minute} / 3 Tomoe {Désactivé}****

****Permet de prévoir les mouvements de votre ennemie {Pendant activation +10 INT et DEX}****

****Permet de voir le flux du chakra des personnes****

****Permet de contrer les techniques de type {Genjutsu} et les renvoyer contre l'ennemie****

****Permet de copier des technique de type {Ninjutsu}, {Taijutsu} et {Genjutsu}****

****{Mangekyou Sharingan} Niveau 1 / {0/10000} / {700 RC/Minutes}****

****{Pendant activation +20 INT et DEX}****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

Je me frotte les yeux en regardant ce qui a écrit dans la catégorie dojutsu.

_'Mangekyou Sharingan ?! Q-Quand ?! Comme-'_ Je me rappel rapidement du moment ou j'ai vu le corps de ma mère au sol.

_'C'est peut-être a partir de ce moment la que je les ai débloquer... Mais tout de même... Sept cent **RC** par minutes... Je comprend mieux pourquoi Itachi l'utilise que pendant quelques instant' _ J'active mes Mangekyou Sharingan et tout comme l'entrée de la tribu Uchiha, un mécanisme s'active me laissant comprendre que la porte et déverrouiller.

Sans perdre un instant, je désactive mes Mangekyou Sharingan et rentre dans la pièce.

Ce que je vois me surprend grandement, c'est une librairie mais beaucoup plus petite, avec plusieurs indication indiquer en hauteur.

« Catégorie Yamanaka, Catégorie Aburame, Catégorie Inuzuka... » Je me met la main au menton en avançant dans la librairie.

_'C'est probablement tout les jutsu voler des autres clan...' _Je soupir longuement en voyant ce qu'il y a écrit au fond _'Catégorie Senju...'_

La curiosité et si grande que j'ai envie de regarder dans ces rouleau...

_'Mais sa serais irrespectueux pour les personnes qui ce sont tuer a la tâches pour créer leur propre jutsu...' Étant_ moi même, fondateur d'un clan, je pourrais très vite m'énerver en sachant qu'un des clan de mon village vole en cachette les jutsu confectionner par mes soins ou par les membres de mon clans...

Toutefois, au fond de la pièce ce trouve une chose que je n'aurais jamais penser trouver ici.

« L-l'éventail de Madara Uchiha... » Non loin des livres des Senju, accrocher au mur, un grand éventail blanc avec sur le bas, les trois tomoe Sharingan mais de couleur noir.

Mes yeux scintille en me rapprochant de l'objet, une fois en main, une impression étrange me viens dans tout le corps.

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez de trouver {Gunbai Uchiha}**

**{Gunbai Uchiha}**

**Éventail utiliser par le Légendaire Madara Uchiha.**

**{Nombre de sceau : 1}**

**{Espace disponible pour poser sceau : 9}**

**1er Sceau : Permet de contrer tout type de {Ninjutsu} et de le retourner contre l'utilisateur {Uchiha uniquement, 300 RC par utilisation}**

« Oooh... » Mes yeux continue de scintiller en voyant de quoi juste avec un seul sceau, cette éventail est capable de faire.

Appliquant du chakra dessus, je peut remarquer le sceau faire surface.

_'Hum, le sceau est assez complexe... mais je devrais pouvoir le modifier'_ Au même moment, un grand me viens au lèvre en voyant un nouveau texte s'afficher.

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Modifier le sceau de l'éventail**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**Fuinjutsu : Permet de contrer tout type de {Ninjutsu} et de le retourner contre l'utilisateur {****300 RC par utilisation}**

**x100 point d'expérience**

**x1000 ryo**

**Si échoué :**

**Aucun malus et/ou récompense sera donner**

_'... Je devrais détruire et replacer le sceau pour que personne d'autre puisse s'en servir' _Actuellement, si Madara et encore en vie, il peut très bien le reprendre et s'en servir, il me faut empêchez cela.

_'Vue la complexité du sceau, je devrais pouvoir gagner en niveau en l'étudiant'_ Attachant l'éventail a mon dos, je sort de la librairie avec un petit sourire, Naruko me vois du coin de l'œil et regarde avec ces yeux qui scintille l'éventail.

« Ouah ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » Je ricane en enlevant l'éventail de mon dos pour le poser dans les main de Naruko.

« Un éventail, mais pas n'importe lequel... C'est celui de Madara Uchiha, il s'en ai servie pendant son combat contre le première Hokage, Hashirama » Naruko sautille de joie en faisant des grand mouvement avec l'éventail.

« Je peut le garder ? » Je lève un sourcil a ce que me dit Naruko, aussi tentant que ce soit de garder l'éventail pour moi, si Naruko pouvez l'utiliser a son plein potentiel, elle pourrais s'en servir sans problème...

_'Et vue la quantité de chakra qu'elle as, cela ne devrais pas la déranger...'_ Je soupir un peu en hochant la tête avec grande hésitation, mais quelques instant après je me dit que si je réussie la quête, je devrais pouvoir appliquer le sceau sur l'arme de mon choix.

Naruko m'embrasse sur la joue en continuant de balancer l'éventail de gauche a droite.

« Mais pour le moment » Je récupère l'éventail et l'accroche au dos de Naruko « Nous avons une librairie a vider »

Les minutes puis les heures passe, après quelques amusement et blague de Naruko, nous réussissons a en terminer avec la librairie au bout de quatre heures de travail.

« Dit Yoi-Koi » Je me tourne vers Naruko en posant un rouleau sur ma taille « Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette éventail ? » Naruko me lance l'éventail que j'attrape rapidement, j'infuse du chakra dessus pour y faire apparaître un sceau.

« C'est très simple Naru-Hime, cette éventail permet de contrer tout type de Ninjutsu et de le renvoyer a la personne qui ta lancer le jutsu » Naruko a les yeux qui scintille « Mais de ce que je vois, seul les personnes ayant du sang Uchiha peuvent faire fonctionner le sceau » Naruko tomber a terre, déçu d'entendre ça.

« Tu peut y faire quelque chose pour que je puisse utiliser le sceau Yoi-koi ? » Je hoche la tête en continuant d'examiner le sceau.

« Sa me prendra un peu de temps par contre, mais je devrais pouvoir faire en sorte que toi seul puisse utiliser l'éventail » Naruko m'enlace en répétant le mot merci puis reprend l'éventail pour le balancer de droite a gauche rapidement.

« Vous en avez fini i- » Obito s'arrête de parler en regardant Naruko s'amuser avec l'éventail.

« Y-Yoichi, l-l-l'éventail c-c'es- » « Je sais Obito-San, l'éventail de Madara Uchiha... Enfin il appartient a Naruko maintenant » Obito hoche bêtement la tête en continuant de voir Naruko rire en s'amusant avec l'éventail.

« Obito, j'aimerais si possible que tu demander a Jiji d'assembler tout les chef de clan devant la librairie de la tribu Uchiha, le clan Kurama y compris » Obito me regarde curieusement mais vois que je suis très sérieux, il hoche la tête et disparaît de ma vue.

« Naru-Hime, peut tu me faire voir rapidement l'éventail » Naruko me lance l'éventail que j'attrape et infuse rapidement de chakra.

Je prend une feuille ce trouvant dans la librairie, recopiant le sceau pour l'étudier plus tard, je revoie le Gunbai a Naruko qui s'amuse de nouveau avec.

Au moment de vouloir l'examiner, je remarque déjà quelques chef de clan me regardant devant la librairie.

« Désolé de vous faire venir ici » Je m'incline rapidement et garde mon sérieux pour faire comprendre au chef de clan que ceci est sérieux, au même moment Hiruzen et Shukaku apparaît eux aussi devant la librairie.

« Pourquoi tu nous a demander Yoichi-Kun ? » Je regarde Himawari en me grattant la tête, quelques chef de clan ricane un peu voyant que tout l'expression sérieuse que j'avais au visage a immédiatement disparue.

« Laissez moi vous expliquez tout en me suivant je vous prie » Tout le monde ne dit rien et me suis sans discuter.

« Pendant que je sceller tout ce que contenez la librairie de la tribu Uchiha, je suis tomber sur une porte ou seul les membre de la branche principal peuvent y accéder... Sous certaine condition » Nous arrivons devant la porte.

Tout le monde s'arrête pour examiner la porte « Étant donner que je ne préfère pas garder ceci secret... » Je soupir en activant mes Mangekyou Sharingan qui désactive le mécanisme de la porte et surprend les chef de clan.

« Mangekyou Sharingan... » Himawari me regarde avec grande tristesse, quant elle a appris que Yoichi était le seul survivant du massacre, elle, Hanabi et Hinata ont voulu accourir chez lui pour lui dire qu'elles est le clan Hyûga serais de son coter et serais la pour l'aider.

Sa tristesse et plus grande que ce de ces filles, elle connaissait bien Mikoto, très bien même vue qu'elles étaient dans la même équipe étant plus jeune, elles étaient meilleure amie avec une certaine tête brûler au cheveux rouge.

« ... Yoichi-Kun » Hiruzen me regarde avec grande tristesse, sachant très bien la manière de débloquer ces yeux la.

« Je vais bien Jiji... j'ai encore toi, Naru-Hime, Hanabi-Chan, Hinata, Himawari-San et tout ceux du clan Hyûga qui sont la pour moi, je ne peut pas les décevoir... » Je me gratte la tête en souriant un peu « Et puis... Maman me botterais probablement le derrière si je venais a rester triste dans mon coin » Himawara ricane silencieusement en entendant le jeune garçon.

Je désactive mes yeux en ouvrant la porte, les chefs de clan me suivent, quand je pointe le doigt vers le haut, tout le monde regarde le plafont pour y voir les indications.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir... Les Uchiha de la branches principal ont... Voler des jutsu de votre clan durant des années, tout les jutsu qui appartient a vos clan respectif ce trouve ici » Avant que les chef de clan ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit je leur donne a chacun plusieurs rouleau de Fuinjutsu.

« Vous pouvez les sceller dans c'est rouleau est les amener a votre clan, Jiji... Ton clan et juste a coter de celui des Senju au fond de la pièce » Hiruzen ce pince le nez en voyant toute les connaissance perdu ce trouver ici... Dans son propre village.

Ce rapprochant des connaissance de son clan, il remarque quelque jutsu qui était considérer jusqu'à maintenant comme 'détruit'.

« Yoichi-Kun, peut tu sceller les jutsu du clan Senju ? Je vais les envoyer a Tsunade » Je hoche la tête et scelle directement le peu de jutsu que contient la section Senju.

« Yoichi-Kun » Je me retourne pour y voir Himawari qui m'enlace « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te rendre visite plus tôt » Je l'enlace en retour en souriant un peu.

« Ce n'est rien... Sa c'est passer tard le soir après tout... » Je récupérer les trois rouleau de jutsu en marchant vers le troisième Hokage qui les récupère.

Certain clan, celui de Kurama en particulier montre bien leur mécontentement.

« C'est un scandale ! Ils osent ce dire que ce sont des maître en genjutsu est pourtant ils nous vole 'nos' technique ? » Le chef du clan Kurama me regarde fermement.

« Je vous le dit tout de suite, je n'ai rien avoir avec tout ceci » Himawari avance d'un en toussant un peu pour avoir de l'attention.

« N'oublions pas qu'il aurait très bien pu rien nous dire et repartir avec nos technique » Le chef du clan Kurama grogne un peu mais hoche la tête.

Voyant très bien que cela ne lui plaît pas je tousse a mon tours pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde « Pourquoi ne pas faire comme ça alors » Je sort de la salle pour retourner a la librairie principal.

Arriver au centre, tout le monde a les yeux écarquiller en voyant Naruko s'amuser avec un certain éventail.

« Yoichi-Kun... Cette éventail... » Je hoche la tête a ce que viens de dire Hiruzen.

« L'éventail de Madara Uchiha, je l'ai trouver a l'endroit ou ce trouver les jutsu des différents clan » Hiruzen et Himawari ricane un peu en voyant Naruko s'énerver dessus en essayant de le balayer de droite a gauche le plus vite possible.

« D'ailleurs j'aurais a te parler en ce qui concerne cette éventail Jiji » Hiruzen pose la main au menton en hochant la tête, il sait que je veut parler de ce qu'est capable cette arme.

« Même si je n'est rien a me reprochez... » Les chef de clan me regarde « Je ne veut pas que les clan de Konoha me voit comme un voleur, n'oublier pas que je suis un Eden, pas un Uchiha » Je prend plusieurs rouleau de jutsu et les donnes au différents chef de clan.

« Voici des jutsu qui appartenait au clan Uchiha... Ils sont a vous désormais » Tout le monde me regarde avec grande surprise, chaque chef de clan a reçu 2 jutsu de rang C appartenant a ce clan... Comme ça.

_'Tant que je garde les jutsu de rang B et A pour moi...'_ Même si les jutsu de ce rang risque de me demander une quantité de chakra titanesque, je sais qu'il me seront très utile par la suite.

« Tu est sur de toi Yoichi-San ? » Je hoche la tête a Shukuka qui en fait de même en rangeant les rouleau sur sa taille, je me tourne vers le chef de clan Kurama qui regarde les rouleau avec inscrit dessus 'Genjutsu'.

« ... Merci » Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, les chef de clan disparaissent les un après les autres laissant Hiruzen et Himawari avec moi.

« ... Comment a tu su que tu a débloquer ces yeux ? » Je cligne des yeux a la question d'Hiruzen.

« Je... les remarquer juste devant porte, je me suis pas réellement demander comment je les ai obtenue » Hiruzen me regarde avec un petit sourire en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Ah oui, le Gunbai » Hiruzen me regarde cette fois ci l'air très curieux.

« Le Gunbai possède un sceau qui permet de contrer tout type de Ninjutsu et de les renvoyer a l'utilisateur, le problème est que seul un Uchiha peut utiliser cette effet » Hiruzen et Himawari sont grandement surpris et intéresser par le sceau.

« Peut tu recréer le sceau sans cette condition ? » Je hoche la tête en marmonnant dans ma main.

« Cela me prendra un peut de temps, mais je devrais pouvoir faire en sorte de nous en faire des copies » Himawari ne dit rien mais me regarde avec curiosité, je me tourne vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« J'en ferais pour le clan Sarutobi et pour tes filles Himawari-San » Hiruzen et Himawari sourie en hochant la tête, ils savent que Yoichi souhaitent juste protéger ceux qu'il lui précieux.

« Tu pourrais faire un très bon Hokage, Yoichi-Kun » Je ricane en écoutant Hiruzen.

« Désolé Jiji, Naru-Hime te prendra ce chapeau, moi je te prendrais ton titre de 'Shinobi no Kami', cela me demandera moins de papier a faire » Himawari rie de plein cœur tandis que Hiruzen soupir longuement en ce demandant toujours comment Minato faisait pour ne pas ce fatiguer au bureau.

« Naru-Hime, ont va y allez ! » Naruko attache le Gunbai a son dos et accours vers moi en me prenant la main.

Hiruzen regarde une dernière fois le jeune couple avec un petit sourire avant de disparaître rapidement.

« Je vous retrouve ce soir chez vous, Hanabi-Chan et Hinata-Chan souhaite encore manger de tes délicieux petit plats » Je hoche la tête en souriant avant qu'elle disparaissent de la même manière qu'Hiruzen.

« Qu'est ce que l'on fait Yoi-Koi ? Tu sais que l'on as louper le premier jours d'académie -ttebane ! » Je cligne des yeux avant de les écarquiller.

Je la regarde en me grattant la tête « J'avais complètement oublier... Mais promis, demain, ont y va ensemble ! » Naruko hoche vigoureusement la tête en partant avec quelques rouleau sous les bras pour pouvoir les déposer dans notre petite bibliothèque ce trouvant dans notre appartement.

« J'ai hâte d'allez a l'académie ! » Je la regarde avec, tout comme elle, des rouleaux plein les bras, soupirant je regarde devant moi.

_'Quatre ans d'académie... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on va vite s'ennuyer ?'_

* * *

**Petite note : Voici le chapitre 9, je pense faire un ou deux chapitre pour montrez la vie dans l'académie avant de faire une ellipse de quatre ans.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**


	12. Chap10 : Premier Jour, Premier Problème

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

« P-Pourquoi i-il a fait ç-ça... » Ayame pleure dans les bras de son père, Naruko malgré la différence de taille, enlace elle aussi Ayame.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'as pas fait ça de sa propre volonté » Ayame ce frotte les yeux pour me regarder avec ces yeux gonfler et rouge « Nii-San n'as jamais eu de problème psychologique, il est de nature calme et silencieuse oui, mais je sais qu'il n'ai pas fou ou dangereux... pour nous » Teuchi, étant un ninja retraiter me regarde curieusement, voyant sont regard je décide de poursuivre .

« J'ai affronter un de ces clones durant le... Massacre, il aurait très bien pu m'éliminer... Mais il ne la pas fait » Je me met la main au menton, montrant que je réfléchi bien.

« Depuis quelque mois, ont vois bien qu'une grande majorité des villageois ont eu peur de Fugaku est de son groupe du département de police du village a cause de leurs hostilités... » Teuchi fait rapidement le rapprochement entre ce que je viens de dire avant et maintenant pour ce m'être lui aussi a réfléchir.

« Ce qui veut dire... » Teuchi baisse la tête, l'air penseur « Que Itachi a du faire ceci a la demande soit de l'Hokage... » J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche mais Teuchi prend la parole avant moi « Soit du conseil » Teuchi et moi soupirons en nous regardant sérieusement.

« Jiji ne demanderais jamais que quelque chose comme ça ce fasse » Teuchi hoche immédiatement la tête, il sait que Hiruzen ne demanderait jamais le massacre d'un clan, il préfère toujours arranger les choses par la parole non pas par la force.

« Le conseil... » Mes pensés vont directement sur Danzo.

_'Je sais que je ne peut pas dire dans l'immédiat qu'il a des Sharingan dans le bras et l'œil...' _Si je dit tout ceci a Hiruzen, je sais que la première chose qu'il va me demander et de savoir comment je suis au courant de ça...

Je sais que si je devait activé mes Sharingan pour voir le bras de Danzo, il le remarquerait immédiatement et m'éliminerait sur le champ.

_'Il me faut des preuves matériels a donner a Jiji...'_ Des preuves qu'ils ces implanter ces Sharingan et de l'ADN de senju...

_'Il ,ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il peut rentrer en contact avec Orochimaru'_ Je soupir en regardant Ayame avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais te le ramener Ayame-Nee-Chan » Ayame me regarde en souriant un peu « Mais ne m'en veut pas si je lui casse quelques os avant de le ramener au village » Teuchi et Naruko sourie en voyant la jeune fille rire un peu.

« Naru-Hime, je vais étudier un peu le sceau du Gunbai est fouiller un peu dans les livres que l'on a récupérer » Naruko hoche la tête en m'embrassant sur la joue mais reste auprès de Ayame qui continue de me regarder.

« Tu me le promet ? » Je me tourne en regardant Ayame qui montre qu'elle est sérieuse dans ce qu'elle dit.

« P-promet moi de me le ramener » Je lui sourie en hochant la tête, puis repart avec plus de détermination que jamais.

_'C'est une promesse... Que je vais tenir quoi qu'il arrive'_ Je commence a courir en regardant rapidement mes statistiques.

_'Mais mon combat contre Nii-San ma permis de voir plus clair...'_ Je sais que je n'ai pas encore le niveau d'Itachi... Mais je peut être plus performant que lui dans d'autres domaine.

_'Je sais que je suis bien meilleur que lui en Fuinjutsu et Iryo Ninjutsu...'_ Mais je sais aussi que cela ne m'aidera en rien si je venais a l'affronter de nouveau.

_'Il me faut trouver un moyen de monter en niveau et en statistique...' _J'arrête de courir pour me concentrer sur mes penser.

_'Les quêtes me permettent de gagner d'excellente récompense ainsi que beaucoup de point d'expériences...' _Mais...

_'Elle sont aléatoire... Elles apparaissent a n'importe quel moment, je m'attendez a en avoir a chaque missions de rang D mais ce n'est pas le cas...'_ Je sais avec certitude que je peut vaincre un bon nombre de Chunin... Même si leur niveau est plus élever que le miens.

Je secoue la tête en repensant a ce que je sais faire actuellement _'Je suis niveau cinq au Fuinjutsu, mon Taijutsu n'est pas encore parfait, mon Ninjutsu... Et presque inexistant, de même de mon Genjutsu...'_ Arrivant a l'appartement je l'ouvre pour y voir Obito et sa fille s'amuser.

« Obito-San... » Obito ce retourne en me souriant, Ren, me regarde avec grande curiosité « Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? »

« Par la porte » Je me frappe la tête avec ma main, sachant pertinemment qu'il a du utiliser le Kamui pour rentrer.

« Papa, c'est lui mon Onii-Chan ? » Me préoccupant plus de mes connaissance que de ce que la petite famille ce dit, je marche vers la petite bibliothèque qui déborde de livres.

_'Il faut vraiment que je demande a Jiji de construire une tribu pour mon clan...'_ Même si nous sommes que cinq, je sais que ce nombre va vite changer... Étant donner que j'accepte même ceux n'ayant pas le même sang que nous.

_'Hum ?'_ En regardant les livres je constate qu'ils y en a plein ou il est écrit 'Fuinjutsu-Avancée'.

En l'ouvrant je remarque que je comprend très peu de chose, je sourie en tournant les pages, voyant que plus je progresse dans le livre, moins je comprend.

_'Est il y en a une dizaines de c'est livres !' _Je sais qu'avec tout les livres que j'ai en ma possession je peut facilement attendre le niveau neuf en Fuinjutsu.

_'... Pourquoi est ce qu'aucun Uchiha a montrer un talent particulier au Fuinjutsu avec autant de connaissance dans le domaine disponible dans leur librairie ?'_ Je soupir en me rappelant rapidement de leurs arrogances en montrant avec 'fierté' leurs Sharingan.

_'Meh...'_ Je hisse des épaules en retournant dans la cuisines _'Cela fait plus de connaissance en Fuinjutsu pour m-OUF ?!'_ Je tombe au sol, en me retournant je vois Ren qui gonfles ces joues.

« Onii-Chan ! C'est vrai que je fait partie de ton clan ?! » Je lève la tête pour y voir Obito qui ricane, je soupir doucement en me relevant puis caresser la tête de la jeune fille.

« Oui, tu est une Eden maintenant » La petite fille saute dans les bras de son père en disant plusieurs chose incompréhensible.

Voyant que Obito retourne s'amuser avec la jeune fille, je m'assois sur le lit pour y lire le livre avec grande curiosité.

Mon attention ce tourne sur un texte qui s'affiche.

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**-Atteignez le niveau MAX {Uzumaki} en {Fuinjutsu}**

**-Atteignez le niveau MAX en {Wing Chun}**

**-Atteignez le niveau MAX en {Shosen no Jutsu}**

**-Apprenez au moins 5 {Ninjutsu} et montez les jusqu'au niveau 10**

**-Apprenez au moins 3 {Genjutsu} et montez les jusqu'au niveau 15 **

**-Atteindre au moins 70% de contrôle de votre chakra**

**-Atteindre le niveau 10 de vos Mangekyou Sharingan**

**-Finir premier a l'examen Genin**

**Temp limité : 4 ans**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**x1000 point d'expériences**

**x200000 ryo**

**?**

**?**

**Si échoué :**

**{En vue de votre niveau et de vos connaissance, il vous est impossible d'échouer}**

**Vous ne pouvez pas refusez la Quête**

_'Hum, ce n'est pas impossible mais cela risque d'être difficile... Surtout le Fuinjutsu'_ Monter le Fuinjutsu jusqu'au niveau dix fera probablement rire le troisième Hokage, vu que la quête qui met donner et exactement ce qu'il a dit au conseil.

_'Mais...'_ Je regarde encore la quête en soupirant, voyant la dernière chose a faire.

_'Être gradé Genin pour avoir a la fin un les compétence d'un Jonin...' _Même si mes statistique ne suivent pas derrière, les compétence que j'ai acquis et que je vais apprendre au fil du temps, me donne très facilement le niveau Jonin...

_'Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre' _Je reprend rapidement mon attention sur le livre _'J'ai une promesse a tenir et un frère a ramener'_

* * *

_'Le Lendemain Matin'_

« Yoi-Koi, plus vite, plus vite ! » Naruko accours avec moi entrain de voler derrière elle pendant qu'elle me tiens par la main.

Arriver devant l'académie, la secrétaire nous regarde avec un petit sourire « Yoichi-Sama, Naruko-Sama, vous allez avoir cours a la salle 203 » Je sourie un peu en voyant que depuis les années qui ont passés, grâce a mes actions et a la réputation de mon clan, Naruko a aussi gagner leur respect.

Naruko hoche a tête en partant avec moi, main dans la main, dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver la salle que l'on rechercher.

Naruko me lâche la main et ouvre la porte brutalement en grand.

Elèves et professeurs ce tourne vers nous avec curiosité.

« Bonjour, vous êtes ? » Naruko et moi ce rapproche avec nos papier d'inscription le donnant au professeurs qui n'est autre qu'Iruka.

Iruka regarde les deux papier quelques instant en hochant la tête « Tout le monde, laissez moi vous présenter vos deux nouveau camarade de classe » Iruka nous fait signe pour nous présentez.

Naruko sourie grandement en avançant de deux pas « Je m'appelle Naruko Eden, j'aime les ramen, m'entraîner avec mon Yoi-Koi » Beaucoup de fille regarde Naruko avec un grand sourire, certaine lâche même quelque petit 'Kya' « Hina-Chan » Naruko fait signe a Hinata qui rougie un peu mais retourne le signe a Naruko « Et tout ceux de mon clan ! Je déteste les légumes, sauf ceux que Yoi-Koi me prépare, mon rêve est de devenir la première femme Hokage et d'avoir une famille avec Yoi-Koi ! » Les garçon grogne en entendant la dernière sentence alors que les filles continues leur crie...

Voyant que tout le monde me regarde je me rapproche de la même façon que Naruko en souriant un peu « Je m'appel Yoichi Eden » Iruka et l'autre professeurs me regarde avec grande surprise « J'aime Naru-Hime » Je soupir en entendant quelques grognement de la part des filles.

_'Pourquoi est ce qu'elles réagissent comme ça ? Elles étaient heureuse quand Naruko leurs a dit'_ Je secoue ma tête et poursuit sans avoir vu Naruko devenir rouge comme une tomate.

« Ainsi que tout ceux du clan Hyûga » Hinata sourie grandement en m'entendant « Je déteste ceux qui font du mal au personne qui me sont précieuse et les pervers » Je me met la mains au menton pour ce qui est du rêve.

« ...Mon rêve et de devenir le prochain 'Shinobi no Kami' _et de ramener mon frère pour le laissez a la merci d'Ayame _» Je garde mon ambition a la fin pour moi.

Iruka hoche la tête avec un grand sourire « Prenez place, nous avons commencer tout juste les cours » Je soupir un peu en m'approchant doucement de Hinata, Naruko elle, accours vers elle est s'assois sur sa gauche.

...Bien sûr, en voulant m'asseoir sur la droite de Hinata, j'ai immédiatement vue Naruko gonflés des joues, me relevant rapidement, je me met au coter de la jeune blonde qui hoche la tête en me souriant grandement.

« Bien, reprenons, a la première guerre... » Je sort tout de suite mon livre de Fuinjutsu est ignore le cours ennuyeux que j'ai déjà appris des années de cela.

* * *

A l'heure de manger, je sort avec Naruko et Hinata de la salle pour nous installer en dessous d'un arbre non loin, je sort tout en gardant mon regard sur mon livre de Fuinjutsu, le panier-repas de Naruko et de Hinata qui me regarde toutes les deux en bavant un peu.

« Dit moi Hina-Chan » Hinata mange tranquillement en regardant Naruko curieusement « Comment s'était les cours hier ? Moins ennuyeux qu'aujourd'hui j'espère » Hinata ricane un peu en secouant doucement la tête.

« Désolé de te décevoir princesse » Naruko et Hinata regarde le garçon qui viens de dire ça, je regarde juste la personne du coin de l'œil « Mais ça va être comme durant nos quatre ans a l'académie »

Avant même que Naruko et Hinata puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une autre personne lui frappe la tête « Kiba-Baka, arrête d'essayer de flirter avec la petite-amie de Yoichi-San ! » Kiba grogne en me regardant, il fronce des sourcils en me voyant continuer a lire le livre sans me préoccuper par ce qui ce passe autour de moi.

« Il nous écoute au moins ?! » Naruko cligne des yeux en me regardant, me voyant avec mes Sharingan activer elle souris.

« Il nous écoute, il est juste occuper a lire un livre de Fuinjutsu » La fille qui viens de frapper Kiba regarde avec curiosité le livre, mais abandonne rapidement en voyant qu'elle n'y comprend absolument rien.

« Je m'appelle Yakumo Kurama et ce crétin c'est Kiba Inuzuka » Hinata hoche la tête en rougissant un peu, Naruko hoche tête en reprenant rapidement ce qu'elle faisait avant... Manger.

Yakumo ce tourne curieusement vers moi, voyant mes Sharingan activer en lisant le livre elle sourie sadiquement et fait quelques signe sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte.

_'**Kokûangyô no jutsu**'_

Je cligne des yeux en voyant que je ne peut plus rien voir, le noir total, je soupir en fermant mon livre et tourne mes yeux vers l'endroit ou ce trouver Naruko.

Yakumo ce met tout d'un coup a être surprise en voyant que je me relève et me rapproche de Naruko, au même moment, elle ce met a trembler en voyant que tout deviens noir autour d'elle.

« Bien essayer Yakumo-San » J'apparaît devant elle, avec mes Sharingan activer « Mais évite de faire sa a l'avenir, cela pourrais être très dangereux, surtout si tu fait sa a un fondateur d'un clan... »

La jeune fille deviens tendue en hoche rapidement la tête, j'en fait de même en annulant le Genjutsu.

Yakumo cligne des yeux en voyant que je suis assis auprès de Naruko qui me tiens une de mes mains tandis que l'autre tiens le livre de Fuinjutsu ouvert.

_'Il a contrer mon Genjutsu sans effort...'_ Elle sait que les Sharingan sont des outils très utile pour lancer un Genjutsu... Mais elle ne s'attendait pas a un tel résultat.

« Intéressant Yoi-Koi ? » Naruko pose sa tête contre mon épaule en regardant le livre mais n'y comprend, elle aussi, rien.

« Hum, très, je devrais pouvoir être le premier a maîtriser parfaitement les sceaux depuis la mort du quatrième Hokage a la fin de nos quatre années ici » Naruko me regarde en souriant grandement, mais Yakumo et Hinata me regarde complètement surprise.

« Yoichi-San, je savais que tu était aussi bon au Fuinjutsu... Mais pas a ce point » Je me gratte la tête en continuant de lire le livres.

« C'est un des trait principaux de mon clan, si je veut que mon clan puisse être a la hauteur des attentent de la futur Hokage » Naruko continue de sourire grandement en m'écoutant « Il faut que je puisse faire en sorte que le village soit en sûreté, et je sais que les Fuinjutsu seront d'une grande aide pour sa » Je ferme le livre caressant la tête de Naruko.

« Pour ce qui est de L'Iryo Ninjutsu sa va être un peu plus différent par contre » Kiba grogne en m'écoute et s'assois au coter d'Hinata qui rougie de plus en plus.

Yakumo curieuse s'assoie devant moi « Comment sa différent ? Beaucoup de personne disent que tu est un prodige en tant que futur soigneurs » Je ricane un peu en regardant Yakumo.

« Mon contrôle de chakra... » Yakumo compris tout de suite ou je voulais en venir « Je suis encore loin d'avoir un contrôle parfait dessus » Je me gratte la tête un peu agacer en repensant a la progression si lente de mon contrôle de chakra « Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le Fuinjutsu et plus facile pour moi a apprendre que l'Iryo Ninjutsu pour une bonne raison » Je leur montre mes Sharingan.

« Avec mes Sharingan, je peut me rappelai de tout ce que j'ai vu, donc il me suffit juste de lire les livre de Fuinjutsu par palier de difficulté pour les apprendre... Rien de bien difficiles » A cette phrase je regarde le sol, de plus en plus curieux.

_'Pourquoi les Uchiha n'en ont pas fait un de leur élément principal... Un maître dans l'art du Fuinjutsu et considérer comme un atout très précieux...'_ Même si ils étaient arrogant, je sais que tout ce qu'ils rechercher c'était le pouvoir...

_'Maintenant que j'y pense, ils n'avaient que des livre de Fuinjutsu avancée... C'est peut-être la raison...'_ Je secoue doucement ma tête en rouvrant de nouveau mon livre.

« Hm ! » Kiba croise les bras en me regardant intensément « Tu n'as aucune chance face a moi et Akamaru ! » Je soupir un peu en l'ignorant, continuant toujours ma lecture.

« Yoi-Koi peut te battre ! » Naruko ce lève en frappant Kiba de manière comique « Il sera le prochain 'Shinobi no Kami' ne le sous estime pas ! » Kiba continue de grogner mais transpire a grosse goutte en voyant les yeux de Naruko être sans vie.

_« **Mon Yoi-Koi peut te vaincre sans même lever le bras, ne t'avise plus a nous embêter comme ça a l'avenir compris ? **» _Kiba hoche rapidement la tête en entendant Naruko lui murmurer cette menace qui lui seul a entendu.

Une fraction de secondes après, elle reprend un grand sourire en s'essayant de nouveau a mes coter en reposant sa tête contre mon épaule.

_'Cette fille est folle !'_ Kiba tremble un peu en continuant de regarder Naruko qui parle de Fuinjutsu et de nourriture a Yoichi en ricanant.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrez ? » Naruko sourie grandement en me regardant.

« Ont c'est rencontrez quant ont avait quatre ans, j'avais faim... Et les villageois me faisait du mal... » Kiba arrête de trembler et regarde Naruko curieusement, tout comme Yakumo.

« Il m'as appeler au loin pour savoir si j'allais bien... » Naruko rougie un peu en ce rappelant du moment.

« Il m'as offert a manger alors que j'avais rien a lui donner en échange... » Naruko me regarde l'air rêveuse « Depuis ont joue toujours ensemble, il m'as protéger des villageois, il m'as aider pendant mon entraînement, il m'as appris son propre style de Taijutsu, il ne ma jamais refuser quoi que ce soit, il me prépare a manger tout les jours... » Elle ce retourne pour regarder Yakumo avec un grand sourire... Très innocent.

« Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse après tout ça ? » Yakumo et Kiba me regarde très étonné de tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, Hinata sourie en regardant Naruko...

Moi je regarde Naruko avec mes Sharingan activé en rougissant un peu... Sont sourire et tellement magn-

Je secoue rapidement la tête en embrassant Naruko sur la joue, ce qui la fait rougir instantanément.

« -D-Dattebane ! » Tout le monde ce met a rire de son tic verbal.

« Je peut en dire autant pour Naru-Hime » Naruko arrête de rougir en me regardant.

« Toujours énergique avec le sourire, toujours la quant j'en ai besoin... Ce qui c'est passez avant hier soir en et un exemple... » Naruko baisse un peu la tête en ce rappelant de ce douloureux moment ou elle ma vue a l'hôpital.

« Peut importe le moment, elle a et est toujours avec moi en souriant, prête a m'aider peut importe la situation... » je la regarde en désactivant mes Sharingan « ... Comment ne pas tomber amoureux après tout ça ? » Naruko me regarde les yeux écarquiller.

_'C'est... La première fois qu'il dit qu'il m'aime !'_ Pense Naruko extasié que j'ai prononcer c'est mots.

« Oui, oui, ont a compris, vous êtes amoureux... » Yakumo soupir en regarde ce petit couple parfait devant-elle.

Je ricane un peu en reprenant ma lecture, mais mon regard quelques instant après ce tourne vers le texte qui s'affiche devant moi avec un petit sourire.

_'Un défi hein ?'_

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Allez au-delà du niveau 10 Uzumaki**

**Temp Limité : 4 ans**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**Créer vous même des niveau au delà du niveau 10 Uzumaki {Niveau Eden}**

**x1000 point d'expériences**

**x100000 ryo**

**si échoué :**

**Vous ne pourrez jamais dépassez le niveau 10 Uzumaki**

**Acceptez vous la quête ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

J'appuie rapidement sur oui en reprenant ma lecture avec grande concentration.

* * *

Iruka continue d'expliquer en détail les compétences des quatre Hokages, mais garde un regard curieux sur Naruko et Yoichi.

Il connaît et respect énormément Yoichiu Eden, a l'âge de six ans, il a réussi a sauver la matriarche du clan Hyûga alors que tout les médecins de Konoha ont dit que s'était sans espoir.

Peu de temps après, il a sauver Hinata Hyûga, héritière du clan Hyûga, des kidnappeurs du village de Kumo.

Contrairement a Tsunade Senju qui est connu comme étant la meilleur soigneuse du monde, Yoichi Eden, a déjà la réputation d'être le meilleur soigneur qui soit du village vu que Tsunade n'est plus a Konoha.

Il a vite appris que son clan avait le soutient de celui de Hokage en personne et du clan Hyûga, a seulement Huit ans !

D'après le troisième Hokage en personne, il pourrait aussi dépasser le niveau du quatrième Hokage en Fuinjutsu !

Pour le village de Konoha, Yoichi Eden est un prodige comme on n'en fait plus.

Naruko Eden... Est bien différente de Yoichi.

Depuis qu'elle est Yoichi son ensemble les villageois la vois de moins en moins comme étant Kyuubi, en partie grâce a Yoichi...

Mais surtout grâce a son comportement, Yoichi est calme et réfléchi, Naruko elle est énergique et tête brûler, sont sourire est tellement contagieux que très peu de personnes ose désormais lui faire du mal.

Avant s'était par peur d'avoir a faire au Fondateur du clan Eden ou surtout au clan Sarutobi, mais maintenant, ils ont peur de lui faire mal est de lui effacer le sourire qu'elle montre a chaque villageois.

Si Yoichi est connu pour être un prodige en soins et Fuinjutsu, Naruko elle est connu pour sa joie et étrangement sa force en Taijutsu.

Même si il a déjà vu rarement quelque match de Naruko et Yoichi, il sait que Yoichi gagne très facilement les match contre elle.

Tout le monde pourrez croire qu'elle est faible, mais Iruka n'est pas instituteur pour rien, sa forme, sa vitesse, et sa force de combat montre bien qu'elle est au moins de niveau Chunin débutante en Taijutsu.

Iruka secoue doucement sa tête en repensant a ces parents décédé pendant l'attaque de Kyuubi.

Il fini par retourner son regard vers Yoichi qui lit un livre qui ne ressemble en rien a celui des cours.

« Yoichi Eden, je peut savoir ce que tu lit ? » Je relève la tête en regardant Iruka, je lève le bouquin pour lui montrez le titre du livre 'Fuinjutsu – Avancé', Iruka soupir en tapant le tableau.

« Peut tu me dire quel était le Kekkei Genkai du première H- » « Mokuton » Iruka ce taie en me voyant reprendre la lecture de mon livre.

« Quel est le nom du deuxième H- » « Tobirama Senju » « Quel est le village le pl- » « Konoha » Iruka soupir longuement en m'écoutant, voyant que je sais déjà probablement tout ce qu'il enseigne durant les quatre années, Iruka ce dit en qu'il devrait en parler au troisième Hokage.

« ... Poursuivons » Je sourie en voyant qu'il me laisse lire mon livre tranquillement.

* * *

Suivant Iruka, nous allons au terrain d'entraînement de l'école, au loin, j'aperçois des arbres quelques peu abîmer.

_'Sûrement pour entraîner les élèves au Shuriken et Kunai'_ Je regarde ce qu'il ce trouve devant nous, un grand terrain de combat ou il est dessiner un cercle blanc pour délimiter le combat.

Iruka et le second professeurs, Mizuki qui regarde de temps a autres Naruko avec haine.

_'... Tant qu'il ne fait aucun mal a Naru-Hime'_ Pendant que Iruka et Mizuki test chacun de leur élèves, le second professeurs regarde de nouveau Naruko.

« Naruko Eden, a ton tour » Je ferme mon livre en gardant mes Sharingan activer, Naruko sautille un peu en ce retournant pour me regarder.

« Bonne chance Naru-Hime » Naruko hoche la tête en accourant vers le terrain d'entraînement, Mizuki prend sa pose de combat tandis que Naruko prend celle de notre clan.

Mizuki regarde sa forme de Taijutsu en fronçant un peu des sourcils.

« C'est partie » Mizuki regarde avec grande surprise Naruko restez sur place, le regard très sérieux.

_'Hum, voyons de quoi est capable ce démon' _Mizuki sprint rapidement devant Naruko, bien plus rapidement que les élèves qu'il a examiner avant ce qui surprend Iruka.

Je reste prêt a accourir pour aider Naruko a tout moment, mes Sharingan toujours activer, mais sourie en la voyant esquiver tout les coup de Mizuki.

Mizuki continue les coups de poings et pieds sans s'arrêter, chaque coups que Naruko évite l'agace de plus en plus.

Naruko continue d'esquiver en regardant les mouvement de Mizuki qui devienne de plus en plus ample.

Voyant une opportunité de renvoyer le coups a son professeurs, elle lui retourne rapidement le coup de poing au visage, Mizuki tombe au sol en clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il viens de ce passez.

Relevant la tête, Il voit Naruko me regarder avec un grand sourire en sautillant un peu me voyant l'applaudir, Mizuki ce relève en prenant discrètement un Kunai, ce rapproche doucement de Naruko avec un petit sourire.

Iruka regarde son collègue les yeux écarquiller avant qu'il est le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Mizuki ce met immédiatement a sprinter vers Naruko qui regarde son professeur en paniquant un peu.

« Tu va mourir dé- » Naruko qui croiser les bras devant son visage, les baisse doucement pour voir devant elle Yoichi qui regarde Mizuki encore debout mais immobile, je sert les dents en voyant ce qu'il viens tout juste de ce passez.

**La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche de vous mettre en colére.**

« **ANBU ! **» Malgré la 'Mentalité Gamer' mes Sharingan et mon K.I ce dégage intensément ce qui fait immédiatement sortir l'ANBU au masque d'aigle qui ce met a genoux devant moi.

« Eden-Sama » Je le regarde en arrêtant de dégager mon K.I, hochant la tête a l'ANBU je pointe Mizuki du doigt.

« Cette personne a essayer de tuer la matriarche du clan Eden » Obito sous son masque, fronce des sourcils en entendant cela « Je l'ai piégé dans un Genjutsu pour qu'il ne puis pas la blesser » Naruko sans m'en rendre compte me regarde de nouveau l'air rêveuse.

« Emmener le avec moi voir le troisième Hokage, j'ai a lui parler » Obito s'incline rapidement en posant sa main sur mon épaule ainsi que celle de Mizuki.

Voyant que l'on commence a disparaître, je me retourne rapidement en regardant Naruko avec affection « Je vais parler rapidement a Jiji, Naru-Hime, ne participe a aucun combat en Taijutsu avec un autres professeurs pour le moment, pour ta protection » Naruko rougie en hochant la tête.

Mes Sharingan toujours activé, je remarque deux autres ANBU cacher dans un des arbres.

_'Bien, je n'ai rien a craindre, elle est protéger'_ Je disparaît pour réapparaître cette fois ci, directement a l'intérieur du bureau du troisième Hokage.

Hiruzen, qui as vue ce qu'il c'est passez avec sa boule de cristal, soupir un peu en regardant l'ANBU qui ce trouve a mes coter.

« Aigle dépose moi _sa_ en cellule, Ibiki et Anko auront de quoi s'occuper pour le reste de la journée » Aigle s'incline en ce téléportant avec Mizuki.

« Jiji... » Hiruzen me regardant avec un peu de tristesse en me voyant le regarder de la même manière « Nous... Avons a parler...

* * *

_'Académie'_

Naruko retourne a sa place un peu embarasser en voyant que tout les regards son poser sur elle.

« J-je ne savais pas que Mizuki-Sensei aller faire ça... » Naruko ce tourne vers sa meilleure amie regarde le sol.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris a essayer de t'attaquer comme ça ? » Naruko soupir un peu, elle même ignore toujours la raison qui a pousser son professeur a l'attaquer.

« Au moins, il ne t'ai rien arriver... Yoichi-San la intercepter a temps » Naruko a les yeux qui scintillent en repensant a ce que viens tout juste de faire Yoichi.

« Il ma sauver... Il me sauve encore et toujours... » Hinata et Yakumo ricane un peu en voyant la jeune blonde l'air rêveuse.

« Pourquoi est ce que Mizuki-Sensei c'est arrêter ? » Les trois filles ce tourne vers Kiba « Je veut dire... Il ne lui a rien fait »

« Genjutsu » Kiba titille sa tête en regardant Yakumo « Il as du utiliser un Genjutsu pour qu'il soit immobile comme ont viens de le voir » Kiba hoche la tête, mais la titille de nouveau juste après.

« Mais a aucun moment je ne l'ai vu faire des signes avec ces mains » Yakumo ouvre la bouche mais ce fait arrêter par Hinata qui répond a sa place.

« Yoichi-San a un dojutsu qui s'appelle les Sharingan... » Kiba regarde Hinata qui rougie en ce tapote les deux index entre eux « Un simple regard suffit a Yoichi pour piègé quelqu'un dans un Genjutsu » Kiba hoche la tête, Naruko et une chose quant il a entendu sa menace, mais énerver Yoichi, en est une autre.

« Mais je croyais qu'il était spécialiser au Fuinjutsu » Naruko ricane un peu pour avoir l'attention de sa meilleure amie et de ces nouveaux amis.

« Yoi-Koi est belle et bien spécialiser au Fuinjutsu, mais il est aussi spécialiser a l'Iryo Ninjutsu, Taijutsu et il compte ce spécialisé au Bojutsu » Yakumo regarde la jeune fille devant elle un peut surprise, s'attendant a ce qu'il ce spécialise au Genjutsu.

« Bojutsu ? » « Combattre avec un bâton » Kiba regarde Hinata avec un petit sourire, Naruko titille sa tête en voyant sa meilleure amie rougir évitant le regarde de Kiba.

* * *

« Impossible ? » Je hoche la tête en regardant le troisième Hokage.

« Elle a une quantité de chakra bien trop élever pour pouvoir faire un Bunshin » Le troisième Hokage soupir longuement en poser sa main au menton.

« Connaît elle sont élément ? » Je cligne des yeux en secouant ma tête, Hiruzen me regarde un peu surpris « Je suis surpris de voir que tu ne lui as pas donner une feuille de chakra pour savoir l'élément qu'elle a » Je soupir un peu en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Jiji, je veut devenir le prochain 'Shinobi no Kami', je sais que savoir son élèment et important, mais je veut apprendre plusieurs jutsu de CHAQUE élèments, donc... » Je regarde Hiruzen en me grattant la tête « J'ai oublier » Hiruzen ricane un peu de l'honnêteté du jeune homme.

Ce levant de son siège, il me fait signe de le suivre.

« A tu un jutsu dans ta bibliothèque qui te permet de te cloner » Je sourie grandement en espérant qu'il me donne belle et bien le jutsu que je veut.

« Malheureusement non Jiji, tout les jutsu sont offensif, aucun de correspond a ce que tu viens de me demander » Le troisième Hokage hoche doucement la tête en arrivant a la bibliothèque de la tour.

« Yoichi-Kun, ce que je vais te montrez et un Kinjutsu » Hiruzen sort un rouleau, l'ouvrant les instruction ce trouve dessus « A part Naruko-Chan, je veut que tu n'apprenne a personne d'autre cette technique » Je hoche la tête en voyant le sérieux sur le visage de Jiji.

« Utilise tes Sharingan pour te rappeler des instructions Yoichi-Kun » J'active mes Sharingan, mon sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus en lisant et voyant ce qu'il s'affiche devant moi.

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez d'apprendre {Kage Bunshin no Jutsu}**

**{Kage Bunshin no Jutsu} Niveau 1/ {0/2000} / 300 RC par Clone**

**Fait apparaître un clone constituer de chakra, une fois que le clone disparaît, tout ce qu'il as appris vous est transmit {Un seul coup suffit pour faire disparaître le clone}**

« **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **» Trois clone apparaît devant Hiruzen qui me regarde les yeux grand ouvert.

_'Trois clones ? Est a regarder l'expression de son visage, il a su qu'il allait en faire apparaître trois...'_ Ce qui surprend bien plus Hiruzen c'est surtout la vitesse a laquelle Yoichi a appris la technique.

_'Une fois le rouleau fini il a pu créer aussitôt un clone... Un vrai prodige'_ « N'oublie pas Yoichi-Kun, tu enseigne cette technique uniquement a Naruko » Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, le troisième Hokage me tend deux morceau de papier que j'inspect curieusement.

« Ce sont des feuille de chakra, il suffit que tu infuse du chakra dessus pour savoir qu'elle est ton élèments, le feu brûlera la feuille, le vent la découpera, l'eau la mouillera, l'électricité la désintégrera et enfin la terre fera de même que l'électricité mais laissera derrière elle quelque morceau de terre » Je hoche la tête en mettant les feuilles dans ma poches.

Arriver devant le bureau du troisième Hokage, je le remercie pour l'aide apporter et sort de la tour.

Une fois sortie, je m'arrête en regardant le ciel _'Les cours doit déjà être terminer'_

Je part tout de même a l'académie pour allez chercher Naruko, arriver devant l'académie, bon nombre de parent me regarde avec le sourire que je retourne rapidement.

Au moment de la sonnerie, plusieurs enfant commence a sortir de l'académie en courant vers leurs parents.

Au loin, je vois Naruko entourer de Hinata, Kiba et Yakumo.

« Naru-Hime » Naruko regarde devant elle pour me sauter ensuite dessus.

« Yoi-Koi ! J'étais inquiète -ttebane ! » Je ricane un peu en lui caressant la tête.

« Désolé Naru-Hime, j'ai parlez avec le troisième Hokage par rapport a ton problème de Bunshin » Naruko me regarde en formant un 'o' avec sa bouche.

« Je vais t'apprendre le nouveau jutsu pour former des Bunshin sans problème » Naruko sourie de plus en plus en hochant rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, elle fait signe a ces trois amis puis me prend la main.

« Naruko, on n'as le tem- » Je n'est pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je m'envole déjà derrière elle, au grand amusement des trois enfant et de certain parent qui vois sa.

Il aura fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'appartement.

Ouvrant rapidement la porte, Naruko y rentre avec moi au sol.

« On y est Yoi-Koi ! Dit moi maintenant ce fameux jutsu ! » Je rie de plein cœur en voyant l'enthousiasme de la jeune blonde qui gonfles des joues en me regardant rire.

« Yoi-Koi ! » Je me calme lentement en regardant Naruko avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pas savoir ton élèment d'abord Naru-Hime ? » Naruko me regarde avec les yeux qui scintilles.

Je sort les deux morceaux de papier de ma poche « Jiji ma donner ça, sa s'appelle des feuille de chakra, infuse du chakra dessus, et ont sauras quel est ton élément principal » Naruko prend une des deux feuille et fait ce que je lui est dit.

Enlevant sa main dessus, on regarde tout les deux le résultat.

_'Vent et eau hein...'_ Je savait que cela risquez d'arriver, dans l'animé, il n'as que le vent, mais dans ce monde... Est étant une fille, cela me surprend pas que son sang Uzumaki prenne le dessus.

« Ont dirais bien que tu as pour élément principal l'eau et le vent... » Je regarde le résultat avec un sourcil lever, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu de Naruko.

« Un problème Yoi-Koi ? » Je secoue la tête en continuant de regarder la feuille.

« Naruko... Je crois bien que tu as un Kekkei Genkai » Naruko me regarde les yeux grand ouvert en ce tournant rapidement de nouveau vers la feuille.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » Je me met la main au menton, réfléchissant a la question.

_'Il est rare mais pas impossible d'hériter des éléments de ces deux parents' _Je regarde Naruko en pointant la feuille du doigt.

« Hyoton, si ma mémoire et bonne, tu as la capacité de créer la glace en mélangeant tes deux éléments » Naruko continue de regarder la feuille avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai un Kekkei Genkai... J'ai un Kekkei Genkai ! » Naruko m'enlace en sautant de joie, je la regarde avec un petit sourire en l'enlaçant en retour pendant quelques instant avant de me tourner vers la dernière feuille.

« Je suppose que c'est a moi de découvrir mon ou mes éléments » Naruko regarde la feuille avec grande intensité, ce qui me rend un peu nerveux.

Au moment d'infuser du chakra dessus, mes yeux s'agrandissent très vite en voyant un texte s'afficher.

_'Si je m'attendez a ça...'_

**Quel élément voulez vous ? {2 maximum}**

**Vent**

**Terre**

**Électricité**

**Feu**

**Eau**

**Ou un Kekkei Genkai {Vous n'aurez toutefois, pas le choix de l'élément}**

**Futton : Feu et Eau**

**Bakuton : Terre et Électricité**

**Yoton : Feu et Terre**

**Shoton : Très grande affinité avec la Terre**

**Hyoton : Eau et Vent**

**Shakuton : Feu et Vent**

**Ranton : Électricité et Eau**

**Mokuton : Terre et Eau**

* * *

**A vous de choisir ! Quel éléments ou Kekkei Genkai doit avoir Yoichi ? Shakuton ? Shoton ? Mokuton ? Ou deux élément qui ne lui permette pas d'avoir un Kekkei Genkai ? {Le vote ce termine le 29 Mai 2019 a 12H00, pour que je puisse ne pas être en retard sur l'écriture}**

**Petite parenthèse, au début de la Fanfic, le choix est donner a Yoichi pour faire partie du clan Hyuga, Uzumaki, Uchiha ou Senju.**

**Maintenant, si il avait pris Senju, il aurait automatique eu les éléments Eau et Terre EN PLUS de deux autres élément que le 'jeu' lui propose.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**


	13. Chap11 : Yoichi Uchiha Senju Eden

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_Précédemment_

_« Je suppose que c'est a moi de découvrir mon ou mes éléments » Naruko regarde la feuille avec grande intensité, ce qui me rend un peu nerveux._

_Au moment d'infuser du chakra dessus, mes yeux s'agrandissent très vite en voyant un texte s'afficher._

__'Si je m'attendez a ça...'__

**_**Quel élément voulez vous ? {2 maximum}**_**

**_**Vent**_**

**_**Terre**_**

**_**Électricité**_**

**_**Feu**_**

**_**Eau**_**

**_**Ou un Kekkei Genkai {Vous n'aurez toutefois, pas le choix de l'élément}**_**

**_**Futton : Feu et Eau**_**

**_**Bakuton : Terre et Électricité**_**

**_**Yoton : Feu et Terre**_**

**_**Shoton : Très grande affinité avec la Terre**_**

**_**Hyoton : Eau et Vent**_**

**_**Shakuton : Feu et Vent**_**

**_**Ranton : Électricité et Eau**_**

**_**Mokuton : Terre et Eau**_**

* * *

_'J'ignorai que l'on me donner le choix...'_ Loin de la l'idée de refuser de choisir par moi même mon élément principal, mais pouvoir choisir un second Kekkei Genkai.

Je regarde Naruko qui continue de fixer mes mains attendant le résultat.

_'Si je choisissais Hyoton, ont pourrais faire plusieurs combinaison d'attaque ensemble...' _Mais il y auras bien des moments ou nous seront séparer.

_'Bien évidement si je veux aider Naruko du mieux que je le peut, le Mokuton me semble le choix le plus évident' _Pouvoir calmer Kyuubi avec le Mokuton en plus des Sharingan serais d'une aide très précieuse pour Naruko... Je continue de regarder le Mokuton en grimaçant un peu.

_'Mais il est certain que Danzo et Orochimaru vont essayer quelque chose si ils apprennent qu'un Uchiha a le Mokuton...'_ je commence a lever un sourcil en regardant Naruko qui commence a taper du pied, impatiente de voir mon résultat.

_'... Est ce que... Si je choisie Mokuton, j'aurais de l'ADN de Senju ?'_ Mes yeux s'agrandissent un peu plus _'Si c'est le cas, je pourrais débloquer les Rinnegan !' _Mes yeux cette fois ci s'écarquille en repensant au massacre.

_'A-Avec les Rinnegan je pourrais ressusciter ma mère !'_ Je commence a sourire mais m'arrête immédiatement en réfléchissant de plus en plus.

_'Cela dit... Est ce que le Mokuton va m'octroyer de l'ADN Senju ?'_ Si c'est le cas, quant est il du choix que j'ai fait avant d'arriver dans ce monde ? Que va t-il ce passer ?

_'Dans tout les cas, les possibilités sont immense si je choisie le Mokuton... Mon choix est fait'_

****Mokuton : Terre et Eau, en êtes vous sûr ?****

Je hoche doucement la tête sans que Naruko s'en rende compte.

_****Ping****_

****Votre élément principal est :****

****Terre et Eau {100% Gain d'expérience en plus sur chaque Ninjutsu d'élément Terre et Eau}****

****Infusion du Kekkei Genkai en cours...****

****10%...****

****50%...****

****100%...****

****Félicitation, vous avez débloquez le Kekkei Genkai {Mokuton}****

****{Mokuton} Niveau 1/ {0/15000}****

****{Mokuton} vous permet de créer et/ou de faire poussez des arbres, maîtriser, le Mokuton peut s'avérer très utile pour affaiblir et contrôler un Bijuu****

****Temps d'assimilation total de l'ADN Senju : 6 ans****

****Avantage acquis {Dans l'immédiat} :****

****{Mokuton} vous avez la possibilité de montez le Mokuton jusqu'au Niveau 10****

****Les effets néfastes des techniques des {Mangekyou Sharingan} sont réduit de moitier.****

****Votre récupération de Santé augmente de 2%****

****Votre récupération de RC augmente de 1%****

****+50 RC ajouter a chaque monter de niveaux****

****Avantage acquis {Dans 2 ans} :****

****{Mokuton} vous avez la possibilité de montez le Mokuton jusqu'au Niveau 35****

****Votre récupération de Santé augmente de 3%****

****Votre récupération de RC augmente de 1,3%****

****+100 RC ajouter a chaque monter de niveaux****

****Avantage acquis {Dans 4 ans} :****

****{Mokuton} vous avez la possibilité de montez le Mokuton jusqu'au Niveau 50****

****Votre récupération de Santé augmente de 4%****

****Votre récupération de RC augmente de 1,5%****

****+125 RC ajouter a chaque monter de niveaux****

_'C'est... C'est... J'ai l'impression de tricher... Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis le seul a pouvoir choisir mes éléments ET mon Kekkei Genkai...' _Je regarde une nouvelle bulle de texte qui s'affiche les yeux grand ouvert.

****Avantage acquis {Dans 6 ans} :****

****{Mokuton} vous avez la possibilité de montez le Mokuton jusqu'au Niveau MAX****

****Votre récupération de Santé augmente de 5%****

****Votre récupération de RC augmente de 2%****

****+150 RC ajouter a chaque monter de niveaux****

****Vous obtenez le Dojutsu {Rinnegan}****

« OUI ! » Naruko sursaute après que je l'ai surprise a hurler, elle me regarde en gonflant des joues, les mains sur ces hanches.

« Ne refait plus ça -ttebane ! » Je hoche la tête en murmurant un petit 'désolé', heureuse de ma réponse elle regarde de nouveau ma mains.

_'Voyons voir de quoi est capable ce fameux 'Mokuton''_ En infusant un peu plus de chakra la feuille ce met a faire pousser une petite plante dans mes mains.

Naruko cligne des yeux en voyant ce qu'il viens de ce passer.

« Yoi-Koi... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Je me gratte la tête en posant la feuille sur la table, je prend des mains Naruko est sort en trompe de l'appartement.

« Q-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe -ttebane ? » Ne disant rien en continuant a marcher en direction de la tour des Hokages, je me rentre rapidement dans la tour, voyant la secrétaire encore en service je m'approche d'elle.

« Bonsoir, j'aimerais voir Hokage, c'est une urgence » la secrétaire lève la tête pour me voir ainsi que Naruko, voyant le sérieux que montre mon visage, elle me fait signe de monter.

Montant rapidement avec toujours Naruko a mes coter, je toque a la porte et entre sans même prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse de la part du troisième Hokage.

En rentrant dans le bureau, un goutte tombe le long de mon front en voyant Hiruzen ricanant de manière bien étrange en lisant un livre.

« Jiji... » Hiruzen relève les yeux pour y cacher très rapidement le livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Yoichi-Kun, Naruko-Chan, que puis-je pour vous ? » Je le regarde en ricanant un peu, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu du troisième Hokage qui tousse un peu.

« Jiji, j'ai besoin de te parler avec Naru-Hime... En privée » Hiruzen repris rapidement son sérieux en me voyant lui demander ça, avec un signe de la main, les ANBU disparaît du bureau.

Je me rapproche de la porte en faisant plusieurs signes avec mes mains, une fois terminer je pose un mains dessus « Eden Fuinjutsu - Kin no Chinmoku » Une bulle de couleur jaune entoure le bureau du troisième Hokage qui regarde le Fuinjutsu avec grande surprise.

« Ce sceau... Il est plus puissant que celui que j'utilise mais je n'arrive pas a savoir pourquoi... » Hiruzen ce tourne moi pour avoir une explication.

« Le sceau que tu utilise Jiji peut permettre a certaine personne qui ont les 'compétences' nécessaire d'écouter tes conversations même avec ton sceau activé » Hiruzen marmonne dans sa mains, sachant que le sceau qu'il ce sert dans son bureau n'est pas parfait.

« Pourras tu m'apprendre ce sceau Yoichi-Kun ? » Je sourie en hochant la tête, mais reprend très vite mon sérieux.

« Jiji... Naruko et moi avons un Kekkei Genkai » Hiruzen cligne des yeux en entendant ceci, secouant la tête il me regarde de nouveau.

« Ont c'est servi des feuilles de chakra que nous a donner... » Je me gratte la tête ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire que moi Yoichi Eden, ancien Uchiha, a le Mokuton.

« Yoi-Koi a dit que j'avais le Hyoton ! » Hiruzen regarde Naruko très surpris, fouillant dans ces tiroirs avant que Naruko ai le temps de continuer, Hiruzen ressort deux feuilles de chakra, ce rapprochant de nous, il nous en donne un chacun.

« Pourquoi ne pas me montrais Naruko-Chan » Naruko hoche la tête en y infusant du chakra, quelques instant passe, Naruko fini par enlever sa main pour y montrer cette fois ci, a la surprise de Hiruzen et moi même, la feuille complètement geler.

« Voyez vous ça... Tu dois avoir une très grande affinité avec l'élément eau et vent pour pouvoir nous montrez un tel résultat » Naruko sourie grandement au mot prononcer par le troisième Hokage.

Ce tournant maintenant vers moi, je soupir un peu en le regardant.

« Jiji, ce que je vais te montrais risque de te surprend... Probablement même bien plus que ça... » Hiruzen lève un sourcil, j'infuse du chakra sur feuille... Pour y faire poussez une plante qui grandi rapidement pour faire la taille du troisième Hokage.

Ce dernier regarde le résultat la bouche grand ouverte « M-M-Mokuton... » Hiruzen me regarde très sérieuse en regardant le sceau que j'ai placer, Naruko me regarde très surprise en sachant ce qu'est le Mokuton.

« Ne t'en fait pas Jiji, le sceau que j'ai placer fonctionne toujours » Hiruzen hoche la tête, retournant dans son fauteuil, il regarde la fenêtre un moment sans rien dire, puis ce tourne vers moi.

« Qui d'autres est au courant ? » Je peut voir au visage du troisième Hokage qu'il est extrêmement inquiet, et je ne lui en veut pas...

« Uniquement toi et Naru-Hime » Hiruzen hoche la tête, soulager de savoir ceci.

Prenant une grande bouffer de sa pipe, Hiruzen soupir longuement peu après en continuant de me regarder « Que cela reste entre nous, en aucun cas tu dois dire a qui que ce soit ce que tu possède le Mokuton » Je bouge ma tête de haut en bas « ... Seul les membres de ton clan peut être mis au courant, Rin et Obito son digne de confiance » Je hoche de nouveau la tête.

« C'est un secret de rang SS Yoichi-Kun, Naruko-Chan, je veut que tu n'utilise le Mokuton qu'en cas d'extrême urgence » Je soupir un peu mais continue de hocher la tête.

« Je vais aussi prendre un peu de ton sang Yoichi » Je montre une petite grimace, Hiruzen léve rapidement la main « Il faut que je sache si tu as du sang Senju en toi, si c'est le cas... » Hiruzen repense a son élève qui n'est pas revenue depuis des années.

_'Peut-être que Yoichi-Kun pourra permettre a mon élève de lui redonner l'envie de revenir a Konoha' _Il disparaît de sa place et réapparaît devant moi.

« Je suis désolé Yoichi-Kun, Naruko-Chan, mais j'aimerais que l'on fasse aille tout de suite a l'hôpital » Hiruzen me regarde, attendant que je désactive le sceau.

« Kai » Le sceau disparaît, en ouvrant la porte, les ANBU regarde le troisième Hokage ce rapprocher d'eux.

« Que tout le monde reprennent sa position, sauf Aigle » Tout les ANBU disparaissent sauf, comme Hiruzen a demander, aigle qui ce demande ce qu'il ce passe.

« Aigle, je vais de ce pas a l'hôpital, je veux que tu nous y rejoigne avec Rin pour y faire quelque examen » Aigle hoche la tête inquiet, ce demandant si Yoichi ne c'est déjà pas servis de ces Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hiruzen nous touche les épaules pour nous Shunshin directement devant la porte de l'hôpital.

Naruko qui n'est pas inquiète, suis le troisième Hokage en souriant, moi, je regarde Jiji curieux.

_'En quoi le fait que j'ai du sang Senju peut-il bien l'excité au-' _Je me tape le visage avec la main, pensant a une certaine Senju qui est, pour le moment, porter disparue.

_'Bien sur... Si Tsunade apprend qu'elle a encore de la famille a Konoha, elle n'hésitera sûrement pas a venir la voir' _Arrivant dans une pièce remplie de machine et d'objet dont j'ignore de le nom, Hiruzen ce rapproche de moi avec un petit sourire.

« Cela peut être effrayant a regarder Yoichi-Kun mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que je vais demander a Rin de faire et une prise de sang avec quelque examen dessus » Un peu soulager je hoche la tête attendant Rin qui apparaît sous le Kamui.

« Bien... Yoichi-Kun, j'aimerais que tu replace le sceau que tu as mis dans mon bureau » Je me déplace vers la porte de la salle d'examen et y place le sceau.

« Rin, Obito... Ce que je vous allez découvrir ne doit en aucun cas quittez cette pièce... C'est un secret de rang SS » Rin et Obito regarde Hiruzen les yeux grand ouvert en hochant la tête.

« Yoichi-Kun... » Hiruzen me tend une feuille de chakra que je prend et y infuse rapidement mon chakra dessus.

Obito et Rin regarde avec très grande surprise un petite arbuste pousser.

« Mokuton... ? Mais comment ? » Obito me regarde et vois que je hisse des épaules.

« La seul chose a laquelle je pense est exactement comme Jiji, je pense avoir du sang Senju en moi » Je secoue la tête en sachant très bien que j'en ai, mais je reste curieux de savoir comment il le découvrirons.

« Comment est ce possible ? » Rin prélève un peu de mon sang pour le déposer dans un tube.

Elle verse une toute petite quantité de mon sang sur non loin de l'objectif du microscope.

Quelques instant après l'observation, elle prend ce qui reste de sang dans le tube, puis va rechercher un autre tube ou il est écrit 'XXX-Senju Tobirama'.

« Voyons voyons... » Elle rajoute une toute petite goutte de sang de Senju sur le miens pour regarder de nouveau dans le microscope.

Ce qu'elle vois, ne fait aucun doute pour elle.

« Yoichi-San, peut-tu activé tes Sharingan ? » Je lève un sourcil mais les actives tout de même, elle reprend un peu de mon sang, puis retourne chercher un autre pour y prendre cette fois ci un tube ou il est écrit 'XXX-Senju Hashirama'.

Tout comme la première fois, elle ajoute un peu de mon sang puis une goutte de celui de Hashirama.

« ... C-C'est sans appel » Rin continue de regarder le microscope, n'en croyant toujours pas ces yeux « Yoichi-San est belle est bien un Senju, la formation de cellule rouge qu'il contient montre bien qu'il n'as eu aucune injection d'ADN ou de sang Senju... I-Il est née Senju »

Hiruzen sourie grandement en entendant Rin, un seconde Senju... Un second Hashirama... Même si leur personnalité n'est pas la même, il sait que la volonté du feu de Yoichi et aussi brûlante que celle de son défunt successeur et du première Hokage.

Mais il lève tout même un sourcil, comment Yoichi peut-il être née Senju alors qu'il a les Sharingan ? De ce que Aigle lui as dit quatre ans avant, le jeune homme est un prodige dans l'élément Katon et pourtant ce n'ai même pas sont élément principal...

Puis son mentor lui viens a l'esprit, Tobirama Senju, le second Hokage, pouvant utiliser les technique de Suiton en utilisant juste les molécule d'eau de l'atmosphérique.

_'Seul le temps nous le dira...' _Hiruzen racle sa gorge pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Je vais demander la construction de la tribu Eden, de quoi pour le moment, accueillir une vingtaine de personne, avec trois terrain d'entraînement » Hiruzen ce tourne vers moi « As tu des sceau qui pourrais permettre au... Curieux de ne pas rentrer dans ta tribu » Je hoche immédiatement la tête.

« Le mieux que je puisse créer pour le moment, reste un sceau de sang, seul les personnes a qui j'ai ajouter le sang on le droit de rentrer... Et bien sur, les personnes qui sont inviter peuvent aussi rentrer sans problème ainsi que plusieurs sceau qui est actif actuellement dans la pièce tout autour de la tribu » Je me gratte la tête en pensant a tout les rouleau que je dois sceller.

« Je peut en faire de même pour les rouleaux de notre clan » Hiruze hoche la tête en ce rapprochant du sceau que je viens de placer.

Avec un petit sourire, je sort un papier, de l'encre et une plume de mon 'Inventaire', montrant au yeux des autre que sa sort de ma sacoche accrocher a ma taille.

Écrivant les signes a réaliser pour faire le saut, j'écris aussi son fonctionnant et sa forme.

Je tapote le dos du troisième Hokage qui ce retourne en voyant la feuille que je lui tend.

En regardant le papier, Hiruzen me sourie grandement en prenant le papier, il sort un rouleau pour le sceller et y ajoute son sang pour que lui seul y est accès.

« Merci mon garçon » Je balaye ma main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun problème a sa.

Je désactive la barrière, une fois désactiver, en ouvrant la porte un ANBU avec le masque d'Oiseau ce trouve juste devant nous.

« Hokage-Sama, Danzo-Sama souhaite vous voir dans votre bureau » Hiruzen sourie en ce rappelant de ce que lui a dit Yoichi plus tôt dans la tours.

_'Voyons voir ce qu'il veut...'_ Hiruzen nous regarde en nous faisant signe de disposer et disparaît, Rin et Obito me regarde en soupirant.

« Tu est plein de surprise Yoichi-San » Naruko sourie en me prenant enlaçant mon bras, elle regarde Rin avec fierté.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis marier avec Yoi-Koi » Obito et Rin ricane un peu en me voyant soupirer du commentaire de Naruko.

« Vu que l'on est a l'hôpital, pourquoi ne pas t'enseigner deux ou trois chose Rin » Rin accours rapidement vers moi avec un grand sourire, Naruko et Obito gonfle des joues en les voyant tout les deux ensemble.

« Tu ma dit que tu allais m'apprendre une technique -ttebane ! » Je me tourne en souriant un peu, faisant un signe, je fait apparaître un clone qui ce rapproche de Naruko.

« Je vais t'apprendre a faire ça » Naruko gonfle de nouveau des joues en regardant le clone.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peut pas faire un Bunshin même avec d- » Elle s'arrête de parler en voyant qu'en touchant le clone, celui ci n'est pas une illusion.

« Y-Yoi-Koi, qu'est ce que c'est que ça -ttebane ?! » Le clone souris en tapotant le tête de Naruko.

« ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****, contrairement a un Bunshin normal, cette technique requière une grande quantité de chakra... Chose que tu as Naru-Hime » Naruko a les yeux qui scintille « D'ailleurs petit plus avec cette technique, tout ce que le clone apprend... Et transférer directement a l'original »

La jeune fille me regarde avec les yeux qui scintille de plus en plus « Sa marche aussi pour les exercice ?! » Je ricane un peu en secouant la tête.

« Cette technique et surtout idéal pour apprendre des choses qui ce trouve dans des livres par exemple » Naruko baisse un peu la tête « Mais du coter des Jutsu et de ton contrôle de chakra tout ce qu'ils apprennent et directement transférer a toi » Cette phrase suffit a Naruko pour prendre la main du clone et partir en trompe dans l'appartement pour lui demander d'apprendre cette technique.

« ... Elle va en abuser n'est ce pas ? » Obito et Rin hoche la tête en soupirant un peu, secouant doucement moi même la tête, je remarque qu'il me reste suffisamment de RC pour créer encore deux autres clone pour épuiser la réserve que la nourriture m'offre.

Faisant apparaître deux clone, je me rapproche d'eux en leur donnant un livre chacun de Fuinjutsu.

« Vous savez quoi faire » Les deux clones hoche la tête et commence a partir tranquillement de l'hôpital, le nez dans leurs bouquin, je me tourne de nouveau ver Rin en lui souriant.

« Il est l'heure de t'apprendre les base d'un Eden, Rin-San » Rin me prend la main, je la regarde un peu terrifier, avant même de pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit, tout comme Naruko, elle cours vers une autre salle de l'hôpital tandis que je me laisse traîner au sol avec un air idiot me demandant si toutes les autres personnes de la gente féminine vont être comme ça.

* * *

_'Académie – Lendemain Matin'_

Iruka regarde Naruko qui ce trouve devant le tableau ainsi que tout ces camarades de classe.

« Bien, commence d'abord par le Kawarimi no Jutsu » Naruko disparaît et change de place... Avec moi.

Je lève la tête de mon livre en ricanant un peut, faisant la même chose que Naruko pour qu'elle retourne devant le tableau.

« Hé ! » Je siffle, prétendant de continuer a lire sans me rendre compte de mon environnement, Iruka sourie un peu en voyant la scène devant lui.

« Fait un Bunshin maintenant Naruko » Naruko titille sa tête en regarde son professeur.

« N'importe qu'elle type de Bunshin passe ? » Iruka lève un sourcil mais hoche la tête, avec grande surprise Naruko croise les croise en prononçant 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', un autre clone apparaît regardant Iruka avec un grand sourire.

« T-Très impressionnant Naruko, j'aimerais que tu termine avec un Hengen » Naruko et son clone me regarde en souriant sadiquement, je ferme mon cahier en voyant sont visage qui me dit qu'elle prépare quelque chose.

« Hengen ! » Une couche de fumée fait son apparaissions, une fois la fumée dissipé, je regarde l'Hengen en soupirant.

« Bonjour a tous je suis Yoichi Eden ! Je tenez a vous dire que Naruko est la seule a mes yeux qui compte ! » Je regarde la scène en me cognant la tête contre mon bureau.

« Kya ! Yoi-Koi, tu est tellement génial ! » « Naru-Hime...» « Yoi-Ko- » Iruka frappe Naruko et le Bunshin qui disparaît après le coup en poussant un long soupir.

« Tu peut retourner a ta place Naruko » Naruko gonfle des joues en accourant a mes coter.

« Alors ? » Je ricane en lui caressant la tête, Naruko ce contente juste de sourire en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Iruka ignore le comportement de la jeune fille, il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire.

La dernière fois qu'il a essayer de changer Naruko de place, la jeune fille n'arrêter pas de pleurer et de hurler, Iruka, malgré sa grande patience, a fini part abandonner et laissez Naruko retourne auprès de Yoichi.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Iruka a déjà essayer de mettre a l'épreuve la jeune blonde avec quelques essaie, comme le lancer de Kunai et Shuriken et quelque contrôle sur l'histoire du villages.

Malgré tout ceci, Naruko reste, a sa grande surprise la meilleure fille qui soit, comme tout les enfants, les Kunai et Shuriken était, au début très difficile a apprendre, mais Naruko, Hinata et, sans être réellement surpris, Yoichi, ont réussi l'exploit de faire un score parfait en Shuriken et Kunai alors qu'ils ont appris a les lancer en seulement quatre jours !

Iruka sourie tout de même, c'est trois élèves, ont un avenir prometteur, il peut déjà voir devant lui une équipe de futur Sannin.

Hinata Hyuga, elle a développer une rivalité avec Naruko en ce qui concerne le Taijutsu. Excellente dans sont contrôle de chakra, elle a appris le Taijutsu de son clan a une vitesse qui peut faire pâlir Neji Hyuga, qui est considérer comme un prodige !

Son Byakugan lui permet de voir a une distance bien plus élever qu'un bon nombre de Hyuga, Hiashi et Himawari son très fière de dire que Hinata est probablement la personne la plus puissante de son clan, laissant juste Hiashi et sa compagne plus puissant qu'elle.

Naruko est tout le contraire de Hinata, si Hinata a un excellent contrôle de son chakra et une quantité moyenne de chakra, la jeune blonde elle, a un contrôle moyen de son chakra mais la quantité de chakra qu'elle possède peut rendre jaloux bon nombre de personne.

Toutefois, tout comme Hinata, elle aussi a développer une rivalité contre Hinata en ce qui concerne le Taijutsu, appris aussi au seins de son clan par le fondateur lui-même, elle peut enchaîner un nombre très impressionnant de Jutsu sans ce fatiguer, ce qui est incroyable pour une jeune fille de huit ans.

Et enfin Yoichi Eden, fondateur du clan Eden, créateur de son propre style de Taijutsu, il a appris qu'il avait même déjà créer des sceau, ce qui n'as jamais était vu auparavant.

Le quatrième Hokage avait atteint l'âge adulte quant il commencer a créer c'est propre technique, Yoichi lui, a commencer a quatre ans !

Ce qui le fait bien plus sourire et que malgré son sang Uchiha, il n'ai pas arrogant comme les Uchiha étaient, certes il utilise ces Sharingan, mais a sa grande joie, il a toujours demander au enseignants si il avait le droit de les utilisés pour lui facilité le travail.

_'C'est trois la vont allez très loin...'_ Iruka reprend son histoire en parlant de la première guerre.

* * *

_'Académie – Aprés-midi'_

« Quel plaît... » Shikamaru regarde la table de shogi en soupirant, posant sa tête contre le bureau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Shikamaru ? » Je me rapproche de Shikamaru et de son meilleure amie Choji qui joue au shogi.

« Je me demander juste quant est ce que je pourrait enfin aller voir les nuages » Une gouttes tombe le long de mon front en voyant qu'il s'agit encore et toujours du même Shikamaru que dans l'animé.

« Il ne reste que quelques heures de cours Shika, courage » Choji hoche la tête en continuant de manger des chips.

« Ou est ta femme ? » Je me gratte la tête un peu frustrer, depuis quelques jours, Naruko a bien fait comprendre a toutes l'académie, que elle est moi sommes marier, elle as même montrer les papier administratif que nous avons signer avec le troisième Hokage en guise de preuve !

« En train de s'entraîner avec Hinata » Shikamaru baille en posant sa tête contre son bras sur le bureau.

Depuis les quelques jours ou je suis arrivez avec Naruko a l'académie, Naruko et moi avons fait connaissance puis amie très rapidement avec Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Yakumo et Shino.

Shikamaru et toujours le même que celui de l'animé, n'arrêtant pas de soupirer et espérant juste pouvoir ce reposer a regarder les nuages a longueur de journée, toutefois, malgré mes nombreuses défaites au shogi contre le Nara, il me demande régulièrement de jouer avec moi me disant que je suis probablement la personne avec qui il a plus de difficulté a vaincre dans ce jeu.

Choji... n'as pas réellement changer non plus, il n'arrête pas de manger, même pendant les cours a la grande tristesse d'Iruka-Sensei.

Kiba lui n'est pas le même, il a rapidement hurler devant moi qu'il me considérer comme un rival, ce qui ma surpris au début, mais avec les jours qui ont suivis, je me suis rapidement lier d'amitier avec lui, il est souvent avec Hinata qui semble avoir le béguin pour lui.

Ino, a mon grand bonheur, n'est pas la même non plus, sa personnalité reste la même, mais après avoir intégrer le 'groupe', elle c'est mise sérieusement a s'entraîner, particulièrement dans le coter médical, Ino a pour objectif de devenir une très bien meilleur que son père dans le domaine psychologique.

Yakumo Kurama, elle est devenue très bonne amie avec Naruko et Hinata, il leur arrive de s'entraîner de temps en temps ensemble en Taijutsu, mais elle passe le plus clair de son temps a être au coter de Shikamaru et moi, enfin... Surtout moi pour essayer quelque Genjutsu pour voir si ils sont 'digne d'utilisation facer a l'ennemi'.

Shino... Est exactement le même, il est très peu bavard est entame rarement une conversation, mais même si il est peu bavard, il dit aimer ma compagnie, il nous arrive régulièrement de combattre pour qu'il puisse améliorer son Taijutsu.

Étrangement... J'ai déjà croiser Sakura Haruno quelque fois, mais a ma grande surprise, contrairement a l'animé, elle ne souhaite pas devenir ninja, mais souhaite prendre la place de sa mère au conseil.

« Un des rares moment ou elle te laisse en liberté » Je ricane un peu en m'installant a coter de Nara et Akimichi, Shikamaru range les pièces de shogi dans leurs boîte en me regardant.

« Une partie ? » Je sort un livre en hochant la tête, me tendant une boîte de pièces de shogi, je lui laisse la main.

« Tu sais, je me demande pourquoi Iruka-Sensei te laisse encore rester a l'académie » Shikamaru pose un pièce, en relevant la tête ce concentrant un peu sur le jeu.

« Ils y a plusieurs raison a sa » Je pose une pièces en retournant mon regard sur mon livre « La première, je ne veut pas être gradé au rang de Genin aussi vite » Shikamaru repose une pièce.

« La seconde » Je pose une seconde pièce sans regarder la table « Le troisième Hokage refuserais que je sois promue aussi vite » Shikamaru hoche la tête en posant une pièce, comprenant qu'en temps de paix, il n'est pas nécessaire de promouvoir un prodige aussi rapidement.

« Et enfin » Je ferme le livre, me concentrant sur le jeu « Naruko refuserait catégoriquement que je soit promu sans elle » Shikamaru soupir en murmurant 'Les filles, quel plaît'.

Une heure passe puis Shikamaru pose sa dernière pièce « Ont dirait bien que la victoire et encore a moi » Je ricane un peu en voyant le résultat du jeu, j'ai beau a faire tout mon possible, Shikamaru ne cesse de me vaincre.

_'Un enfant de huit ans qui réussi a me vaincre alors que mentalement j'en ai la vingtaines' _Je pour un long soupir en aidant Shikamaru a ranger la table de shogi.

« Sa a durée plus longtemps que la dernière fois » Shikamaru grogne un peu mais sait que sont meilleur ami a raison, a chaque partie jouer avec Yoichi, il remarque que celui ci s'améliore de a une vitesse terrifiante, la raison a cela ?

_****Ping****_

****Vous venez de gagnez 1 point en INT après une partie intense de Shogi.****

Je ne gagne pas tout le temps de point d'intelligence après une partie de shogi, mais depuis mon arriver a l'école j'ai déjà gagner trois points, ce qui est parfait pour augmenter ma créativité au Fuinjutsu.

Naruko et Hinata rentre en même temps que Iruka-Sensei.

« Que tout le monde prennent place, nous allons reprendre le cours » Shikamaru et moi-même soupirons, sachant que la journée est encore loin d'être fini.

* * *

_'Terrain d'entraînement'_

Pendant que tout le monde est a l'académie, un clone lis un livre de Fuinjutsu, un autre de Iryo Ninjutsu et le dernier de mes clones combat contre moi en activant mes Mangekyou Sharingan mais sans utiliser une des trois technique qui risques de me rendre petit a petit aveugles.

_****Ping****_

****Les {Mangekyou Sharingan} viennent de monter x1 niveau.****

Je soupir en levant la main pour montrez au clone d'arrêter un moment.

Je me tourne vers les deux clones qui ce rapproche de moi en me donnant les livres.

Disparaissant, je regarde de nouveau un texte qui s'affiche me disant une monter de niveau en Fuinjutsu et Iryo Ninjutsu, au moment de vouloir le lire un ANBU apparaît devant moi.

« Eden-Sama, Hokage-Sama souhaite vous voir immédiatement » Je me gratte la tête en soupirant, hochant la tête, je pose ma main sur l'épaule de l'ANBU qui nous Shunshin devant le bureau d'Hiruzen.

L'ANBU au masque d'Oiseau toque a la porte, après que le mot 'entrée' ce fait entendre, l'ANBU disparaît pour reprendre tout de suite sa place.

En me rapprochant du bureau, je vois que le troisième Hokage ce pince le nez en regardant la pille de papier.

« Un problème Jiji ? » Hiruzen relève la tête en souriant un peu.

« Ah, Yoichi-Kun, j'ai besoin de toi et de tes compétences en Fuinjutsu » Je m'assois en laissant Hiruzen continuer « Te rappel tu du chef du clan Kurama » Je hoche la tête.

« Sa fille Yakumo, a un talent innés en Genjutsu » Hiruzen prend une bouffée de sa pipe en prenant un des papier ce trouvant sur son bureau, en levant le bras, les ANBU disparaissent, ce levant de son siège, ce souris en voyant qu'il utilise le sceau que j'ai créer.

« Je vois que tu arrive déjà a créer le sceau Jiji » Hiruzen ricane un peu en reprenant une bouffer de sa pipe, son visage deviens de nouveau sérieux en me donnant deux papier.

« Ce que je vais te dire et un secret de rang S Yoichi-Kun » Je continue de regarder les sceau dessiner sur les deux papier en hochant la tête.

« Yakumo a... Une double personnalité quant elle utilise pleinement ces capacité en matière de Genjutsu » Je continue de regarder les sceaux en soupirant.

« Tu veut que je scelle les pouvoir de Yakumo ? » Hiruzen me regarde en secouant la tête.

« Si il n'y as aucun moyen d'en faire autrement... Je n'aurais pas le choix de demander a ce que ces pouvoir soit sceller... » Hiruzen ce rapproche de la fenêtre en regardant le village « Sa double personnalité peut mener a la destruction du village » Je me relève en regardant le deuxième sceau, qui est bien réaliser... Mais pas parfait.

« Tu veut que je trouve un moyen de sceller sa double personnalité sans avoir a sceller ces pouvoir ? » Il fini par hocher la tête en me pointant du doigt les sceaux.

« Ce que tu vois est le mieux que nos expert en matière de sceau peu réaliser... » Je marmonne dans ma main en voyant que les 'experts' du village ne sont pas si compétent que ça...

« Ce sceau pourrait effectivement sceller la double personnalité de Yakumo... Mais scellera aussi une partie de ces pouvoir et de son chakra » Hiruzen soupir en sachant déjà cela, il n'est pas un expert en matière de Fuinjutsu, mais c'est reconnaître souvent un sceau qu'il a déjà vue par le passé.

« ... Donne moi une journée pour travailler dessus Jiji, je ne suis pas encore un maître en Fuinjutsu mais je peut définitivement sceller voir même supprimer cette double personnalité » Hiruzen pousse un long soupir de soulagement en me laissant me relever pour partir.

« ... Yoichi-Kun » Je tourne la tête avec un sourcil levé « ... Evite de trop utilise le Kage Bunshin pour t'entraîner dans ton coin » Je ricane un peu en lui pointant le tas de paperasse sur le coter.

« Et toi Jiji, pourquoi n'utilise tu pas le Kage Bunshin pour terminer de remplir tout c'est papier bien plus vite » Hiruzen cligne des yeux puis ce vois les aggrandir en pleurant.

« Yoichi-Kun, tu est un génie ! » Je soupir en partant du bureau, une goutte tombe le long de mon front en entendant Hiruzen rire.

« ... J'espère ne pas l'avoir rendu fou »

* * *

_'Le Lendemain Matin – Clan Kurama'_

Yakumo me regarde l'air idiote quant elle vois que je lui point un morceau de papier avec un sceau inscrit dessus.

« Est donc... ce morceau de papier va détruire Idô et me laissez libre cours a tout mon potentiel ? » Je hoche la tête en lui tendant le papier.

« C'est dur a croire tu sais... » Je soupir en lui posant le sceau sur la tête, j'y ajoute un peu de chakra.

Le chef du clan Kurama, Murakumo regarde le sceau agir avec un grand sourire.

« Si je peut me permettre Hokage-Sama... » Hiruzen regarde le chef du clan Kurama avec sa pipe a la bouche « J'aimerais faire plusieurs copie de ce sceau pour éviter que ce genre de... Problème fasse de nouveau surface » Hiruzen hoche la tête en regardant le sceau briller de plus en plus.

Quelque instant après, tout redeviens normal, le sceau change de couleur, passant du noir au violet, je regarde le sceau en hochant la tête.

« C'est un succès » Je tend le sceaux a Murakumo « Elle peut utiliser sans contrainte son chakra et ces techniques de Genjutsu » Le chef du clan, ainsi que bon nombre de membre du clan s'incline devant moi en me remerciant d'avoir créer un sceau permettant au clan de pouvoir 'revivre' sans avoir de problème.

_'Sa me rappel la branche secondaire du clan Hyûga'_ A chaque fois que je passe les voir, il ne cesse jamais de s'incliner devant moi en me remerciant.

_'D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense aller les voir, ou Hanabi risquent de ce fâcher'_ Je lui est promis de passez au moins une fois par mois pour jouet avec elle, Hinata et Naruko.

« Je me sens... Différente » Je me tourne vers Yakumo en lui hochant la tête.

« C'est normal, Idô fonctionne comme une double personnalité, le détruire peut aussi te changer de façon permanente » Yakumo et son père transpire en un peu en entendant cela.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrais changer ? » Je me pose la main au menton en regardant Hiruzen.

« Tu n'auras peut-être plus cette manie de me lancer un Genjutsu pour essayer tes nouvelles techniques » Yakumo ce tape la tête contre sa main voyant que rien ne va réellement changer.

« Murakumo, nous avons a discuter... De ton entrer dans le conseil » Les membres ont les yeux grand ouvert, une place au conseil... La seul chose qu'ils les empêcher d'avoir une place au conseil était leur double personnalité qui pouvait être un danger au village... Mais maintenant que le problème est régler.

« Je vais retourner m'entraîner Jiji » Je lève le bras en partant avec mon nez dans un livres, Hiruzen me regarde au loin avec un petit sourire.

_'Ce sceau...' _Hiruzen regarde le sceau que le chef de clan a dans les mains _'Je me demande si Jiraya aurait pu créer un sceau pareil...'_ Un sourire lui viens au visage en continuant de me regarder au loin.

* * *

**Petite Note : Et oui, j'ai remplacer Sakura par Yakumo... Pourquoi ? Je pense que le personnage de Yakumo est plus intéressant a développer.**

**sur ce, bonne lecture !**


	14. Chap12 : Team 7 et Naruko 'Uzumaki'

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'Quatre ans plus tard'_

Iruka pose une liste sur son bureau en souriant, voyant la liste des trois équipe qui promet d'être intéressant.

* * *

_'Flashback'_

_Hiruzen prend une bouffer de sa pipe en regardant les Jonin devant lui._

_« Ils ne restent que vous » L'homme au cheveux gris avance immédiatement, prenant place devant Hiruzen._

_« Je veut Naruko Uzumaki Eden, Yoichi Eden et Hinata Hyûga dans mon équipe » Hiruzen le regarde du coin de l'œil, curieux mais pas surpris de savoir la raison de ce choix._

_« Hinata Hyûga ne serais pas mieux placer avec Shino Aburame et Kiba Izunuka ? » Hiruzen hoche doucement la tête en écoutant la question de son fils._

_« Effectivement, avoir c'est trois la serais l'équipe idéal pour devenir une équipe spécialisé dans la traque » L'homme au cheveux gris décide de reprendre rapidement la parole._

_« Hinata a peut-être le... 'Matériel' nécessaire pour traquer, mais n'oublions ces autres compétences » Les Jonin commence a grogner en ce tournant vers l'homme masquer qui ferme les yeux leurs montrant qu'il souris « Elle est excellente en Taijutsu et a même un arsenal assez intéressant de Ninjutsu grâce au Fondateur du clan Eden » Cette fois ci, le silence règne dans le bureau du troisième Hokage._

_Yoichi Eden... Depuis c'est quatre ans a l'académie il a montrez un talents incroyable en Iryo Ninjutsu mais surtout en matière de Fuinjutsu, dépassant très facilement les connaissances de Jiraya et probablement du quatrième Hokage lui-même._

_Hiruzen n'en reviens toujours pas, mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire a la progression du jeune homme._

_Malgré sa puissance et sa vitesse de niveau chunin, ces compétences et connaissances en matière de Jutsu de tout types montre facilement qu'il a un niveau de Jonin._

_Hiruzen a aussi était heureux de voir que les mur de son village est désormais protéger par des sceau bien plus puissant que ceux de Jiraya lui-même !_

_Toutefois, malgré sont incroyables talent en Fuinjutsu et Ninjutsu, il n'arrive toujours pas au niveau de Tsunade en ce qui concerne l'Iryo Ninjutsu, est il sait parfaitement pourquoi._

_Son contrôle de chakra._

_Si celui de Tsunade et considère comme presque parfait, celui de Yoichi n'en ai pas loin, après deux ans d'académie, Hiruzen a accepter que Naruko et Yoichi s'entraîne au contrôle de chakra en montant sur les arbres en appliquant du chakra sur leur pieds._

_Ne maîtrisant toujours pas parfaitement l'exercice, Yoichi a tout de même réussi du premier coup, a monter sans difficulté, mais il reste toujours difficile pour lui de courir tout en appliquant du chakra a ces pieds et ces mains._

_Naruko a même commencer a apprendre le Kenjutsu après que Yoichi lui ai acheter une épée dont la couleur et entièrement rouge, tout comme la lame._

_Yoichi si est mis un peu aussi mais a bien fait comprendre que l'art de l'épée n'était pas fait pour lui, il a cependant créer un nouveau moyen de soigner grâce a la fusion d'Iryo Ninjutsu et de Fuinjutsu, lui permettant de soigner a un distance de cent mètre, il peut même soigner plusieurs personnes en même temps !_

_Malheureusement cette méthode, pour le moment, demande une quantité impressionnante de chakra et Yoichi ne peut soigner que trois personnes en même temps tant que les blessures ne sont pas extrême._

_« Pourquoi ne pas mettre Yakumo Kurama avec Shino Aburame et Kiba Izunuka » Le troisième Hokage regarde l'homme au cheveux gris curieusement « Kurenai peut s'occuper de cette équipe, elle a déjà entraîner Yakumo par le passée, cela ne devrais pas être un problème » Kurenai ne dit rien mais est mentalement d'accord avec ce qu'il viens de dire._

_« Pour ce qui est de l'autre équipe, ont peut garder l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho, Asuma peut s'en occupé » Asuma hoche la tête, même si son collègue ne l'aurait pas proposé, il aurait quand même demander cette équipe._

_« Naruko Uzumaki Eden, Yoichi Eden et Hinata Hyûga ce connaissent depuis plus de huit ans, ils passent leur plus grande partie du temps a être ensemble... » L'homme regarde le troisième Hokage sérieusement « Je sais que c'est une équipe qui ne risque pas d'échoué » Ces collègues le regarde avec grande surprise, c'est la première fois qu'ils voient Kakashi, anciens ANBU, accepter une équipe de futur Genin._

_« Hum... » Hiruzen regarde les papier des trois personnes qui interessent Kakashi._

_Ayant fait sont choix, il hoche la tête en donnant les différent papier au trois Jonin._

* * *

_'Fin du FlashBack'_

Les élèves commence a rentrer, prenant place, Iruka tousse un peu pour avoir l'attention des enfants.

« Je tenais tous a vous féliciter d'avoir réussi a avoir réussi l'examen pour devenir Genin » Bon nombre d'enfant montre leur joie en criant ou en souriant.

« SILENCE ! » Tout deviens immédiatement calme « Vous allez intégrer une équipe de trois personnes avec un professeurs qui vous enseignera dans ce que vous voulez vous spécialisé »

« Team 8 sera composer de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Yakumo Kurama, votre professeur sera Kurenai Yuhi » Yakumo sourie grandement en entendant le nom de son professeur.

« Team 10, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara et Ino Yamanaka, votre professeur sera Asuma Sarutobi » Le trio secoue leur tête sachant déjà qu'il allait faire équipe.

« Team 7, Naruko Eden » Naruko regarde sont professeur, fermant les yeux en ce répétant de vouloir être dans l'équipe de Yoichi « Hinata Hyûga » Naruko rouvre ces yeux pour regarder Hinata qui lui souris « Et Yoichi Eden, votre professeur sera Kakashi Hatake » Naruko saute joie en m'enlaçant.

Iruka prend sa liste est commence a ouvrir la porte « Les professeurs viendrons vous chercher » Dés que Iruka sort de la classe, tout le monde ce met a ce parler entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas un peu injuste de mettre les trois meilleurs de l'académie soit ensemble ? » Naruko gonfle des joues en regardant Shikamaru qui joue au shogi avec moi.

« Tu t'entraînerais un peu plus, tu n'aurais peut-être pas a te plaindre » Shikamaru soupir en bougeant une pièce.

La porte de la classe ouvre de nouveau, les élèves porte leurs regards vers les deux Jonin, Asuma et Kurenai qui rentre dans la salle.

« Team 8, veuillez me suivre » Kurenai commence a partir, Yakumo, Shino et Kiba commence déjà a partir, Kiba embrasse rapidement Hinata sur la joue en accourant vers la porte.

Hinata sourie en voyant Kiba partir, Naruko ce rapproche de Hinata en ricanant.

« Hina-Chan... Devant tout le monde... Quel manque de pudeur » Hinata gonfle des joues en me pointant du doigt.

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu colle toujours Yoichi-San dés que tu le peut » Naruko fronce un peu des sourcils en regardant sa meilleurs amie.

« Vous deux... » Je soupir en les regardant, depuis que Hinata est avec Kiba, Hinata est devenu de moins en moins réserver.

Kiba lui aussi a changer, il est devenu beaucoup plus calme depuis qu'il est avec Hinata, d'ailleurs, Kiba est devenu probablement mon meilleur ami depuis qu'il est avec Hinata.

Nous parlons et nous entraînons souvent ensemble, il met arriver de l'amener directement au seins de ma tribu pour discuter de nos clan respectif.

« Pourquoi ne pas s'entraîner un peu a l'extérieur » Naruko et Hinata ce tourne vers moi « J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disait que Kakashi Hatake arriver souvent deux a trois heures en retard lors de ces rendez-vous » Elles hoche la tête en me suivant directement a l'extérieur.

Une fois sortie, les deux n'hésite pas a combattre immédiatement, Hinata activant ces Byakugan et Naruko faisant apparaître deux clones.

Je me pose un peu plus loin en sortant un livre, faisant semblant de lire en regardant mes statistiques ainsi que mes compêtences.

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Maître En Fuinjutsu {+100% Gain d'expérience en Fuinjutsu, +5 INT}****

****Nom : Yoichi Eden****

****Niveau : 12 {145/600}****

****Santé : 480/480{4.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 2750/2750 {2% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 70%****

****FOR : 14****

****END : 15+5****

****INT: 64+5****

****DEX : 26+5****

****CHA : 40****

****Dojutsu****

****Kekkei Genkai****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

_'Si je le pouvais, j'aurais remercier Shikamaru pour les parties de shogi...' _Je passe en revue tout ce que j'ai appris durant mes quatre années que j'ai passer a l'académie.

J'ai juste appris un autre Jutsu de type Katon {**Katon – Housenka no Justu**} deux de type Suiton {**Suiton – Suijin Heki**} et {**Suiton – Suiryudan no Jutsu**} et enfin un type Doton {**Doton – Doryuuheki**}

Pour ce qui est du Genjutsu, ne voulant pas me spécialisé particulièrement la dessus, j'ai juste appris deux technique pour réussir la quête {**Magen – Kesegui no Jutsu**} et {**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**}

Et enfin, le sourire me viens au lèvre en regardant mon niveau de Fuinjutsu

****{Fuinjutsu} Niveau MAX {Niveau Art des Sceaux 30/Uzumaki Niveau 10} / RC dépend du sceaux utiliser****

****{Niveau art sceau et Uzumaki Niveau} :****

****Le niveau dans l'art des sceaux représente votre niveau dans l'art du {Fuinjutsu}, plus le niveau du {Fuinjutsu} et élever, plus le niveau dans l'art des sceaux peut augmenter {Maximum 30}, vous permet de créer des sceaux complexe.****

****Le niveau Uzumaki et exactement le même que le niveau dans l'art des sceaux mais bien différent, plus le niveau du {Fuinjutsu} et élever, plus le niveau Uzumaki peut augmenter {Maximum 10}, vous permet de créer des sceaux beaucoup plus complexe.****

**Le niveau Eden permet de créer des sceaux que personnes ne pensait pouvoir voir un jours.**

_'Hum, maintenant, tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour monter mon niveau en Fuinjutsu est d'imaginer des sceaux possible a réaliser avec mon niveau actuelle...' _Le niveau Eden contrairement au niveau normal ne demande plus de lire des livres de Fuinjutsu, mais demande énormément de pratique dans ce domaine.

En parlant de niveau... Le troisième Hokage ma demander si il était possible que je puisse reproduire l'**Hiraishin no Jutsu**, vu mon niveau, je sais que je peut le 'recréer' sans problème.

Mais je préfère que cette technique reste exclusivement a Naruko et Minato.

_'De toute manière, je suis sur qu'avec du temps et de l'entraînement, je finirais par créer une technique d'espace-temps bien plus intéressante que l'**Hiraishin no Jutsu**' _Je sais avec assurance que le quatrième Hokage était au niveau dix Uzumaki en Fuinjutsu.

_'Mais il n'as jamais était niveau un Eden en Fuinjutsu' _Un grand sourire me viens au visage en écrivant mon sceau.

_'Voyons, voyons, **Eden Fuin – Jiku, Ko no Basho !**' _Hinata et Naruko arrête de ce battre pour regarder la porte lumineuse qui viens tout juste d'apparaître a mes coter.

« Qu'est ce que c'est Yoi-Koi ? » Je gonfle ma poitrine avec fierté en ouvrant la porte.

Hinata et Naruko accours derrière pour me suivre, en rentrant a la porte, nous nous retrouvons dans une grande salle blanche ou il n'y a absolument rien.

« Je vous présente ma toute dernière création, **L'espace-temps – le lieu de lumière **» Hinata regarde autour d'elle en faisant le tour tandis que Naruko regarde la pièce avec un sourcil lever.

« Rien d'autres ? » Je ricane un peu en regardant la salle qui fait la taille d'un terrain d'entraînement.

« Naruko, c'est tu ou on est actuellement ? » Naruko secoue sa tête « Nous sommes dans un endroit que j'ai moi même créer a partir de rien » Je fini par titiller ma tête après avoir dit ça.

_'Maintenant que j'y pense, on dirais presque la même chose que quant le Rikudo Sennin utilise ces Rinnegan'_ Hinata ce rapproche de moi en regardant le sceau qui est placer sur la porte.

« Je... N'y comprend rien » Je me met a rire, tout comme Hinata, Naruko regarde le sceau qui est placer sur la porte.

« Hé ! Mais sa veut dire que l'on peut s'entraîner ici sans que personne essaye de nous espionner ! » Je sourie a Naruko en hochant la tête.

Depuis la création de la tribu, j'ai placer des sceaux dans chaque recoin des murs de l'endroit ou ce trouve les personnes de mon clan qui est désormais constituer de Naruko, Rin, Obito, Ren, Ayame, Teuchi et Itachi une fois qu'il sera de retour au village.

Le troisième Hokage et moi-même avons découvert peut de temps après avoir placer les sceaux, des corps de certains ANBU avec des masques particulier on essayer de pénétrer dans ma tribu.

Bien sur, Hiruzen a tout de suite compris que Danzo était derrière tout ça, il essaye probablement de volez les sceau de Fuinjutsu que j'ai créer et mis dans la librairie de ma tribu.

Mais sans preuve matériel, Danzo ne fus toujours pas arrêter et fini même au grand étonnement du troisième Hokage, par abandonner après avoir perdu plus d'une trentaines de personne.

Ce qui a surpris Hiruzen lui même sont les sceau que j'ai placer dans ma tribu ainsi que sur les murs du villages, ne permettent pas au regard extérieur de voir a quoi ressemble Konoha, tout ce qu'il voient, même si il regarde le village en hauteur, sont les mur qui entour le village.

Maintenant, le sceau que je viens de me servir me permet de créer un espace physique ou seul les personne que j'autorise a entrée peuvent pénétrer.

Ce dont je refuse l'accès ne voit pas la porte, et même si il sont a l'endroit ou ce trouve cette dernière, ils ne peuvent pas y entrer.

« Hum » Je me met au milieu du terrain « Sa manque de vie... » Je me gratte la tête, puis me met a exécuter plusieurs signes très rapidement « **Mokuton Hijutsu - Jukai Kôtan **»

Des arbres ce mettent a pousser au exterminer de la salle, de l'herbe pousse sur tout le terrain y montrant quelques fleurs de toute les couleurs, et enfin, des lianes ce mettent autour de la porte lumineuse transformant la salle en un jardin magnifique.

« Ouah... » Hinata et Naruko regarde la salle avec leurs yeux scintillant, courant un peu partout pour y cueillir les fleur qui repousse aussitôt.

Si cela ne surprend pas Hinata de me voir utiliser le Mokuton c'est bien normal.

La petite famille Hyûga et venu me rendre vite en pleine entraînement trois ans de cela...

Sans réellement faire attention, Naruko les a laisser rentrer oubliant que je m'entraîner au Mokuton juste derrière la maison.

Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi et Himawari sont aller me chercher et ont fini par découvrir le potto rose.

Ont a fini par allez voir le troisième Hokage, qui a expliquer a la famille Hyûga que ceci était un secret de rang SS, par chance, ce sont des personnes de confiances...

« N'oublier pas que j'ai fait cette salle exprès pour l'entraînement, tout ce qui ce l'on détruit dans cette salle, ce reconstruit instantanément » Hinata cueille plusieurs fleurs et me regarde en titillant sa tête.

« Est ce qu'une fois sortie avec les fleurs, je peut les garder ? » Je secoue la tête en pointant la porte.

« Malheureusement non, voit cette endroit comme une... Une autre dimension, les fleurs existe uniquement ici, mais pas dans 'notre' dimension » Hinata baisse la tête en reposant les fleurs cueillie.

« C'est dommage... » Je lui sourie en me rapprochant d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je peut, si tu le veut faire pousser des fleur a l'extérieur » Hinata hoche rapidement la tête en ce relevant est commençant a regarder Naruko qui en fait de même avec un sourire sadique.

Reprenant leur pose de combat, les deux jeune fille ce rue l'une sur l'autre enchaînant différents contre pendant je sort de la salle attendant Kakashi venir me voir.

A ma grande surprise, il apparaît devant moi en regardant au alentour.

« Team... Sept ? » Je soupir en me levant et me rapprochant de lui, je lui touche l'épaule en lui pointant la porte lumineuse qui apparaît désormais devant lui, il regarde curieusement la porte mais ne dit rien en entrant avec moi.

Une fois entrée, Kakashi regarde avec stupeur la salle ou Naruko et Hinata s'entraîne actuellement, une salle faisant la taille d'un terrain d'entraînement mais uniquement composer de verdure.

« Je peut savoir ou nous somme ? » Les filles s'arrête de combattre pour regarder leur nouveaux professeurs en gonflant des joues.

« C'est vous notre nouveau sensei ? » Kakashi regarde Naruko l'air ennuyer en hochant la tête « Vous êtes en retard ! » Kakashi ignore l'exclamation de la jeune fille en continuant de regarder les alentour.

« Nous sommes dans une 'autre dimension' » Kakashi ce tourne de nouveau vers moi pour y voir un sceau poser sur la porte lumineuse, même si il ne le montre pas, il est gradement surpris de voir a quel point le sceau est complexe... C'est même pour lui, le sceau le plus complexe qu'il n'est jamais vue.

« Le sceau que vous voyez est créer par mes soins » Je m'approche du sceau en y posant ma mains « Kai ! »

Nous apparaissons immédiatement de nouveau a l'extérieur, Kakashi ce tourne vers nous toujours l'air ennuyer.

« Retrouver moi sur le toit de l'école d'ici cinq minutes » Il disparaît de notre vue, Hinata et Naruko commence déjà a courir en direction de l'école tandis que je marche en me tapant la tête.

_'Après toutes ces années, pourquoi je n'ai pas appris le **Shunshin no Jutsu **?'_

* * *

_'C'est la première fois que je vois un sceau de ce genre'_ Sans que les trois jeune Genin le sache, il a utiliser ces Sharingan pour ce rappeler du sceau qu'a créer Yoichi.

_'Je n'ai jamais vu un sceau pareil... La forme du sceau n'as rien a voir avec tout les sceau que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant...'_ Il fini par sourire en ressentant le chakra de la Team sept ce rapprocher très vite vers lui_._

Ce tournant vers la porte, il vois Naruko et Hinata le regarder d'un air agacer, il ricane en voyant les deux jeunes filles s'asseoir l'une a coter de l'autre, Naruko posant sa tête sur mon épaule sans même regarder dans vers moi.

_'Depuis quand c'est devenue une habitude ?'_ D'aussi loin que je me rappel, j'ai toujours laisser Naruko me prendre la main, être contre moi en dormant et même prendre le bain avec moi, ce qui est toujours le cas.

_'... M-maintenant que j'y pense...'_ Je secoue rapidement la tête en rougissant un peu, Naruko cette fois ci, me regarde en titillant sa tête, Kakashi lui, me regarde en ricanant de manière pervers, comme si il savait ce a quoi je penser.

« Nous allons commencer par nous présenter » Les deux jeune filles regarde leur professeurs avec un sourcil lever tandis que je me muse a lire mon livre d'Iryo Ninjutsu.

« Comment ça 'nous présenter' ? » Kakashi rumine dans son masque en en pointant son index vers le ciel.

« Par exemple nom et prénom, ce que vous aimer, détester, hobbies vos capacité et enfin, votre rêve » Kakashi ce pointe du doigt « Je m'appel Kakashi Hatake, j'aime et je déteste certaine chose, mes hobbies ne regarde que moi, je n'ai pas de rêve »

Les deux jeune fille le regarde l'air idiot n'ayant pas entendu les compétences de leur professeurs, mais avant que quelqu'un est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Kakashi pointe Hinata du doigt « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la princesse Hyûga »

Hinata rougie un peu en ce levant « Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, j'aime ma famille, Kyba-Kun, Naru-Chan et Yoichi-Sa- » Elle fini par trembler tout comme Kakashi en ressentant une vague de K.I très élever, je titille ma tête en regardant Naruko qui continue de regarde Hinata avec le sourire.

Ce que Yoichi ignore c'est que ce sourire, Kakashi le connais que trop bien.

_'C-c'est exactement le même visage que Kushina-San quand quelqu'un du sexe féminin parler de Minato-Sensei'_ Hinata tousse un peu pour reprendre ou elle en était.

« J-je déteste les pervers, mes hobbies sont de m'entraîner avec Naruko, sortir avec Kiba-Kun et essayer de découvrir l'ingrédient secret des plats de Yoichi-San » Hinata me vois ricane, elle croise les bras en tirant la langue « Mes spécialités sont les technique de mon clan et le Taijutsu, mon rêve est d'avoir une grande famille et de rendre ma famille et mon clan fière » Kakashi hoche la tête en ce tournant vers Naruko.

« Blondinette, a ton tours » Naruko regarde méchamment Kakashi en ce levant.

« Je m'appelle Naruko Eden ! J'aime mon Yoi-Koi, les plats réaliser par Yoi-Koi, et les ramens préparer par Ichiruka et Yoi-Koi » Kakashi regarde la jeune fille en ricanant, voyant a qu'elle point l'amour qu'elle porte au jeune garçon et grand.

« Je déteste les pervers... Enfin, si Yoi-Koi est un pervers c'est le seul pervers que j'accepte ! » Je me tape la tête avec ma main « Le temps que Yoi-Koi met pour préparer nos repas mais surtout les trois minutes qu'il faut attendre pour chauffer les ramen instantané, mes hobbies sont comme ceux de Hinata sauf que je préfère sortir avec mon Yoi-Koi » Kakashi fini par regarder Naruko en ricanant nerveusement.

_'Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça avant qu'elle ne rencontre Yoichi' _Kakashi sourie tendrement derrière son masque.

« Je suis spécialisé dans le Ninjutsu surtout a mon Kekkei Genkai, Hyoton et le Taijutsu ! J'ai deux rêve ! Je veut devenir la meilleures Hokage qui soit et avoir une grande famille avec Yoi-Koi -ttebane ! » Je la regarde avec un petit sourire... Oubliant ce qu'elle a dit en dernier.

« Est enfin... » Kakashi fini par me pointer du doigt « Le grand et puissant Eden-Sama » Je me frappe de nouveau la tête avec ma main en entendant les rire des deux jeunes fille.

Je me lève en toussant un peut « Je m'appel Yoichi Eden, j'aime lire, faire la cuisine, le ménage, m'entraîner, passez du temps avec mes amies ainsi que ma... Femme Naruko » Naruko sautille sur place en m'entendant prononcer le mot 'femme' « Je déteste ceux qui font du mal a ceux que j'aime, mes hobbies sont m'entraîner au Fuinjutsu et a l'Iryo Ninjutsu, botter les fesses de mes deux partenaires a mes côter » Elles gonfles toutes les deux les joues « et jouer au shogi avec Shikamaru, je suis spécialiser dans le Fuinjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu et Taijutsu... Un peu dans le Genjutsu aussi grâce a mes yeux » J'active mes sharingan, Kakashi hoche la tête en me laissant poursuivre.

« J'ai... Deux rêve et une ambition » Naruko me regarde en titillant la tête, il est vrai que a part lui dire que je souhaite devenir le prochain 'Shinobi no Kami' quant j'était un peu plus jeune je ne lui ets jamais rien dit d'autre.

« Mon premier rêve et de devenir le premier shinobi a être le 'Fuinjutsu no Kami', 'Kurusi no Kami' et 'Shinobi no Kami' en même temps » Kakashi me regarde en formant un 'u' avec sont œil visible « Mon second rêve et d'aider Naruko a devenir la meilleure des Hokage » Naruko sourie grandement a mon second rêve « Et mon ambition... Et de ramener mon frère, et de laisse Ayame Eden s'occuper de sont sort... » Kakashi lève un sourcil, surpris de ne pas m'entendre vouloir moi-même m'occuper du sort de mon frère, mais décide de ne rien dire.

_'Hum, ma seul crainte était que Yoichi sombre dans la haine et la colère en parlant de son frère, mais je vois que je m'inquiéter pour rien' _Kakashi sourie en ce levant « Bien, demain nous allons commencer l'examen pour que vous deveniez des Genin » Naruko et Hinata regarde Kakashi avec grande surprise, notre professeurs a une goutte qui tombe le long de son front en me voyant continuer a lire sans me soucier de ce qu'il viens de dire.

« Examen ? Mais Kakashi-Sensei, ont a déjà fait l'examen pour devenir des Genin ! » Hinata hoche la tête étant du même avis que sa meilleures amie.

« Oh cette examen ? C'est juste pour voir si vous êtes apte a passez le vrai test » Kakashi ricane en nous pointant du doigt « Le test commencera demain matin a huit heures, oh, est je vous conseil de ne manger pas » Kakashi disparaît laissant les deux jeunes filles surprise avant que Naruko commence a gonfler de nouveau des joues.

« Ne pas manger ?! Comment sa ne pas manger ?! » Je tapote doucement la tête de Naruko qui ce calme très rapidement.

« Il nous as 'conseillez' de ne pas manger, pas ordonner » Hinata est la seul qui hoche la tête en ricanant un peu, voyant que sa meilleure amie apprécie les caresse qu'elle reçois sur la tête.

« Et puis, si le test nous demande d'affronter un Jonin, il vaut mieux être en pleine possession de nos moyen, donc je nous préparerez a manger pour demain matin » J'arrête de tapoter la tête a Naruko en partant de l'académie.

* * *

_'Clan Eden'_

Arriver a la tribu de mon clan, Rin ce balade a l'intérieur de la tribu avec sa fille qui remarque mon arriver et celui de Naruko

« Naru-Nee-Chan ! » Ren agrippe la jambe de Naruko qui ricane et porte la jeune fille de quatre ans.

« Bonjour petite Ren, comment va tu ? » Ren parle avec Naruko avec la même énergie que cette dernière, Rin secoue sa tête en ce rapprochant de moi.

« Bonjour Yoichi-Sama » Je soupir en donnant un papier ou il est inscrit un sceau que seul ce ayant un niveau six Uzumaki ou plus peuvent comprendre.

Rin contrairement a tout les autre membre de mon clan, a voulu apprendre tout ce qu'elle peut au technique de notre clan.

Taijutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu et Fuinjutsu. Est a ma grande joie, Rin est une prodige dans le domaine médical.

Même si je reste meilleur qu'elle grâce a mon système de Gamer, je peut dire avec fierté que Rin Eden est probablement la meilleure médic de Konoha, elle a appris ma technique de Fusion Fuinjutsu/Iryo Ninjutsu pour soigner plusieurs personnes en même temps, mais contrairement a moi, elle ne peut soigner que deux personne en même temps.

Son contrôle de chakra par contre est plus élever que le miens.

Ren m'enlace la jambes, me sortant de mes penser, elle me regarde avec un grand sourire en me saluant comme un soldat.

« Bonjour Yoichi-Sama ! » Je ricane en lui tapotant la tête, Ren tout comme sa mère, a décider dés qu'elle pouvez parler, de devenir comme sa mère et de ce concentrer sur l'Iryo Ninjutsu.

Obito et moi-même restons tout de même prudent et lui demandons régulièrement de nous dire dés que sa vue.

« Yoichi-Sama... C'est... » Rin regarde ce qu'il y avait dans le sceau, un livre, écrit par mes soins, un livre bien particulier étant donner le sceau que j'ai placer dessus.

Un sceau qui permet au propriétaire du livre de laisser d'autre personne de pouvoir voir son contenu uniquement si le propriétaire accepte.

Un sceau qui paraît ridicule mais est de niveau Eden.

Je touche le livre en fermant les yeux _'J'accepte que Rin Eden, puisse lire le contenu de ce livre' _Une fois mes penser terminé, le livre deviens visible pour Rin qui entame déjà la lecture de ce dernier.

Ren titille sa tête en voyant que sa mère ne lis que des pages blanches.

« Maman tu lis quoi ? » Rin cligne des yeux puis fini par me regarder, je hoche la tête en faisant la même chose que tout a l'heure en pensant a accepter que Ren puisse lire le livre.

Ren regarde les mots apparaître sur le livre les yeux grand ouvert, elle ce tourne vers moi en pointant le livre du doigt.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu protège ce livre Yoichi-Nii-Chan ? » Je soupir en la voyant m'appeler comme ça, exactement comme sa mère, le 'Sama' ne sort de ça bouche uniquement pour me taquiner.

« C'est pour être sur que seul ceux que je choisissent puisse lire le livre car il contient des techniques uniquement destiner au personne de notre clan » Ren hoche la tête en lisant comme sa mère mais son visage montre qu'elle ne comprend absolument rien a ce qui est écrit.

**Hinata Hyûga, Hanabi Hyûga et Himawari Hyûga son entrée dans votre tribu.**

Je me muse en regardant le texte qui viens de s'afficher, une chose que j'ai réussi grâce a mon niveau de Fuinjutsu et de me donner des 'Notification' des personnes qui rentre dans ma tribu avec ma capacité de Gamer, chose qui me permet de savoir quanq un intrus essaye de rentrer.

« Je vais préparer le repas, Hinata, Hanabi et Himawari sont en chemin » Naruko hoche la tête en courant vers l'entrée de la tribu tandis que je part en direction de ma maison pour préparer le repas.

Quelques minutes passe, la petite famille Hyûga entre dans la maison et s'installe a la table.

« Bonjour Yoichi » Je hoche la tête en entendant Himawari, puis tapote la tête a Hanabi qui m'enlace.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous prépare de bon Yoichi-Nii-Sama ? » Himawari regarde par dessus mon épaule pour voir des légumes, elle cligne des yeux en voyant le repas que je prépare brille.

« Tu sais que Hiashi me demande toujours les ingrédient que tu utilise pour tes plats ? » Je ricane en continuant de tourner avec douceur la nourriture.

« Et je me tue a vous dire qu'il n'y as aucun ingrédient secret » Himawari soupir en retournant s'asseoir a la table parlant a Naruko et Hinata de leur professeur.

« Kakashi Hatake ? » Naruko et Hinata hoche la tête, Himawari grogne un peu ce qui rend curieuse les deux jeunes fille.

« Faites très attention avec lui, c'est un pervers » Hinata, tout comme sa mère, grogne un peu aussi, Naruko regarde Yoichi avec un sourire qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

« Comme je l'ai dit, le seul pervers que j'accepte est Yoi-Koi ! » Je grogne a mon tour en continuant de préparer le repas, Himawari me regarde surprise.

« Yoichi est un pervers ? » Je soupir en voyant Naruko hocher la tête de manière nonchalante.

« Yoi-Koi dors toujours avec moi » « C'est parce que tu refuse de dormir sans moi » Naruko me regarde en gonflant des joues.

« Tu prend le bain avec moi » Hinata et Himawari regarde Naruko très surprise « On la prend ensemble depuis nos quatre ans, et comme pour le lit, tu refuse de te laver sans moi » Naruko gonfle de plus en plus ces joues.

« Quand tu me porte comme une princesse, tu me touche a des endroits inappropriées » « Je... N'y suis pour rien... » Hinata et Himawari finissent par soupiraient en nous voyant continuer a débattre pour rien, le ton qui monte de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi tu n'est pas pervers avec moi ?! »

« Ont a que treize ans Naru-Hime... »

« Je ne te plait pas ?! »

« Bien sûr que si »

« Alors fait quelque chose de pervers ! »

« Non »

« Fait le ! »

Je fini par me rapprocher d'elle est l'embrasse pour la première fois sur ces lèvres, Hinata rougie en voyant cela, Himawari ce met un main devant la bouche avec un grand sourire, Hanabi titille sa tête en nous regardant.

Naruko cligne des yeux très rapidement, puis rougie de plus en plus, elle fini par regarder le sol.

« Sa te suffit Naru-Hime ? » Naruko hoche doucement la tête en me regarder poser son assiette remplie de légume.

« J-je v-veut que s-sa soit r-régulier ! » Je hoche la tête sans me soucier de l'embarras de Naruko, Hanabi qui ne ce soucie pas de mon action commence a parler de son entraînement au clan.

**Un ANBU ce trouve devant votre tribu**

Je fini par me lever de la table en souriant au Hyûga.

« Un ANBU est en train d'attendre devant ma tribu, je vais allez voir ce qu'il veut » Himawari hoche la tête, tout comme Naruko qui traîne Hinata a l'extérieur pour s'entraîner un peu et parler de stratégie pour demain si elles venaient a affronter leur professeur.

Me rapprochant de la porte d'entrée, je l'ouvre pour y voir 'Aigle' a genoux.

« Obito ? Hokage souhaite me voir ? » Obito hoche la tête en entrant dans la tribu.

« Avec Naruko, c'est... Au sujet d'un secret de rang S » J'ouvre grand les yeux, un secret de rang S ? Avec Naruko ?

_'Serais-ce Kyuubi ?'_ « Peut tu emmener Naruko directement au bureau de Jiji, je vais y aller a pied » Il hoche la tête et disparaît.

Pendant ma marche je pense a différentes chose, notamment ma progression au Mokuton, même si je suis encore loin de la puissance d'Hashirama Senju, je peut tout de même dire avec joie que j'ai de quoi le dépasser d'ici quelque années seulement.

Mokuton, Sharingan et Rinnegan, si le Mokuton est un Kekkei Genkai connu de tout le monde pour être très puissant, les Sharingan le sont tout autant mais pour différentes raison.

Et enfin les Rinnegan, Dojutsu légendaire que seul le Rikudo Sennin avait... Enfin lui et Nagato...

C'est trois Kekkei Genkai... Dans une seul personne...

Je sais que pour beaucoup l'idée même que quelqu'un est c'est trois Kekkei Genkai soit effrayant, mais si cela me permet de protéger tout ceux a qui je tiens dans ce monde...

je toque a la porte du bureau de Hiruzen en entrant sans attendre sa réponse étant donner que je savais que Naruko était déjà a l'intérieur.

En entrant, je vois Naruko qui me regarde les larmes yeux et... Terrifier.

_'Probablement effrayer que je pense qu'elle soit Kyuubi'_ Je marche vers Naruko en l'enlaçant, elle en fait de même en frottant son visage sur mon torse tout en pleurant.

Je fini par soupirais en me tournant vers le troisième Hokage.

« Je peut savoir ce qu'il ce passe Jiji ? » Hiruzen prend une grande bouffer de ça pipe en me regardant très sérieusement.

« Ce que je vais te dire Yoichi ne dois pas sortir de ces murs » Je hoche la tête en continuant d'enlacer Naruko qui ne me lâche pas et me sert un peu plus fort en entendant Hiruzen.

« Que sait tu de l'attaque de Kyuubi ? » Je le regarde en levant un sourcil faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ou il veut en venir.

« Le quatrième Hokage a vaincu le démon renard a neuf queue en ce sacrifiant... » Hiruzen hoche doucement la tête en soupirant longuement.

« Ce que tu viens de dire... Est la version officiel Yoichi-Kun » Je continu de regarder Hiruzen, puis soupir en poussant doucement Naruko et pointant son ventre du doigt.

« Kyuubi est sceller en Naru-Hime, c'est sa ? » Hiruzen lâche sa pipe, surpris de m'entendre dire ça, Naruko me regarde toujours les larmes au yeux, voulant que je continue a l'enlacer.

« C-Comment le sait tu ? » Je soupir en enlaçant de nouveau Naruko qui cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je ne la vois pas comme un monstre.

« Jiji... Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier, je maîtrise le Fuinjutsu a la perfection, et... Naru-Hime et moi... Nous douchons... Ensemble... » Je dit a voix basse, Hiruzen ainsi que certain ANBU on un grand sourire pervers en entendant mes mots.

« Je sais faire la différence entre un Kunai et un rouleau » Je regarde Naruko avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant sur le front « Naruko est une héroïne, elle sauve le village tout les jours, ce sceau en est la preuve » Naruko me regarde avec un sourire qui s'agrandit de plus en plus mais s'arrête en me voyant regarder Hiruzen sérieusement.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais que les ANBU partent, j'ai quelque chose a te demander Jiji, sa concerne ce que tu viens de me dire, Naruko... Et ces parents » Hiruzen et Naruko ouvre grand les yeux, Hiruzen fait rapidement signe au ANBU de partir, il disparaît lui aussi de sa place et pose le sceau du silence sur la porte pour être sur que personne ne nous écoute.

« De quoi parle tu Yoichi-Kun » Je fronce un peu des sourcil en lâchant Naruko et pointant du doigt la photo du quatrième Hokage.

« Je ne suis pas sûr a cent pour cent bien sur... » Je me tourne vers Naruko qui me regarde inquiéte « Le quatrième Hokage a donner sa vie en scellant Kyuubi dans Naruko... Mais quelque chose tourne clairement pas rond » Hiruzen transpire a grosse goutte tandis que Naruko comme a me regarder intéresser.

« Pourquoi le quatrième Hokage scellerais Kyuubi dans un bébé qui n'as pas de parents... Cela n'as aucun sens... » Je me tourne vers Hiruzen en le regardant sérieusement « Une autres question, pourquoi Naruko porter le nom d'Uzumaki ? De ce que j'ai lu, Uzumaki est un clan » Naruko ouvre grand les yeux en entendant ce que je viens de dire, un clan ? Donc... Ce n'est pas une orpheline ! Elle fait partie d'un clan !

« Et puis entre nous... Le quatrième Hokage et Naruko ce ressemble énormément tu ne trouve pas Jiji ? » Naruko regarde la photo du quatrième Hokage de plus en plus surprise par mes propos, jusqu'à maintenant elle ne sait jamais demander la raison de sa ressemblance avec Minato, mais maintenant... Avec Kyuubi... Pourquoi avoir sceller Kyuubi dans un bébé qui ne connait pas... A moins... Que ce bébé...

« J-je suis la fille du quatrième Hokage ? » Hiruzen soupir longuement, ne sachant pas quoi réellement dire maintenant, il savait que me le dire serais dangereux, étant d'une grande intellect, j'aurais pu faire quelque rapprochement avec le fait que Kyuubi soit sceller en Naruko...

Mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce que je découvre tout aussi vite... Même si j'ai un peu tricher grâce a mes connaissances du manga...

« Jiji... Ce que Yoi-Koi viens de dire... C'est vrai ? » Hiruzen pose sa pipe et ce rapproche de la photo du quatrième Hokage, il fait rapidement quelque signe pour faire apparaître deux énorme rouleau qui pose devant Naruko.

« Je... Suis désolé de ne rien avoir dit jusqu'à maintenant Naruko, j'ai promis a ton père de tout te dire au moment ou tu serais une Chunin... » Naruko regarde les rouleau en prenant une grande inspiration, ignorant ce que Hiruzen viens de dire, elle ouvre les rouleau pour y faire apparaître deux lettres qu'elle lis sans prononcer un seul mot a haute voix.

Pendant ce temps je regarde Hiruzen en lui tapotant l'épaule voyant que son visage montre clairement du regret et de la tristesse « Tu as fait ce que le quatrième Hokage aurais voulu Jiji, ne tant veut pas... » Je prend un petite inspiration « Mais Naruko mérité de savoir la vérité maintenant... »

Hiruzen hoche la tête, sachant très bien cela, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de ces parents sans que la jeune fille risque de lui en vouloir.

Naruko accours vers nous deux et nous enlace en nous montrant un grand sourire mais laissant tout de même quelques larmes couler.

« Jiji... Est ce que je peut reporter de nouveau le nom de Uzumaki ? » Je la regarde en souriant, tout comme Hiruzen qui hoche la tête et sort un papier.

« Veut tu abandonner le nom de Eden ? » Naruko a de nouveau les yeux grand ouvert en me regardant, je ricane en lui tapotant la tête.

« Ne t'inquiéte pas Naru-Hime... » Je commence a rougir en me grattant la joue « T-Tu portera mon nom quand nous ferons les chose de manière officiel » Elle rougie un peu en hochant la tête.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je te bannissez du clan Eden, on vie toujours ensemble » Elle sourie grandement en hochant de nouveau la tête et signe les papier.

Toutefois... En signant les papier, quelque chose ce brisa en moi...

Comme si... Cette décision n'était pas la meilleure chose a faire...

_'Désolée mais je suis sur que nous aurions pas tenu plus de deux mois ensemble'_

_'Hein ?! Toi ?! PffAHAHAHA'_

_'Je suis désolée... M-mais j'ai trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas de ta faute !'_

Je secoue rapidement ma tête essayant de sourire a ce que viens de faire Naruko mais mes yeux me trahissent... Chose que Hiruzen remarque, il me regarde très concerner, je le regarde avec un petit sourire triste mais hoche la tête lui faisant comprendre que tout ce que je veut c'est le bonheur de Naruko.

Hiruzen en fait de même mais continu de me regarder avec incertitude en prenant le papier que Naruko viens tout juste de terminer.

« Naruko Uzumaki, en signant ce papier tu n'est plus officiellement une membre du clan Eden, est tu sûr de toi » Naruko tremble légèrement en entendant Hiruzen lui dire ça.

Mais est déterminer a vouloir rendre fière sa mère en étant une Uzumaki... Mais d'un autre coter, une petite penser ne s'empêche pas lui dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, renoncer au nom Eden reviens a quittez le clan **son** Yoi-Koi... Mais pour la mémoire de sa mère... De ces parents...

« Oui » Naruko ce retourne en me regardant avec un grand sourire en me voyant en faire de même.

_'Yoi-Koi ne ce soucis pas de ça, tant que je suis avec lui c'est le principal...'_ Déterminé, elle me prend par la main et accours, sortant du bureau du troisième Hokage.

Hiruzen regarde la porte ou nous somme partie avec grande tristesse.

_'Yoichi-Kun... Elle t'aime profondément, j'espère que tu en ai bien conscient...'_

* * *

**Petite-Note : Désolé du retard, je suis passez de l'adsl a la fibre {Enfin !} mais du coup pu d'internet pendant un petit moment.**

**Ce genre de chose ne ce reproduira plus {Enfin je l'espère...}**

**Pour ce chapitre, comme vous avez pu le lire, je me suis permis de faire savoir a Naruko son héritage, pourquoi ? Vous le saurez BIEN plus tard !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**


	15. NOTE 1 : Examen enfin terminer !

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Petite note pour m'excusez {De nouveau oui...} de ne pas avoir postez la suite de la fanfic.**

**Je ne l'ai pas abandonner ! Je suis toujours en train de travailler dessus, la raison pour laquel je ne poste plus rien est vraiment tout bête.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**J'avais des examen... Voila... Et voulant vraiment m'appliquez sur mon travail de petite écolier {Ahah} je préféré me concentrer sur les examen qui arriver que sur la fanfic pour le moment.**

**Maintenant que les examen son terminer je vais ENFIN pouvoir reprendre les fanfic, mais vu que je veux aussi profiter des vacances d'été {Je profite au maximum de l'été a la plage... En plus avec les chaleur qui arrive...} je vais poster pendant les vacance un chapitre par semaine.**

**Aprés les vacances PAS DE SOUCIS, les chapitres des fanfic seront poster tout les trois a quatre jours comme promis !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterais demain {le 25 Juin 2019} car je veux reprendre ma petite avance que j'avais avant les examen...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mais surtout bonne vacance ! {Pour les plus chanceux comme moi aha}**


	16. Chap13 : Test et Réalité

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

De retour a la maison, les Hyûga nous attendez et on était surpris de savoir que Naruko avait abandonner le nom de mon clan pour reprendre celui de sa mère, chose que seule Hiwamari sait.

Malgré la joie de la matriarche du clan Hyûga, elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Yoichi est de le voir sourire continuellement... Rien d'anormal, mais ces yeux... Sont remplie de tristesse.

« Yoichi... » Je me tourne vers Himawari en titillant ma tête, bien évidement, je sais ce qu'elle pense, mais je refuse de laisser Himawari le dire a haute voix.

« Je vais aller m'entraîner a l'Iryo Ninjutsu » Naruko hoche la tête en souriant et prend Hinata pour aller au terrain d'entraînement de leurs maison.

Himawari et Hanabi ce rapproche de moi, les ignorant, je continu de lire mon livre, mais soupir en voyant Hanabi m'enlacer me montrant un grand sourire.

« Yoichi... » Je relève la tête pour voir Himawari me regarder avec grande inquiétude « ...Ce n'est pas parce que Naruko ne porte plus le nom de ton clan qu'elle ne t'aime plus, tu le sais j'espère ? » Je hoche doucement la tête en enlaçant Hanabi.

« Je sais... Juste... _Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que la dernière fille qui a fait la même chose que Naruko a fini par ce retrouver dans le lit d'un autre homme _» Je garde la fin de ma phrase pour moi, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je prenne en compte ma vie antérieur, du moins du coter de ce qui touche a la romance...

_'Je suis ridicule...'_ Contrairement a ma vie antérieur, Naruko et moi vivons ensemble depuis nos quatre ans, même si c'est dur a dire... Je suis tomber amoureux de Naruko avec le temps... donc bien sur... La voir changer de nom comme ça, c'est comme si...

_'On divorcer' _Je referme mon livre en tapotant la tête a Hanabi en lui montrant un grand sourire qu'elle me retourne.

_'Il faut que j'arrête de penser a tout ça... Et puis, si on devait réellement finir par ce séparer...'_ Je regarde la fenêtre un cours instant puis montre un sourire sincère a Himawari et Hanabi.

_'Il me reste toujours les autres membres de mon clan que je considère comme ma famille... Je ne peut pas les décevoir !'_ Je hoche la tête en me rapprochant de Himawari qui me sourie en croyant que j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulais dire...

« Désolé Himawari, je part m'entraîner » La femme hoche la tête en me voyant disparaître sans laisser de trace, Hanabi accours a l'extérieur de la maison pour voir sa sœur s'entraîner avec Naruko laissant Himawari seule qui pousse un long soupir.

* * *

_'Dimension Eden'_

Mes Sharingan regarde dans toutes les direction a une vitesse folle, voyant dix de mes clones me foncer droit dessus ainsi que trois clone dans chaque direction, je fait une série de signe.

« **Katon – Hosenka no jutsu **» Des énorme boule de feu sorte de ma bouche et partent dans toutes les direction, les clones esquives facilement toutes les boules mais ne s'attendait pas a un autre jutsu aussi rapidement.

« **Mokuton - ****Hotei no Jutsu**» Plusieurs mains fait fait de bois font surface, essayant d'attraper les clones, quelques clone sont détruits grâce au jutsu, d'autre réussi a éviter les bras qui apparaissent au sol.

« **Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu ! **»

« **Suiton - ******Suiryudan no Jutsu ******! **»

Deux clones me projette deux grande boule de feu tandis que trois clone a gauche font apparaître trois dragon fait d'eau qui ce projette vers moi.

« ****Doton – Doryuuheki ******! **» Je frappe ma main au sol pour y faire soulever un énorme mur de terre pour me protéger des jutsu que les clones viennent de me lancer.

J'accours sur le mur pour arriver a son sommet en faisant différent signes, arriver tout en haut, mes Sharingan localise très rapidement les dernier clone qui ne ce sont pas fait prendre par mon dernier Jutsu.

Une fois le dernier signe réaliser, je sort un papier avec un sceau dessiner dessus que je met a la bouche, les clones regarde le sommet du mur et palissent en voyant le sceau que j'ai a la bouche.

_'**Eden Fuin – Hadesu no Namida**' _Le papier disparaît de ma bouche, même si rien ne ce passe pendant un cours instant, les clones commence a essayer de courir a l'opposer de ma position...

Une goutte apparaît au milieu des clones qui palisse de plus en plus, la goutte touche le sol, puis sans même avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un énorme sceau apparaît au sol, enfermant les clones dans une bulle violette, les clones me regarde en soupirant, chose que je retourne en me mettant a genoux en reprenant ma respiration.

_'Ce sceau me demande bien trop de chakra' _Les bulles éclate, détruisant les clones a l'intérieur, ce sceau, malgré sa grande puissance et son efficacité prend plus de soixante pour cent de la totalité de mon chakra, sans compter le chakra que je récupère grâce au repas que je prépare bien sur.

Sans même faire attention, le dernier clone qui ne c'est pas fait prendre par le sceau me regarde et avance doucement vers moi en voyant le mur ce rabaisser, me posant au sol.

« Tu sais, tu n'était pas obliger d'utiliser ce sceau, surtout qu'il est encore pas terminer » Je hoche la tête au commentaire de mon clone.

« Il faut bien expérimenter » Le clone ricane en ce posant juste a coter de moi, me regardant avec un visage qui montre qu'il est concerner.

« Naruko... Nous ferais pas sa n'est ce pas ? » Je me tourne vers mon clone en lui montrant la même expression sur mon visage.

« Tu est moi, donc je suppose que tu sais ce que je ressent... Mais si tu veut une réponse concrète... Je ne sais pas » Je soupir en m'allongeant de la même manière que le clone « Une parti de moi crois en elle, après tout, nous avons passez toute notre enfance ensemble... » Le clone fini par fermer les yeux.

« Mais une autre parti ce dit d'être méfiant est de ne pas trop s'attacher a elle, car on risque de le regretter... C'est ça ? » Je hoche la tête a la phrase du clone.

Mon vécu a ma vie antérieur ne m'aide absolument pas a réussir a me faire une idée de pouvoir trouver 'l'âme sœur', Naruko, bien que encore jeune, n'as cesser de dire que j'étais son 'mari', du moins... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de nom.

« Je sais qu'elle n'est pas au courant des lois poser dans les clans de Konoha... Mais elle ignore aussi l'impact que sa peut avoir a faire ça... » Mon clone ce rassois en continuant de m'écouter « Tant que notre mariage n'est pas officielle, changer de nom veut dire... » « Un divorce administratif au seins du clan en question » Je soupir après avoir était repris par mon clone.

« Étant matriarche d'un clan, elle aurait tout de même pu apprendre quelque texte de loi... » Je me retourne de nouveau vers le clone, un peu surpris de ça réaction.

« Je sais que je t'inquiète a dire sa... Je suis toi après tout » Le clone rie puis pousse rapidement un long soupir « Mais au fond de toi je sais ce que tu pense vraiment... »

« Même si nous avons 'Physiquement' le même âge que Naruko, on pourrais ce dire qu'il est normal qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de tout cela, mais tout les membres de chaque clan du village connais les lois 'fondamental' » Le clone sert un peu le poing « J'ai même envie de dire que bon nombre de villageois sait cela »

Même si je suis de plus en plus surpris par ce que me dit le clone, je reste calme... Après tout, tout ce que le clone dit, c'est ce que je pense au fond de moi... Il ne dit que ce que je garde enfouie.

« Je sais que nous sommes amoureux de Naruko... » Le clone regarde vers le plafond remplie de verdure « ... Mais nous avons choisi ce monde pour pouvoir le changer en mieux... Nous nous sommes entraîner et continuons de nous entraîner pour protéger tout ce que l'on aime » Le clone me regarde avec beaucoup plus de détermination.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Naruko, lui expliquez les lois et les conséquence de sont choix en voulant changer de nom... Est si elle refuse de t'écouter ou de devenir de nouveau une Eden... » Je soupir en faisant disparaître le clone sans qu'il n'est le temps de terminer, mais sachant ce qu'il voulait dire a la fin.

_'Elle ne peut plus apprendre les techniques de mon clan tant que nous ne somme pas marier de manière officiel'_

* * *

_'Terrain d'entraînement Sept – Le Lendemain Matin'_

Naruko parle a Hinata de manière joyeuse qui me regarde un peu concerner en me voyant un peu éloigner de Naruko.

« Naru-Chan... » Naruko titille sa tête « Pourquoi est ce que Yoichi-San ne lis pas a tes coter » Naruko ce tourne vers moi tristement.

« Vue que j'ai changer de nom, au yeux de la lois et vu que nous ne sommes pas marier de manière officielle, c'est comme si j'avais quitter le clan Eden... » Hinata surprise quelques instants soupir en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« C-C'est comme s-si j'avais demander d-de divorcer... » Naruko commence a verser quelques larmes en ce rappelant de la conversation qu'elle a eu hier avec Yoichi.

* * *

_'Flahsback'_

_Une fois l'entraînement et le repas terminer, je demande a Naruko de s'asseoir devant moi, continuant de sourire, elle s'assoie exciter, pensant que je vais lui donner ou apprendre quelque chose._

_« Naru-Hime... Ce que je vais te dire est sérieux, ne me coupe pas tant que je n'ai pas fini » Naruko me regarde un peu surprise mais hoche la tête et fini par me regarder elle aussi sérieusement._

_Je prend une petite inspiration « Naruko, tu as abandonner le nom de Eden pour reprendre celui de Uzumaki, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as plus le droit d'avoir les privilèges que le clan t'apporter, tu n'as plus le droit d'apprendre les techniques qui appartiennent au clan Eden... Et tu ne fait officiellement plus parti du clan Eden » Naruko sert le poing en me regardant les larmes au yeux, je lève rapidement la mains en la regardant en souriant un peu._

_« Normalement tu n'aurais pas le droit d'utiliser les techniques de mon clan, tel que le Taijutsu et Ninjutsu que tu as appris, mais étant le fondateur du clan je t'autorise a continuer de tant servir, par contre, je ne peut plus rien t'apprendre jusqu'à ce que nous nous marions ou que tu reprend le nom de Eden » Je regarde Naruko qui me regarde... Comme si elle était enrager ?_

_« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu m'as tout appris depuis que nous sommes petit Yoi-Koi, tu peu très bien continuer a m'apprendre sans que personne ne le sache ! » Je sert un peu des dents, bien sur que je veut lui apprendre tout ce que je créer... A ce moment la, une idée me viens en tête._

_« Vu que tu a récupérer ton héritage, pourquoi ne pas faire ceci » Je pointe les deux rouleau que le troisième Hokage lui a donner._

_« Je peut continuer a t'apprendre les Jutsu de mon clan, mais en contrepartie, tu m'autorise a apprendre certaines techniques du clan Uzumaki ou du quatrième Hokage » Naruko me regarde de nouveau de plus en plus furieuse._

_« Je refuse... » Cette fois ci, c'est a mon tours de la regarder avec surprise._

_« Les rouleau sont la dernière chose que mes parents mon laisser... Je veut que les techniques que contienne les rouleau n'appartiennent qu'a moi... » Je la regarde en essayant de froncer des sourcils, mais fini par soupir en n'arrivant pas a être en colère a cause de la 'Mentalité de Gamer'._

_« Je comprend et j'accepte ton choix Naru-Hime... Toutefois, je sais que le clan Uzumaki est connu pour sa grande connaissance au Fuinjutsu, vu que tu n'est pas intéresser par ce style de Jutsu, pourrais je obtenir quelque exemple de Fuinjutsu de ton clan ? » Je fini par pousser un long soupir en voyant Naruko continuer a me regarder de la même manière._

_« Naru-Hi- » « Je refuse ! » Naruko ce lève est commence a devenir hystérique._

_« Ces Jutsu n'appartiennent qu'a moi et a mon clan ! » Ne pouvant pas froncer des sourcils, je commence tout de même dégager un peu de K.I._

_« Sa ce trouve, d'autre Uzumaki sont a l'extérieur du village, si je réussi a trouver ne serais-ce qu'un seul membre de mon clan, elle ou lui seulement pourras apprendre le Fuinjutsu du clan Uzumaki » Naruko ce fige en me voyant dégager totalement mon K.I directement sur elle._

_« Donc... Tu ne veut pas m'apprendre les techniques de ton clan car tu veut que les connaissance de tes parents ne soit qu'a toi » Naruko hoche la tête en tremblant un peu._

_« Quand est-il des Jutsu du clan Uchiha que je t'ai laissez apprendre ? » Naruko ouvre grand les yeux « Quand est-il des jutsu du clan de ma défunte mère que tu as appris ?! » J'active mes Sharingan en me rapprochant de Naruko._

_« Je t'aime Naruko » Naruko continue de me regarde les yeux grand ouvert « Depuis bien longtemps, ton caractère, ta personnalité, ta beauté, ton énergie j'aime absolument tout de toi, je t'ai absolument tout donner » Je continue a marcher vers Naruko qui recule._

_« Je tes donner les jutsu que de mon ancien clan sans problème, tu dit vouloir garder les jutsu de ton clan pour toi seule ?! » Je prend une grande inspiration en désactivant mes Sharingan mais gardant mon K.I actif._

_« Je veut bien croire que apprendre qui est ton père et ta mère soit bouleversant, surtout quand tu sait qu'ils sont décédé dés ta naissance... » Naruko tombe sur ces genoux en pleurant « Mais tu ne t'ai pas fait bannir de ton clan, tu n'as pas vu le corps de ta mère gisant au sol, tu n'as pas affronter un membre de ta propre famille qui a lui-même tuer ta propre mère, TU N'AS PAS VUE TOUT TON CLAN CE FAIRE MASSACRER DE TES YEUX ! »_

****La {Mentalité de Gamer} vous empêche de vous mettre en colère****

_Je fini par poussez un long soupir en arrêtant de dégager du K.I._

_« Tu n'apprendra plus les technique de mon clan, ni même celui des Uchiha » Je me retourne en serrant le point « Je... Vais dormir dans le salon ce soir » Naruko continue de pleurer en silence en voyant ce qu'il vient de ce passer..._

_'Je ne savais pas que le changement de nom aurait autant de conséquence...'_

* * *

_'Fin du Flashback'_

« Ont ne c'est pas parler depuis... Il a préparer le repas mais a manger après moi... » Naruko ce frotte les yeux avec ces mains.

« Pourquoi ne pas reprendre le nom de Eden ? » Naruko secoue sa tête en regardant le ciel, Hinata soupir en voyant que Naruko ne dira rien pour s'expliquer et donner sa raison pour reprendre le nom de Uzumaki.

« Tu veut t'entraîner en attendant ? Kakashi-Sensei risque probablement d'arriver de nouveau en retard » Naruko ce relève rapidement et accours au milieu du terrain en souriant a sa meilleure amie.

Je continue de lire de Iryo Ninjutsu, je relève doucement la tête pour y voir Naruko utiliser le Taijutsu que je lui est enseigner.

_'Est ce que c'est moi qui suis immature ?' _J'ai absolument jamais rien refuser quand Naruko me demander quelque chose.

Même quant il s'agissait de Jutsu destiner uniquement a mon clan, je lui enseigner toujours avec le sourire...

_'Non...' _Je secoue doucement la tête en soupirant _'Même si j'ai mal réagi après qu'elle c'est montrez furieuse, il faut qu'elle grandisse en voyant qu'elle ne peut pas tout avoir sans avoir a offrir quelque chose en retour...' _

Je sais bien que partager mes connaissances du clan Uchiha avec Naruko ne me dérange absolument pas... Mais si elle refuse de me laisser apprendre quelque chose de son clan et crois pouvoir continuer a apprendre ce qui... Appartient a mon clan...

« Yo » Je tourne la tête pour y voir Kakashi-Sensei assis a mes coter « Désolé du retard, u- » « Chat est passez devant moi, j'ai du donc le contourner en faisant tout le tours du village pour arriver ici ? » Kakashi me regarde les yeux grand ouvert avant de rapidement faire semblant de pleurer.

« Je ne t'ai encore rien appris Yoichi mais je sais que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre » Je lui montre un petit sourire en fermant mon cahier, Naruko et Hinata, ayant entendu les 'pleures' de Kakashi ce rassois.

Kakashi lève un sourcil en voyant Naruko et moi ne pas s'asseoir l'un a coter de l'autre.

_'Une querelle ? Je trouverais ça amusant si ce n'était pas le cas de Naruko...'_ Kakashi garde ceci en tête, pensant en parler au troisième Hokage une fois l'exercice terminer.

« Voici le test » Kakashi montre deux clochette « Vous devez réussir a attraper ces clochettes, la personnes n'en n'ayant pas retournera a l'académie » Naruko et Hinata on les yeux grand ouvert puis concentre leur regard sur ces fameuse clochettes.

Kakashi nous regarde tout les trois en posant une alarme « Vous avez une heure pour essayez de me les prendre de force , oh et venez avec l'intention de me tuer si vous voulez espérer les récupérer »

Dés que Kakashi appuie sur le bouton de l'alarme, Naruko et Hinata parte ce cacher me laissant seul avec Kakashi qui me regarde en commençant a ce rapprocher doucement de moi.

Sortant un livre, il commence a le lire mais fait toujours attention a son environnement.

« Tu tes disputer avec Naruko ? » Je fini par poussez un long soupir en me préparant a attaquer.

« Je n'appellerais pas ça une dispute... Plus de l'incompréhension... » Kakashi pose son regard sur moi « Son changement de nom... Me blesse bien plus que ce que je ne le penser..._ Sa est le fait qu'elle soit égoïste _» Kakashi a son tour pousse un léger soupir en reprenant sa lecture_._

« Si je sais bien une chose en ce qui concerne les Uzumaki ce sont leur caractère bien tremper et leur... Possession a quelque chose qu'il souhaite avoir que pour soit » Cette phrase attire mon attention, surtout quand je remarque que Kakashi ce met un peu a trembler en repensant a Kushina qui lâcher que très rarement Minato.

« Assez parler... » Kakashi me pointe du doigt en faisant signe de venir l'affronter pendant qu'il continue de lire sont livre.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de récupérer c'est fameuse clochette hm ? » Je soupir en faisant un signe avec mes mains pour faire apparaître deux clone.

Kakashi range tout de suite son livre en voyant moi et mes clones faire plusieurs signes.

« **Katon – Hosenka no Jutsu **»

« **Suiton - ******Suiryudan no Jutsu ******»**

**« ******Doton – Doryuuheki ******»**

L'un des clones envoie plusieurs boule de feu tandis que l'autre lui lance un énorme dragon d'eau.

Kakashi regarde le dragon d'eau avec grande surprise en réussissant tout esquiver sans problème.

_'Il peut utiliser les jutsu de type Suiton sans avoir de point d'eau a proximité, comme Nidaime !'_ Kakashi ce vois rapidement a affronter les deux clone au corps a corps.

Tout comme pour les Ninjutsu, Kakashi réussi a tout éviter très rapidement est détruit les clone a coup de poing et pied au visage en même temps.

Il fini par accourir devant le grand mur de terre que j'ai utiliser pour me cacher.

«** Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu** » Kakashi envoie une énorme boule de feu qui détruit le mur, en regardant au alentour, l'homme masqué souri en me voyant nul part.

_'Ce servir de ces clones et du jutsu Doton pour réussir a s'échapper sans que je le vois... Malin' _Kakashi disparaît de sa position sans laisser de trace.

* * *

Hinata utilise son Byakugan pour regarder au alentour, elle remarque Naruko un peu plus loin et décide de ce rapprocher d'elle.

« Naru-Chan » Naruko ce retourne avec un petit sourire « Il nous faut unir nos force pour pouvoir récupérer les clochettes » Naruko ce gratte la tête et fini par soupirez en regardant sa meilleure amie tristement.

« Tu pense que l'on peut demander a Yoi-Koi ? » Hinata lui lance un sourire triste mais hoche la tête en utilisant son Byakugan pour me trouver, chose qu'elle n'as pas le temps de faire car au même moment j'apparaît derrière elle.

« Hinata, Naruko » Hinata tout comme Naruko me regarde en tremblant un peu, Naruko en particulier qui fait une légère grimace en me regardant après que je l'ai appelai 'Naruko'.

« Il va falloir unir nos force pour réussir a récupérer c'est clochettes » Les deux jeune filles hoche la tête, oubliant rapidement comment je viens d'appelé Naruko, Hinata scan les environ pour pouvoir retrouver leur professeur.

Elle fini par rapidement le trouver en ayant une goutte qui tombe le long de son front en voyant Kakashi assis sur une branche a lire un livre.

« Il m'as l'air bien confiant... » Naruko sourit sadiquement en regardant sa meilleure amie, Hinata en fait de même en accourant a l'endroit ou ce trouve leur professeur.

_'Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de parler de stratégie...'_ J'accours derrière Naruko et Hinata en essayant d'imaginer différent scénario au moment de notre confrontation avec Kakashi.

Kakashi ferme son livre en souriant _'On dirais bien qu'ils viennent ensemble'_ Il descend de la branche et regarde a l'endroit ou il détecte le chakra des trois Genin.

« ****Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu !**** » Kakashi fait un saut très rapide en voyant avec surprise que la technique est lancer par Hinata.

_'Yoichi ou Naruko a du lui enseigner ce Jutsu...' _Sont sourire s'agrandit en voyant Naruko ce rapprocher avec Hinata prêt a attaquer au corps a corps _'Je pourrais arrêter l'examen tout de suite, mais je suis curieux de voir ce que ces trois la me réserve'_

Naruko fait apparaître deux clone qui partent chacun de leur coter pour pouvoir encercler Kakashi.

Kakashi analyse rapidement la situation en accourant très rapidement vers les deux Genin.

Naruko tout comme Hinata prend alors leur pose combat, Kakashi arriver très prêt d'eux leur sourie grandement en disparaissant sous un nuage de fumée.

_'_**_Kage Bunshin _**_?__'_ Hinata regarde les environ avec son Byakugan, elle ce tourne vers Naruko qui secoue sa tête en dispersant les deux clones.

« La moindre idée o- » Hinata regarde vers le bas en voyant Kakashi lui agripper la jambe.

« ****Doton – Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu ****» Hinata ce retrouve enfoncer au sol avec uniquement sa tête a la surface.

« Hina-Chan ! » Naruko ce rapproche de Hinata mais s'arrête en voyant Yoichi commencer a lui faire face.

« Yoi-Ko- » « Pourquoi ? » Naruko cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce la question de Yoichi.

« Pourquoi avoir quittez mon clan ? » Naruko fini par montrez u n signe de faiblesse en regardant Yoichi avec douleur.

« C-Ce n'est pas le moment Yoi-K- » « Je savais que c'était une erreur de me marier a toi » Naruko a les yeux écarquiller est fait rapidement un signe avec ces deux main.

« ****Kai ! ****» Naruko ce concentre sur son environnement, elle ce baisse très rapidement pour esquiver le coups que Kakashi aller lui donner au visage.

« Oh... Très impressionnant Naruko, je vois que tu sais comment te sortir de Genjutsu » Naruko sourie au compliment de son professeur.

« Toutefois... Tu oublie que nous sommes encore en examen » Kakashi disparaît de nouveau sous un écran de fumée.

« Tu n'aurais pas du baisser ta garde » Naruko tourne sa tête pour voir Kakashi effectuer un signe avec ces deux main en ce rapprochant dangereusement derrière Naruko.

« **Sennen Goros**\- » « **Eden Fuin – Zeusu no shoheki** » Kakashi recule très rapidement en voyant Naruko être entourer d'une 'Aura' dorée.

« Kakashi Hatake... » Kakashi ce tourne vers sa gauche pour y voir un jeune homme dégageant une énorme quantité de K.I directement sur lui avec ces Sharingan activer.

« Je peut savoir ce que vous alliez faire Kakashi-_Sensei _? » Kakashi ce gratte la tête en ce tournant de nouveau vers Naruko.

« Je peut savoir ce qui ce saurait passez si j'avais utiliser ce... Jutsu sur Naruko avec l'aura qui l'entour ? » Je ricane en pointant l'aura en question ainsi que Naruko qui regarde ces main pour y voir l'aura dorée.

« Vous seriez probablement plus de ce monde » Naruko ce tourne vers moi avec grande surprise, l'aura ce dissipe petit a petit, au même moment, la jeune blonde accours vers sa meilleure amie pour la sortir du sol.

« Vous avez dit de venir vous affronter avec l'envie de tuer n'est ce pas ? » Mes Sharingan ce transforme en Mangekyou, Kakashi transpire un peu en secouant ces main devant sont visage.

« J'ai dit sa moi ? » Kakashi rie nerveusement en voyant la nouvelle forme de mes Sharingan.

_'Il serait prêt a utiliser le Mangekyou Sharingan sur moi juste parce que j'allais toucher le derrière de Naruko ?!' _Je continu de regarde Kakashi avec un grand sourire.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêt _Sensei _» J'ouvre légèrement un peu plus les yeux, chose qui passe inaperçue par Kakashi, au même moment je sprint directement vers lui.

Kakashi ce met sur la défense et s'apprête a m'asséner un coup direct au visage, mais ces yeux s'écarquille en voyant que je ne suis qu'une illusion.

« ****Kai ****» L'illusion disparu, Kakashi réussi de justesse a esquiver le coup de poing qui lui arriver droit au ventre, sans perdre un instant, je forme trois signe en souriant a Kakashi.

« ****Eden Fuin - ********Zeusu keimusho ****» Kakashi regarde ce qu'il ce passe avec son œil s'élargissant, des épée de lumière tombant du ciel a une vitesse que Kakashi lui-même ne peut suivre entoure le Jonin puis décharge une énergie de couleur dorée vers le haut et dans le sol pour éviter tout type de moyen de s'échapper.

Je regarde Kakashi enfermer avec un petit sourire avant de poser un genoux au sol en haletant.

Kakashi regarde me regarde avec un petit sourire en ce rapprochant de moi, une fois arriver au bout de sa cage dorée, Kakashi analyse rapidement dans quoi il ce trouve.

« C'est exactement comme pour l'aura qui protéger Naruko » Kakashi ce tourne de nouveau vers le jeune homme au cheveux blanc qui lui sourie.

« Impossible a détruire, probablement le sceau le plus puissant jamais conçu jusqu'à ce jour pour enfermer un ennemi... » Je continu d'haleter « ... Mais cette technique n'est pas encore parfaite est consomme énormément de chakra » Je me relève en continuant d'halener, mais de moins en moins fort et moins rapidement.

Kakashi me regarde avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant « Je dois dire que je suis surpris de voir quelqu'un utiliser avec autant d'efficacité le Fuinjutsu, surtout en plein combat » Le sourire du Jonin s'agrandit en voyant les deux jeune fille ce rapprocher en regardant la cage qui brille d'une aura dorée.

« Ouah... Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Je regarde Naruko de manière nonchalante, ce qui surprend grandement Hinata mais surtout Naruko.

« Fuinjutsu que j'ai créer pour ceux de mon clan Naruko » Naruko grimace très rapidement en continuant de sourire, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« Maintenant... » Les trois Genin ce tourne vers kakashi qui continue de leur sourire « Comment compter vous récupérer les clochette ? » Naruko et Hinata regarde leur professeur en soupirant, mais le Jonin vois rapidement le sourire sadique de Eden.

« Je peut contrôler l'énergie qui ce dégage de la cage en un claquement de doigt Kakashi-Sensei... » Je continu de sourire en me rapprochant de la cage « Si vous nous donner pas les clochette... » Je pointe la chose a laquelle il tiens le plus... Probablement tout autant que ces coéquipier Rin et Obito « Je détruit votre livre »

L'oeil visible de Kakashi deviens aussi grande qu'une assiette et jette aussitôt les clochette vers moi, ouvrant un très petit trou permettant au clochette d'y passer je referme immédiatement celui ci en récupérant les clochettes.

« Merci Sensei » Kakashi ricane nerveusement en enlaçant son _précieux _livre, chose qui dégoûte les deux Genin derrière moi.

« Est bien... Vous êtes tous passer ! » Surprise, Naruko enlace Hinata en sautillant avec elle, je hoche simplement la tête en claquant des doigt pour désactiver le Fuinjutsu.

Kakashi regarde son équipe avec un petit sourire « Suivez-moi » Les filles ce calme rapidement est accours vers leur professeur et leur coéquipier.

Après quelque minutes de marche, les villageois me regarde avec chagrin.

_'Ils ont probablement appris pour Naruko et moi...'_ Je soupir un peu en souriant au villageois, qui me retourne très rapidement le sourire.

_'Je ne peut pas inquiéter tout le monde avec mes histoires...'_ Je regarde Naruko qui ce retourne rapidement vers son professeur en ricanant... Mais avec les années passer avec elle, je sais très bien quant elle fait semblant ou non...

_'Il va falloir que l'on clarifie les choses une fois rentrée a la maison...'_ Je m'arrête net devant l'endroit dans lequel on ce trouve... Le cimetière.

Kakashi continue de marcher suivi de très prés par les deux autre Genin, mais regarde du coin de l'œil le jeune garçon regarder cette endroit avec tristesse et douleur.

« Nous y sommes » Je marche doucement a l'endroit ou ce trouve mon équipe pour y voir une grande statue de flammes avec écrit en dessous, le nom des différents héros ayant sauver le village, mon regard ce porte sur Naruko qui regarde avec tristesse les nom des personnes inscrite dessus, deux en particulier.

_Minato Namikaze_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruko continu de regarder le nom de ça mère et de son père en montrant une petite larme coulant de ça joue.

Sans préter attention, je continu de marcher de mon côter, Kakashi me regarde nouveau du coin de l'œil pour me voir m'accroupir a regarder une seul tombe parmi toutes ceux qui l'entour et porte le même nom, sauf celle qui ce trouve en face de moi.

_Mikoto Uchiha Eden_

Oui, le jeune garçon a demander au troisième Hokage d'ajouter le nom de son clan sur sa tombe, voulant absolument que sa mère rejoigne sa tribu dés qu'il aurait eu suffisamment d'influence.

_'Je suis désolé maman... Je te promet de ramener Nii-San auprès de Ayame pour qu'elle lui botte le derrière'_ Kakashi sourie en voyant le jeune Genin rire devant la tombe de sa mère, il sait qu'il est actuellement en train de parler a sa mère, même si il n'entend pas sa conversation.

« Je veux que retenait une leçon... » Je me tourne pour voir Kakashi regarder les deux jeune filles et moi un peu plus loin « Ce qui n'obéit pas au loi sont des déchet... » « Mais ceux qui ne sauve pas leur ami sont pire que des déchet » Mon équipe ce tourne vers moi pendant que je continue de regarder la tombe de ma mère avec un petit sourire.

« C'est ce que Obito ma inculquer pendant notre entraînement » Kakashi hoche la tête en ce retournant vers la pierre de flamme.

« Vous pouvez disposez, on ce retrouve demain au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept a six heure » Je ricane un peu en entendant l'heure mais ne dit rien, a ce même moment je lève un sourcil en voyant Naruko chuchoter quelque chose a l'oreille de Kakashi.

Kakashi hoche la tête puis disparaît avec Naruko, Hinata ce tourne vers moi en me montrant un petit sourire.

« Yoichi-San... Tu sais que Naruko t'aime, n'est ce pas ? » Je me lève en lui souriant un peu, je sais très bien cela, mais je sais aussi que ces actions en tant _qu'ancienne _matriarche de mon clan peut avoir des conséquence.

« Je sais Hinata... Mais ce qu'elle viens de faire est quelque chose d'exagérer... » Je regarde le sol en fermant les yeux _'J'accepte qu'elle change de nom... Même si c'est très difficile, mais ne pas vouloir accepter que j'apprenne ce que ces parents ont créer ou appris...' _Je sert les dents en me rapellant de la réaction qu'elle avait.

_'... J'espère qu'elle comprendra en grandissant'_ Je ne peut que soupirait de la situation _'Elle aurait très bien pu accepter son héritage tout en gardant mon nom...'_ Au même moment un anbu apparaît entre Hinata et moi, Hinata sursaute alors que moi je lève un sourcil en voyant Obito en tenu de Anbu s'agenouiller devant moi.

« Eden-Sama, Hokage-Sama souhaite vous voir sur le champ » Je cligne des yeux puis hoche juste la tête en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Obito.

« A demain Hinata, tu pourras dire a Hiashi que je désire le voir après nos missions demain ? » Hinata hoche la tête en partant du cimetière, j'attends quelque instant puis regarde Obito curieusement en voyant qu'il ne nous téléporte pas devant le bureau de Hiruzen.

« Un problème 'Aigle' ? » Obito ce tourne vers moi pour y montrez son unique œil, je suis surpris de le voir me regarder avec autant... De souffrance ?

« Si vous me permetter Eden-Sama... Je ne pense pas que vous allez aimer ce que le troisième Hokage va vous dire » Je regarde Obito curieusement puis ne fait que hocher la tête, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agit réellement.

Disparaissant du cimetière pour réapparaître devant le bureau du troisième Hokage, je toque poliment a la porte, attendant que Jiji me dise d'entrée.

Une fois cela fait, je rentre pour y voir Kakashi et Hiruzen me regarder de la même manière que Obito, Naruko, aussi dans le bureau, tourne la tête, ne voulant pas montrer son visage.

« Tu désiré me voir Jiji ? » Hiruzen tourne son siège pour avoir une vue sur le village, je regarde Hiruzen de manière neutre, même si au font de moi, je suis effrayer.

Les seuls moment ou le troisième Hokage ce comporte de la même manière c'est soit pour me demander quelque conseil en matière de sceau, ou alors... Pour quelque chose de grave.

« Yoichi-Kun... » Hiruzen ce tourne de nouveau vers ma direction en prenant une grande bouffer de sa pipe, expirant, il regarde Naruko qui n'ose toujours pas tourner son visage dans ça direction.

« ... Naruko-Chan a décider de prendre son rôle de matriarche Uzumaki et Namikaze au sérieux en voulant apprendre leurs techniques » Je lève un sourcil en hochant la tête, ne voyant toujours pas le problème.

« ... Ne voulant pas que tu copie les techniques de sont clan grâce au Sharingan, elle a pris la décision de quittez ta tribu pour allez dans celle des Uzumaki et Namikaze » Je regarde le troisième Hokage sans expression, puis, assimilant petit a petit ce qu'il viens de dire, Kakashi et Hiruzen me regarde de plus en plus attrister en voyant que mes yeux ne montre aucun signe de vie.

« ... Quoi ? »

* * *

****Petite-Note : Encore une fois désolé du retard ! Mais les examen passe avant tout !****

****Je vais vous le dire tout de suite, Yoichi ne deviendra pas un 'Sasuke', il aura toujours la même personnalité, mais changera complètement devant Naruko.****

****Et pour certains, oui, le paring reste toujours Yoichi et Naruko.****

**Autre info, les 'Eden Fuin' sont de type... Fuuinjutsu, et reprenne le nom de différent dieu grec ainsi que leur puissance {Par exemple Yoichi utilise la prison de Zeus ou les larmes de Hadés}, c'est techniques a elle seul le rendent GodLike, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de 'limité' leur utilisation en montrant que ces techniques prennent énormément de chakra {Contrairement au technique dîtes basique, ces technique la demande un pourcentage de chakra et non pas une certain quantité de chakra} **

**Il y auras bien sur, l'entraînement que je ferais faire en trois ans, je vous préviens, après ces trois ans d'entraînement, Yoichi sera OP {N'oublier pas qu'il pourras utiliser le Rinnegan, Mokuton ansi que ? et ?} Il sera RAREMENT vaincu, mais le sera a quelque occasion.**

****Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne vacance pour les plus veinard ! ****


	17. NOTE 2 : Naruko Ou Non ?

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Après avoir lu un TRES grand nombre de message privée et de reviews me demandant de revoir le paring Yoichi/Naruko après ce qu'il c'est passez dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai décider, de vous faire voter... Deux fois ! Une fois pour savoir si vous voulez ou non, que le paring reste le même. Ceux qui refuse le paring devrons en plus de ça choisir une des personnes pour le nouveau paring ci-dessous :**

**Karin Uzumaki**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Kureina Yuhi**

**Shizune**

**Si le paring change, la manière dont Yoichi voit Naruko va bien sur elle aussi changer... Ainsi que son comportement {Pas un 'Sasuke' je vous rassure, mais avant qu'il tombe 'de nouveau' amoureux, cela risque de prendre un certain temps}.**

**Pour faire simple :**

**Paring Yoichi/Naruko : Yoichi en veut énormément a Naruko, mais cette dernière fini, au fil du temps, par voir ce que ces choix ont eux comme conséquence. Yoichi fini par accepter Naruko au fil du temps et sont de nouveau ensemble.**

**Yoichi sans Naruko mais autres : Tout comme écrit plus, sauf qu'avec le temps, Naruko est attirer par quelqu'un d'autre {Qui ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée...}, Yoichi s'en rendant compte, ce promet de ne plus jamais entretenir une relation amoureuse et passera son temps a s'entraîner ainsi que de rendre heureux ceux qui lui sont précieux, mais ne cherchera jamais a vouloir rechercher l'âme sœur.**

**Maintenant, pourquoi j'ai choisi c'est différents personnages pour un {Peut-être} nouveau paring.**

**Voici mes explications dans l'ordre :**

**Karin Uzumaki : Le fait qu'elle soit elle aussi une Uzumaki comme Naruko ma fait penser a ce nouveau paring, bien qu'elle soit différentes de Naruko, coter relation {N'oublier pas que dans le menu 'Gamer', les Uzumaki sont différents des autres personnes} Karin pourrais montrez a Yoichi que tout les Uzumaki ne sont pas les même.**

**Ino Yamanaka : Comme bon nombre de personne féminin venu de l'académie , Ino était {Au début} une fan-girl... Du moins, dans l'animé. Dans la fanfiction j'ai bien indiquer que Ino n'était pas comme ça... Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne ressentez rien pour Yoichi. Après tout, Yoichi passez beaucoup de temps a s'amuser avec Shikamaru a jouer au Shogi tout en parlant a elle et Choji. Le calme et la gentillesse que Yoichi lui as montrez au fil de c'est quatre années a l'académie a peut-être atteins le cœur de la jeune fille sans même que Yoichi ne le sache.**

**Anko Mitarashi : Alors je sais qu'a partir de ce choix, la différence d'âge est un peu flagrante... Mais peuvent être expliquer. De nature sadique, Anko pourrais montrez un coter bien plus doux a Yoichi... Surtout quant c'est ce dernier lui enlève le sceau qu'elle a au cou.**

**Kurenai Yuhi : Pour ce paring c'est un peu plus compliquer est différent... Yoichi aurez encore et toujours la douleur de sa séparation avec Naruko et Kurenai... La douleur d'avoir perdu Asuma et d'avoir a élever un enfant seule. Petit a petit, ces deux la pourraient finir par ce soutenir l'un l'autre et commencer a entamer au final, une relation amoureuse.**

**Shizune : Vu que Yoichi risque probablement d'entretenir un lien bien particulier avec Tsunade {Il as du sang Senju après tout}, Shizune, va rapidement l'apprécier pour bien des raison, allant de rendre heureuse son professeur Tsunade, lui apprendre de nouvelle technique d'Iryo Ninjutsu etc...**

**Voila pour mes explications.**

**Pas de Hinata ! Je sais que cela peut en rendre triste beaucoup {J'en fait parti}, mais je veut vraiment garder le paring Hinata/Kiba... Même si l'on sait tous que Hinata est probablement une des Kunoichi la plus pur qui soit dans le monde de Naruto.**

**Après, pourquoi uniquement c'est choix... A vrai dire, je PENSE que c'est les paring les plus idéal pour Yoichi.**

**Pour commencer, je veut que Yoichi est une relation avec un Kunoichi et non pas avec une civile.**

**La Kunoichi doit être COMPETENTE, j'avais penser a mettre Yakumo, mais a décider de la mettre avec une autre personne {Qui ? La aussi, patience...}**

**Et enfin, la Kunoichi doit pouvoir avoir un lien avec Konoha {Karin est une Uzumaki, est vue que Naruko est a la tête de ce clan...} pour 'faciliter' la relation.**

**Car une relation a longue distance me paraît difficile, surtout si Yoichi ne recherche même pas lui même une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit.**

**Donc voila pour cette grande note, j'espère avoir de nombre retour en MP et/ou en reviews pour voter !**

**Oh et... Vous êtes plus de 100 a suivre cette fanfiction MERCI BEAUCOUP {S'incline en cognant la tête contre son bureau}**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne vacance pour les plus chanceux !**


	18. Chap14 : Le retour des Sannin

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

**AVANT DE LIRE : Je voulez prolonger le vote jusqu'à la fin de la semaine... Mais je pense que ceci ne sera pas nécessaire... {Plus de 90% des personnes souhaite que le Paring reste Yoichi/Naruko}, donc le Paring restera Yoichi/Naruko !**

**TOUTEFOIS, je penser peut-être, j'ai bien dit PEUT-ÊTRE, en plus de Naruko, d'ajouter un second personnage {Yoichi/Naruko/?}**

**Donc je fait encore appel a vous pour savoir si vous voulez OU non que Yoichi est en plus de Naruko, un second Paring {Si vous voter oui, les personnes disponibles pour les Paring son indiquer sur la deuxième Note, soit, Karin, Ino, Anko, Kurenai ou Shizune}**

**Pourquoi proposer un 'Mini-Harem' ? Car j'ai plusieurs type d'histoire que j'imagine bien avec Yoichi ainsi que deux autre personnage féminin. Mais bien sur, être seul avec Naruko marche tout autant.**

**VOUS SEUL ÊTES LES JUGES !**

* * *

_'Précédemment'_

_« ... Naruko-Chan a décider de prendre son rôle de matriarche Uzumaki et Namikaze au sérieux en voulant apprendre leurs techniques » Je lève un sourcil en hochant la tête, ne voyant toujours pas le problème._

_« ... Ne voulant pas que tu copie les techniques de sont clan grâce au Sharingan, elle a pris la décision de quittez ta tribu pour allez dans celle des Uzumaki et Namikaze » Je regarde le troisième Hokage sans expression, puis, assimilant petit a petit ce qu'il viens de dire, Kakashi et Hiruzen me regarde de plus en plus attrister en voyant que mes yeux ne montre aucun signe de vie._

_« ... Quoi ? »_

* * *

Je tourne la tête vers Naruko qui c'est décidée de ne pas vouloir me regarder en face, serrant de plus en plus les dents par ces choix et son comportement, je relâche mon K.I en activant immédiatement mes Mangekyou Sharingan.

« **NARUKO UZUMAKI REGARDE MOI ! **» Kakashi et Hiruzen sont surpris de me voir réagir de la sorte, mais ne disent rien, sachant très bien que Naruko doit s'expliquer, même si elle ne le veut pas.

Ce tournant pour me voir, Naruko me regarde terrifier, ressentant pour la première fois tout l'étendu de mon K.I

« I-Il faut q- » « Que quoi... ? » Je fini rapidement par me calmer grâce la 'Mentalité de Gamer'

« Ne pas utiliser mes Sharingan... ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi a ce point ? » Je sert mes deux poings en regardant le sol « Je t'ai tout donner... » Du sang commence a couler le long de mes mains « Amour, toit, bonheur, et toi... Tu rejette tout ça...Comme ça ? » Naruko regarde le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Je la regarde pendant une bonne minute attendant une explication, n'en ayant aucune, je garde mon calme malgré mes Mangekyou Sharingan toujours activer, je me tourne vers le troisième Hokage en désactivant la capacité de mes yeux.

« Hokage-Sama » Je m'incline rapidement devant le troisième Hokage « Uzumaki-San a quittez mon clan pour pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage sur le siens sans que je puisse lui voler ce qui lui appartient » Hiruzen me regarde sérieusement « Je refuse qu'elle garde les connaissances de mon clan ou qu'elle ne les utilises »

Le troisième Hokage fronce un peu des sourcils en m'écoutant, il sait très bien ou je veut en venir... Et même si il veut que Naruko sans tire sans problème, il ne peut malheureusement pas faire de favoritisme... Surtout pas maintenant.

« Que compte tu faire alors Yoichi-Kun ? A ce que je sache, Naruko a parfaitement le droit de quittez ton clan » Je hoche la tête en regardant le troisième Hokage avec mes yeux toujours sans vie.

« En tant que chef du clan Eden, je souhaite détruire de sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle appris de mon clan » Hiruzen soupir longuement tandis que Kakashi mais surtout Naruko me regarde les yeux grand ouvert.

« ... Je ne peut pas t'en empêchait » Naruko ce tourne vers Hiruzen avec surprise « Naruko-Chan, a partir du moment ou un membre d'un clan s'exile de ce dernier, si le chef de clan a un moyen de faire ce que demande Yoichi-Kun, il est autorisé a le faire »

Naruko ce tourne vers moi un peu paniquez sachant que sans la connaissance du Taijutsu ainsi que de tout les autres Jutsu appris, tout ce qu'elle as... C'est le **Kage Bunshin **ainsi que les technique apprise a l'académie... Elle passerait de niveau chunin a genin, voir même académique.

« Le sceau est un peu long a préparer, je reviendrais demain avec pour te le placer, et ne t'inquiète pas » Je commence a allez en direction de la porte « Ce sceau détruira juste les Jutsu, pas tes souvenir quant tu était dans le clan... Juste tout les Jutsu que je t'ai appris de mon clan » Je termine en fermant la porte derrière moi.

**{The Third Echelon (Splinter Cell: Double Agent Main Theme) - Soundtrack de Fireofthenight}**

Tremblant énormément, je marche doucement vers les escalier en voyant s'afficher en permanence la 'Mentalité de Gamer' qui me dit qu'elle me calme, mais dés que l'enlève, elle réapparaît aussitôt.

« A-ANBU ! » Par chance, l'ANBU qui apparaît est Obito, une fois que Obito apparaît, il remarque tout de suite mes yeux sans vie, mon corps tremblant, mon K.I ce dégageant.

« S-S'il te plaît, e-emmène moi devant c-chez moi » Obito ne fait que hocher la tête en me prenant l'épaule et me fait apparaître devant ma tribu, sans perdre un instant, j'accours vers ma maison, au chemin je remarque Ren et Rin qui me regarde.

Ren me regarde en souriant sans ce soucier de ce qu'il ce passe mais Rin sait tout de suite en me voyant que quelque chose ne va pas... Absolument pas même.

Arriver a la maison, je continue d'accourir pour allez au terrain d'entraînement, une fois arriver sur les lieux je regarde le sol quelques instants en repensant a tout les moment avec Naruko depuis notre rencontre... Puis maintenant.

_'Elle a pris la décision de quittez ta tribu'_

_'Je suis désolée mais tu n'ai pas fait pour moi'_

_'Je suis désolée...'_

_'Désolée...'_

« **DÉSOLÉE ?! **» Mon K.I ce dégage de plus en plus, mon Mangekyou Sharingan ce réactive.

« **J'AI ABSOLUMENT TOUT FAIT POUR ELLE ! TOUT ! **» Sans en prendre conscience, des racines font surface au sol, de plus en plus grosse.

« **JE CROYAIS QUE DANS CE MONDE, SA SERAIS DIFFÉRENT, AHAHAHAHA ! **» Je commence a rire en regardant les racine pousser, mon œil gauche verse des larmes de sang, au même instant, les racines son engouffré dans des flammes noirs.

« **POURQUOI JE SUIS AUSSI NAÏF ! N'EST JE DONC RIEN APPRIS DE MA VIE ANTÉRIEUR ?! **» Les racines continu de pousser tout en prenant feu, au même instant, plusieurs dragon d'eau apparaissent de partout, transformant le terrain d'entraînement en un véritable enfer.

« **ET J'AI SACRIFIER MA MÈRE POUR SA ?! POURQUOI ?! **» Je fini par mettre mes genoux a terre en frappant le sol avec mes deux main, formant une petite toile d'araignée.

Regardant autour de moi, une rage incontrôlable refait surface, je fait plusieurs signe pour pouvoir y faire apparaître une énorme boule de feu pour brûler absolument tout...

Je me calme presque immédiatement en voyant que ce n'est pas une boule de feu qui sort de ma bouche... Mais une boule de lave.

**{Stop Musique}**

« ... Hein ? » Mon K.I et Mangekyou Sharingan disparaît laissant place a la confusion, je regarde mes main pour voir que le signe que je fait n'ai pas le même que pour le **Gokakyu no Jutsu**.

Je refait exactement les même signes que le **Gokakyu no Jutsu **mais termine avec le dernier signe que je viens de faire un instant.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je souffle pour faire apparaître une énorme boule de Lave.

_'Yôton ? Pourquoi est-'_ Je réfléchi rapidement puis fini par me rappeler que les Uchiha sont née avec une affinité au feu.

_'Cela voudrait dire que je peut aussi utiliser le Futton ?' _Je regarde devant moi, le calme m'emporte, trois Kekkei Genkai élémentaire est un Dojutsu qui va évoluer dans deux ans...

Je commence a ricaner puis prend une grande bouffer d'air, même si le départ de Naruko m'affecte encore, voir que j'ai deux autres Kekkei Genkai élémentaire me réconforte un peu...

_'Elle as peur que j'utilise les Sharingan...'_ Je serre les dents en voyant qu'elle n'as absolument pas donner d'explication, les Sharingan... Elle sait depuis que nous sommes petit que je m'en sert JAMAIS quand j'affronte Hinata pour ne pas copier le Taijutsu de son clan...

_'Elle... N'as pas confiance en moi a ce point ?'_ J'essaye de penser au moindre souvenir qui aurait pu la contrarier, un souvenir ou je l'ai vexer ou même blesser...

_'... Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit que lui déplaise...'_ Je soupir doucement en voyant que la 'Mentalité de Gamer' continu d'apparaître sur mon champ de vision.

Je fini par l'enlever de nouveau avant qu'une nouvelle fenêtre apparaisse, cette fois ci, elle est différente mais montre bien qu'il s'agît encore de la 'Mentalité de Gamer'.

**La 'Mentalité de Gamer' n'as pas pu fonctionner pour la deuxième fois.**

**Voulez vous apporter des mis a jours a cette dernière ?**

**Mis A Jours :**

**-Sont fonctionnement sera rétablie a la perfection**

**-Toutes vos émotions seront bloquer {Une option sera disponible pour bloquez/débloquer le type d'émotion que vous voulez, les émotions positive n'en font pas partie}**

**-Si une des émotions reviens a être bien trop importante, elle sera bloquer par défaut jusqu'à ce que le 'système' en décide autrement.**

**{Oui} {Non}**

**{Rappeler plus Tard}**

_'Le Système ?' _Même si sa ne me surprend pas réellement, le fait de savoir qu'il y est un 'système' qui peut choisir a ma place m'inquiète un peu.

Au moment ou je trouve sa ridicule, je m'arrête avant d'appuyer sur 'Non', ce qu'il viens de ce passez au bureau du troisième Hokage me fait réfléchir un moment.

Ne voulant pas trop me prendre la tête dessus, je décide d'appuyer sur 'Rappeler plus Tard', je sort de ma maison pour y voir Obito et Rin me regarder avec inquiétude, Ren me regarde avec un grand sourire en m'enlaçant.

« Yoichi-Sama, comment va tu aujourd'hui ? » Je regarde la petite Ren puis relève la tête pour y voir Rin et Obito qui me sourie tendrement, je leur retourne ce sourire qui a l'air de les rassurés.

_'C'est vrai...'_ Je met un genoux a terre pour enlacer Ren qui sourie grandement de mon geste.

_'Même si je n'ai plus Naruko... J'ai toujours mon clan... Ma famille...'_ Une nouvelle flamme fait surface en moi, c'est étrange... Mais incroyablement agréable.

« Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter Obito, Rin » Je me relève en regardant les deux adulte devant moi « J'ai tendance a oublier ce que j'ai devant les yeux au moment ou quelque chose de mal ce passe » Obito continu de sourire en me frottant la tête, remettant son masque sans dire un mot, il retourne a sont poste pendant que Rin ce rapproche doucement de moi et sa fille.

« Obito ma expliquer rapidement ce qu'il c'est passée... » Je la regarde en montrant que mon visage est parfaitement neutre « Va tu vraiment supprimer tout ce que tu a appris a Naruko » Je regarde Ren qui en fait de même surprise par ce qu'elle viens d'entendre.

« Oui... » Je regarde le sol en soupirant un peu « Je n'en veut pas a Naruko... Loin de la » Je regarde Rin avec un petit sourire « Elle ma permis de comprendre quelque chose d'important... » Je regarde Ren qui commence a avoir les larmes au yeux en m'écoutant.

« N-Naruko-Nee-Chan... Ne viens plus ? » Je la regarde tristement en hochant la tête, la jeune fille accours sur les jambes de sa mère en pleurant un peu.

Je regarde la scène avoir un peu de tristesse puis commence a partir pour sortir de la tribu.

Rin, tout en enlaçant sa fille, regarde le chef de son clan partir avec tristesse.

_'Elle ma permis de comprendre quelque chose d'important...'_ Rin soupir longuement en portant Ren qui commence a s'endormir _'Je ne crois pas que ce que tu viens d'apprendre est bon pour toi Yoichi...'_

* * *

_'Bureau du Troisième Hokage'_

Hiruzen assis sur son siège et Kakashi assis sur la chaise en face de sont bureau soupir après avoir vu ce qu'il viens de ce passer, Naruko est partie en trombe dans sa tribu en pleurant, elle sait que ce qu'elle fait doit faire souffrir son Yoi-Koi... Mais elle doit le faire... En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, elle ce doit de respecter les dernières volonté de sa mère.

_'Uniquement toi, ceux de notre clan et tes enfants doivent apprendre ce que contient ces rouleaux, étant une Uzumaki tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème a les utilisées vue la quantité de chakra qu'une Uzumaki a dés la naissance... Mais pour les autres clan...'_

Bien sûr, sa ne tiendrais qu'a elle, tout ce qu'elle en sa possession, elle le fournirait a sa lumière, son mari, son Yoi-Koi... Mais elle veut et DOIT respecter ce que sa mère lui demande, elle ce l'ai promise, est Naruko Uzumaki tiens toujours ces promesses !

Mais devant Yoichi elle n'as pas su trouver les mots, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle sait que si elle lui aurait dit que sa défunte mère lui avait demander de ne rien apprendre a personne, il aurait accepter sans broncher avec le sourire...

Mais même en sachant cela, elle n'as pas su quoi dire a son Yoi-Koi en le voyant fou de rage, ces Sharingan activés, bien trop perdu dans ces pensées, ce disant qu'en faisant sa, elle le trahi, lui et les années d'amour qu'il lui as toujours donner.

D'ailleurs elle a même fini par ricaner de manière ironique en ce rappelant que c'est uniquement la deuxième qu'il lève la voix contre elle, la première étant pour le sujet des techniques qu'elle refuser de partager...

Même avant, quand elle lui réclamer bien des choses, il lui donner ce qu'elle voulait avec le sourire, il était jamais agacer ou frustrer de sa réaction, au contraire, lui-même a dit que tout lui plaisait chez elle.

Et juste pour une promesse... Son couple ce brise...

« Nous devri- » « Non » Hiruzen coupe Kakashi avant de prendre une petite bouffer de sa pipe, regardant Kakashi sérieusement, le Jonin regarde le troisième Hokage de la même manière.

« C'est a Naruko-Chan et a Yoichi-Kun de résoudre ce problème » Malgré le masque que porte Kakashi, Hiruzen peut clairement voir le Jonin serrer des dents.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peut pas les aider » Kakashi regarde avec confusion le troisième Hokage qui ce lève et regarde par la fenêtre pour y voir Yoichi qui ce rapproche de la tour.

Il fini par levé un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme levé la tête pour regarder le troisième Hokage droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire il bouge ces lèvres pour vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Hiruzen hoche la tête et ce retourne pour y voir Kakashi dans ces pensé.

« Tu peut disposé Kakashi » Kakashi s'incline est disparaît sous un écran de fumée, au même instant la porte du bureau de Hiruzen toque.

« Entre Yoichi-Kun » Je rentre dans son bureau sans prononcer un mot, mes yeux poser sur ceux de Hiruzen qui a l'air de m'examiner, puis sourie en voyant que j'ai du réussir a me calmer.

« Que me vaut ta venu ici Yoichi-Kun ? Non pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais il me semble que tu devais revenir demain avec Naruko-Chan, pas aujourd'hui » Je me gratte la tête en ricanant un peu, chose que Hiruzen trouve curieux, ces yeux s'écarquille en voyant une légère trace de sang sur le coin de mes yeux.

« Jiji... J'ai besoin que tu demande a tout les ANBU présent de partir » Sans perdre un instant, avec juste un geste de la main, le bureau ce retrouve dépourvu d'ANBU, je ne perd pas un instant pour placer le sceau du silence.

« Donc... » Hiruzen me regarde curieusement, il sait que je fait cela très rarement, et quand cela arrive... C'est souvent pour dire ou demander quelque chose qui pourrais le surprendre.

« Jiji... Il ce trouve que le **Mokuton** n'est pas le seul Kekkei Genkai que j'ai » Hiruzen me regarde les yeux grand ouvert avant de poser rapidement ces bras sur son bureau pour y poser sa tête sur ces mains.

Ayant un petit moment de silence de sa part, je comprend qu'il veut que je poursuive « Arriver a ma tribu après l'annonce de Naruko » Je serre un peu le poing mais poursuit « J'ai remarquer que j'ai aussi le **Yoton** » Hiruzen me regarde de plus en plus impressionner « ... Et je pense pouvoir utiliser **Futton **» Hiruzen s'enfonce dans son siège, après m'avoir écouter.

Pour Hiruzen, apprendre ceci est une énorme nouvelle... Une nouvelle dangereuse... Si le **Mokuton** n'était déjà pas suffisant en plus d'être l'une des dernière personnes possédant le Sharingan, avoir en plus de ça le **Yoton **et le **Futton** ne peut qu'empirer les choses...

Au regard du jeune garçon, il sait qu'il ne lui ment pas, il sait aussi que Yoichi est suffisamment intelligent pour ne rien dire a personne a part lui pour ce genre de chose.

Hiruzen ce pince le nez en soupirant, il sait que le garçon n'y est pour rien, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ce demander jusqu'au va s'arrêter le potentiel de Yoichi.

« Toi seul est au courant Jiji » Le troisième hokage hoche la tête, il savait déjà que personne d'autre risquer d'être au courant.

« Tout comme le **Mokuton**, je veux que tu évite d'utiliser le **Yoton** ou le **Futton**, utilise le uniquement en qu'a de nécessiter absolue, ceci est un secret de rang SS » Je hoche la tête, un petit moment ce passe avant que le troisième Hokage fini par soupirer.

« Va tu... Vraiment supprimer tout les Jutsu que Nar- » « Jiji... » Je regarde le troisième Hokage en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il voit que mes Sharingan ce sont activé dés qu'il a dit ceci.

« Je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu m'interdirais de le faire » Hiruzen est un peu surpris par ce que je viens de dire « Après tout, pour Uzumaki-San -» Hiruzen montre une légère grimace en m'entendant prononcer sont nom de la sorte « - Je ne suis désormais qu'un coéquipier, rien de plus... » Je regarde Hiruzen en souriant tristement « ... Mais au moins, elle ma permis d'apprendre quelque chose de très important... » je regarde le sol en repensant a ma vie antérieur, mes relations briser ainsi que la relation avec Naruko qui viens de ce terminer dés qu'elle a voulu quittée la tribu, je fini par relever la tête en souriant au troisième Hokage, mais Hiruzen lui, ne sourie pas en voyant ce visage...

Quelque chose trahi cette fausse image de bonheur que Yoichi essaye de montrer... Ces yeux.

En les ouvrant, c'est trois tomoe tournois doucement dans ces yeux rouge sans vie.

« Je sais désormais que ce genre d'amour n'est pas fait pour moi »

* * *

_'Un mois plus tard'_

Sur le terrain d'entraînement de mon clan, je regarde rapidement autour de moi avec mes Sharingan activer, dés que je sens le flux du chakra de Obito ce rapprocher de moi, je fait rapidement plusieurs signe puis pose la paume de la main gauche sur mes yeux.

_'**Eden Fuin – Kasandora no Bijo' **_En rouvrant mes yeux, mes Sharingan passe de la couleur rouge au bleue, les tomoe passant du noir au blanc.

Je me penche en arrière très rapidement pour esquiver le coup de pied surprise de Obito, puis fait une rotation tout en sautant pour esquiver les Kunai qu'il me lancer droit au visage.

Faisant rapidement de nouveau des signes je regarde autour de moi pour sourire en terminant le dernier signe.

« ****Suiton – Suiryudan no Jutsu ****» Un énorme dragon d'eau surgie de nul part et me fonce droit dessus, en continuant de sourire je saute pour grimper sur la tête du dragon qui fonce droit vers Obito qui essayer de ce cacher prêt d'un arbre mais en vains.

Le dragon détruit quelques arbres sur sont passage, le dragon fini par disparaître mais me pose rapidement au sol avant cela.

Je regarde devant moi pour voir Obito qui n'as pris aucun dégât, je lève un sourcil en me rappelant que le dragon d'eau la belle est bien percuté.

« Obito... Me dit pas que tu as utilisé ****Kamui ****» Obito ce gratte la tête en ricanant un peu, je secoue la tête en m'approchant de lui « Je me demande ce que Rin dirait si je venais a lui dire ce que tu viens de faire » Obito s'agenouille rapidement devant moi en me suppliant de ne rien dire a sa femme.

Je sourie un peu en posant deux doigt sur le front de Obito.

_'_**_**Eden Fuin - Asukurepiosu no kaifuku**_**' Une douce lumière parcours le front de Obito jusqu'à arriver a ces yeux, quelque seconde passe puis la lumière disparaît, laissant Obito me sourire.

« Tu sais, je me demande pourquoi tu refuse que j'utilise le Kamui... Surtout quand tu as un moyen de soigner nos yeux » Je frappe la tête de Obito en soupirant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, cette technique ne fait pas disparaître les effet néfaste du Mangekyou Sharingan, il ne fait que les ralentir » Obito forme un 'o' avec sa bouche tout en frappant sa main, comme si il venait d'apprendre quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu ne fait pas l'échange des yeux avec tes parents ? » Obito soupir en regardant le ciel, je le regarde curieusement, je sais qu'il réclamer les yeux de son frère pour qu'il puisse ce les transplanter... Mais quant il as appris que le corps de Shisui était impossible a trouver...

« Non... Je suis sur que je finirais par trouver le corps de Shisui... » Obito me regarde en souriant « A ce moment, je compte sur toi pour la transplantation Yoichi » Je hoche la tête sans hésitation, si Obito a bien appris une chose depuis le temps qu'il m'entraîne a utiliser mes Sharingan, c'est bien qu'a partir du moment ou il a fait parti de mon clan, sa famille et lui-même ne manque absolument de rien, cela a même surpris un peu Rin et même la petite Ren en me voyant leur tendres les Jutsu du clan Uchiha ainsi que les Fuinjutsu de type Iryo Ninjutsu que j'ai créer sans même broncher ou demander quelque chose en retours.

En principe, le chef d'un clan doit avoir des Jutsu tenue secret que seul lui, ces enfants ou une branche principal peuvent apprendre et utiliser par la suite...

Mais n'ayant pas d'enfant et ce moquant complètement de la 'tradition' des branches, Yoichi aimes Rin, Ren et Obito comme sa propre famille.

Même si Yoichi n'as toujours pas le niveau, ni l'âge de Obito, lui et même sa femme ont une étrange impression de voir Yoichi comme étant leur grand-frère... Alors qu'il n'as que treize ans !

Mais encore, cette enfant de treize ans et fondateur d'un clan qui a désormais sa place au conseil...

Après que Kakashi a accepter l'admission de la Team Sept, deux semaines plus tard, le conseil a fait appel a Yoichi pour lui dire qu'il aurait sa place au conseil.

Son clan, malgré qu'ils soit très peu nombreux, ont su montrer leur efficacité, que sa soit sur le terrain avec Obito qui a maîtriser quelque Fuinjutsu offensif ainsi que le Taijutsu du clan ou Rin et Yoichi lui même qui ne cesse de voir leur réputation grimper en flèche en sauver des personnes dîtes impossible de soigner, sauf si Tsunade interviens.

Leurs réputations dans l'Iryo Ninjutsu et tel que certaine personne en dehors de Konoha demande a voir Rin ou Yoichi pour des blessures ou maladie qu'ils espèrent pouvoir guérir en consultant l'un des deux Eden.

En ce qui concerne la Team Sept... Ils travaillent en équipe sans problème, mais mis a part les entraînement quotidien que propose Kakashi ainsi que les missions ou ils doivent travaillaient en équipe, Yoichi ne parle uniquement qu'a Hinata et très peu a Naruko.

Avec le temps, Naruko a fini par cesser d'appeler Yoichi, Yoi-Koi et a fini par l'appeler Yoichi-San, bien qu'a chaque fois qu'elle prononce sont nom de la sort, elle a l'impression que quelqu'un la poignarde au cœur.

Naruko a d'ailleurs réussie très rapidement a revenir au niveau ou Yoichi ne lui avait pas encore supprimer tout les jutsu qu'il lui a enseigner, ayant appris le Taijutsu du clan Uzumaki ainsi que réussi a maîtriser de mieux en mieux son contrôle au Suiton et Futon grâce au Jutsu que ces parents lui ont laissez ce qui lui permet d'avoir des Jutsu Hyoton beaucoup plus résistant au Katon.

Hinata, avec l'aide de sa mère, son père et de Neji, a fini par réussir l'exploit de maîtriser parfaitement le Taijutsu de son clan et commence même a essayer de perfectionner les quelques Jutsu que son clan peu offrir.

Elle fait aussi de son mieux pour essayer de faire en sorte que Naruko et Yoichi ce réconcilie, mais la réticence de Naruko a vouloir parler de son clan a Yoichi et Yoichi refusant de pardonner Naruko tant qu'elle ne réalise pas les conséquences de ces actes ne l'amène malheureusement nul part.

« Pourquoi tes Sharingan on cette couleur d'ailleurs » Je cligne des yeux un petit instant puis lui pointe mes yeux.

« Fuinjutsu de notre clan, La vision de Cassandre, les Sharingan nous permet de pouvoir anticiper les mouvements adverses, cette techniques accrois cette anticipations » Je ricane en désactivant mes Sharingan, soufflant un peu après avoir consommer autant de chakra, je me met une mains sur le menton.

« Cela permet même de prédire l'avenir de quelques secondes » Obito me regarde extrêmement surpris, je me lève en regardant devant moi pour y voir Rin et Ren ce rapprocher « Bien sûr, je t'apprendrais cette technique, elle fonctionne parfaitement bien pour des personnes comme 'nous' » Obito hoche la tête en ce relevant aussi et part en courant pour aller enlacer sa fille.

Un petit sourire me viens au visage en la petite famille heureuse, mon sourire disparaît en voyant devant moi un texte apparaissant, me disant qu'un ANBU attend devant la porte de la tribu.

Je commence a marcher puis passe sans regarder la petite famille.

« Yoichi-Nii-Chan ! Quant tu rentrera, tu pourras m'apprendre un exercice pour contrôler mon chakra ? » Sans me retourner, je lève juste mon bras sur le coter pour montrer mon pouce lever, Ren sautille de joie en voyant mon geste, continuant de marcher, je ricane un peu en entendant Ren dire avoir hâte de s'entraîner avec moi.

Arriver a la porte, mon sourire s'efface, en l'ouvrant je tombe sur l'ANBU portant un masque de chat qui a un genoux a terre.

« Eden-Sama, Hokage-Sama souhaite vous voir au plus vite » Je hoche la tête en disparaîssant en même temps que l'ANBU.

_'_**_**Shunshin no Jutsu**_**_, quel Jutsu formidable... Surtout quant ont sait l'utiliser'_ Je toque a la porte du troisième Hokage, en entendant le mot 'Entrée', je m'exécute en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois entrée, je remarque que Hiruzen n'est pas seul, a ma grande surprise, je vois Naruko enlacer Jiraya tout en pleurant et vois auprès d'eux Tsunade ainsi que Shizune portant un petit cochon dans ces bras.

Je secoue rapidement la tête en voyant que mon regard ce porter sur Naruko bien trop longtemps, chose que Hiruzen a remarquer en y montrant un petit sourire.

« Tu voulais me voir Jiji ? » Les deux Sannin porte leur attention sur moi, Tsunade me regarde avec grande surprise en voyant la couleur de mes cheveux et murmure 'Tobirama-Jiji' sans que personne ne l'entende...

« Yoichi-Kun, j'aimerais te présenter mes deux élève, Tsunade et Jiraya ainsi que l'apprentie de Tsunade, Shizune » Je me tourne vers les deux Sannin et Shizune, Naruko ce tourne vers moi mais ne me regarde pas.

« Je m'appel Yoichi Eden, enchantée de vous rencontré » Je m'incline devant eux, bien que les deux Sennin sont surpris d'entendre mon nom, Jiraya prend rapidement la parole.

« Yoichi Eden ? » C'est yeux s'agrandissent « LE Yoichi Eden ? Celui qui est aussi bon que Tsunade en Iryo Ninjutsu et qui maîtrise le Fuinjutsu a la perfection ? » Je me gratte la tête en ricanant un peu.

« Bien que pour le Fuinjutsu sa soit vrai, Tsunade-Sama est toujours bien meilleur que moi dans le domaine médical » Tsunade croise les bras, elle tourne son attention sur le troisième Hokage en montrant qu'elle est un peu impatiente.

Hiruzen hoche la tête, en comprenant qu'elle veut voir Yoichi a l'œuvre le plus rapidement possible, faisant un geste de la main, tout les ANBU partent du bureau, au moment ou Jiraya ce lève pour placer le sceau du silence, il me vois faire quelque signe devant la porte puis poser ma main sur cette dernière.

Le bureau est alors entourer d'une aura jaune qui surtout Tsunade et Jiraya.

« Très intéressant... » Jiraya ce rapproche du sceau pour l'examiner, il remarque que la formule est bien différente que celle qu'il utilise pour que personne puisse entendre sa conversation.

« Mon sceau contrairement a celui que vous utiliser permet aussi de bloquer tout type de Jutsu de pouvoir essayer d'écouter la conversation, le Sharingan y compris » Jiraya hoche la tête en continuant de regarder le sceau avec grande attention, il fini par ce tourner en me montrant un grand sourire.

« Il va falloir que tu m'apprenne sa gamin » Je hisse les épaules en hochant la tête, ce type de Fuinjutsu, bien que créer par moi, est bien différent des autres Fuinjutsu de type Offensif ou Défensif.

Hiruzen racle sa gorge pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde « Est ce que tu peut dire et montrez a Jiraya et Tsunade ce dont tu est capable ? » Je hoche la tête mais ne dit rien un petit moment en regardant Naruko, celle ci baisse un peu la tête, voulant dire quelque chose, elle m'entend soupirait.

Elle relève la tête et me vois accepter sa présence, chose qui lui donne grandement le sourire, bien que Jiraya et Tsunade regarde les deux de manière confuse, Hiruzen sourie en voyant bien que la réconciliation ce fait doucement.

« Si je devais m'appeler par mon nom complet cela serais Yoichi Eden Uchiha » J'active mes Sharingan puis mes Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsunade serres doucement ces mains en voyant le Mangekyou Sharingan... Elle sait qu'il as du perdre quelqu'un qui lui est chère pour avoir ces yeux.

« J'ai trois affinité, le feu, l'eau et la terre, bien que l'eau et la terre soit mon élément principal, grâce a mon sang Uchiha, je peut apprendre des Jutsu du type **Katon** sans problème » Jiraya me regarde quelque peu impressionner de savoir qu'un enfant de mon âge puisse avoir autant d'affinité.

« D'ailleurs mon affinité avec ces trois éléments est si élever que je peut aussi utiliser le ****Yoton****, le ****Futton ****ainsi que le ****Mokuton ****» Jiraya et Shizune on la bouche grand ouverte en entendant tout ceci, Naruko me regarde tristement en sachant maintenant que je peut aussi utiliser le **Yoton** et le Futton, chose qu'elle ignorer... Tsunade ne bouge pas est ce contente de trembler un peu, sont regard montre de l'espoir.

« Peut tu nous montrez ce dont tu est capable avec le ****Mokuton**** ? » Je hoche la tête en sachant déjà la raison de sa venue ici, ce n'est pas si difficile, apprendre qu'une personne est née avec le Kekkei Genkai de son grand-père a du suffire a Tsunade pour la ramener au village.

Sans perdre un instant, je joint mes mains puis y concentre un peu de chakra.

Avant même que quoi que ce soit ce passe, Tsunade ce lève brusquement en ressentant le chakra que j'émets.

_'C-Cette sensation...'_ Tsunade commence a pleurer en voyant des arbres pousser doucement un peu partout, une sensation de bien être parcours tout le corps de la Senju.

_'C'est exactement la même sensation... Hashirama-Jiji utiliser cette technique pour ce relaxer' _Je fini par arrêter la technique est fait disparaître doucement les arbres qui nous entours.

Sans même avoir le temps de baisser les bras, Tsunade m'enlace rapidement en pleurant, je soupir doucement en lui rendant l'embrassade, comprenant que je suis a partir de maintenant, le seul lien qu'elle lie encore au Senju.

« C-Comment est ce possible Sensei ? » Hiruzen sort tout un nombre de document qui correspond au différent test sanguin et ADN, sans perdre un instant Tsunade parcours les feuilles pour pleurer de plus en plus en voyant que je ne suis pas l'objet d'une expérience.

Jiraya qui regarder lui aussi les feuille lève un sourcil a sa « Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi c'est un Senju » Tsunade hoche doucement la tête, même si les résultat montre qu'elle a encore de la famille du coter de son clan, elle veut des réponses.

« Je ne pourrais vous l'expliquez... » Hiruzen soupir en montrant d'autre document « Nous avons fait un test de parenté a Yoichi-Kun pour savoir si Mikoto Uchiha et Fugaku Uchiha sont bien c'est parent, est les résultats ce sont avérer positif » Jiraya lève un sourcil a sa.

« Et oui Jiraya, nous avons aussi fait des test du coter de Hashirama-Sama, Tobirama-Sama et toi aussi Tsunade » Il montre de nouveau des papiers, Tsunade les arraches des mains de Hiruzen, en lisant les résultats elle ne peut que accepter avec joie ce qu'elle a devant ces yeux.

Yoichi Eden Uchiha et un Senju, et d'après les résultat, un Senju qui aurait un contrôle sur l'élément ****Suiton**** aussi parfait que Tobirama, le ****Mokuton**** de Hashirama et un contrôle presque parfait de son chakra... Exactement comme elle.

« Donc... » Les trois personnes les plus âgé ce tourne vers moi pour me voir ricaner un peu « Je peut savoir ce que tout cela veut dire exactement ? » Tsunade me regarde un petit moment puis ce tourne vers Hiruzen.

« Je reste a Konoha, Sensei » Hiruzen sourie grandement a cette décision, je regarde Tsunade un peu surpris par les événement, et aussi, un peu effrayer par ce qu'il risques désormais de ce passer dans le futur maintenant qu'elle est a Konoha bien plus tôt que dans l'animé.

« Je refuse d'abandonner ce qu'il me reste de famille » Elle ce tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire, je cligne des yeux en ressentant une vague d'amour que seul ma mère me faisais ressentir.

« Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que Tsunade-Sa- » « Baa-Chan » Je me tourne vers Tsunade qui continu de me sourire « Tsunade-Baa-Chan » je hoche la tête en lui souriant.

« J'aimerais que Tsunade-Baa-Chan puisse vivre avec moi » Tsunade me pose une main sur l'épaule en me souriant grandement.

« Je n'aurais pas demander de vivre autre part » Elle tousse un peu en pointant Shizune, je regarde son apprentie en hochant la tête.

« J'aimerais aussi que Shizune-San vienne vivre avec nous » Hiruzen et Jiraya ce met subitement a trembler énormément en regardant une certain jeune fille au cheveux dorée.

Sans que Tsunade, Shizune et Yoichi s'en rende compte, Naruko regarde Shizune avec haîne... Non... Rage, mais ne dégage pas de K.I, toutefois malgré le manque de K.I, cela suffit pour effrayer le troisième Hokage et Jiraya qui n'avaient pas vu ce visage depuis que Kushina avait frapper sauvagement une ANBU qui n'arrêter pas de tourner autour de Minato.

_'Pourquoi __MON __Yoi-Koi ce retrouve a vivre avec une femme séduisante' _Naruko ce rapproche doucement de Shizune, le regard vide avec un petit sourire, chose qui fait paniquer Jiraya et Hiruzen.

_'C'est a moi d'être a sa place'_ Naruko continue de ce rapprocher, le sourire s'agrandit, transformant le visage de Naruko en quelque chose de terrifiant.

_'A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, _**_**A MOI**_**_ !__' _Jiraya prend rapidement l'épaule de Naruko, peur qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit contre Shizune.

« Je vais emmener Naruko avec moi, j'aimerais lui enseigner quelque chose, cela ne vous dérange pas Sensei, Non ? Parfait ! » Avant que personne n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jiraya disparaît avec Naruko.

Je regarde Hiruzen en levant un sourcil en le voyant pousser un long soupir de soulagement en s'enfonçant dans son siège, son visage donne l'impression qu'il viens d'éviter le pire.

Je retourne rapidement mon attention sur ma désormais 'Grand-Mère' et... Potentiel 'Grande-sœur ?' avec un sourire en commençant a faire disparaître le sceau du bureau de Hiruzen.

Ouvrant la porte, je me retourne en ouvrant les bras a Tsunade et Shizune.

« Je vais vous montrez mon clan ! »

* * *

****Petite-Note : Si Tsunade est de retour bien plus tôt a Konoha, c'est pour des raison bien évidente...****

****Maintenant pour la question du 'Comment Naruko va prendre plus tard le fait que Shizune vie avec Yoichi'... Vous le serrez au prochain chapitre !****

****Et enfin une petite information qui aura son importance BIEN plus tard****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.  
.****

****Yoichi aura le ********Byakugô no In********{Le sceau que Tsunade a sur le front} et s'en servira de façon bien surprenante...****

****Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne vacance au plus veinard !****


	19. Chap15 : Une Nouvelle Découverte

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

« C'est... Incroyable... » Tsunade et Shizune regarde les parchemin ou j'y est inscrit les Fuinjutsu de type Iryo Ninjutsu avec admiration.

« Cela peut révolutionner le monde médical... » Shizune regarde avec des yeux remplies d'étoile chaque parchemin jusqu'à s'arrêter et me regarde en s'inclinant.

« D-Désolée ! C-C'est des parchemins appartenant a votre clan, j-je n'est pas a- » Je lève le bras en souriant un peu, heureux de voir que la gentillesse de Shizune reste toujours la même que dans l'animé.

« Tu est l'apprentie de Tsunade-Baa-Chan, tout ce qu'elle apprend, elle te l'enseigne » Je regarde Tsunade avec un sourire un peu plus grand « Et puis, si elle te considère comme un membre de sa famille, tu fait aussi partie de la mienne » Shizune s'incline de nouveau pour me remercier tandis que Tsunade cache son visage derrière un parchemin pour ne pas montrer le sourire qu'elle a au visage.

_'Aussi gentil que Hashirama-Jiji...' _secouant rapidement la tête, elle ce rapproche de moi avec un parchemin qu'elle me pointe du doigt, pendant une bonne heure, Tsunade et Shizune ce sont amuser a regarder les différents parchemin d'Iryo Ninjutsu, et a chaque parchemin, leur surprise ne faisait que augmenter.

Tsunade a toutefois un parchemin qu'elle regarde avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que les autres, le rouleau est une technique mélangeant Iryo Ninjutsu et Fuinjutsu, elle permet de pouvoir soigner plusieurs personnes en même temps... Sans assistance.

« Yoichi-Chan » Je ricane nerveusement a la manière dont Tsunade m'appel, mais laisse aller, sachant probablement qu'elle travail encore sur ces émotions actuellement « Cette technique... » Je regarde le contenu du rouleau par dessus l'épaule de Tsunade en souriant un peu.

« **Eden Fuin - ****Asukurepiosu no shin no chikara **ou **Le vrai pouvoir d'Asclépios**, permet de soigner plusieurs personnes en même temps qui ont des blessures mortelle, la distance et toutefois limité, je travail encore dessus » Je termine en phrase en marmonnant, réfléchissant encore a comment pouvoir augmenter cette distance, mon niveau de Fuinjutsu est encore trop bas pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

_'Mais c'est tout de même incroyable... Je suis pourtant au delà du niveau dix Uzumaki'_ Je lève un sourcil a ça, le niveau dix Uzumaki est vu par bon nombre de personne comme l'apothéose de l'art du Fuinjutsu...

_'Et pourtant, vue que je suis capable de créer moi même un niveau supérieur...' _Minato pouvais faire appel au dieu de la mort lui même pour sceller...

Mes yeux s'écarquille, et avant même que Tsunade ou Shizune est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je sort un parchemin et un pinceau pour y dessiner un sceau très rapidement.

Les deux femme ce trouvant dans la même pièce vont juste a coter de moi pour voir ce que je fait, Tsunade regarde mon visage pour sourire de nouveau en me voyant me concentrer pleinement sur l'écriture du sceau.

Une fois terminer, je regarde le sceau tristement en voyant qu'il ma fallut seulement quelque minute pour recréer un sceau bien plus puissant que celui de Minato... Est contrairement a sont sceau, celui ci ne requière aucun sacrifice.

**{Nouveau Sceau créer}**

**Eden Fuin - Yanusu no kaimaku {Eden Fuin – L'ouverture de Janus} / {20000 RC / Utilisation}**

**Permet de sceller complètement ou une partie d'un être vivant en vous {En faisant cela, vous absorber toutes les connaissances de la personnes, le chakra de cette dernière, fusionnera avec vous pour augmenter le niveau maximum de RC}**

**{Nouveau Sceau créer}**

**Eden Fuin - Yanusu heisa {Eden Fuin – Fermeture de Janus} / {10000 RC / Utilisation}**

**{Complète le sceau Eden Fuin Yanusu no kaimaku} Si vous voulez que la personne reste en vie, ce sceau permet de l'enfermer directement dans votre esprit {Si ce sceau est appliquer, seul la personne qui a reçu le sceau peut le détruire}**

_'C-C'est... Si le quatrième Hokage avait utiliser ça...' _Naruko serais probablement devenu la Kunoichi la plus puissante du monde a l'âge enfant... Bien que Shizune regarde le sceau curieusement, essayant de savoir ce qu'il veut dire, Tsunade a les yeux écarquiller en voyant que ce sceau ressemble fortement a celui que Minato a placer sur Naruko, mais a l'air beaucoup plus complexe.

« Yo- » Je ne laisse pas Tsunade terminer, me mordant le pouce, j'y met un peu de sang, puis ferme les yeux en me concentrant un peu, Tsunade et Shizune regarde de nouveau le sceau pour y voir désormais qu'un parchemin vide.

Je soupir un peu en ouvrant les yeux pour y voir encore le sceau... Comme tout les autre parchemin, j'ai fait en sorte de placer un sceau de sang en plus d'un sceau d'esprit... Sachant que pour quelqu'un comme Orochimaru, le sang de quelqu'un ce récupère assez facilement, l'esprit lui est bien différent...

Il faut que l'esprit soit entièrement d'accord pour ce que le sceau puisse être révéler, chose impossible pour quelqu'un qui essaye de s'en emparer, même grâce a **l'Endo Tensei**.

« Yoichi-Chan... Ce sceau... » Je hoche la tête a ce que viens de dire Tsunade, dés qu'elle a vue le sceau, j'ai su qu'elle savait ce que s'était.

« Un sceau permettant de sceller un être en notre esprit... Enfin si on le souhaite » Je me pose la main au menton en regardant le sceau « Ce sceau a deux partie, la première permet a quelqu'un de sceller toutes les connaissances et puissance en nous » Si Shizune a les yeux écarquiller, Tsunade regarde le parchemin et comprend rapidement pourquoi je l'ai sceller par le sang.

« La seconde partie est de sceller cette même personne dans notre esprit... Bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire... » Je ferme le parchemin en soupirant grandement, je fini par terre, percuter la tête au sol après que Ren met sauter sur le dos.

« Yoichi-Nii-Chan, tu travaille encore sur ton Fuinjutsu ? Tu peut m'apprendre ? Maman va arriver, tu pourra lui apprendre a elle aussi ? » Ren ce tourne vers la Sannin en souriant de plus en plus.

« Bonjour Tsunade-Sama ! » Tsunade frotte la tête de la jeune fille en souriant, Rin ce rapproche de nous et s'incline devant Tsunade, je lève un sourcil en souriant un peu.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'incline jamais quand c'est moi Rin ? » Je me tourne vers Ren avec la même expression « Toi aussi Ren... » Les deux fille me regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques instant, ce regarde toutes les deux droit dans les yeux, puis ce mettent a rire.

Je regarde la scène avec amusement... Bien qu'elles ce joue actuellement de moi...

« Ahh... Et moi qui voulais vous apprendre une nouvelle technique de Iryo Ninjutsu » Les deux filles s'arrête rapidement de rire et me regarde les yeux grand ouvert, je hisse les épaules en rangeant le parchemin que je viens de sceller dans un emplacement vide de la librairie « ... Tant pis, sa sera pour la p-OUGHF »

Ren et Rin me saute dessus et commence a me secouer dans tout les sens « Apprend nous, on est désolé Yoichi-Sama ! Apprend nous, apprend nous ! » Continuant de me secouer, je commence a tomber dans l'inconscience, Tsunade prend les deux filles par le col et les fait reculer, chose que je remercie en la regardant avec tendresse.

Je fait un signe de la main pour faire apparaître deux clones, je pointe un clone en direction de Shizune et l'autre en direction de Ren et Rin.

« Un de mes clones va continuer de vous enseigner ce qu'il y a dans les parchemin » Ren et Rin hoche rapidement la tête, soupirant un peu, je me tourne vers Shizune en souriant un peu « Le second clone va vous faire le tour de la tribu » Tsunade et Shizuka hoche la tête.

... Quand a moi, je commence a sortir de la librairie pour aller voir la famille Hyûga.

En sortant du village, plusieurs personnes me font signe de la mains ou s'incline, chose que je retourne très rapidement, arriver devant la tribu Hyûga, le garde me sourie en s'écartant de la grande porte.

« Bienvenu Eden-Sama » Je hoche la tête en souriant au garde tout en franchissant la porte, un peu plus loin, je vois Hanabi les bras croiser en gonflant un peu des joue, a coter d'elle sa mère qui ricane un peu et Neji qui me regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Tu est en retard Yoichi-Nii-Sama ! » Je me gratte la tête en ricanant un peu, Hanabi a bien changer depuis que Naruko a quitter la tribu.

D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule a avoir changer, les villageois ont rapidement eu vent de la nouvelle...

Depuis, c'est comme si les années passés avec moi avez disparue, les villageois lui lance des regards furieux, bien qu'elle ne ce fait pas frapper, les villageois ne ce privent même pas de l'insulter.

... Mais je me moque de ce qu'il ce passe, cela fait partie des conséquences de sont choix, il faut qu'elle en prennent les responsabilité, surtout qu'elle est désormais a la tête de deux clan.

« Yoichi-Sama » Je sert la main a Neji qui ne cesse de sourire, nous sommes devenu de très bon ami lui et moi, ce qui ne me surprend pas vraiment, étant donner que je suis la personne qui a créer le sceau permettant de supprimer celui que tout les autres de la branche secondaires a sur le front.

« Heureuse de te voir Yoichi, Hiashi souhaite te voir » Je hoche la tête et commence a partir avec Hanabi sur mes épaules, arrivant a destination, je la repose doucement au sol.

« Hiashi-San, c'est Yoichi » J'ouvre la porte latéral aprés que Hiashi mes demandait de rentrer.

A l'intérieur, Hiashi est aussi accompagner de Hinata qui me sourie mais ne dit rien, attendant probablement que son père ou moi commençons a discuter.

« Comment va tu Yoichi-San ? » Je souri un peu a ce que me demande Hiashi, après ma séparation avec Naruko la famille Hyûga a était les premier a venir me voir pour savoir comment je prenais le départ de Naruko.

« Je vais bien Hiashi-San, bien que les missions de rang D comment a m'agacer » Hinata ricane un peu en ce rappelant du visage apeurer du chat 'Tora' quand il a vu que la personne qui était désigner a le capturer était Yoichi.

« De ce que j'ai entendu de Hinata, vous êtes bientôt prêt pour une mission de rang C » Je soupir un peu en regardant Hiashi un peu agacer.

« A vrai dire, vu notre niveau, nous sommes probablement prêt pour une mission de rang B » Hiashi rie un peu en étant du même avis que moi, il fini rapidement par arrête de rire et reprend son sérieux.

« Le mariage que tu avais arranger avec Naruko a était annuler ? » Je regarde Hiashi sans montrer d'agacement ou de frustration en hochant la tête, ce dernier en fait de même et regarde sa fille.

« Pourquoi ne pas te marier avec Hinata » Hinata rougie très rapidement en ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire, je regarde Hiashi pendant un petit moment, croyant qu'il plaisantait, voyant qu'il est très sérieux, je soupir en regardant Hinata qui n'ose pas me regarder.

« Hiashi-San, le cœur de Hinata appartient déjà a quelqu'un d'autre, Kiba Inuzuka » Hiashi grogne un peu en entendant ce nom, mais respect mon choix ainsi que celui de ça fille.

« Et Hanabi alors ? » Hinata aller protester, mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de le faire, je prend les devant.

« Hanabi est comme une petit-sœur pour moi, je ne peut pas accepter » Je regarde le sol un petit instant avant de regarder de nouveau le chef de la tribu Hyûga sérieusement.

« Je penser... Rester seul » Hiashi lève un sourcil pendant que Hinata me regarde tristement « Mon clan pourra s'agrandir grâce au membre qu'il comporte » Je me tapote le menton puis ouvre grand les yeux a une idée qui me traverse l'esprit.

« ... Je peut adopter... » Hiashi et Hinata me regarde bien surpris de mes paroles, bien sûr, pour eux, malgré mon talent innées pour l'art Ninja et pour bien d'autre chose, je reste un enfant de treize ans... Alors que j'en ai bien plus que ça.

_'Et puis...' _Je me gratte la tête en rougissant un peu de ma vie passer _'J'aurais aimer pouvoir avoir des enfants pour m'amuser avec eux, leur apprendre des choses, et bien plus encore'_ Bien que l'idée me plaît énormément, je sais que mon âge va m'empêcher d'adopter tout de suite.

« Je pense adopter un enfant quand je serais un Jonin » Hiashi rumine en ce posant la main sur le menton, il est rare qu'un clan adopte une personne qui ne fait partie du même sang, mais dans le mon cas, les chose sont bien différentes.

Me voyant sourire a cette idée, Hiashi ce lève en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Le jours ou tu le pourras et ou tu sera prêt, je t'inviterais a adopter un ou une enfant qui n'as plus de parent de notre clan » Je regarde Hiashi grandement surpris « Nous sommes un clan lier Yoichi, tu as sauver ma femme et ma fille » Il me regarde de nouveau sérieusement « Toutefois, si tu adopter un ou une Hyûga, Yoichi, le jours ou l'enfant débloquera son Byakugan, il te faudra venir me voir sur le champ »

Je n'hésite pas a hocher la tête, avoir pour enfant un Hyûga serais un grand honneur, et en plus de cela, le Taijutsu de mon clan serais bien plus efficace avec le Byakugan.

« Bien sûr ! » Je me lève et m'incline rapidement, Hiashi en fait de même en souriant, me redressant, je lui serre la main et fait un signe a Hinata avant de partir de la tribu avec Hanabi et Himawari.

Hanabi sur mes épaules, profite de la vue en souriant et riant un peu, Himawari regarde autour d'elle pour y voir une jeune Kunoichi au cheveux dorée marcher dans notre direction.

Himawari constate rapidement plusieurs différence entre elle et nous, pendant que l'on marche, tout le monde nous regarde avec joie alors que du coter de la kunoichi, tout le monde la regarde froidement ou avec haine, Yoichi est Hanabi rie de leurs plaisanterie entre eux, alors que la jeune fille, bien qu'elle garde la tête haute, montre un peu de tristesse sur le visage.

Au moment ou elle nous fait face, Himawari est la seul qui s'arrête devant Naruko, Hanabi regarde rapidement sa mère avant que son regard devienne de froid en regardant Naruko.

Je continue de marcher en l'ignorant et continuant a raconter quelque histoire de la Team Sept ou Hinata avait était quelque peu maladroite, Hanabi fini rapidement par ce remettre a rire oubliant la présence de Naruko.

« Bonjour Naruko » La jeune fille hoche la tête avec un petit sourire en voyant la matriarche du clan Hyûga lui adresser la parole « Comment va tu ? » Naruko ouvre la bouche avec un grand sourire, puis remarque le visage sérieux de Himawari, le sourire s'efface de son visage pour laisser place a un plus petit sourire.

« Himawari-San... » Naruko baisse la tête un petit moment « J-je vois que Hanabi est heureuse... Tout comme Yoichi-San » Naruko ce retourne pour y voir Yoichi et Hanabi continuer de rire.

Himawari tapote la tête de Naruko avec un plus grand sourire « Tu sais Naruko... Tout n'est pas perdu » Naruko regarde Himawari d'un air intriguer « Yoichi... T'aime encore » Naruko a les yeux grand ouvert avant de rapidement reprendre son air triste.

« J-je ne pense pas que sa soit le cas... » La Hyûga pose un doigt sur la lèvre de Naruko puis lui sourie en regardant le ciel.

« ... Kushina et Minato avait eu exactement le même problème » Naruko regarde la matriarche très curieuse « A vrai dire, votre situation et votre manière de faire depuis des années et tellement ressemblante a Kushina et Minato que sa en est effrayant.

Naruko commence a avoir un grand sourire tout en rougissant... Ces parents on était dans la même situation... Est ce que sa veut dire que sa mère refuser d'apprendre quoi que ce soit a son père ?

« Minato avait même était bien plus loin que ton petit Yoi-Koi » Naruko baisse la tête en rougissant un peu plus « Il ne supporter pas d'être dans la même ruelle que Kushina, dés qu'ils ce croisaient, avant même que Kushina est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ton père utiliser **L'Hiraishin** pour fuir » Himawari rie un peu en commençant a marcher en direction du parc a jeu.

Naruko la suis, voulant en apprendre d'avantage sur ces parents et espérant trouver une solution a son problème.

« Ta mère elle, ne supporter pas qu'une femme ce rapprochez de ton père » Elle fini par s'asseoir devant le parc a jeu, Naruko s'assoie a coter d'elle pour voir Yoichi amuser Hanabi.

« Une rumeur avait circuler qu'une ANBU tourner autour de ton père et flirter avec, ce dernier bien que retissant, commencer petit a petit par accepter l'ANBU un peu envahissante » La matriarche ricane un peu en repensant a ce qu'il c'est passer.

* * *

_'FlashBack'_

_« Dit Kushina-Chan, c'est vrai ce qu'il ce dit par rapport a Minato ? » Kushina regarde Mikoto un peu curieuse, les joue gonfler, la bouche rempli de ramen._

_« Minato ? Si c'est par rapport a notre sépar- » « Pas sa Kushina-Chan... » Himawari soupir en regardant sa meilleur amie « La rumeur cours que Minato est toujours accompagner d'une ANBU » Kushina arrête de manger pour regarder Himawari en lèvant un sourcil._

_« ... Une ? » Himawari hoche la tête, Mikoto ricane nerveusement en voyant l'aura qui ce dégage petit a petit de Kushina._

_« Est ce qu'ils sont... » Kushina ce tourne rapidement vers Mikoto qui tremble un peu en voyant l'expression de son visage, des yeux sans lumière, un petit sourire, mais qui pourrais effrayer le troisième Hokage lui-même._

_« Minato... Et une ANBU ? » Mikoto et Himawari regarde leur meilleure amie avec inquiétude, puis, fini par trembler un peu en voyant que le sourire de Kushina s'agrandit un peu plus._

_« Non... Non, non, non, non... » Kushina ce lève pour disparaître immédiatement, Mikoto regarde Himawari qui hoche la tête et commence a courir un peu partout dans le village pour aller retrouver Kushina._

_Kushina aperçois Minato... Et une femme avec la tenue de ANBU sans son masque a ces coter, sans même réfléchir a ce qu'il ce passe, et en voyant la jeune femme rire et rougir un peu, Kushina accours vers eux et saute sur l'ANBU qui ne peut que cligner des yeux, ce demandant ce qu'il c'est passer._

_Minato regarde avec surprise Kushina qui est sur l'ANBU qui ce trouve allonger, sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Kushina donne un coup de poing a l'ANBU, puis enchaîne sur un second coup de poing, puis encore un autre, et un autre..._

_« **IL EST A MOI ! A MOI, A MOI, A MOI ! **» Minato regarde avec grande surprise la réaction de la femme au cheveux rouge, puis sort rapidement de sa surprise en voyant l'état de la jeune ANBU._

_« Kushina, qu'est ce que tu fait ?! » Minato attrape Kushina par les hanches pour la relever, l'ANBU ce relève doucement, couverte de sang au visage, elle relève la tête pour y voir Kushina la regarder, prête a la tuer a toute instant._

_« **NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE LUI ! IL EST A MOI ! **» L'ANBU disparaît immédiatement laissant Minato sans voix un petit moment, il fini par lâcher Kushina qui ce calme instantanément, puis ce retourne et embrasse Minato qui est pris de surprise._

_Une bonne minute passe avant que Kushina finisse d'embrasser Minato qui la regarde d'un air agacer « Je peut savoir ce qui te prend Kushina ? » Kushina regarde Minato en commençant a pleurer._

_« Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... » Kushina enlace Minato qui ne bouge pas « Tu me manque, je ne dors plus la nuit, je mange que quatre bol de ramen par jours au lieux de dix » Minato a une goutte qui tombe de long de son front « Je suis désolée de ne pas vouloir d'apprendre ce que contient les rouleau de mon clan... M-Mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille... »_

_Minato, bien que un peu retissant a l'idée de l'enlacer, pousse un long soupir et fini par le faire._

_« Je... Suis désolé moi aussi » Kushina relève la tête pour regarder Minato droit dans les yeux « Je peut comprendre ton envie de garder tout les secret de ton clan pour toi... Bien qu'a ta place, j'aurais était ravis de te fournir tout les rouleau du clan » Kushina met sa tête contre le torse de Minato qui regarde la femme au cheveux rouge avec un petit sourire._

_« Pourrais-tu au moins... Me conseiller sur quelque sceau que je fait ? » Kushina relève la tête avec un grand sourire._

_« Tu peut compter sur moi... Mina-Koi »_

* * *

_'Fin du FlashBack'_

« Peu de temps après, ils ont appris qu'ils aller avoir un enfant » Naruko, depuis le début de l'histoire continu de regarder le sol avec un grand sourire.

_'Peut-être que Yoi-Koi comprendrait si je m'y prend de la même manière...'_ Naruko regarde Yoichi et Hanabi s'amuser entre eux, ces yeux rempli de détermination, elle regarde Himawari en hochant la tête, la matriarche regarde Naruko avec curiosité.

Je me retourne pour voir Naruko ce rapprocher doucement de moi, en soupirant je prend Hanabi par la main est commence a aller en direction de Himawari, passant juste a ces coter, Naruko me prend par la hanche pour me que je puisse me tourner dans sa direction.

Un peu surpris de son geste j'ouvre la bouche mais écarquille les yeux en la voyant m'embrasser, Hanabi rougie de l'action de Naruko, Himawari regarde la scène avec une main devant la bouche, un peu surprise de voir la réponse a Naruko face a l'histoire qu'elle lui a dite.

Naruko fini par me lâcher en me regardant avec des yeux doux, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en rougissant, ne sachant pas quoi faire actuellement.

« J-Je suis désolé Yoi-Koi... » Naruko me prend la main en regardant le sol « J- » Elle prend une grande inspiration puis me regarde tristement « La raison pour laquelle j'ai refuser de te donner quoi que ce soit ce trouve ici... » Naruko sort un papier de sa poche et me la pose sur la main.

Je déplie le papier et le lis doucement, mes yeux finissent par s'écarquiller, je regarde Naruko qui me regarde avec un petit sourire puis de nouveau le papier.

« Je... » Je soupir en regardant le papier avec un petit sourire « Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as refuser ma demande... » Je redonne le papier Naruko qui la replace dans sa poche, elle continue de me regarder, me montrant qu'elle espère que je lui pardonne.

« Naru-Hime... » Naruko ouvre grand les yeux « J'aurais accepter que tu refuse de me montrer ce que contient les rouleau si tu m'avez dit que ta mère refuser que quelqu'un d'autre que toi les lisent... » Je regarde Himawari qui me sourie grandement « ... Si ma mère m'aurais demander de garder toute les information pour moi, j'aurais réagi de la même manière... » Je fini par tapoter la tête de Naruko en souriant un plus, voyant maintenant la raison de son refus.

_'C'est la première et dernière chose que sa mère lui as demander de faire... Je ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça...'_ Je sert la main de Naruko en la regardant avec un peu plus de tendresse.

« Je suis désolé de la façon dont je me suis comporter » Naruko ricane un peu mais termine juste par m'embrasser sur la joue.

« Si j'étais a ta place Yoi-Koi, je me saurais comporter de la même façon » Je regarde Naruko un petit instant avant de marcher avec toujours a main, la sienne.

Un grand sourire apparaît au visage de Naruko qui marche a mes coter.

« Et bien, et bien, ont diraient bien que vous vous êtes réconcilier » Naruko regarde la matriarche en hochant très rapidement la tête pendant que je soupir et regarde ailleurs que la matriarche.

« Pas tout a fait... » Naruko ce tourne vers moi, me montrant tout de suite son visage triste « ... Elle as quitter ma tribu car elle était effrayer que j'utilise mes Sharingan pour apprendre le Fuinjutsu ou Jutsu de son clan » Naruko baisse la tête en serrant doucement des dents, elle as juste dit sa au troisième Hokage après s'être rappeler de la réaction qu'a eux Yoichi, énerver, ces mots sont sortie de sa bouches avant même qu'elle puisse les enregistrer.

« Pour ce qui est de ne vouloir rien m'apprendre je ne peut pas t'en vouloir... Mais pour avoir dit ces mots... » Je fini par lui lâcher la main pour lui frotter la tête « Cela me prendra du temps Naru-Hime... » Naruko hoche la tête en montrant un peu de détermination dans ces yeux, même si ce n'était pas de manière intentionnelle, elle as blesser émotionnellement sont Yoi-Koi, et elle fera tout pour regagner sa confiance.

La voyant hocher la tête j'en fait de même en commençant a partir.

« Je vais vous laissez, Tsunade-Baa-Chan et son apprentie vienne tout juste de terminer de faire le tour de la tribu » Faisant signe au deux Hyûga et a Naruko, je doucement en direction de ma tribu, perdu dans mes pensés après ce que ma dit Naruko.

_'Dois je lui pardonner ? Dois je aller de l'avant ?' _Je regarde mes statistiques, chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis bien longtemps, voyant que rien n'as changer, je me gratte la tête, un peu agacer par mon niveau.

_'Naruko et Hinata ont monter de niveau en s'entraînant... Pourquoi ce n'est pas mon cas ?'_ En nous entraînant a courir, Naruko et Hinata gagner, certe doucement, mais gagner quand même en DEX, END ou FOR...

Je soupir en regardant la liste des jutsu que j'ai appris, je fini par lever un sourcil en voyant qu'un nouveau menu ce trouve dans mes statistiques

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Maître En Fuinjutsu {+100% Gain d'expérience en Fuinjutsu, +5 INT}****

****Nom : Yoichi Eden****

****Niveau : 12 {145/600}****

****Santé : 480/480{4.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 2750/2750 [Bonus Nourriture 13 Heures : 2750/2750] {2% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 75%****

****FOR : 14****

****END : 15+5****

****INT: 64+5****

****DEX : 26+5****

****CHA : 40****

****Dojutsu****

****Kekkei Genkai****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

**Donjon**

Je soupir en me pinçant le nez, un peu embarrasser de ne pas avoir vu sa plus tôt, j'appuie sur le bouton donjon en ayant les yeux qui scintille un peu.

**Donjon :**

**{Niveau 1 a 10} : L'île de pâque {Bloquer}**

**Nouveau !**

**{Niveau 11 a 20} La tanière du Lapin Gredin.**

Bien que le premier donjon est bloquer, j'essaie d'appuyer dessus mais en vains, je fini par abandonner en appuyant sur le second donjon en ricanant un peu du nom donner.

**{Niveau 11 a 20} La tanière du Lapin Gredin :**

**Lapin Géant : Niveau 14 {Difficulté : Facile}**

**Lapin ténébreux : Niveau 16 {Difficulté : Difficile}**

**Lapin moelleux : Niveau 16 {Difficulté : Difficile}**

**Lapin Mignon : Niveau 20 {BOSS, Difficulté : Très Difficile, réapparaît une fois par jours}**

**Butin possible après élimination des ennemis :**

**Pillule chakra : 10% régénération RC {Tout monstres / 90% de chance}**

**Potion de Vie : 100 Point de vie a chaque potion bu {Lapin ténébreux et Lapin moelleux uniquement / 20% de chance}**

**Katon : Kyodaina hi no hebi (Énorme Serpent de feu) {Lapin ténébreux uniquement / 3% de chance}**

**Suiton : Kyodaina mizu no Hibi (Énorme Serpent d'eau) {Lapin moelleurx uniquement / 3% de chance}**

**Suiton : Poséidon Modo (Mode Poséidon) {Lapin mignon uniquement / 1% de chance}**

Je cligne des yeux avant de les ouvrir de plus en plus grand envoyant que j'ai la possibilité d'obtenir de nouveau jutsu.

_'Trois jutsu... Je pourrais dire que je l'ai ai créer' _Je regarde un petit moment le dernier jutsu qui m'intrigue, en particulier le mot 'modo'.

_'Un mode qui me permettrais d'utiliser des jutsu de type Suiton avec plus de puissance peut-être ?'_ Je fini par enlever tout sa, est me rapproche de ma tribu un grand sourire au visage, je sais maintenant comment monter en niveau, en plus de sa, je gagne en jutsu, bien que je ne sais toujours pas comment monter mes statistiques sans monter de niveau, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant.

Bien que j'ai hâte d'allais dans ce fameux donjon, mon clone disparaît, me laissant savoir que Tsunade et Shizune sont en train de lire des rouleau qui concerne l'Iryo Ninjutsu.

Arrivant tranquillement chez moi, j'ouvre la porte de ma librairie personnel pour y voir Tsunade boire du Sake et Shizune ce concentrer sur un morceau de papier ou un sceau pour analyse le chakra d'une personne est placer.

« J'espère que sa vous plaît ici » Tsunade ce retour pour me regarder avec un grand sourire, tapant le sol devant elle pour me faire comprendre de m'asseoir, je décide de m'exécuter.

« Dit moi Yoichi-Chan » Tsunade me regarde avec un sourire bien étrange « Est ce que tu as une petite-copine ? Ou une fille qui t'intéresse ? » Je reste immobile quelques secondes avant de regarder le sol.

« J'était avec Naruko Uzumaki depuis l'âge de quatre ans » Shizune s'arrête de lire un rouleau pour me regarder avec un grand sourire « Mais depuis qu'elle a appris son héritage, nous nous sommes... Plus ou moins séparer, elle est partie de la tribu disant avoir peur que je 'vole les jutsu de son clan en utilisant les Sharingan' » Le sourire de Shizune disparaît tout de suite après avoir entendu Yoichi, une petite grimace remplace le sourire qu'avais Shizune au visage...

« QUOI ?! » Je regarde Tsunade avec un peu de surprise « VOUS VIVEZ ENSEMBLE DEPUIS VOS QUATRE ANS EST ELLE NE TE FAIT PAS CONFIANCE ?! » Je hoche bêtement la tête, mais ce qu'elle viens de dire résonne dans mon cerveau...

_'Elle as raison...' _Je regarde de nouveau le sol en soupirant un peu _'... Pourquoi je devrais lui pardonner après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle ? Non... Si elle veut vraiment que notre relation soit la même qu'avant, il va falloir qu'elle me prouve qu'elle souhaite que sa soit le cas'_ Je me muse avant de prendre en plein vole deux rouleau que Tsunade viens de me lancer.

Je regarde rapidement le contenu des deux rouleau avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Tsunade-Baa-Chan... Je ne suis pa- » « Accepter les Yoichi-Chan » Je regarde Tsunade qui me souris tendrement en ce rapprochant de moi et m'enlace doucement « Tu est la seul famille qui me reste avec Shizune... Accepte les... » Je ne dit rien un petit instant avant de hocher la tête et enlace a mon tours Tsunade.

**Vous venez d'apprendre deux compétences.**

**{Genjutsu : ****Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Plongée dans les ténébres)} Niveau 1 {0/4000} / 90 RC par utilisation**

**Permet de plonger votre ennemi dans le noir le plus total, le rendant aveugle.**

**{Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant)} Niveau 1 {0/30000} / 150 RC par utilisation**

**Vous permet de vous a très grande vitesse a un endroit ou vous avez poser un sceau d'Hiraishin {Plusieurs niveau sont disponible pour ce Jutsu}**

**{Niveau 1 a 20} : Nécessite de placer un sceau, le sceau peut être uniquement poser sur un objet.**

**{Niveau 21 a 40} : Nécessite de placer un sceau, le sceau peut être placer sur n'importe quel surface, vivante y compris.**

**{Niveau 41 a 49} : Ne Nécessite pas forcement un sceau, vous pouvez vous déplacer extrêmement vite a un endroit visible, si vous placer un sceau, peut être poser sur tout type de surface, vivante y compris.**

**{Niveau MAX} : Vous vous téléporter instantanément a l'endroit souhaitez, que sa soit ce que vous voyez ou un endroit que vous avez déjà visité.**

Mes yeux s'écarquille en voyant l'Hiraishin, j'avais complètement oublier que l'Hiraishin avait était créer par Tobirama Senju, le second Hokage, pas par Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage.

_'Est bien, même si Naruko refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit, j'aurais au moins l'Hiraishin...'_ En lisant les différent niveau de l'Hiraishin, mon nouvelle objectif était simple a comprendre.

_**Ping**_

**Quête :**

**Maîtriser totalement l'Hiraishin**

**Récompense si réussi :**

**x40000 Points d'expérience**

**x1 Tenu de votre choix**

**Titre : Dieu de la vitesse {+30 DEX, +400% Gain de réputation a toutes les personnes vivant a Konoha}**

**Si échoué :**

**Aucune récompense et/ou malus**

**Acceptez vous la quête ?**

**{Oui} {Non}**

Ma bouche est grand ouverte en voyant la quête, le nombre de points d'expérience gagner est RIDICULEMENT élevé ! Le titre gagner donne beaucoup de **DEX**...

_'Sans aucun malus... Il faudrait être fou pour refuser'_ J'appuie tout de suite sur le bouton 'Oui' et relâche Tsunade en lui souriant.

« Merci beaucoup Tsunade-Baa-Chan, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir » Tsunade me frotte la tête en ricanant, sans perdre un instant je fait plusieurs signe avec mes mains pour faire apparaître la porte lumineuse, Tsunade et Shizune cligne des yeux en me voyant disparaître avec la porte.

« Qu'est... Ce que s'était que sa » Shizune, absolument heureuse de tout ce qu'elle apprend dans les rouleaux de Yoichi, recherche, tout comme Tsunade, rapidement le jutsu qu'il viens d'utiliser.

* * *

Je cligne des yeux avant de regarder autour de moi, une fois la porte franchie, je n'ai pas perdu un seul instant et suis partie dans le donjon.

Je me retrouve dans une très grande forêt, entourer d'arbre, est a ce que je vois, il n'y as rien qui puisse m'indiquer comment sortir d'ici, regardant mon interface, je vois tout en haut a droit un bouton ou il est écrit 'Sortir du Donjon', un peu soulager de savoir maintenant comme sortir de la, je commence immédiatement a sortir une dizaines de Kunai pour y placer des sceau d'Hiraishin.

Rangeant neuf Kunai, j'en garde un en main pour pouvoir le tester sur un de c'est fameux lapin.

Marchant dans la forêt a la recherche d'ennemi, je fini par trouver quatre lapin qui sont en train de manger tranquillement de l'herbe... Mais ce qui m'impressionne sont leur tailles.

_'Il font facilement trois fois ma taille'_ Agrippant avec fermeter mon Kunai, je le lance au milieu du groupe de Lapin qui ce met a légèrement sursauter, ce retournant, il ce rapproche pour renifler le Kunai, au moment ou je veut utiliser **Hiraishin**, une goutte tombe le long de mon front en voyant un des lapin gober mon Kunai.

_'J'ai compris... Ne pas leur laisser le temps de savoir ce qu'il ce passe'_ Je reprend un Kunai et le lance vers le groupe de lapin, au même moment, je fait plusieurs signe et utilise **Hiraishin** pour appraître au milieu du troupeau.

« **Katon – Hosenka no Jutsu ! **» Plusieurs boule de feu fonce droit vers les quatre lapin, j'en profiter rapidement pour reprend le Kunai et le lancer vers un arbre en hauteur pour réutiliser de nouveau **Hiraishin**.

Réaparaîssant en haut d'un arbre, je regarde la réaction des Lapin avant de penser a retourner les affronter, ces derniers cours et saute dans tout les sens, deux Lapin s'attaque même entre eux.

_'Est si...'_ Je lève un sourcil en essayant de les analyser.

**Lapin Géant : 200 / 300**

**Lapin Géant : 150 / 300**

**Lapin ténébreux : 300 / 450**

**Lapin ténébreux : 400 / 450**

_'Je peut donc voir leur santé mais rien d'autres...'_ Je lance le Kunai vers le Lapin ténébreux qui a le plus de vie, tout comme la première tentative, j'exécute plusieurs signe avant de réapparaître derrière le Lapin.

« **Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu **» Le Lapin ce prend de plein fouet la boule de feu et disparaît sans laisser de trace.

**Vous avez vaincu un Lapin ténébreux.**

**Vous avez remporter 35 Point d'expérience.**

**Vous avez gagnez x1 Pillule de Chakra**

Je regarde rapidement les autres Lapin qui cours droit vers moi avec leur bouche grande ouverte, faisant juste un seul signe avec la main.

« **Katon – Hosenka no Jutsu **» Plusieurs boule de feu rentre dans la bouche des lapin pour les faire disparaître très rapidement.

**Vous avez vaincu deux Lapin Géant et un Lapin ténébreux**

**Vous avez remporter 85 Point d'expérience**

**Vous avez gagnez x2Pillule de Chakra**

**Vous a gagnez le Jutsu {Katon : Kyodaina hi no hebi}**

**{Katon : Kyodaina hi no hebi} Niveau 1 {0/500} / {200 RC par utilisation}**

**Crache un énorme serpent de feu qui suis la direction de vos yeux.**

_'Hum, bien plus intéressant que le Gokakyu no Jutsu'_ Pouvoir guider ce genre de technique par la simple vue est extrêmement pratique.

_'Je suppose que sa doit être la même chose pour la technique Suiton...'_ Je continu de marcher tranquillement dans la forêt a la recherche de proie facile.

Les minutes, puis les heures passes, malgré mon exitation au début pour rentrez dans le donjon, maintenant, je suis légèrement agacer de chercher les Lapin pour gagner en point d'expériences.

Bien qu'au bout de trois heures j'ai pu monter de quatre niveau, je n'ai toujours pas réussi a obtenir l'autre Jutsu.

_'Le dernier Jutsu me paraît pratiquement impossible a avoir...'_ Un seul pourcent sur un Lapin qui apparaît une seul fois par jours... A moins d'avoir autant de chance que Naruko, tout ce que je peut faire est de croiser les doigts.

'**GRAAAAAAAH**' Je cligne des yeux en me retournant doucement, bien que je ne vois rien au début, je sens que la terre tremble petit a petit, au loin, une silhouette détruit tout les arbres au alentour, levant un sourcil, j'analyse ce qui ce rapproche de moi avant de suer a grosse goutte.

**{Dragon Ball FighterZ - Trunks' Theme (HQ Cover) par PokéMixr92}**

**Lapin Mignon : 1000/1000**

« C'est mignon sa ?! » Cette chose, bien qu'elle ressemble a un lapin, a la fourrure grise, des dents qui touche le sol, as une seul oreille et ces yeux sont sont rouge.

Je lie mes deux mains ensemble en regardant le 'lapin' avec beaucoup de sérieux.

_'**Mokuton : Mokuryû no Jutsu ! (Dragon des bois)**' _Trois dragon surgie du sol est fonce vers le Lapin, celui ci continu de foncer droit devant sans même prêter attention au dragon.

Ces dernier touche le lapin qui a l'air de n'avoir absolument rien sentie du tout, réfléchissant rapidement, je fait apparaître deux clone, un part sur la droite tandis que le second sur la gauche.

Le premier clone fait plusieurs signe mais a sa grande surprise, le Lapin disparaît de sa position et réapparaît derrière le clone.

« Qu- » Le Lapin donne un grand coup de dent au clone qui disparaît, je regarde ce qu'il viens de ce passer en activant mes Sharingan.

_'Si un jours ont m'avais dit qu'un Lapin nous rattraperaient dans la chaîne alimentaire...' _Je regarde le clone qu'il reste en pointant du doigt le Boss, le clone comprend et fonce droit vers le Lapin.

Pendant que le clone distrait le lapin, je fait apparaître de nouveau deux clone qui me regarde en hochant la tête.

« **Katon : Kyodaina hi no hebi **» Deux serpent de feu apparaisse devant moi et fonce droit vers le lapin, ce dernier étant rapide réussi a esquiver, mais ce fait surprend en ce retournant pour voir les deux énorme serpent de feu foncer droit sur lui.

L'effet de surprise a fait son effet et a réussi a faire en sorte que le Boss ce fasse toucher de plein fouet par l'attaque.

_'Ce n'est pas assez...'_ Malgré la fumée qui ce dégage après l'explosion, je peut voir le flux de chakra du lapin qui ce relève est commence a courir de nouveau.

_'Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !_' Je fait plusieurs signe avant d'avoir les yeux grand ouvert en voyant le lapin disparaître de mon champ de vision.

« Ou est-il ? » Mes trois autres clones active leur Sharingan et regarde dans les alentours, ne voyant rien, je fait un pas puis regarde rapidement vers le sol.

« GAH ?! » Le Lapin a foncer droit sur moi, me faisant voler a quelques mettre de l'endroit ou j'étais encore debout, me relevant rapidement, je regarde devant moi pour y voir un mignon petit lapin... Qui détruit mes clones a une très grande vitesse.

**Lapin Mignon {Berserk} : 200 / 1000**

_'Il est mignon en berserk ?' _Une goutte tombe le long de mon front, bien que de voir ceci m'amuse, le fait qu'il me reste moins de vingt pourcent de vie en une seule attaque l'ai beaucoup moins.

_'Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...'_ Je fait apparaître trois clones, sans même demander quoi que ce soit, un des trois clones fonce vers le lapin qui ne bouge pas, les deux autres sort un papier et le pose devant moi.

Le lapin détruit très facilement le clone et commence a me foncer dessus.

Mes deux clones disparaissent, je désactive mes Sharingan tout en fermant les yeux, prenant une petite inspiration, je les ouvre de nouveau en clapant mes mains.

« **Eden Fuin – Aresu no Hakai (Destruction de Arès) **» Les deux papier de Fuinjutsu dispaîssent, le lapin deviens tout d'un coup immobile après s'être fait attraper par une vingtaine de chaîne sortie du sol.

Je met un genoux au sol en haletant très fortement, cette technique et celle qui me demande le plus de chakra... Mais est très efficace.

Je relève doucement la tête pour voir que les chaîne s'embrase et enlève petit a petit la vie du lapin qui essaye désespérément de sortir de la, mais en vains.

Le voyant disparaître après qu'il n'est plus de vie, je m'allonge au sol, sur le dos, et regarde avec grande surprise mais avec un grand sourire les récompenses.

_'Je suppose que j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec Naruko pour avoir obtenu un peu de sa chance légendaire'_

**Vous venez de vaincre le Boss !**

**Vous avez gagnez 140 Point d'expérience**

**Vous avez gagnez le Jutsu {Suiton : Poséidon Modo}**

**{Suiton : Poséidon Modo} Niveau 1 {0/20000} / {600 RC par minutes}**

**Vous permet d'utiliser les Jutsu de type Suiton sans former de signe, vous avez la possibilité de respiré sous l'eau, vous utilisez moins de RC en utilisant un Jutsu de type Suiton {ATTENTION : un léger changement physique fera sont apparition uniquement pendant l'activation du jutsu, vos cheveux aurons une légère couleur bleuâtre}**

* * *

**Petite note : Pour certains, non, bien que Yoichi lui est pardonner que Naruko lui refuse de toucher au Jutsu de son clan, il ne lui as toujours pas pardonner de partir de la tribu, et encore moins de la manière dont elle c'est prise pour le faire.**

**Maintenant pour les jutsu, j'ai décider d'écrire a chaque nouveau jutsu leur traduction {Ne m'en voulais pas si sa ne veut pas exactement dire ce que j'écrit en Japonais, j'utilise google traduction...} **

**Yoichi apprendra petit a petit, des jutsu de type 'modo', ils auront tous le même effet qui est, ne pas utiliser de signe du type du 'modo' utiliser et diminuer le chakra utiliser sur les jutsu du même type.**

**Et pour le retard d'une semaine... Et bien... Je profiter de la plage ? J'ai préférer passer mon après-midi dehors dans la mer plutôt que de rester a écrire devant mon écran alors qui fait plus de 35 degrés dehors...**

**Bien que j'ai pris un peu de retard, je me suis aussi amuser a écrire une seconde fanfiction, l'envie m'avait pris, je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction et je ne met pas en ligne une seconde fanfiction.**

**Je voulais juste écrire pour m'amuser un peu a l'histoire que j'avais eu en tête... Jusqu'a ce que j'écrive quatre chapitre entier ahah.**

**Mais ne vous inquiéter pas ! Les autres chapitre sortirons eux a temps !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne vacance pour les plus chanceux !**


	20. Chap16 : Pays des Vagues Part1

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

Sortant de la porte pour me menez dans ma maison, je me retrouve a cligner des yeux, Tsunade et Shizune font plusieurs signe avant de frapper la paume de leurs mains au sol... Mais rien ne ce passe.

« Rien du tout... Et toi Shizune ? » Shizune secoue sa tête en recommençant a former des signes, frappant de nouveau le sol en essayant cette fois ci d'appliquer plus de chakra... Mais rien ne ce passe.

Je regarde la scène avec amusement, reconnaissant les signes, je me rapproche de Tsunade et Shizune en faisant la même chose.

Les deux femme ce retourne pour me voir frapper le sol pour faire apparaître une porte lumineuse, je me retourne en leur donnant un sceau chacun.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas sans sa » Tsunade examine rapidement le sceau, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi compétente que Jiraya dans l'art du Fuinjutsu, elle a tout de même vue de quoi était capable sa grand-mère, Mito Uzumaki.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un sceau pareil... » Tsunade a déjà essaye de comprendre, quant elle était plus petite, des sceau comme **l'Hiraishin**, ce disant qu'elle serait invincible comme sont grand-père et son grand-oncle... Mais a rapidement abandonner pour ce concentrer sur l'aspect médical.

« C'est normal Tsunade-Baa-Chan » Tsunade relève la tête, tout comme Shizune qui était concentrer sur le papier « Tu sais qu'il existe deux types de niveau dans l'art du Fuinjutsu » Tsunade et Shizune hoche la tête, sachant que seul trois personne avez le niveau dix Uzumaki, Minato, Kushina et Mito, bien que Mito utiliser les sceau avec énormément d'aisance lorsqu'elle affronter une personne.

« J'ai du créer un troisième pour moi » Bien que Shizune me regarde curieusement, Tsunade me regarde grandement surprise par cette révélation.

« Et quel est la différence entre le niveau Uzumaki et le tiens Yoichi-San ? » Je me met la main au menton, il est vrai que le design de mes sceau sont complètement différents de ceux des autres...

« A part la forme, bien des choses... Mais sa serait difficile a dire avec des mots... » Je pointe la porte du doigt « Prenons pour exemple le second Hokage, Tobirama Senju » Je fait disparaître la porte puis sort un Kunai ou j'ai placer un sceau, Tsunade a les yeux grand ouvert en remarquant que le sceau est très ressemblant a celui de sont grand oncle.

« **L'Hiraishin**, me permet de me déplacer a une très grande vitesse » Je lance le Kunai au plafond puis disparaît de la vue des deux femme qui lève la tête pour me voir debout au plafond avec le Kunai en main.

« Tu as déjà maîtriser cette technique... » Je secoue doucement la tête en descendant normalement du plafond, je range le Kunai dans ma poche avant de le ranger dans mon inventaire.

« Contrairement au Quatrième Hokage, je ne peut pas en placer sur des personnes, uniquement sur des objets » Je me rapproche d'eux avec un grand sourire « Mais je devrais pouvoir en faire de même d'ici peu de temps... » Je regarde Tsunade en ricanant un peu « J'ai même déjà ma propre idée pour me déplacer de la même manière que **l'Hiraishin** mais sans pour autant placer de sceau a un endroit »

Je me tourne vers Shizune en refaisant apparaître la porte « Contrairement au niveau Uzumaki, le niveau Eden, celui que j'ai créer... N'as pas vraiment de limité » Je me gratte la tête en tapant la paume de ma main au sol, immédiatement, nous sommes tout les trois enfermer dans une bulle jaune.

« Une de mes invention » Je me rapproche de la bulle en tapant dessus « Jiji » Je regarde Tsunade et Shizune qui cligne des yeux, je fini par ricaner un peu « Le troisième Hokage... A une version un peu moins avancer de ce que je viens de faire » Je m'assoie tranquillement en faisant apparaître un clone qui sort de la bulle.

« Ce sceau permet 'normalement' de faire en sorte qui toute conversation soit tenu silencieuse » Je lève le doigt en faisant apparaître mes Sharingan « Même mes Sharingan ou tout autres type de jutsu ne peuvent pas percevoir ce que l'on dit a l'intérieur » Je désactive mes Sharingan en regardant le clone qui hoche la tête et s'approche doucement de la bulle.

Une fois qu'il la touche il disparaît sans laisser de trace « La version la plus avancer et celle ci » Je pointe du doigt l'endroit ou ce trouver le clone, les deux femme cligne des yeux en voyant le clone réapparaître au même endroit.

« Une fois qu'un sceau de ce genre et placer, il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un ayant une excellente faculté pour la discrétion puisse rentrée a l'intérieur du sceau pour écouter la conversation » Je sourie grandement en pointant ma bulle « Cette 'Bulle' fonctionne un peu comme une autre dimension, bien que quelqu'un peu nous voir a l'intérieur de la bulle, si la personne qui as placer ce sceau refuse que quelqu'un d'autre y rentre, la personne qui franchi la bulle nous vois plus et ce retrouve dans une bulle ou tout est que obscurité »

Les deux femmes ne peuvent s'empêche de pensée a qu'elle point ce sceau qui a l'air pourtant si simple, fonctionne de manière si compliquer, mais pourrais éviter tout type de d'espionnage.

« C'est incroyable... » Tsunade regarde la bulle pour remarquer le sceau placer au sol, je désactive le sceau et fait disparaître mon clone, en récupérant le sceau, Tsunade tend le bras pour me faire comprendre qu'elle souhaite examiner le sceau.

Elle le regarde un petit instant avec Shizune avant de me regarder de nouveau « Yoichi-Chan, ce genre de sceau pourrais être très utile pour le groupe d'espionnage de Jiraya » Je me tend un peu, chose qui ne passe pas inaperçue par Tsunade.

« Je... Préfère que seul ma famille et celle de Jiji puisse apprendre ce genre de chose » Avant que Tsunade puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je soupir un peu en regardant le sol « Non pas que je refuse de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit... Je serais même ravie de lui apprendre l'ancienne version de ce sceau... » Je me gratte la tête en évitant le regard de Tsunade et Shizune « ... Mais je refuse que Naruko apprenne quoi que ce soit venant de moi par le biais de Jiraya »

Tsunade soupir a sont tours en hochant doucement la tête, elle peut comprendre parfaitement, Jiraya a était le professeur de Minato, et n'hésitera pas a enseigner a Naruko tout ce qu'il sait... Si il a le temps entre sa est espionner les filles.

« Très bien Yoichi-Chan... » Elle fini par sourire en m'enlaçant « Et pourquoi je ne t'apprendrais pas une chose ou deux, tu pourrais en faire de même » Je cligne des yeux avant de les avoir rempli d'étoile, apprendre de Tsunade l'Iryo Ninjutsu pourrais être parfait, sa et ces coups de poing dévastateur.

« J'ai hâte Tsunade-Baa-Chan ! » Tsunade et Shizune ricane un peu en me voyant agir enfin comme un 'enfant' de mon âge.

« Tout d'abord, pourquoi ne pas allez ce coucher, j'irais t'apprendre ce que je sais » Je hoche rapidement la tête en regardant Shizune avec un grand sourire.

« J'utiliserais un clone pour t'apprendre ce sceau d'Iryo Ninjutsu Shizune-Chan » Shizune me regarde en rougissant un peu au suffixe 'chan' mais hoche la tête avec un léger sourire.

Je leur montre rapidement leur chambres et par dans la mienne en soupirant longuement.

_'Les donjons sont bien pratique pour augmenter plus rapidement mes jutsu ainsi que mon niveau...' _J'active mes Mangekyou Sharingan en regardant ma main.

_'Il faut que je me concentre sur mon Genjutsu et Ninjutsu... J'ai augmenter suffisamment mon Fuinjutsu et mon Iryo Ninjutsu...' _Mon Iryo Ninjutsu est aussi bon que Tsunade, si ce n'est pas meilleur, tout ce qu'il me reste a faire et de savoir comment augmenter mon contrôle du chakra.

_'Marchez sur l'eau... Bien que cela me n'amméne pas a cent pour cent, gagner ne serais ce dix ou vingt pour cent n'ai pas de refus...' _Je lève un sourcil en essayant de me souvenir de l'entraînement que Naruto a suivie, celui de Kakashi et de... son... Invocation !

Je me relève rapidement avant de m'arrête pour me recoucher en soupirant.

_'Invoquer me permettrai d'augmenter grandement mon contrôle de mon chakra'_ Je pense rapidement a l'invocation de Tsunade, avant de secouer la tête, bien que son invocation soit très utile pour l'Iryo Ninjutsu, je ne pense que ce genre d'invocation soit pour moi...

_'...Je pourrais essayer de trouver par moi même une invocation'_ Je désactive mes Mangekyou Sharingan en regardant le plafond, trouver un animal qui puisse me permettre d'invoquer les membres de son clan sont très rare, et pouvoir les persuadé et encore plus rare.

Je me rappel de tout les type d'invocation dans l'animé... Mais rien de tout ce que j'ai en tête ne me plaît réellement, non pas parce que je souhaite avoir une invocation très impressionnante, mais surtout car je veut un type de contrat qui soit autant défensifs que offensif...

Je fini par fermer les yeux en repensant a tout ceci, j'ai largement le temps pour trouver un type d'invocation... Mais j'aurais aimer en avoir un avant la mission ou je vais avoir a affronter Zabuza et Haku... Si nous recevons bien la mission.

* * *

_'Un mois plus tard'_

La Team Sept au grand complet, nous marchons tranquillement en direction de la tour du troisième Hokage, Naruko discute avec Kakashi tout en regardant de temps en temps moi et Hinata qui discute de l'entraînement de Tsunade.

Après une semaine d'entraînement avec la Sannin, j'ai demander a Tsunade si il était possible de prendre Hinata sous son aile, étant une Hyûga, son contrôle de chakra est naturellement très élever, et avoir Tsunade comme professeur ne peut que l'aider a non seulement apprendre a mieux contrôler son chakra, mais aussi a pouvoir former de nouvelle technique du a l'utilisation bien particulière que les Hyûga ont de leur chakra.

Mes relations avec les Hyûga, Kurama, Inuzuka, Nara et Sarutobi n'ont jamais était aussi parfaite, aider Hinata dans son entraînement a rendu joyeux Hiashi, surtout quand il a appris qui allez être son professeur, les Kurama ont essayer de me proposer un mariage avec Yakumo, chose qu'elle a refuse... Est que Tsunade a refuser a ma place, et elle a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je me marie tout de suite...

Les Sarutobi sont les personnes que je respecte le plus, Asuma et moi discutons de temps a autres de Jutsu, même si je n'ai pas l'élément Futon, je lui est tout de même donner quelque idée qui pourrait lui permettre de créer certain Jutsu bien utile et fatale, Konohamaru et exactement comme Hanabi, m'appelant 'Nii-Chan' a tout va dés qu'il me vois, il ne cesse de vouloir jouet au ninja avec moi ou avec Hanabi et sont groupe d'ami.

Hiruzen et moi avons aussi un lien bien plus fort qu'avant malgré que seulement un mois soit passer, je l'aide de temps a autres dans des missions de rang S qui consiste surtout a l'utilisation de mon Fuinjutsu ou de mes Sharingan pour les interrogatoires.

Les Inuzuka et Nara ont essayer de faire exactement la même chose que les Kurama en essayant de me marier a un membre de leur clan, chose que j'ai poliment refuser en leur faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mariage pour une alliance.

Le fait que je soit seul a désormais, n'ont seulement était entendu par tout le village... Mais aussi par les autres village.

Kumo et Suna en particulier on essayer de proposer un mariage avec moi pour former une alliance avec le village, bien que Suna et Konoha sont déjà allié, il ont proposer ceci pour rendre leur alliance plus 'solide', bien sur, sans même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le conseil de Konoha a refuser en disant qu'il était hors de question que je cède mes technique de Fuinjutsu et d'Iryo Ninjutsu a Suna.

Pour Kumo toutefois, les choses sont un peu différente, une grande majorité du conseil ce dit être intéresser pour la simple et bonne raison que non seulement le Raikage et connu pour sa grande vitesse, mais aussi pour les deux Jinchuriki ce trouvant dans le village de Kumo.

Ils ont l'avantage d'avoir deux Jinchuriki qui puissent contrôler leur Bijuu et s'en servir sans problème... Alors que Konoha, après la mort de Minato et Kushina, n'avait pas spécialement de ninja capable de tenir tête au deux Jinchuriki... Sauf Hiruzen.

Toutefois, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ainsi que certain Jonin gagne en réputation et en force.

Mais surtout un gain de force incroyable grâce a mon Fuinjutsu, cela ma surpris quand ont ma dit que j'étais probablement un des ninja les plus compétent qu'il soit du village... Alors que je ne suis qu'un genin.

Ce qui joue surtout en faveur de Konoha, est le fait que j'ai pu créer un sceau que seul les chef de clan et moi-même avons la connaissance de son l'existence.

**Eden Fuin – Orinpasu no mon {Porte de l'Olympe}**, un sceau qui permet, même a distance, d'extraire instantanément un Bijuu d'un Jinchuriki et de le sceller dans une personne a distance sans même qu'il ne puisse sans rendre compte.

Bien sûr, Danzo a immédiatement essayer de demander a ce que je lui donne le sceau, chose que tout les chef de clan et Hiruzen on refuser, ce disant qu'il était en sécurité avec moi.

Avec cette unique sceau, la force entre Konoha et Kumo penche très fortement du coter du village de Konoha, pour ce qui est de la vitesse du Raikage...

* * *

_'Deux semaine plus tôt'_

_Depuis mon siège de conseillé, j'observe sans rien dire la conversation qui a lieux entre Hiruzen et les autre membre du conseil._

_« Bien qu'il est vrai que je suis le 'Shinobi no Kami', je n'ai plus réellement l'âge pour être appeler ainsi... » Les conseiller ne disent rien un moment avant que Shikaku, le chef du clan Nara soupir longuement en posant sa tête sur ces mains._

_« N'oublions pas que nous avons des Shinobi compétent dans notre village » Shikaku lève une main ainsi que ces doigt un par un « Kakashi et Obito avec leur Sharingan, Gai avec son Taijutsu, Asuma avec son Futon, Kurenai avec son Genjutsu » Shikaku repose sa main en soupirant de nouveau._

_« Nous avons aussi de futur Genin qui sont très prometteur » Shukaku me regarde en souriant un peu « Yoichi en est un parfait exemple » Je lui sourie en hochant la tête, lui faisant comprendre que je le remercie._

_« ... Et malgré tout ceci, cela ne suffit pas pour être sur que l'on gagne face au Raikage » Hiruzen hoche doucement la tête en écoutant Danzo, le Raikage et bien connu pour être le rival de Minato, et sa suffit largement pour effrayer les conseillés._

_Hiruzen ferme les yeux un petit instant avant de les rouvrir pour regarder chaque conseiller, sont regard s'arrête sur moi, me voyant calme, il me regarde curieusement._

_« Que pense tu de tout ça Yoichi-Kun » Tout les conseiller ce tourne vers moi, je regarde un petit instant le troisième Hokage avant de lui sourire._

_« Nous sommes tous d'accord pour ce dire que le Raikage est, a l'heure actuelle, le Shinobi le plus rapide du monde » Les chef de clan hoche la tête « ... Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est un ou des Shinobi qui peuvent rivalisé, ou même dépasser sa vitesse » Je soupir un peu en me frottant le menton._

_« Bien sûr, même si quelqu'un est plus rapide que le Raikage, il lui faut aussi l'expérience au combat ainsi que la possibilité... De l'affronter en un éclair » Seul les chef de clan, Hiruzen et Danzo me regarde curieusement._

_« Bien que je suis d'accord avec toi Yoichi, qui pourrait espérer rivalisé avec le Raikage » Je sourie grandement en montrant seulement deux de mes doigts._

_« Ceux de mon clan et Naruko Uzumaki » Le silence règne quelques instants avant que Himawari, qui a remplacer Hiashi pour aujourd'hui, ce lève rapidement de sa chaise en me regardant de manière surprise._

_« Yoichi-kun, je sais que Naruko a un très gros potentiel... Mais de la a dire qu'elle serais capable de vaincre le Raikage » Je ricane un peu avant de poser ma tête sur mes mains._

_« Himawari-san, Naruko est a la tête du clan Uzumaki et Namikaze, nous savons tous comment le quatrième Hokage a pu surpassé le Raikage » Cette fois ci, Hiruzen est celui qui ce lève en me regardant de manière ahuri._

_« Y-Yoichi-kun... E-Est ce que tu peut te servir de **l'Hiraishin **?! » Tout les membres du conseil me regarde les yeux grand ouvert, je me gratte la tête en prenant un kunai, ricanant un peu, je le lance a Hiruzen qui l'attrape sans problème, les yeux du troisième Hokage s'agrandissent en me voyant déjà devant lui, en train de sourire._

_« Bien que je ne suis pas encore au niveau du quatrième Hokage, je pense pouvoir finir par y arriver » Je me déplace de nouveau via **l'Hiraishin** a ma place après avoir laisser un kunai au coter de ma chaise._

_Personne ne dit rien un moment avant que les conseillés commence a s'exclamer de joie, chose qui s'arrête rapidement après que Hiruzen décharge du K.I sur eux._

_« ... Est tu le seul a savoir utiliser cette technique Yoichi-kun ? » Je hoche la tête en la baissant doucement._

_« Je suis actuellement en train de l'enseigner a Obito ainsi qu'a sa famille avec l'accord de Tsunade-Baa-Chan » Hiruzen marmonne en hochant la tête, Obito est un excellent ANBU, si, en plus de sa, il apprenait **l'Hiraishin**, accompagner de son **Kamui**, il serais très facilement, le meilleur Shinobi qu'ils puissent avoir a Konoha._

_« Je sais avec certitude que Minato n'as lui même, pas totalement maîtriser **l'Hiraishin **» Hiruzen me regarde avec un peu plus d'attention « Avec tes connaissance au Fuinjutsu, peut tu me dire ce que serait capable une personne qui maîtrise parfaitement cette technique ? » Je pose une main sur le menton et regardant un des kunai ou il est inscrit le sceau de **l'Hiraishin**._

_« J'en ai bien une idée... Mais je préfère ne pas en parler aussi librement » Bien que certain conseiller grogne un peu, Hiruzen et les chef de clan hoche la tête en comprenant que si je ne le dit pas a haute voix, c'est que cette technique une fois maîtriser, doit être extrêmement dangereuse._

_« Que tout les conseiller civil parte... » Hiruzen ce tourne vers ces vieux amis « Cela vaut aussi pour vous » Danzo regarde fermement Hiruzen qui lui retourne le même regard avant de ce levè et de me regarder une dernière fois._

_Une fois que seul, les chef de clan et Hiruzen sont présent dans la salle, Hiruzen **Shunshin** au milieu de la salle et utilise la version avancer du sceau silencieux que je lui donner, utilisant de nouveau le **Shunshin**, Hiruzen me regarde avec un peu plus de tendresse._

_« Peut tu nous dire en quoi consisterait **l'Hiraishin **si quelqu'un devait le maîtriser » Je hoche doucement la tête en activant mes Sharingan pour regarder autour de la pièce, voyant bien qu'ils sont seuls dans la salle, je soupir un peu en reprenant la parole._

_« Avec mes compétence actuelle en Fuinjutsu... Je peut dire qu'il est possible d'utiliser **l'Hiraishin** sans utiliser de kunai » Tout les chef de clan lève un sourcil, sachant très bien cela, Minato avait aussi la possibilité de l'utiliser sur une personne, ou même sur n'importe qu'elle surface._

_Remarquant leur incompréhension, je secoue ma tête « Je ne parler pas uniquement du Kunai... Mais du sceau en lui même » Shikaku et le seul a être surpris en entendant ceci, je regarde le Nara avec un petit sourire._

_« Tu veut dire... Qu'il est possible d'utiliser **l'Hiraishin** sans avoir a utiliser de sceau ? » Je grimace un peu en fermant doucement les yeux._

_« Oui et Non... » Avant que quelqu'un pose une question je reprend rapidement la parole « Le quatrième Hokage avait la possibilité de 'téléporter' une personne ou objet d'un point 'A' a un point 'B', mais ceci devait lui demander une quantité de chakra colossale ainsi qu'obligatoirement au moins un Kunai avec le sceau inscrit dessus ou un sceau poser sur une personne » Je sort un Kunai avec un sceau de **Hiraishin**._

_« Pendant ces combats, il ce servait de ces Kunai pour ce déplacer a très grande vitesse, toutefois, en faisant sa, sa devait lui coûter beaucoup moins de chakra... » Je me muse en regardant le Kunai « Je pense qu'il est possible d'utiliser **l'Hiraishin **avec un sceau, mais sans s'en servir comme le quatrième Hokage le faisait » Je regarde Hiruzen qui me regarde sérieusement en me demandant de poursuivre._

_Je lève la manche de mon Kimono blanc pour montrez un sceau qui est inscrit sur mon bras, j'y infuse un peu de mon chakra pour faire apparaître le Gunbai de Madara Uchiha._

_« Sceller un sceau directement dans une personne » Je scelle le Kunai directement dans le sceau qui ce trouve sur mon bras « Voila comment utiliser ****l'Hiraishin**** sans Kunai ou sceau a placer » Je soupir un peu en voyant que personne a compris ce que je voulait dire._

_« Le sceau du quatrième Hokage permet uniquement de ce déplacer a très grande vitesse a un endroit ou il a placer un sceau » Hiruzen hoche la tête, comprenant... Pour le moment « Mais si j'améliore le sceau pour que je puisse me déplacer a très grande vitesse... au endroit ou je souhaite me déplacer avec ****l'Hiraishin****... » Tout le monde me regarde les yeux grand ouvert en comprenant ce que je veut dire._

_« Avec le temps, il serait possible de ce déplacer ou l'on veut avec juste un sceau que vous garder sceller ou vous le voulez sur une partie de votre corps » Je scelle de nouveau le Gunbai et récupère le Kunai._

_« Combien de temps pense tu pouvoir faire ce genre de sceau » Je pousse un long soupir en regardant le troisième Hokage._

_« Je ne sais pas » je me pince le nez en regardant les autres chef de clan « Bien que j'ai déjà créer d'autre type de Fuin qui concerne l'espace/temps, ce genre de sceau est bien différent de ceux que je créer... » Je me tapote le menton en regardant le troisième Hokage « Si je devais faire une estimation, je dirais un ans maximum... Mais pour réellement maîtriser la technique, cela demandera plus de temps » Hiruzen hoche la tête sachant que ce genre de technique pourrait être extrêmement coûteux en chakra._

* * *

_'Fin du Flashback'_

Depuis ce jours, Jiji lui-même ma donner pour mission de maîtriser **l'Hiraishin**, en ce qui concerne la Team Sept...

Contrairement a l'animé, ma Team a aussi fait déjà quelque mission de rang C, six pour être plus précis, ce qui nous a permis d'apprendre sur le terrain sans trop de problème.

Pour ce qui est de mon niveau, j'ai réussi a gagner dix niveau supplémentaire, ainsi que deux nouveau Jutsu,** Doton – Hogo domu {Dome de protection} **et **Katon – Héfaisutosu Modo {Mode Héphaïstos}**, le premier jutsu fonctionne de la même manière que le Mokuton, ce qui me permet d'avoir une défense de terre plutôt que de bois.

Le second jutsu et le même que celui de Suiton, cela me permet d'utiliser les Jutsu de type Katon sans le moindre signe et de diminuer le coût du chakra de ces dernier... Mais le mode en lui-même me prend bien trop de chakra par minute, même avec la nourriture, je ne peut tenir que neuf minutes... Sans utiliser de Jutsu...

Ma relation avec Naruko s'améliore doucement, elle m'appel désormais Yoichi-Kun et je l'appel Naruko-Chan, bien que sa s'améliore, je remarque que pendant son entraînement, Naruko utilise uniquement son taijutsu, refusant d'utiliser des Ninjutsu... A cause de mes Sharingan.

Cette fois ci, je n'ai rien dit, comprenant que notre relation ne pourraient plus être comme avant, j'accepte juste le fait qu'elle s'entraîne ailleurs pour le Ninjutsu, bien qu'a chaque fois, je ressens toujours une petite douleur au coeur quand elle fait sa.

Arriver devant le bureau du troisième Hokage, Kakashi ouvre la porte et nous regarde en souriant.

« Ah, cela va nous faire gagner du temps » Nous nous avançons vers le bureau du troisième Hokage qui sort un papier et appel une personne, cette dernière rentre dans le bureau en nous regardant complètement ivre.

« J'ai payer pour être protéger par des professionnel, pas par une princesse, une aveugle e- » Il ce met rapidement la main a la gorge en essayant de prendre un peu d'air après que j'ai dégager un peu de K.I, Kakashi pose une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fait arrêter immédiatement.

« Yoichi, blesser un client est mauvais pour les affaire » Je regarde un petit moment Kakashi avant de hocher la tête et regarder le troisième Hokage sans prêter attention au client.

« Je vous présente Tazuna, vous allez l'escorter jusqu'au pays des vagues » Tazuna hoche doucement la tête en me regardant de temps en temps sans rien dire, Kakashi ce retourne vers nous avec le sourire.

« Prenez de quoi tenir quatre jours dans la nature, je vous retrouve d'ici quarante minute a la porte nord du village » Kakashi disparaît sous un écran de fumée, en soupirant un peu, je disparaît en utilisant **l'Hiraishin**, chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu par Naruko et Hinata, bien que Tazuna l'ai aussi vue, il ne s'en soucie pas, Hiruzen ce frappe la tête contre son bureau en ce disant qu'il risque d'en abuser comme Minato.

Apparaissant devant ma maison au coter d'un kunai suspendu, je surprend Rin et Ren qui sursaute avant que Ren me frappe la jambe en gonflant des joue.

« Je prendrais ma revanche Yoichi-Nii-Chan ! » Je ricane un peu en ouvrant la porte de ma maison, je lève un sourcil en voyant Ren et Rin me suivre.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Rin me tend juste un rouleau, je le récupère et le lis tout en continuant d'avancer en direction de ma chambre, je fini par m'arrêter en regardant avec surprise le sceau que viens de reproduire Rin.

« Rin... » Je me retourne avec un grand sourire, chose qu'elle me retourne rapidement avec Ren qui comprend que le sceau de sa mère est un succès.

« Je crois que tu peut dire avec fierté que tu est la seconde personne a avoir passer le niveau dix Uzumaki » Rin et Ren ce prennent la main est sautille de joie, chose qui me fait rire avant que je rende le rouleau a Rin.

« Tu as le choix maintenant Rin » Rin et Ren me regarde en arrêtant leur 'petite fête' « Soit tu t'arrête ici et te concentre a l'Iryo Ninjutsu, ou alors tu te concentre au Fuinjutsu » Avant que Rin puisse demander la raison de ma phrase je rentre dans ma chambre et lui tend un rouleau qui contient un sceau de Eden niveau un.

Elle l'ouvre tout de suite et pâlie immédiatement après avoir vue le sceau... Celui ci lui demanderais probablement des années d'entraînements et d'exercice pour reproduire un telle sceau.

« Je... Préfère me focaliser dans l'Iryo Ninjutsu » Je ricane un peu en hochant la tête, prenant un second rouleau pour lui donner, cette fois ci, en ouvrant le rouleau, Rin a les yeux remplie d'étoile et accours en dehors de la maison avec sa fille.

Je commence a préparé mes affaires et les places dans des rouleaux, un bruit ce fait retentir derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'un second bruit plus sourd ce fait entendre, je soupir un peu en me retournant pour voir Obito s'être cogner la tête après avoir essayer d'utiliser **l'Hiraishin**.

« Obito... » Je secoue doucement la tête pendant que le second Uchiha ricane un peu en ce relevant « Si tu recherche ta famille, elles sont déjà sortie d'ici » Obito soupir un peu en croisant les bras, me montrant qu'il est sérieux.

« J'ai trouver un des yeux de Shisui » J'ouvre grand les yeux avant de rapidement regarder sérieusement Obito « ... Si mes yeux ne me trompes pas... » « Danzo... » Obito me regarde en grimaçant un peu, mais hoche tout de même la tête.

« Il n'as qu'un seul Sharingan de ce que j'ai vue... » Je termine de sceller une toile de tente dans un rouleau pour l'attacher a ma taille, me retournant, je passe Obito sans le regarder en fermant les yeux.

« N'agit pas a la va vite Obito » Obito sert les dents et le poing mais ce calme après que je lui est posé une main sur l'épaule « Parles en a Jiji, fait en sorte que tu sois seul avec lui » Je marche vers une petite librairie dans ma chambre qui contient les dernier sceau que j'ai créer.

« Tient, je sais que ce sceau va t'aidait » Obito ne dit rien et commence a lire le sceau, petit a petit un grand sourire lui viens au visage en voyant ce qu'il y a écrit.

_Eden Fuin – Arutemisu no imi {Sens d'Artémis}_

_Description : Utiliser pour la traque de tout type d'objet ou de personne. Poser un objet lier a la chose ou a la personne que vous souhaitez retrouvez, demandez a haute voix ce que vous désirez trouver, si cette objet et lier a ce que vous rechercher, une ligne blanchâtre apparaîtra devant vous, cette ligne indique l'endroit précis ou ce trouve ce que vous rechercher._

_Requière :_

_Un objet lier a ce que vous rechercher._

_Niveau Fuinjutsu Eden : Trois_

_OU_

_Un objet lier a ce que vous rechercher._

_Autorisation de la personne ayant créer ce sceau._

Obito ce retourne en s'inclinant sans rien dire avant de disparaître en utilisant cette fois ci le **Kamui**, je ferme la chambre de ma porte en souriant un peu avant de faire de même avec **Shunshin**.

* * *

« AAAH ! » Je réapparaît devant mes deux coéquipière en ricanant un peu... Avant de me cacher rapidement derrière une maison en voyant Hinata et Naruko me regarder furieusement.

Par chance, Kakashi apparaît auprès du client en levant la mains.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir y allez » Le client ce contente de marchez en direction de la porte nord, Kakashi ce met derrière le client, Hinata et Naruko ce mettent a droite et a gauche du client, et enfin je me met devant en lisant tranquillement un rouleau de Ninjutsu du clan Uchiha avec mes Sharingan activé.

« Dîtes moi Tazuna-san » Le vieille homme ce tourne vers Hinata tout en buvant sa bouteille d'alcool, chose qui agace légèrement Hinata.

« Vous n'avez pas de Ninja au pays des vague ? » Avant que Tazuna est le temps de répondre, Kakashi ce rapproche de Hinata en fermant les yeux, montrant qu'il sourit.

« Il n'y en a pas Hinata, le pays des vague est un pays neutre qui ce trouve entre Konoha et le village de la brume » Hinata ce pose un doigt sur le menton, Naruko ce rapproche du groupe en écoutant discrêtement la conversation.

« Les villages ou pays neutre ce font attaquer principalement par des bandit, raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici pour protéger ce chère Tazuna » Kakashi ce tourne vers Tazuna avec un petit sourire, chose que Tazuna ignore en buvant de nouveau sa bouteille d'alcool.

Je fini par terminer de lire mon rouleau en gardant mes Sharingan activé, regardant sur le bord du chemin, je remarque une flaque d'eau exactement similaire a celle de l'animé, je fini par ranger le rouleau que j'ai en main pour en ressortir un second tout en regardant Kakashi du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et ce contente de lire son livre, mais hoche très légèrement la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il a très bien vue ce qui ce cacher dans la flaque, je reprend mon attention sur le second rouleau en attendant que les deux ninja de Kiri sorte de leur cachette.

« Qu'est ce que ?! » Naruko et Hinata ce retourne pour voir avec surprise Kakashi être tenu dans des chaînes, sans perdre un instants, les deux ninja finissent par par tirer la chaîne, ce qui a pour conséquence de le fendre en deux.

« Kakashi-sensei ! » Je fini par me retourner sans vraiment être surpris.

« Un de moins, plus que qua- » Malheureusement pour l'un des deux, son regard ce pose directement sur les miens et fini par ce figer, la personne qui ce trouve a ces coter le regarde un peu paniquer.

« Meizu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » Mes Sharingan toujours activés, je décide de laisser Hinata et Naruko s'occuper de la dernière personne qui est encore consciente pendant que je reprend ma concentration sur mon rouleau.

« Naru-chan ! » Hinata ce met devant le client en prenant la pose de combat des Hyûga, Naruko hoche la tête en accourant vers celui qui est toujours conscient, faisant rapidement apparaître un katana qu'elle a sceller sur un de ces bras, elle disparaît de la vue de l'ennemi pour réapparaître tout juste devant lui.

« **Uzumaki Kaze – Arashi no Kawa ! {Uzumaki Style – Rivière Orageuse} **» Naruko donne trois coup de Katana dans les point non-vitaux du ninja au niveau du ventre avant de sauter pour le terminer avec un coup de pied sur la nuque.

« Gaah ! » Le ninja fini par s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

Naruko fini par ce gratter la tête en scellant de nouveau sont katana « Ce n'était même pas amusant... » Je fini, tout comme Hinata, par soupirais, cela m'amuse de voir de plus en plus de différence entre le Naruto de l'animé et la Naruko que je connais, bien que sa soit la première fois qu'elle affronte un ninja en dehors du village, contrairement a l'animé, elle n'as absolument pas pris peur.

Je fini par fermer mon rouleau en me rapprochant du groupe, Hinata me sourit en hochant la tête après qu'elle est vu que je me suis occupé du premier ninja, Naruko me regarde en grimaçant un peu, comprenant ou elle veut en venir, je désactive mes Sharingan en soupirant profondément.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas utiliser les Sharingan pour copier ta technique au katana » Hinata fini par regarder son amie d'un air un peu agacer, elle sait que Naruko souhaite de nouveau retourner avec Yoichi, mais ce qu'elle fait montre tout le contraire.

« Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre professeurs ?! » Le groupe de Genin ce retourne pour faire face a Tazuna, nous pointons tous un arbre qui ce trouve derrière le client, la seconde d'après, Kakashi réapparaît en faisant un petit geste avec le sourire.

« Je suis très fière de vous, vous avez su gérer la situation avec sang-froid » Kakashi fini par reprendre rapidement son sérieux en regardant le client « Toutefois, il y as une chose qui m'intrigue... » Avant que Kakashi ne puisse continuer Hinata fini par le couper.

« Pourquoi des ninja nous ont attaquer ? » Je fini par prendre les deux ninja et les attaches sur un arbre le temps que mon groupe discute de tout cela.

« Hun ? » Je cligne des yeux pour voir que celui que j'ai enfermer dans le Genjutsu fini par ce réveiller.

« Q-Qu'est ce... Sort nous de la ! » Je le regarde un petit moment avant de réactiver mes Sharingan, une goutte tombe le long de mon front en voyant qu'il c'est fait de nouveau avoir par mes yeux.

_'C'est vraiment des chunin ?'_ « Pourquoi nous a tu attaquer ? » Le chunin encore dans le Genjutsu, fini par regarder devant sans émotion, les yeux a moitié endormie.

« Nous avons pour mission d'éliminé la personne que vous devez escorter dans le village des vague » Sachant déjà cela, je continu tout de même a en apprendre plus.

« Qui vous a ordonner cela ? » Tout d'un air monotone, le chunin ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir un peu plus grand, montrant qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de ce sortir du Genjutsu.

« Zabuza Momochi, sous ordre de Gato » Je hoche la tête avant de désactiver mes Sharingan et commence a partir pour retourner dans le groupe, la Team Sept et Tazuna sont assis sur l'herbe attendons mon retours, Kakashi lève ces yeux pour me voir arriver.

« Ils ont eu ordre d'éliminé Tazuna, la personne qui les a payer s'appel Gato » Kakashi me regarde un peu surpris « Ils son aussi allier avec Zabuza Momoshi » Kakashi fini par ranger son livre en nous regardant sérieusement.

« Zabuza Momoshi est un ninja de rang A, si nous continuons la mission, nous risquons très gros quand ont fera face a lui » Kakashi ce tourne vers Tazuna qui ne dit rien tout en regardant le sol « Cette mission et très facilement de rang A, nous pouvons très bien retourner au village » Tazuna relève rapidement la tête, regardant Kakashi tristement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça ! » Naruto ce relève en regardant son professeur très furieusement « Il a besoin de nous, son village a besoin de nous ! Et nous sommes suffisamment bon pour pouvoir les aider ! » Kakashi ce gratte la tête en ce tournant vers moi et Hinata qui hoche la tête, soupirant un long moment, il ce relève en ouvrant de nouveau son livre.

« Bien... Mais pour plus de sécurité, je vais demander du renfort » Je lève un sourcil en me levant, cette fois ci, les choses son légèrement différentes de l'animé, faisant apparaître un chien, Kakashi commence a lui expliquez la situation avant qu'il finisse par disparaître dans un écran de fumée.

« Bien... Nous pouvons reprendre la route » Le Jonin regarde le client d'un air accusateur « Mais il faut que vous nous dîtes exactement en quoi consiste la mission » Tazuna hoche rapidement la tête en rangeant sa bouteille d'alcool tout en nous remerciant de ne pas avoir annuler la mission.

« Comme le jeune garçon viens de l'expliquer, Gato est derrière tout ça » Il fini par grimacer avant de reprendre « Bien que publiquement il soit uniquement connu comme l'une des personnes les plus riche qu'il soit, il est aussi connu pour vente illégale de plusieurs types de drogues ainsi que d'esclave » Je fini par regarder Tazuna les yeux grand ouvert.

_'Esclave ?! Dans l'animé, il parler bien de vente de drogue, mais pas d'esclave...'_ Je fini par serrer doucement le point en pensant a toutes ces personnes qui souhaite retrouver leur famille mais qui sont probablement enfermer dans des 'cages'.

« Vieille homme, femme, enfant, tant que ça peut lui rapporter de l'argent, il n'hésite pas a prendre tout ce qui peut trouver sous la main » Sans m'en rendre compte, j'active mes Sharingan en gardant, grâce a la 'Mentalité de Gamer', mon calme.

« Depuis maintenant un ans, il utilise son influence ainsi que des pots-de-vin pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaite » Kakashi continu d'avancer tout en lisant sont livre sans rien dire, il fini par ce retourner après avoir ressentie le K.I de ces trois élèves.

« Calmez-vous » Le K.I disparaît petit a petit « Si nous continuons la mission, c'est pour faire en sorte d'aider du mieux que l'on peut ce villages » Il fini par nous regarder avec le sourire, hochant la tête, nous reprenons la route en silence.

* * *

_'Le Lendemain Matin'_

Nous sortons du bateau tout en nous rapprochant près d'un lac.

_'Il me semble que c'est ici ou Za-'_ « A terre ! » Je prend Tazuna pour rapidement le mettre au sol tandis que le reste de mon équipe en fait de même.

Une épée gigantesque nous passe par dessus la tête, planter sur un arbre, un homme bander au visage apparaît dessus l'épée.

« Kakashi Hatake, plus connu sous le nom de Koî ninja no Kakashi **{Kakashi, le ninja copieur}** ou Sharingan no Kakashi **{Kakashi au Sharingan}**, pas étonnant que mes collégues ne soit pas revenu avec la tête du vieille homme» Naruko, Hinata et moi ce mettons rapidement en formation de défense, Kakashi ce met devant nous en levant son bandeau de ces yeux.

« Zabuza Momochi, le Kirigakure no Kijin **{Démon du brouillard}**, je suis navré de t'annoncer que tes collègues on étaient vaincu par une équipe de Genin » Zabuza tourne son regard vers nous avant de le tourner de nouveau vers Kakashi en levant un sourcil.

« Battre par des Genin ? C'est une plaisanterie » Zabuza commence a lever les bras, sans perdre une seul seconde, j'active mes Sharingan discrètement.

« **Kirigakure no Jutsu **» Une brume épaisse apparaît petit a petit sur toute la surface que nous occupons, bien que la situation a l'air dangereuse, je fini par sourire sadique en voyant pour la première fois le véritable avantage du Sharingan dans un combat contre un autre ninja.

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez de copiez la technique {Kirigakure no Jutsu}**

**{Kirigakure no Jutsu} Niveau 1 {0/700} / {95 RC par utilisation}**

**Vous permet de faire apparaître de la brume et de vous camouflet totalement a l'intérieur.**

_'J'ai bien fait de choisir Uchiha'_ Kakashi sans perdre une minute fait disparaître la brume en dégageant une grande quantité de chakra en dehors de son corps.

Une fois la brume disparu, Kakashi ce retourne rapidement pour voir Zabuza ce trouver devant le client, Naruko prend Hinata et saute sur le coter pour ne pas ce prendre un coup d'épée, Zabuza et sur le point de couper en deux le client jusqu'à...

CLING

Zabuza lève un sourcil en me voyant parer son coup avec un simple kunai.

« Et bien, on dirait bien que Kakashi a des gamins compétents on dirais » Prenant appuie avec ces jambes, Zabuza utilise plus de force pour me faire partir tout en réussissant a découper Tazuna.

Je saute tout en gardant son épée prendre appuie sur mon kunai, je pousse Tazuna avec mon pied pour le faire dégager du coup de Zabuza, le client en sûreté, je me baisse tout en lâchant mon kunai, le coup d'épée de Zabuza le surprend un peu, regardant vers le bas, il me vois faire plusieurs signe en inspirant rapidement.

« **Katon – Kyodaina hi no hebi ! **» Zabuza recule rapidement mais ce fait surprendre par Kakashi qui apparaît derrière en essayant de lui donner un coup de pied sur le dos pour ce prendre le jutsu de plein fouet.

Zabuza fini par sourire en sautant près de Kakashi pour le prendre par les épaules et lui donner un coup de pied sur le dos le rapprochant du serpent de feu.

Un petit sourire me viens en voyant le visage de Zabuza quand il voit le serpent contourner Kakashi et approcher dangereusement vers lui, il fini par sauter dans l'eau pour pouvoir faire plusieurs signes.

« **Suiton – Suirô no Jutsu {Prison aqueuse} ! **» Il s'engouffre dans une bulle d'eau, le serpent percute la bulle mais ne blesse pas Zabuza.

_**Ping**_

**Vous venez de copiez la technique {Suiton – Suirô no Jutsu}**

**{Suiton – Suirô no Jutsu} Niveau 1 {0/300} / {90 RC par utilisation}**

**Jutsu permettant de piéger l'ennemi dans une prison d'eau.**

« Pas mal gamin, très impressionnant » Il ce rapproche doucement vers ma direction, Kakashi ce met en travers de son chemin en le regardant sérieusement.

« Je ne te laisserait pas t'en prendre a mes élèves » Zabuza continu de me regarder sans ce soucier de ce que viens de lui dire Kakashi.

« Comment t'appel tu ? » Je le regarde un petit moment avant de bomber mon torse et mettre ma main sur le coeur.

« Yoichi Eden, futur Shinobi no kami **{Dieu des Shinobi}**, Fuin no Kami **{Dieu du Fuinjutsu}** et Kusuri no Kami **{Dieu de la médecine} **» Zabuza me regarde les yeux grand ouvert avant de sourire grandement derrière ces bandages.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi gamin... Un véritable prodige en Iryo Ninjutsu et Fuinjutsu et créateur de ton propre Taijutsu » Toutes ma Team, moi y compris, le regarde très surpris.

_'Comment sait-il tout ça ?'_ « De ce que je sais dans le Bingo Book, tu as déjà le surnom de Fuin no Kami gamin » Je le regarde les yeux grand ouvert « Hé... » Il fini par fouiller avec une main la petite sacoche qu'il a derrière lui avant de me jeter un livre.

Utilisant le Sharingan, je ne remarque aucun piège que sa soit sur le livre, ou a l'intérieur, ni de sceau.

« Page cinquante-quatre » Je prend le livre et tourne les pages jusqu'à arriver a la page qu'il viens de me dire, une fois dessus, je ne peut que sourire en sachant désormais que le monde entier me vois bien comme... Le Fuin no Kami

_Nom : Yoichi Uchiha Eden_

_Alias : Fuin no Kami, Honto no tensai {Vrai génie}_

_Âge : 13 ans_

_Village : Konoha_

_Clan : Uchiha {Anciennement}, Eden {Fondateur}_

_Rang : S_

_Type d'affinité : Suiton, Doton et Katon_

_Dojutsu : Sharingan {3 Tomoe}, possible qu'il est le Mangekyou Sharingan_

_Apparences : Cheveux mi-long de couleur blanc, yeux bleue, s'habille tout le temps en Kimono._

_Description : Yoichi Uchiha Eden et présenter comme un prodige qui serais capable de facilement dépasser et vaincre Minato Namikaze dans quelque années si ce n'est dans quelque mois, bien que sa spécialité soit l'Iryo Ninjutsu et le Fuinjutsu, il est aussi très bon en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu._

_Prime : _

_Iwa 10 000 000 {Mort}_

_Kiri 20 000 000 {Mort}_

_Kiri {Rebelle} 30 000 000 {Vivant}_

_Kumo 55 000 000 {Vivant}_

* * *

**Petite Note : Petite info, oui, Yoichi et dans le bingo book, principalement a cause de sa grande connaissance au Fuinjutsu {D'ou le rang S, sinon il serais de rang B}, Iwa veut sa mort pour deux chose :**

**-C'est un Ninja de Konoha**

**-Effrayer d'avoir a faire a un second 'éclair jaune'**

**Kumo le veut uniquement vivant pour pouvoir avoir son Kekkei Genkai ainsi que son génie.**

**Pour ce qui est de Kiri, c'est un peu plus compliquer, la guerre entre les rebelle et Kiri font encore rage, les rebelle, sachant qu'il existe une personne connaissant le Fuinjutsu comme ça poche, ne raterais pas une occasion pour avoir Yoichi sous leur ailes et lui demander de ce débarrasser du quatrième Mizukage.**

**Et le quatrième Mizukage veut bien sur sa mort pour éviter cela.**

**Sur ce ! Bonne vacance a tout les veinards !**


	21. Chap17 : Pays des Vagues Part2

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, merci de supporter l'œuvre original.**

Description : J'ai une seconde chance, on ma donner le choix entre différents Univers, j'ai choisi celui de Naruto, mais... malgré certaine ressemblance dans le monde dans lequel je suis réincarner et celui du manga, certaines choses sont différentes, comme Naruto qui est une fille ! Gamer!OC, Uchiha!OC, Paring!OCxNaruko

_'Ce que je pense !'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/JUTSU/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

* * *

_'J-Je suis classer comme une menace de rang S ?!'_ Je veut bien croire que mes Fuinjutsu soit dangereux, mais il me prennent bien trop de chakra pour que je puisse les utilisés contre un ninja adverse.

Zabuza me regarde un moment avant de regarder Kakashi, ne disant rien un petit instant, il fini par ce rapprocher de Kakashi en rangeant son épée sur le dos, voyant cela, Kakashi range son Kunai mais reste sur ces gardent.

« J'aimerais... Que tu transmettent un message au troisième Hokage, Koî ninja no Kakashi » Kakashi lève un sourcil, remarquant que le regard de Zabuza recherche surtout du soutient plutôt que l'affrontement, il fini par remettre son bandeau sur son œil.

Zabuza écrit un message en sortant un papier de sa poche, le donnant a Kakashi, l'homme au cheveux gris l'observe un moment avant d'avoir les yeux écarquiller, regardant de nouveau le ninja déserteur de Kiri, il voit que cette requête a l'air d'être de la plus haute importance, soupirant, il hoche la tête en faisant apparaître un chien qui prend le message et disparaît avec.

« Tu sais que même si le troisième Hokage accepte, il faudra tout de même lui en parler ? » Kakashi regarde le ninja déserteur qui lui hoche la tête avant de partir dans le coter opposer du notre.

« Si la réponse et positif de la part de Sarutobi, je lui demanderais moi-même... » Zabuza réfléchi un moment avant de ce tourner de nouveau vers Kakashi « Je veut une réponse dans une semaine, sur le pont du village dans lequel vie votre client » Kakashi ce contente d'hocher la tête en ce rapprochant de nous.

_'Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ?'_ Je commence a regarder Zabuza qui disparaît de notre vu, laissant la vie sauve a Tazuna _'Je sais que dans l'animé Zabuza recherche absolument a terminer son contract'_ Mes yeux s'agrandit doucement en regardant mon professeur.

« Excusez moi Sensei » Kakashi pose son regard sur moi « Je sais que ce genre de ninja font tous pour terminer un contract sur lequel il 'travail'... » Kakashi sort son livre et commence a le lire.

« Tu as tout a fait raison Yoichi » Kakashi tourne une page de son livre pendant que les autres ce rapproche vers nous « Mais ce que demande Zabuza a Hokage-Sama, si il accepte, pourra nous être non seulement d'une grande utilité, mais aussi avoir des ninja compétents dans le village » Je regarde mon professeur un petit instant avant d'abandonner, si il ne dit rien de plus c'est que cela doit être un secret de rang S... Satané rang S.

« Bien... On reprend la route » Nous reprenons la marche, comme je m'y attendais, Naruko et Hinata commence a parler a Kakashi en leur demandant ce que voulait Zabuza Momochi.

Arriver dans un petit village en piteuse état, nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus dans le village en regardant l'état de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi le village est il dans un telle état » Tazuna baisse le regard un petit moment avant de relever la tête.

« Depuis que Gato a pris le pouvoir dans le village, il ne cesse d'augmenter les taxes, beaucoup de personne finissent par vendre leur maisons... Et finissent a la rue, ou quitte tout simplement le village » Tazuna serre rapidement son point en regardant les quelques personnes qui mendie « Ce qui ce retrouve a la rue son souvent prie en proie par les bandit ou par les homme de Gato qui les kidnappes et... s'en sert comme esclaves » Je regarde autour de moi jusqu'a ce que mon regard ce tourne vers un grand bâtiment, ou plusieurs enfants a l'air de jouet a l'extérieur, Tazuna ce retourne pour me voir regarder l'endroit ou je pose mon regard.

« Aah... C'est le seul orphelinat du village... » Tazuna ne dit rien un moment en regardant tristement le bâtiment remplie d'enfant qui s'amuse « Les enfants qui sont ici sont des victimes de Gato... » Je regarde le chef de chantier avec la même expression que la sienne.

« Malheureusement pour eux, le village a un seul bâtiment, l'orphelinat et en surpopulation, certains enfants son obliger de dormir par terre » Je regarde un petit moment le bâtiment avec une idée qui me traverse l'esprit...

_'Mais si je fait ça...'_ **Mokuton**... Je pourrais très facilement reconstruire le village avec cette technique, mais si je le fait, j'expose au civile que j'ai la possibilité d'utiliser ce Kekkei Genkai.

_'Et si cette nouvelle traverse le village...'_ Je commence a reprendre la marche pour voir Naruko et Hinata me regarder très intensément, comprenant qu'elles ont probablement penser la même chose que moi, je l'ai regarde en soupirant, je sais ce que veut dire ces regards, 'tu as le pouvoir de sauver ces gens, fait le !', je fini par leurs hocher la tête, souriante, elles retourne leur attention devant elles.

_'Je devrais pouvoir sécurisé la zone avec mon Fuinjutsu...' _Je regarde Kakashi en poussant un petit soupir _'Je sais que Jiji ma dit d'utiliser mes trois Kekkei Genkai uniquement en cas d'urgence...' _Je regarde de nouveau le village, puis l'orphelinat ou plusieurs enfants joue entre eux.

« Nous y sommes » Tazuna toque a la porte, après quelques secondes d'attente, une très jolie femme fait son apparition en regardant Tazuna avec un grand sourire.

« Tou-san ! Je commencer a m'inquièter » Tazuna s'excuse en nous présentant comme des Ninja de Konoha voulant les aider a sortir de la situation dans laquelle le village ce trouve.

« Je m'appel Tsunami, merci de nous aider » Elle s'incline en ce décalant sur le coter pour nous dire de rentrée, ma Team rentre tandis que je reste un moment devant la porte en regardant derrière moi.

« Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei, j'aimerais visiter le village » Kakashi lève son regarde rapidement de son cahier en hochant la tête avant de reprendre sa lecture en ricanant un peu.

Je fait demi-tours et commence a reprendre la marche, regardant un peu au alentour, je me pose la main au menton avant de hocher la tête, faisant le signe qui correspond au **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, je fait apparaître six clone qui disparaît aussitôt grâce au **Shunshin**.

Les six clones, arriver a chaque extrémité du village claque leur main avant de les poser au sol.

« **Fuin – Kin no chinmoku {Silence d'or} **» Petit a petit, tout le village est entourer d'une barrière jaune, avant que les villageois commence a paniquer je lève les bras en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez, ce que vous voyez est une barrière qui permet a toute personne a l'extérieur du village de ne pas voir ce que je compte faire » Une goutte tombe le long de mon front en voyant quelque villageois commençant a paniquer de plus en plus.

« Je suis venu ici avec mon équipe pour vous aider, ceux qui non pas d'endroit ou dormir aller sur ma gauche, ceux... Qui sont orphelin sur ma droit » Les groupes ce forme très rapidement, je regarde sur ma gauche pour voir qu'il y as bien plus de monde que ce que je pensais, sur ma droite plusieurs enfants avec quelque adulte a leur coter.

_'Sa doit être les personne qui s'occupe des enfants ce trouvant sans parents' _Je regarde en comptant le nombre d'enfant, une cinquantaine, ce qui m'impressionne un peu en voyant la petite taille du village, je regarde une des personnes ce trouvant auprès des enfants, une vieille femme habiller en none.

« Excusez-moi, pouvez vous me dire ce dont vous manquez dans l'orphelinat que vous avez » La vieille femme fait quelque pas en avant en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

« Nous n'avons malheureusement d'endroit ou l'on peut cuisinez, nous somme obliger de tout préparez en dehors de l'orphelinat » La vieille femme me regarde tristement en poursuivant « Nous manquons de chambre pour les enfants, ainsi que d'une cours adéquate pour qu'il puisse s'amuser dans le bâtiment est non en dehors pour ne pas ce faire attaquer par les bandit ou pire... » Je hoche la tête en me frottant le menton.

Pour faire simple... L'idéal serais un orphelinat beaucoup plus grand que celui ci, je hoche la tête en regardant sur ma gauche pour voir plusieurs famille mal habiller, je me frotte le front en voyant ça.

_'C'est bien pire que dans l'animé... Mais c'est aussi bien plus réelle'_ Je regarde tout d'abord la vieille femme en lui souriant.

« Pouvez-vous récupérer est sortir tout ce qui ce trouve dans l'orphelinat, je m'occuperais du reste quand ce sera fait » La none hoche la tête et commence a clapper des mains en demandant au enfant de ce mettre au travail.

Je me rapproche du groupe ce trouvant sur ma gauche en leur faisant signe de me suivre.

Par chance, bien que le village sois pauvre, l'endroit a plusieurs terrain entièrement plat, sans rien, juste de la terre et un peu d'herbe par ci par la, je me tourne vers le groupe avec un grand sourire en croisant les bras.

« Alors, dîtes moi ce que vous voulez comme maison ? »

* * *

_'Maison de Tazuna'_

« Inari ! » Tsunami regarde avec grande tristesse la manière dont son fils viens tout juste de dire au ninja qui essaie de sauver leur village qu'ils vont tous mourir en vain.

« Je suis désolée... Mon fils ce comporte comme ça depuis la mort de mon mari... » Naruko et Hinata regarde une photo sur un des meuble de la maison ou elles peuvent voir un homme qui a l'air d'être très proche de Inari.

Kakashi continu de lire son livre mais fini rapidement par le fermer en ressentant quelque chose d'anormale venant de l'extérieur, le professeur marche tranquillement vers la sortie de la maison.

En ouvrant la porte, ces yeux s'agrandissent rapidement en reconnaissant la barrière jaunâtre.

_'C'est... La barrière qu'utilise le troisième Hokage et Yoichi quand ils souhaitent que personne n'entendent ou voient ce qu'ils font ou parle' _Kakashi repère très facilement l'endroit ou ce trouve Yoichi et commence a accourir vers sa position.

Arriver a destination, ces yeux s'écarquillent en voyant Yoichi créer plusieurs maison... Via le **Mokuton**.

_'L-l-le **Mokuton **?!' _Kakashi bien que surpris, comprend désormais la raison du retours de Tsunade Senju, si la Sannin reste avec le jeune homme, cela veut dire...

« Yoichi » Je me retourne pour voir mon professeur me regarder sérieusement, je me gratte la tête en sachant qu'il veut des réponses, et ayant terminer de construire les maisons pour les civil de ce village, je fait signe a Kakashi de me suivre.

« Avant que vous dîtes quoi que ce soit Kakashi-sensei, Jiji est au courant que je possède le **Mokuton **» Kakashi hoche la tête et pousse discrètement un petit soupir de soulagement, cacher ce genre de renseignement au troisième Hokage aurait pu être dangereux.

« La raison pour laquelle je ne vous l'ai pas dit... » Je me gratte de nouveau la tête en ricanant un peu « ... Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire » Kakashi continu de me suivre en hochant de nouveau la tête.

« D'après les quelques examen que Rin ma passer, je suis un Uchiha, mais aussi un Senju, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore moi-même » Je regarde Kakashi un petit moment, étant mon professeur, il serait plus prudent que je ne garde aucun secret qu'il ignore.

« Je possède aussi le **Yoton **et le **Futton **» Kakashi s'arrête pour me regarder avec grande surprise, il a entendu parler de personne ayant deux Kekkei Genkai, mais voici que son élève lui dit qu'il possède trois Kekkei Genkai dont un légendaire et le Dojutsu le plus puissant qui soit...

« Bien que vous le savez probablement, je possède aussi le **Mangekyou Sharingan **» Je montre a Kakashi mes yeux qui ce transforme en ce dernier, mon professeur, bien que je ne le vois pas, montre son uniquement œil visible fermer, en me souriant.

« Merci pour me dire tout ça Yoichi » Je hoche la tête et arrive devant l'orphelinat ou tout les enfants ainsi que la none m'attende devant la porte.

« Vous avez pris tout ce que contenait l'orphelinat ? » La vieille none hoche la tête, je regarde un petit instant le bâtiment avec un petit soupir, certes, le bâtiment est robuste, mais ont peut clairement voir qu'il a besoin d'être rénovait.

« Voici ce que je vais faire » Je regarde la none avec un petit sourire « Je vais construire un bâtiment plus grand et ajoutez ce qu'il vous manquez, mais pour ça, il me faut le détruire » La none me regarde un petit moment, je peut voir qu'elle est légèrement effrayer quand je viens de dire le mot 'détruire'.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le nouveau bâtiment sera immédiatement sur place après que j'ai détruit celui ci » La none ne dit rien et ce contente de me regarder me rapprocher de l'orphelinat, faisant plusieurs signe, je prend une grande inspiration.

« **Katon – Gokakyu no Jutsu **» L'énorme boule de feu rase entièrement l'orphelinat, avant que les enfants ne prenne peur, j'enchaîne de nouveau une série de signe pour pouvoir par la suite, poser mes mains sur le sol.

« **Mokuton – Renchûka no Jutsu {Le Palais des milles pilliers}**» Le sol commence a trembler, très rapidement, plusieurs énormes branche et tronc d'arbres commence a former un immense bâtiment, une fois le bâtiment terminer, je m'assoie au sol en reprenant doucement mon souffle.

_'Avoir construit autant de maison a puisé tout mon chakra...'_ La vieille none regarde avec joie la beauté du bâtiment, la structure ressemble fortement a une église de ma vie antérieur, un chemin de fleur de toutes sortes mène directement au village.

Les enfants sautes de partout en accourant a l'intérieur du bâtiment, Kakashi regarde avec admiration l'endroit que je viens tout juste de créer.

_'Yamato lui-même n'arriverait pas a faire une telle chose' _Kakashi voit maintenant la différence entre le **Mokuton **d'un de ces camarades qui a était forcer a avoir ce Kekkei Genkai et le vrai **Mokuton**.

« Merci beaucoup jeune homme... T-tu est notre sauveur » Je regarde la none avec un grand sourire, me relevant, je serre la main de la vieille femme.

« Je serais votre sauveur quand moi et mon équipe vous sauvera des mains de Gato » La vieille femme s'incline devant moi et marche doucement derrière les enfants restant, qui attendez sagement la none.

« ... Une bonne action de faites » Kakashi ricane un peu en reprenant de nouveau la lecture de son livre tandis que je sort un rouleau de Iryo Ninjutsu en le suivant tranquillement a l'arrière.

« Kakashi-Sensei » Le professeur ce contente de faire un léger bruit pour me faire comprendre que j'ai son attention « Zabuza a dit qu'il aller arriver dans une semaine au niveau du pont, si le Jiji est en désaccord avec ce qu'il demande... Il nous faut nous préparer » Kakashi refait de nouveau un léger bruit en fermant son cahier.

« Je ne pense pas que Hokage-Sama refuse ce qu'il demande, mais tu marque un point sur le fait qu'il faut nous préparer » Kakashi ce retourne en fermant son oeil « Je vais commencer a vous entraînez, bien que je vous est observez durant quelques semaines ou nous avons été ensemble, tu connaît Naruko et Hinata depuis des années, peut tu me dire leur faiblesse ? » Je réfléchi un moment en repensant au deux jeune fille, bien que je connais la progression de Hinata, Naruko, refusant absolument que je vois quoi que ce soit, et ayant plus les jutsu de mon clan... M'aie complètement étrangère.

« Hinata n'as pas un très grand arsenal de Jutsu, mais le peu qu'elle a, elle les a maîtrise a la perfection, la seul faiblesse que je peut voir en elle est sa vitesse » Je ricane un peu « Sa force n'est pas réellement un problème vue qu'elle s'entraîne avec Tsunade-Baa-Chan » Kakashi tremble un peu, avoir une seconde Tsunade serais terrible pour les personnes qui adore le livre qu'il a en main...

« Naruko... Est un mystère » Je me frotte le menton « De ce que j'ai vu, elle est rapidement et puissante, elle c'est visiblement entraîner au Kenjutsu, elle doit aussi possédé le Taijutsu du clan Uzumaki ce qui fait d'elle une personne redoutable... » Je regarde mon professeur en poussant un petit soupir.

« Je sais toutefois qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas au Fuinjutsu de son clan et dois avoir deux ou trois Jutsu dans son arsenal, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder aussi a connaître le **Rasengan**, étant donner qu'il s'agit du Jutsu de son père » Kakashi marmonne dans sa bouche en pensant au plan d'entraînement qu'il prévois de fait a ces trois élèves.

Comme la dit Yoichi, Hinata manque de vitesse, si sa force est comparable a celle d'un Jonin, sa vitesse est celui d'un Genin, son Taijutsu est parfait, son père et sa mère a du faire en sorte que la jeune Hyûga montre au ninja qu'elle rencontrerait en dehors de la ville que la futur matriarche du clan Hyûga n'est pas a sous estimer.

Bien que Yoichi l'ignore, Kakashi a remarquer que Naruko manque légèrement de force quand elle utilise l'épée de sa défunte mère, montrant clairement qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment encore utiliser son épée.

Yoichi... N'as pas réellement de faiblesse, Kakashi ignore comment l'entraîner, sa force est monstrueuse, grâce a l'entraînement de Tsunade Senju, sa vitesse est impressionnante, et même si sa vitesse ne rivalise pas avec la sienne, **L'Hiraishin** fait penchez la balance, il peut anticiper les mouvement de son adversaire grâce a ces **Sharingan**, il possède la version avancé de ce dernier, et en plus de sa il possède trois Kekkei Genkai... Est a regarder la manière dont il utilise le **Mokuton**, il doit avoir un contrôle impressionnant sur ces Kekkei Genkai.

... Il y a toutefois une chose que Kakashi pourrait faire.

Arriver dans la maison de Tazuma, Naruko et Hinata commence tranquillement a manger s'en prêter attention a Kakashi ou a moi.

« Bien... » Kakashi s'assoie sur le sofa qui ce trouve non loin de la table a manger « Je vais vous entraînez pendant une semaine, les renfort devrais arriver dés demain matin s'entraîneront avec leur professeurs, je ne veut pas pause tant que je ne l'ai pas dit... Compris ? » Les trois Genin hoche la tête, Kakashi fait apparaître deux clone qui emmène Naruko et Hinata qui vienne tout juste de finir de manger.

Je mange rapidement l'assiette que me donne Tsunami et accours au coter de Kakashi qui s'enfonce dans la forêt.

Arrivant devant un lac, Kakashi fini par ce retourner en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

« Pour tout te dire Yoichi... Contrairement a Naruko et Hinata, je n'ai pas grand chose a t'apprendre » Je regarde mon professeur en clignant des yeux, la personne qui possède des milliers de jutsu me dit qu'il na 'pas grand chose' a m'apprendre ?

« Durant cette semaine je vais t'apprendre un jutsu ainsi que le moyen d'accroître ta quantité de chakra » je regarde Kakashi les yeux grand ouvert, bien que d'apprendre un nouveau jutsu est excitant, accroître la quantité de chakra que je posséde l'ai bien plus.

« Tout d'abord, sait tu créer des sceau de gravités ? » Je hoche la tête avant de rapidement me frapper le front avec ma mains, plus jeune, Naruko est moi avons essayer de nous poser des sceau de gravité, mais ont a rapidement compris que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour nous d'avoir ce genre de sceau.

« Crée quatre sceau de gravité et pose en un sur chaque bras et chaque jambes » Kakashi me tend quatre feuille avec un pinceau et de l'encre, je m'exécute rapidement, Kakashi regarde avec grande intensité la manière dont je créer mes sceaux, une fois terminer je les place sur chaque bras et jambes.

Prenant une petite inspiration, je murmure « **Fuin **» Je met rapidement un genoux a terre, les mains poser au sol, Kakashi ricane un peu en me voyant avec grande difficulté me relever.

« Bien... Sache que la seul manière d'augmenter sa quantité de chakra et d'améliorer son endurance et sa force » Bien que Kakashi continu de m'expliquer la manière d'augmenté mon chakra... Chose que je sais déjà après avoir lu quelques livre de la librairie du village de Konoha, je regarde le texte qui viens de s'afficher devant moi la bouche grande ouverte.

**Fuinjutsu – Juryoku Reburu 1 {Niveau de gravité 1}**

**Activité : Activé**

**Vous gagnez 1 END et FOR ainsi que 2 DEX toutes les 48 Heures**

**Vous perdez dix points de FOR et DEX durant l'activation.**

Contrairement a n'importe qu'elle ninja, je sais que améliorais mon endurance et ma force ne change rien sur la quantité de chakra que je possède... Du au faites que je possède ce système de 'Gameur'... Mais voir ce qu'il viens de s'afficher me donne une idée.

_'Est ce que je peut créer un sceau qui permettrait 'd'alourdir' mon flux de chakra et donc de l'agrandir ?' _Je garde cette idée en tête, pensant a expérimenter ceci dés que je suis seul, si je peut créer ce genre de sceau, seul mon clan doit être au courant, un sceau pareil pourrait littéralement changer le cours des choses...

« Maintenant le jutsu... Utilise ton **Sharingan **pour copier mes signes » En activant mes **Sharingan**, Kakashi fait plusieurs signes avant de tenir sa mains pour faire apparaître de l'électricité sortant de celle ci.

_****Ping****_

****Vous venez de copiez la technique {Chidori} {Mille Oiseaux}****

****{Chidori} Niveau 1 {0/1000} / {140 RC par utilisation}****

****Une technique d'assassinat pouvant fendre la foudre elle même.****

« Cette technique s'appel **Chidori **» Mon professeur me regarde sérieusement « C'est une technique d'assassinat de rang A, utilise uniquement cette technique devant un ennemi, jamais a un allié » Je hoche la tête en comprenant ou il veut en venir, je reste toutefois un peu surpris de voir que Kakashi m'apprend aussi tôt le **Chidori**.

Je fait les différent signe que Kakashi viens de faire, faisant apparaître le **Chidori**, Kakashi me regarde complètement figer.

_'L-Le **Chidori** est parfait ! Si ce n'est pas mieux que le miens, son contrôle de chakra doit être presque impeccable' _Kakashi remarque bien que le **Chidori **est plus faible que le siens, mais contrairement au siens, le **Chidori** créer par mes soins n'as pas les inconvénient du **Chidori** que Kakashi utilise.

« Sa manque de puissance... » Kakashi ricane un peu arrêtant d'utiliser son Jutsu, j'en fait de même avant de rapidement regarder Kakashi avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais m'entraîner dans ma dimension Kakashi-Sensei, je ne veut pas détruire la forêt par accident » Mon professeur hoche la tête et commence a partir en ricanant de manière pervers tout en lisant son livre, je fait apparaître la porte lumineuse pour y rentrer.

Une fois a l'intérieur, je sort très rapidement du papier ainsi que des pinceaux et de l'encre, imaginant ce que je veut, je dessine un sceau en forme de lotus, je regarde un moment le sceau en titillant ma tête.

_'De ce que je sais, les sceau de gravités sont cinquante niveau... Pourquoi ne pas en faire de même sur ce sceau' _Je met le chiffre '1' sur le sceau.

****{Nouveau Sceau créer}****

****{Eden Fuin – Seigen Reberu 1} { Niveau de Restriction 1}****

****Permet d'augmenter la densité du chakra****

****Eden Fuin – Seigen Reberu 1****

**Activité : Activé**

****Vous gagnez 100 RC toutes les 24 Heures.****

****Le chakra utiliser est doubler durant l'activation du sceau.****

****Vous perdez 1000 RC durant l'activation du sceau.****

« Cent ****RC**** par jours hum... » Bien que extrêmement utile, le sceau et aussi très dangereux... Quelqu'un avec moins de milles ****RC**** peu mourir une fois le sceau placer... Je pose la feuille sur mon torse et l'active de la même manière que les sceau de gravités, une fois activé, je me met a vomir en ressentant le poids du sceau fonctionner, contrairement au sceau de gravité, les effet de celui ci est bien différent.

_'O-ont dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse a me broyer de l'intérieur'_ Je prend plusieurs grande inspiration pour me sentir un peu mieux, me relevant doucement, je commence tout d'abord a marcher pour m'habituer avec ce genre de sceau, petit a petit, je me met a courir puis sauter un peu partout.

_'Mon corps c'est habituer bien rapidement au sceau... Est-ce a cause du système de 'Gameur' ?'_ Bien des questions reste en suspend avec ce système, il a l'air d'être plus ou moins 'indépendant', comme une sorte d'I.A, si sa n'avait pas était le cas, j'aurais reçu plusieurs quêtes durant mes missions de rang D et C... Mais sa n'as pas était le cas.

Je secoue rapidement la tête, cela ne sert a rien de penser a tout ça maintenant, je n'aurais, de toutes manières, aucune réponse.

_'Je ne veut pas me risquez d'aller tout de suite dans un donjon, ça serait beaucoup trop risquer...'_ Je devrais pouvoir aller dans un donjon d'ici deux ou trois jours avec les sceau activés, mais il faudra que je reste dans des donjon de bas niveau.

_'Autant vaincre des lapins pour gagner quelque pilule de récupération de chakra' _J'en ai en très grande quantité dans mon inventaire, mais en avoir toujours plus n'est pas négligeable.

« En attendant... Chidori » Je fait de nouveau apparaître la technique de Kakashi détruit quelques arbres et branches avec, par chance dans cette dimension, tout ce que je détruit ce répare rapidement de lui même.

Dés que mon chakra est au plus bas, je prend plusieurs pilules de chakra pour recommencer mon entraînement avec le Chidori.

Après plusieurs heures passer dessus, je m'allonge tranquillement en regardant mes statistique en poussant un long soupir.

****Titre {Appuyez ici pour changer}: Maître En Fuinjutsu {+100% Gain d'expérience en Fuinjutsu, +5 INT}****

****Nom : Yoichi Eden****

****Niveau : 22 {50/2.250}****

****Santé : 1.000/1.000 {4.125% Récupération / Minute}****

****RC : 385/4.500 [********Eden Fuin – Seigen Reberu activé, -1000 RC]******** {2% Récupération / Minute}****

****CC : 75%****

****FOR : 14 [********Fuinjutsu – Juryoku Reburu Ichi activé, -10 FOR]****

****END : 25+5****

****INT: 74+5****

****DEX : 36+5 [********Fuinjutsu – Juryoku Reburu Ichi activé, -10 DEX]****

****CHA : 40****

****Dojutsu****

****Kekkei Genkai****

****Compétence {Offensif}****

****Compétence {Passif}****

****Spécial****

****Donjon****

Je peut remercier mon sang Senju pour avoir autant de ****RC**** a chaque monter de niveau, je grogne un peu en voyant que je n'est toujours pas trouver le moyen de gagner plus de ****CC******,** bien que pour beaucoup de monde je suis presque au niveau de Tsunade en ce qui concerne mon contrôle sur le chakra, je n'ai toujours pas trouver un autre moyen que les invocations pour augmenter mon contrôle...

Je me relève en poussant un long soupir, bien que je ne veut pas de l'invocation des limaces de Tsunade, si je veux avoir mon ****CC**** a cent pour cent, je pense que je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix.

Je sort de la dimension que j'ai créer pour constater qu'il fait nuit, je marche tranquillement en direction de la maison de Tazuna, une fois la porte ouverte, je remarque que la team qui est composer de Kiba, Shino et Yakumo son a l'intérieur.

« Bonsoir tout le monde » La Team qui est venu en renfort ce tourne vers moi pour me sourire, Kiba ce lève en me tapant doucement l'épaule.

« Yo Yoichi, j'ai entendu dire que ton équipe avait déjà fait quelques mission de rang C » Je ricane en hochant la tête a ce que viens de dire Kiba, l'Izunuka reprend rapidement son sérieux en me regardant « Kurenai-Sensei nous a dit que cette mission était de rang A » Tout comme lui, je reprend rapidement mon sérieux en lui expliquant la situation, Kurenai étant a la table écoute attentivement ce que je dit.

« ... Suivant la réponse de Hokage-Sama, nous allons soit nous alliés avec Zabuza Momochi, soit l'affronter dans une semaine » Kiba ce tourne vers sa petite-amie qui lui sourie en rougissant un peu, retournant ce même sourire Kiba, il tremble tout de fois un petit peu en voyant que Naruko n'est pas aussi collante que d'habitude avec Yoichi.

Voyant sont regard porter sur Naruko qui est devant la maison en train de s'entraîner au Kenjutsu je soupir en souriant un peu au jeune Inuzuka.

« Vous avez du en entendre parlez » La Team Huit me regarde tristement, la séparation de ces deux la les a grandement surpris, ils n'y croyaient absolument pas, mais voir Naruko s'entraîner a l'extérieur alors que Yoichi ce trouve dans la maison...

« Je... N'y croyais vraiment pas, ont parle de Naruko Ed- Uzumaki je veut dire » Entendre le nom Eden après avoir dit 'Naruko' me fait toujours souffrir, mais je sais qu'il faut que je me fasse a l'idée qu'elle ne changera pas de nom.

« Crois moi Yakumo, moi-même au cours de notre... Séparation, je n'y croyais pas non plus » Yakumo me regarde tristement mais essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en souriant et prenant la main de Shino.

« D'ailleurs Shino et moi somme officiellement ensemble maintenant » Mes yeux s'agrandissent très rapidement avant de sourire en tapotant l'épaule de Shino.

« Je vois, toutes mes félicitations vous deux » Yakumo ricane tandis que Shino hoche la tête mais montre toutefois qu'il est heureux de savoir que son ami le félicite en faisant résonner légèrement ces insectes.

Je me tourne vers Kakashi et Kurenai qui discute de la manière dont il vont ce charger de la mission, Kiba part discuter avec Hinata et Shino 'discute' avec Yakumo, je regarde le petit groupe avec un grand sourire avant de marcher en haut des escaliers pour me reposer, repensant a l'entraînement de demain.

Kurenai ce tourne rapidement vers les escaliers en poussant un petit soupir.

« De ce que Asuma ma dit, Yoichi réussi très bien a contrôler ces émotion » Kakashi hoche la tête en regardant au même endroit que Kurenai avant de ce tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvre pour montrez Naruko qui sourie a la Team huit.

« Bien que ces yeux en montres beaucoup, il est vrai que sa reste impressionnant de le voir avoir un tel contrôle... » Kakashi connaît très bien ce genre de regard que Yoichi lance quand Naruko est a ces cotés, le genre de regard qui fait comprendre qu'il ce sent seul, triste et agacer, Naruko elle le montre beaucoup plus facilement que Yoichi.

« Ils vont finir par ce réconcilier... Ou tourner la pages » Kurenai hoche doucement la tête, elle-même ne comprend pas la réaction qu'a eu Naruko pour ce séparer de Yoichi, mais Asuma lui a bien dit que ceci ne les concernés pas.

* * *

_'Trois jours plus tard'_

Naruko c'est endormi a l'extérieur après avoir hurler sur le jeune Inari en lui faisant comprendre que ça vie est bien plus agréable que la sienne, ce lève avec grande difficulté, ouvrant les yeux, elle voit une jeune fille en Kimono de couleur rose.

« Oh, bonjour » La jeune fille lui sourit en continuant de cueillir des plantes auprès d'elle.

« Oh » Naruko ricane un peu en ce grattant la tête « Je suis assise a l'endroit ou vous cueilliez ce genre de plante » Naruko a la grande surprise de la jeune fille disparaît a très grande vitesse en faisant apparaître un miroir de glace en dessous d'elle pour l'amener un peu plus loin.

« Hyoton... ? » Naruko cligne des yeux avant de sourire a la jeune fille qui montre a la jeune Uzumaki un kunai qu'elle créer avec de la glace, Naruko accours rapidement vers la jeune fille en lui prenant les mains.

« Tu sais toi aussi te servir du Hyoton ?! C'est super - ttebane ! » La jeune fille rougie un peu en voyant le sourire de la blonde, reculant un peu, elle tousse en souriant a Naruko.

« J-je suis un garçon » Naruko cligne des yeux et fini par reculer rapidement a son tours en rougissant.

« D-Désolée -ttebane » Le jeune garçon ricane un peu au tic verbale que Naruko utilise.

« Je m'appel Haku » Naruko sourie en ce rapprochant du jeune garçon en Kimono pour lui tendre la main, ce présentant a son tours.

« Naruko Uzumaki -ttebane » Haku rougie de nouveau en voyant de plus près le visage de la jeune blonde, lâchant ça main, Haku et Naruko commence a discuter entre eux de différentes techniques de Hyoton ainsi que de leurs passés.

Un peu plus loin, cacher derrière un arbre, Hinata regarde la scène avec stupeur, elle remarque très rapidement que le garçon habiller étrangement comme une fille rougie a chaque fois que Naruko ce met a parler et a lui sourire, Naruko elle aussi montre quelque réaction qui attise la curiosité de Hinata.

_'Naru-chan... Ne fait pas ça a Yoichi-san'_

* * *

_'Un jours avant le rendez-vous'_

Je regarde Naruko en levant un sourcil, depuis peu, elle est beaucoup plus excité, beaucoup plus... Joyeuse, je fini par hisser discrétement des épaules.

_'Elle a peut-être réussi a apprendre une techniques difficile a maîtriser'_ Je reporte mon attention sur mon plat jusqu'a ce que Hinata regarde Naruko avec un grand sourire.

« Naru-chan, tu as l'air plus heureuse que d'habitude » La Team huit regarde Naruko, eux aussi on remarquer cela, Naruko sourit de plus en plus chaque jours tandis que Yoichi sourit lui aussi... Mais son sourire est clairement forcer.

« Oh » Naruko ricane un levant une main vers le haut « J'ai rencontrer une personne qui a lui aussi le Hyoton » Kakashi et Kurenai lève un sourcil a cette nouvelle, je continue de manger sans me soucier réellement de ce qu'elle dit, sachant déjà cela.

« On ce voit tout les après-midi pour ce parler » Naruko ricane un peu en regardant sa meilleur amie « C'est un garçon qui s'habille en fille, bien que sa tenue est étrange, il est très gentil » Toutes les filles regardant Naruko remarque qu'elle rougie un peu en disant cela, je me contente de levè un sourcil en la voyant ainsi.

Hinata me regarde rapidement, elle est la seul personne qui me voit hisser des épaules, avec un petit soupir, Hinata retourne son attention vers Naruko pour essayer d'obtenir le plus d'information possible.

« Un garçon qui s'habille en fille ? » Naruko tourne rapidement son regard vers Kiba avec menace, Kiba est bien surpris en voyant cela, le seul moment ou elle lui lance un telle regard, c'est quand il parler mal de Yoichi a l'académie avant qu'ils ne soient amis.

« Haku a peut-être une tenu vestimentaire bien étrange » Naruko sourit a Kiba en lui pointant du doigt « Mais il reste bien plus beau que toi Kiba » Kiba ouvre grand les yeux en ce tournant a son tour vers moi, voyant que je ne réagi pas, il ce frotte le front en secouant la tête.

Etrangement Kakashi aussi lève doucement son regard pour voir Yoichi continuer de manger.

Terminant mon assiette, je me lève en silence pour nettoyer mon plat, une fois fait, je marche tranquillement vers la sortie de la maison.

Sans que personne ne le sache, je ne cesse d'enlever un texte qui apparaît devant moi.

**La {Mentalité de Gameur} vous empêche d'être jaloux**

Je fini par rapidement faire apparaître la porte pour arriver dans ma dimension, arriver a l'intérieur, je prend une grande inspiration et fait apparaître un clone devant moi, ils me regardent avec les sourcils froncer, contrairement a moi, mes clones ne sont pas affecter par cette 'Mentalité de Gameur'

« Cette... Cette... PESTE ! » mon clone donne un coup de poing au sol en grinçant des dents « Elle va être comme toutes celle que l'on a eu dans notre vie antérieur ! » Je pose une main sur le menton en continuant de regarder mon clone qui s'acharne sur le sol, finissant par ce calmer, il retourne son attention sur moi avec beaucoup de tristesse.

« On est pas fait pour être aimer de la sorte, tu le sais désormais » Je pousse un petit soupir avant de pouvoir reprendre le clone me regarde avec grande intensité « On a tout fait pour elle, TOUT, est après l'attaque des frère démon, elle t'ignore complètement... CETTE GARCE ! ON LUI A TOUT DONNER ET ELLE OSE NOUS IGNORER ET VOIR AILLEURS COMME SI IL NE S'ÉTAIT JAMAIS RIEN PASSER ENTRE NOUS ! » Le texte de la 'Mentalité de Gameur' ne cesse d'apparaître, me frottant le front, je regarde le clone avec un peu de tristesse dans mes yeux.

« Qu'est ce que propose ? » Le clone ce rapproche rapidement de moi, arriver a quelque centimètres de mon visage, il me regarde sans émotion.

« On l'oublie, on l'ignore, elle est désormais une simple équipière de notre Team, rien de plus » Le clone sert les dents en continuant de me regarder « Prenons soins de notre famille et de nos amis, oublions complétement ce genre d'amour, dans cette vie, comme dans la précédente, qu'est ce que cela nous a apporter ? » Le clone lève la main en y levant les doigts un par un.

« Douleur, désespoir, tristesse, colère, dépressions, et la liste est encore longue... » Le clone croise les bras, la lumière dans ces yeux on complétement disparue, montrant un clone sans vie.

« Oublie la » Le clone fini par disparaître de lui même, après quelques instant de reflexion, je me contente de hocher la tête et de marcher en direction de la porte.

* * *

_'Jour J'_

L'équipe Huit et Sept au grand complet, nous attendons Zabuza qui dit a Kakashi de le revoir ici, Hiruzen a bien donner sa réponse quatre jours de ça, mais Kakashi et Kurenai ne nous ont rien dit sur ce sujet.

Une brume épaisse apparaît très rapidement sur le pont, quelques pas ce font entendre au même moment.

« Quel est la réponse du Kami no Shinobi ? » Kakashi envoie le rouleau qui contient la réponse du troisième Hokage, entendant le rouleau s'ouvrir, quelques secondes passe avant que la brume disparaisse.

« Bien... Bien » La voix de Zabuza montre qu'il est rassurer de la réponse reçu, refermant le rouleau Zabuza tourne son regard vers moi, avant même de pouvoir parler Naruko crie en pointant du doigt la personne qui ce trouve a ces coter.

« Haku-Kun, c'est donc lui la personne qui ta sauvé ? » Haku ricane un peu en hochant la tête, tout le monde, ayant entendu parler de l'utilisateur de Hyoton le regarde avec grande curiosité, Zabuza ce contente de me regarde en raclant sa gorge.

« Yoichi Eden, les rebelles de Kiri te demande de l'aide pour éliminé le Quatrième Mizukage »

* * *

**Aucune petite note ! J'enchaîne rapidement sur la suite, je suis en retard !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne vacance !**


End file.
